Diario de Sumisión
by BriLorens
Summary: La curiosidad puede llevarte a un lugar que nunca planeaste visitar, a una condición que no querías tener, a una vida que no es precisamente vivir. Placeres por medio de la sumisión. "¿Qué tan verdad puede ser esto?" ll Principal: [HimuTaka] Secundarias: [MiyaHaya] [NijiHai] [HanaSaku]
1. Chapter 1

—Capítulo 1—

**¡Bienvenido, Thumper!**

* * *

¿Tesis? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un nuevo sufrimiento universitario? Tengo entendido por colegas ya graduados que es un trabajo monstruoso que te piden a puertas de salir de universidad. Corrección, es un pase para que puedas salir de la universidad con tu cartón de bachiller. Sin la tesis técnicamente no soy psicólogo. Soy intento de psicólogo.

Vaya mierda…Una tesis ¿Eh?

Hace poco me asignaron un asesor de tesis. Incluso nos dan un asesor para asegurarse que no hagamos tonterías. Los entiendo. Antes pensaba que eran unos exagerados, pero ahora los comprendo a la perfección.

He leído la lista de tesis y puedo decir que me he partido de la risa con algunas investigaciones. Uno hizo sobre ¿Por qué preferimos productos con alto índice de grasa? Es evidente, porque somos unos puercos que nos gusta la fritura. Es rico ¿Qué otra explicación podemos darle? Una tesis de más de 50 páginas para explicar por qué caemos en la tentación de las papas fritas.

Risible nivel crónico

Me estoy desviando del tema, todo por la culpa de las papas fritas. Ellas son las responsables de la destrucción del mundo. Quizás hasta haya una tesis sobre eso ¡Lo apuesto!

A lo mío

Busqué en internet varios temas psicológicos para ver cuál podría abarcar mi humanidad. Me llamaron la atención unos cuantos. Desórdenes mentales en la infancia, hay infinidad de subtemas dentro que parecen ser interesantes. Por ejemplo, pueden ser transferidos por genética.

Seguro mi amigo Izuki-san debe estar metido en ese cajón. Es un retrasado mental, al igual que toda su familia. Me sigo preguntando cómo coña me voy a graduar si sigo siendo tan infantil.

También había otro tema curioso, los desórdenes mentales en la adolescencia. Quizás ese soy, me dejé guiar por el amorfo de mi compañero, ahora soy este tipo de subespecie humana. Fuera de bromas, el tema que me causó más intriga fue la desintegración de la personalidad. Una palabra me llevó a la otra, internet es grande y me quedé con cuatro frases que por motivos están conectadas.

Desintegración de la personalidad

Mecanismos emocionales

Alter egos

Personalidad sumisa

Me detuve a pensar un momento en el último enunciado. Alguna vez por revistas pornográficas vi el término BDSM. Para ser sincero, no sabía qué caracoles significaba. Así que recurrí a la gran red ¿Dónde? Wikipedia. Ahí encuentras de todo. Lo señaló como: BDSM es un término creado para abarcar un grupo de prácticas y fantasías eróticas. Se trata de una sigla formada con las iniciales de las siguientes palabras: Bondage; Disciplina y Dominación; Sumisión y Sadismo; y Masoquismo. Abarca, por tanto, a una serie de prácticas y aficiones sexuales relacionadas entre sí y vinculadas a lo que se denomina sexualidades no convencionales o alternativas.

El que escribió eso debió ser un erudito. Estoy exagerando, pero tiene un buen dominio de los conectores lógicos. Le daría su estrellita si lo conociera. También agradecerle por su brillante definición, está bastante clara.

Entonces, a mis palabras sencillas y mundanas. El BDSM es una manera de sexo violento, donde hay un sádico queriendo cumplir todas sus fantasías eróticas y una sumisa dispuesta a complacer a cualquier deseo trastornado con tal de ganar su aprobación.

¿Pero qué clase de persona puede quererse tan poco?

¿Eso cuenta como un trastorno?

¡Tiene que!

Incluso me tomé la dedicación de ver videos que me dejaron boquiabierto. Podía hacer palomitas de maíz, porque parecía una película llena de sadismo donde la chica quedaba con la piel reventada después de toda la tunda de latigazos que le dieron, lo comúnmente llamado en ese mundo, amo.

Peor aún, investigando más a fondo. Disculpen mi inocencia, no soy tan sexualmente activo y eso que tengo una novia. Encontré que a veces los roles pueden cambiar. El sumiso es el hombre, la mujer toma un papel de dominante. Con un látigo, pintada como una mandamás. Excitante en cierto sentido.

Seguí viendo todos los videos, solo las imágenes donde se congelaba. También cliqueé varias veces en la lista que salía al lado de la página pornográfica, donde entrabas a una y a otra ventana sin fin.

Sexo violento

BDSM lésbico

BDSM gay: Ahí detuve el cursor de mi ratón.

¿Un hombre se subleva por un hombre?

¿Una mujer gusta que otra mujer le meta cosas?

¿En qué clase de mundo enfermo estoy cayendo? ¡Todo sea por la tesis! Aunque ya no estoy tan seguro que sea por ese trabajo. Más bien diría que he caído en el estado de insatisfacción de información. Mataré mi curiosidad, realmente me intriga saber qué es lo que pasa por la mente de este tipo de personas. Mucho más que andar escuchando problemas cotidianos y decir: ¿Y usted cómo se siente? —Inserte un aire español—.

Solo bromeaba~.

De nuevo al punto.

Hay psicólogos clínicos para eso, realmente uno debe tener vocación y no los juzgo. Yo de adolescente pasé por unos cinco o seis. Perdí la cuenta.

Con el tema en mente salí de mi cueva a cenar, mi familia puede ser bastante estricta con los horarios alimenticios. A las ocho en punto de la noche se come. Si quiero salir antes, me hacen un sándwich rico en proteínas que tengo que comérmelo a la hora indicada.

Un poco raros ¿No?

Me senté en la parte larga de la mesa junto a mi hermana. Es una púber de 15 años. Creo que ya tiene un novio de su sección. No estoy tan seguro, pero entre nosotros hay una buena relación. Ella es tan despreocupada como yo.

Probé un poco de los fideos, la sopa todavía estaba caliente.

Dejé los palitos sobre la mesa y les comenté a mis padres que ya había elegido un tema para mi tesis de psicología. Mi madre me felicitó por estar tomándomelo en serio. Mi hermana me hizo mini porras. Mi padre es otro caso digno de hacer un experimento. Solo bajó el periódico que estaba leyendo para poder verme. Esos ojos filosos que me inspeccionan cada vez que piensa que voy a hacer algo estúpido.

¿No se supone que los padres deben reforzar el autoestima?

He llegado a creer que mi padre lo único que piensa de mí es que soy un imbécil que le hace gastar su dinero. Por eso, me metí a trabajar desde mis quince años. No quería que me siga recriminando que todo curso jalado le dolía a su bolsillo.

Estupidez

Mal padre

Basura

Voy a ser psicólogo, debería entender este tipo de comportamientos. Saber que algunos padres actúan de manera recta para que sus hijos no desvíen el camino. Pero tanta rigidez en la vida puede ser la propia perdición de una persona. Para todo hay una rama de estudio en la psicología, el cerebro humano siempre dándonos una cachetada de realidad cuando pensamos que ya lo sabemos todo.

En vista que quería producir un poco de acción en la mesa solté al aire mi tema.

—Haré mi investigación de la sumisión homosexual/lésbica en el BDSM —dije gustoso de ver la cara descolocada de mi progenitor—. Interesante ¿No?

—Hermano… ¿Estás seguro que eso puede ser un tema? —escuché.

Mi madre es experta en disimular en público. Se sirvió una taza más de té y me sonrió.

—Haz un excelente trabajo, hijo.

Unas palabras cálidas de apoyo, digna de una madre que poco se quiere inmiscuir en las locuras de su hijo mayor, es decir, yo.

—Nada bueno saldrá de saber sobre un par de enfermos mentales, que aparte de ir en contra de su naturaleza, dejan maltratarse. Es masoquismo. Fin a tu investigación.

Hice sonar mis labios al oír a mi padre.

—Lo sé. Toda tesis tiene una respuesta simple para los mortales ignorantes como tú. Gracias por la comida, ya me llené.

Fin de la plática

Gritó mi nombre un par de veces ¡Kazunari! ¡Kazunari! Pero no hice caso, podía hablar con los microbios que había dejado en los palillos a través de mi saliva, si quería.

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos y volví a cerrar con llave la puerta de mi habitación. No azoté la puerta. Mi nivel de inmadurez ya había bajado un escalón. Entré de nuevo a internet. Redes sociales y veinte pestañas abiertas sobre blogs de amos buscando sumisos dispuestos a experimentar hasta el más bajo de los placeres carnales. Muchos ofrecían servicios completos.

Vivienda fija

Comida

Ropa

Salud

Técnicamente el señor se hace cargo del sumiso, como si se tratara de una mascota. De su propiedad, como lo dio entender un bloguero que enseñaba las bases de la sumisión. Posteaba reglas simples que un sumiso podía practicar para ver si en su alma se encontraba ese pedazo de querer satisfacer los deseos del otro siendo también de su propio goce.

Ejemplo: Antes de acostarte, desnúdate lentamente frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo y piensa: ¿Qué debo mejorar por mi amo? Practícalo por siete días.

¡Pero qué diablos significa eso!

Si me desnudo y veo mi reflejo solo voy a pensar que debo comprar esas pastillas mágicas para hacer crecer mi pene cinco centímetros más.

Ni hablar, no lo haría. Menos para un hombre. Si fuera una mujer mi perspectiva cambiaría. Por ejemplo: ¿Qué puedo mejorar por mi novia? Tal vez visitarla una vez por semana, hace un mes que no sé de ella. Probablemente ya ni me considere su novio. Soy un desconsiderado de lo peor. Lo admito y me doy dos cachetadas imaginarias. Pero es que esa chica es odiosa, ni siquiera sé por qué le pedí ser mi novia.

Mentira~

Dos buenos pecho

Esa es mi razón por la cual decidí empezar con ella. Tiene buen cuerpo y una cara bonita. Momoi Satsuki. De cabello largo color rosa con ojos del mismo tono. Piel blanca. Inteligencia: Estándar. Lo único malo es su personalidad de niña fresa. Si yo soy inmaduro, ella está en el nivel huevo de Pokémon Diamante.

Mucha palabrería

De nuevo al tema

Otra tarea: Átate una cinta del color negro en la pierna izquierda y siempre llévala en todas tus mudas de ropa, por encima, que se note. Practícalo también por una semana.

Eso se ve fácil. Incluso yo lo podría hacer sin ser sumiso. Aunque aquí el juego es ver si se puede obedecer órdenes simples, pasando las semanas se vuelven más complejos los pedidos ¿Por qué no probar? Es online, nadie va a saber. Una cinta de color negro tengo dentro de mi ropero, debe estar refundida en mi cajón de ropa sin sentido.

Chat abierto

Amigo de la universidad

Nueve y media

Fui a la pestaña de mi red social, olvidé que mi compañero se iba a conectar a esta hora para contarme cómo le fue en su clase. Tengo entendido que si jala una nota más, llevará el curso a cargo por cuarta vez lo que significaba su suspensión por un semestre

Miyaji Kiyoshi: No tienes idea de qué mierda tuve que hacer para poder pasar. Siento que mi hombría se fue por el tacho... Se la tuve que chupar al profesor…

Takao Kazunari: Y justo yo que buscaba sumisos.

Takao Kazunari: ¿Y qué tal? ¿Sabe bien?

Miyaji Kiyoshi: Sí genial, su semen me lo tomé.

Miyaji Kiyoshi: ¡No seas imbécil! Fue lo peor, maricón tenía que ser el viejo verde ese. Me he lavado la boca hasta con jabón de ropa y sigo sintiendo asco.

Takao Kazunari: Mis condolencias, Miyaji-san. Pero eso pasa cuando eres un burro.

Miyaji Kiyoshi: Calla, pejelagarto. Tú solo apruebas porque tienes las tutorías de tu querido. Si no estarías abriéndote de piernas para todos los enfermos de aquí.

Takao Kazunari: Mi querido~ ¿Te dije que Shin-chan es médico graduado? Ahora está estudiando para su maestría en neurología.

Miyaji Kiyoshi: Cabro

Takao Kazunari: Pero no de tu establo.

Miyaji Kiyoshi: En vez de estar buscando porno gay, ¿ya elegiste el tema de tu tesis?

Takao Kazunari: Por supuesto, señor repitente. He aquí tu ejemplo.

Takao Kazunari: Como estudiante modelo de la facultad de psicología de la universidad de Tokio he decidido hacer mi investigación sobre la sumisión en el BDSM. El trastorno de personalidad sumisa que presentan los homosexuales.

Takao Kazunari: aplausos-

Takao Kazunari: Gracias, gracias. No es necesario el Nobel.

Miyaji Kiyoshi: Te daría con un mazo por tu tesis de mierda.

Takao Kazunari: La envidia cala por tus huesos, Miyaji-san. Admite que es un tema comercial y controversial. No hay profesor que no vaya a leer mi tesis, te lo aseguro.

Miyaji Kiyoshi: Hasta yo la leería, solo la parte de experimentación ¿Tienes algún prospecto en mente? ¿Conoces a gente de esa cloaca?

Takao Kazunari: No~ Solo he leído algunos blogs, definiciones y cortas explicaciones psicológicas sobre la sumisión. Supongo que debo entrevistar a un grupo de sumisos y a otro de amos.

Takao Kazunari: Quizás el viejo rabo verde de tu profesor sepa algo. Pregúntale~.

Miyaji Kiyoshi: Ni muerto.

Miyaji Kiyoshi: Busca por internet y contacta uno. Creo que si le explicas que es para un trabajo de universidad no se opondría. Alguno te ligará.

Takao Kazunari: Eso estaba pensando… Es muy probable que lo haga. Ya te avisaré.

Miyaji Kiyoshi: Bien, nos vemos. Iré a comer.

Se desconectó.

Por el momento probaré esas estúpidas reglas, me vacila y quizás encuentre cosas mucho más interesantes y elaboradas. La cinta hasta me da gracia.

Para empezar el tutorial de sumisión debo crearme una cuenta ¿Y por qué no puedo ser amo? Creo que es mucho trabajo, ni siquiera sé muy bien de qué va esto. Por internet no puede pasar nada, a menos que salga por mi pantalla como la niña del Aro.

Ficción

Broma de mal gusto

Risas

Crear una nueva cuenta

La elección del nombre es importante, muchos usuarios sumisos tienen el nombre Gato. Es bastante popular llamarse así. Así que elegiré otro animal, de esa manera es posible que llame la atención del bloguero este. Un felino estaría bien ¿León? ¿Pantera? ¿Tigre? ¿Leopardo? ¿Otorongo? ¿Lince?

Ninguno me convence.

Podría elegir otro ¿Los peces? Un delfín o una orca asesina. Una marmota. Nada que ver con los peces. Solo suena chistoso. Pero no busco causarle gracia sino interés. Un topo, zorrillo, conejo. El conejo es lo mismo que el gato. Todos con sus alias de Conejito20, PequeñoRabito032, Gatito-Nya221, Minino093.

¿No tienen imaginación? ¿Ser pasivo te deja con una neurona? Con el zorro es la misma historia: Foxy8854, Zorrito001, ZorroPasivo0934. Debe haber un animal que no sea tan popular entre los sumisos.

Thumper: Está disponible.

Thumper es el nombre en inglés de un personaje de Bambi. Películas de mi infancia. Aunque en mi idioma se le conoce como Tambor. Es el conejo que siempre iba detrás del siervo marica ese. Es bonito en gráficos de dibujo, gracioso, pequeño, esponjoso y se sobrentiende que es un conejo sin necesidad de poner la palabra conejo. No creo que el bloguero este no haya visto Bambi. Sería un subnormal, más de lo que ya es.

Con ese mote me quedo. Es sencillo de recordar y no tengo la necesidad de ponerle un número. Nunca me gustó eso de estar agregándole más dígitos solo porque en la página no está disponible el nombre como tú lo quieres.

Sonrisa extendida

Registrarse: Thumper, bienvenido a tu adiestramiento.

Nueva ventana.

Elige entre estás tres tareas: Cinta color negro, Gancho de ropa, Inspección personal.

No quiero saber qué puede salir en un gancho de ropa. No me arriesgaré a ponerme algo que me aplaste el pezón. Me duele solo de pensarlo.

Cinta color negro: A las ocho de la mañana, átate una cinta del color negro en la pierna izquierda a mitad de tu entrepierna, Thumper. Dos vueltas y un nudo de moño para la parte externa. Siempre llévala en todas tus mudas de ropa, por encima de esta. Practícalo sin fallos por una semana, siete días completos. Empiezas mañana, martes 20 a las 8:00.

El amo cree que yo no duermo. A las ocho de la mañana que se levante su… ¿A quién engaño? Mañana tengo taller a las nueve, así no quiera tendré que hacerlo. Además si no pongo de mi parte… ¡Espera! ¿Hay forma de que se entere de que no uso una cinta? Por supuesto que no, ya estoy cayendo en su psicología.

Todo está en base a tu sinceridad.

Una persona normal no se metería a hacer este tipo de cosas ni por curiosidad ¿O sí? No lo sabré, nunca he visto a alguien en la universidad con una cinta. Aunque recuerdo haber visto a un chico de la facultad de Economía con un gancho de ropa en los sujetadores de la correa.

Llamativo

Sumiso

Preguntas al aire

Lo buscaré de nuevo, estoy seguro que Miyaji lo conoce. Está en su misma facultad, eso debe ser de gran ayuda. Aunque no le puedo decir por qué lo estoy buscando.

Ventana de chat

Takao Kazunari: Amor~ ¿ya terminaste de embutirte?

Miyaji Kiyoshi: Hace rato

Miyaji Kiyoshi: Pero no molestes, estoy haciendo una monografía. Y deja tus mariconadas.

Takao Kazunari: Solo una duda ¿Te acuerdas de un chico de talla mediana, cabello naranja y de ojos claros? Está en tu facu.

Miyaji Kiyoshi: Creo que llevé un par de cursos en común, pero no me acuerdo su nombre.

Takao Kazunari: ¡Usa tus neuronas!

Takao Kazunari: Necesito saber su nombre para buscar su perfil ¿Lo tienes de amigo?

Miyaji Kiyoshi: No, ese enano era más raro que tú. Inquieto, pero cuando le decías algo se iba con el rabo entre las patas. Además creo que es gay.

Takao Kazunari: Me vale su condición sexual, quiero saber su nombre. Supe que él me puede ayudar en mi taller de cerámica.

Miyaji Kiyoshi: Dame un minuto.

Miyaji Kiyoshi: Hayama Kotarō. Una promoción antes de la mía. Tiene 24 años y mañana va al club de oratoria ¿Qué imbécil te ha dicho que va al taller de cerámica?

Takao Kazunari: ¿De dónde sacaste todo eso?

Miyaji Kiyoshi: Amigos en común, no me has respondido, tarado.

Takao Kazunari: Momoi-chan… Debí suponer que lo dijo solo por quedar bien conmigo. En fin, gracias. Ya me voy a dormir, sino mañana no me levanto. Nos vemos.

Miyaji Kiyoshi: Asfíxiate con la almohada.

Takao Kazunari: Besos~

Miyaji Kiyoshi: Largo, marica.

Cerré la laptop, desconecté el enchufe. Mucha investigación en mi cabeza, una semana suena a una eternidad para saber el siguiente escalón.

Saqué de mi cajón la cinta color negro, las indicaciones han sido rigurosamente detalladas ¿Y qué excusa daré en la universidad cuando me vean con este lazo? En estas cosas puedo usar a mi pequeña hermana: ¿Me la dio y no quise hacerle el desplante?; Suena convincente. Además tengo que encontrar a ese chico o por lo menos, espiarlo. No puedo dejar que me vea, si él tuvo el gancho… Si me ve con esto pensará que soy un sumiso trastornado.

Confusión

Desgaste

Nuevo plan

Si piensa que soy uno de ellos, podría presentarme a más chicos. Incluso conocer más a fondo. De lo único que me tengo que asegurar es que no se lo diga a nadie. A simple vista se ve confiable. Mañana lo buscaré en el club de oratoria. Entre más rápido hable con él, más rápido acabaré con mi bendita curiosidad.

* * *

**_Gracias por leer~_**


	2. Chapter 2

—Capítulo 2—

**Sumiso N#1**

* * *

Creo que debí pensar algo más elaborado para la cinta en mi pierna. La mentira no es tan buena después de todo, ya que Miyaji-san me estuvo preguntando hasta el cansancio la verdadera razón. No me creyó para nada, incluso dijo que era la peor excusa inventada en la historia. Se ve que no ha escuchado las excusas de Shin-chan.

Fuera de eso, debo encontrar una patraña mejor para sobrevivir una semana. Un día puede pasar como cierta mi falacia barata ¿Pero siete días sin excepción alguna? Es muy poco probable, así que eso lo tengo pendiente para antes de dormir, en esos momentos que no sabes qué hacer hasta que te dé sueño.

Técnicamente en el día me la pasé ignorando las miradas curiosa, recién con esto me he dado cuenta que la gente me observa más de lo que pensé ¿Por qué será? No suelo llamar mucho la atención…

¿A quién engaño? Soy bastante llamativo por mi forma tan espontánea y amigable de ser.

Soy amor para el pueblo universitario.

Por lo menos, en mi clase de arcilla todo cesó. Cada pollo en su caja, es decir, cada uno a lo suyo porque a esa clase no se va a perder el tiempo —eso solo lo hago yo—. El profesor se dedicó a decirnos que la próxima semana sería la presentación del proyecto final, no hay más plazo ni alargues de fecha y se supone que debemos presentar nuestra mejor escultura a una clase de evento donde se expondrán.

¡Genial! ¡Compraré una en el mercado negro!

¡No sé para qué coña me metí a este taller!

Realmente mis creaciones son una verdadera desgracia, no tengo tanta imaginación con las manos. Yo soy mejor con las palabras, pero aquí estoy perdiendo mi talento.

Seguí haciendo mi volcán, es literalmente lo único que me sale bien. Un par de raspadas por los lados, hundir el dedo en medio y Voilà!; Con eso he estado pasando raspando cada mes. Con once en cada prueba. Una nota mediocre según mi padre. Lo apoyo en su idea, pero que no me venga a exigir seriedad para un absurdo taller. Se supone que es por diversión que se crean las actividades universitarias.

Eso tengo entendido.

Es más, incluso en mi mediocridad hay mejoría. He ido perfeccionando mi volcán con el pasar de los meses. Le agregué una técnica especial para que no se vea tan corriente. Es una obra mucho más artística que la de Miguel Ángel. No sé quién es, pero dicen que es bueno.

Realmente esto solo es palabrería.

Lo importante pasó al terminar esas dos horas de andar jugando con la arcilla o cerámica —no noto la diferencia—. Salí en teoría corriendo del aula, ahora todo es una teoría para mí. El club de oratoria queda al otro extremo de la universidad y debo decir que la universidad de Tokio es jodidamente grande. Me toma diez minutos ir hasta allá, sin exagerar el tiempo. Empujé a un par de compañeros, disculpándome con un "Llevo prisa".

Aunque a uno sí lo empujé apropósito. No a todos les puedes tener simpatía, siempre existe el punto negro en la hoja en blanco. Él es uno de ellos, ni siquiera es de mi facultad pero se pasea por ahí. Haizaki Shōgo, ni vale la pena pensar en él.

A mitad de mi jadeo, le mandé un mensaje a Miyaji, para que me ayudara con eso porque no quería seguir corriendo. Su facultad está más cerca, por no decir al lado. Él haría la guardia hasta que yo llegara. Pero por eso no podía ser tan descarado de demorarme un siglo.

¡Excepto si hay promoción de panes en la cafetería!

Mesada mensual

Las oportunidades se aprovechan.

Me detuve e hice mi cola como todo mortal, estaban a 3x2. Es una de esas ocasiones que no debes desperdiciar por ahorrarte unos cuantos yenes. Más si es alguien que se paga su comida y salidas con el sueldo miserable que gana. Miré hacia más adelante, por si acaso a ver si encontraba a un amigo para que me ahorrara el trabajo de esperar tanto. Cabello castaño, un pelirrojo y esos rubios oxigenados.

Me centré en un chico de cabello azabache, ladeé mucho más mi cuerpo para poder verle la vestimenta. Llevaba un polo blanco, short gris y una pulsera de arcoíris. Lo reconocí.

—Nijimura-senpai~ —dije, poniéndome a su lado.

Silbidos.

Abucheo

Gente envidiosa

Nunca lo entenderé, si uno tuviese la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo que yo, lo haría. No hay que ser hipócrita con uno mismo. Pero no, como no la tienen, ladran al afortunado. A eso se le llama tener doble moral. Solo cuando les conviene.

—¿Qué hay? A los años~ —le pregunté ignorando a los demás.

Me quedó mirando de pies a cabeza, su forma tan amable de corroborar que no está viendo una ilusión ni está teniendo pesadillas en vivo.

—Haz tu cola como todos, Takao —me dijo después de unos segundos, incluso me alejó con un brazo el insensible—. No estoy de humor para aguantar tus ocurrencias.

—No seas así, ya perdí mi puesto. Me salí por ti ¿Y ahora me botas? Eres el mismo chico cruel de hace dos años, por eso que nuestra relación no duró. Bueno, también porque no tenías piedad de mí en la cama —dije.

A Nijimura realmente le jode ese tipo de cosas, se ruborizó y tapó su rostro con una mano. Al oír que varios a nuestro alrededor comenzaron a cuchichear. Como dio por el voto del silencio, yo daría por el de información.

—Lo sé, así es la vida de los que damos todo por el amor de nuestras vidas. Aguanté insultos, burlas ¿Y cómo me pagó él? ¿Saben cómo me pagó? —dramaticé.

—Ya- ya, ponte aquí pero cállate de una buena vez.

Me tapó hasta la boca para asegurarse que no siga con mi teatro. Siempre funciona. Me hice espacio para poder entrar. Nijimura bufó al tener que lidiar conmigo. Solo a veces me pregunto qué le hice para caerle un poco mal. Si yo soy un pan de Dios, un ángel caído del cielo para purificar este terreno de impuros.

Aunque, pensándolo con todas mis neuronas, quizás tenga que ver con el hecho de que por mi culpa casi todos piensan que es homosexual… ¿Será eso?

Grandes dudas que es muy probable que no tengan respuesta.

—Muy gracioso, ¿siempre eres así para obtener lo que quieres? —Escuché detrás de mí.

¿Eh? ¿Quién se creía?

¡Yo no soy un manipulador!

Volteé a verlo para no dejarlo en el aire. Un chico de cabello negro con peinado medio emo, de ojos grises y tez blanca, mucho más blanco que yo. A juzgar, dos manos más alto o máximo tres. Traía un short beige oscuro y una camisa a cuadros abierta, debajo portaba un bvd negro.

—No lo creo~ ¿Qué ven mis castos ojos? ¿Un modelo en esta uni? Contigo si quieres sí me vuelvo gay, estámpame —me burlé— ¿Qué hay? Takao Kazunari a tus pies~.

—Himuro Tatsuya

Me extendió una mano. ¿Saludo occidental? Se la recibí para no ser descortés ni dar una mala impresión. En realidad, no me incomoda ese tipo de saludos. Es mejor que andar haciendo reverencias ¿No piensan en mi columna?

—Un gusto conocerte, Kazunari ¿Puedo decirte así?

—No le des tanta confianza, Tatsuya —habló mi amigo el ingrato—. Si se la das, luego no te puedes deshacer de él y terminas en lo más bajo de la reputación universitaria.

—Oye, estoy aquí presente —dije moviendo los brazos.

Me sentí ciertamente ofendido por sus palabras, solo soy equitativo. Si yo me voy al infierno, llevo a alguien conmigo. ¿Cuenta como generosidad de mi parte? Además, no soy el más popular pero sí tengo bastantes amigos con quienes poder conversar en mi receso.

Himuro-san dirigió su vista por unos segundos hacia mi cinta, pensé que me diría algo al respecto. Pero lo ignoró y se enfocó en mi amigo.

—Descuida, creo poder controlar a tu ex —dijo con una sonrisa—. No me has respondido.

—Hmn no hay problema, llámame como quieras~ ¿De qué facu eres?

Respuesta: Psicología

Escaneo

Resultado no encontrado

No lo he visto para nada, en ningún salón ni en ninguna esquina ¿Ese chico está en mi mismo campus? ¿Cómo puede pasar desapercibido? Es decir, hay tipos que pasan sin llamar mucho la atención, eso es un hecho comprobado por los psicólogos. Pero no creo, dudo que precisamente él sea uno de esos casos ¿No? Aunque yo no lo vi hasta que me habló…

¿Derrumbo mi propia teoría? Juraría que atrás de mí estaba otro chico.

Es un poco extraño todo esto.

—Oye y… ¿Por dónde paras que no te había visto? Somos de la misma facu —le dije, moviendo ambas manos, señalándolo a él y a mí varias veces— ¿Paras en primer piso? ¿Biblioteca?

—No, en realidad soy profesor.

Me empujó para que avanzara, me quedé en shock por unos minutos procesando de que ese chico que parecía tener mi edad ya dictara clases. Le pregunté por su edad, no le ponía más de treinta. Su apariencia es de un joven, como yo. Su respuesta fue: Treinta y cinco.

Casi se me salen los ojos de la sorpresa. Imposible de creer.

—¡Tío, te ves genial para tener esa edad!

—Estoy exagerando, Kazunari —me dijo después de reírse a su gusto—. Tengo apenas 24 años, cumplo 25 el próximo año.

¿Juega conmigo?

¡Muy, muy, muy de mi edad! ¿Qué hace enseñando en una aburrida universidad? ¿Ese chico no tiene vida social? Parece que sí por su apariencia, pero no, está tirando su juventud al tacho. Mi preocupación por el trabajo empezará a los 28 o más. Mientras no me boten de mi casa, porque tener que pagar un alquiler está jodido hoy en día. Todos los precios son de infarto.

Literal

Risas mentales

El agua, la luz, el teléfono, cable, internet, alquiler, impuesto, comida. Si se suma todo terminas sin sueldo. No hay forma que me mude de mi casa, a menos que me boten. Y estoy seguro que me botarán, por lo menos mi padre. Él está esperando el momento preciso para tirarme con maletas y todo. Es una pena porque yo soy su futura fuente de dinero… Si es que soy agradecido y buen hijo… Creo que solo recibirá pensión mi madre.

Me quedé hablando con él, después de comprar mi oferta de bollos y despedirme de Nijimura-san. Aunque él ni me respondió, solo se fue de largo. Tan afectuoso que a veces me entran muchas ganas de robarle un beso.

Solo bromeo~.

Como adentro del mesón había mucha gente, salimos y nos sentamos en una de las bancas de afuera de la cafetería. Un lugar menos congestionado como para poder hablar en tranquilidad. Incluso le compartí un paquete de pan para que no me observara comer, él se pidió un almuerzo ejecutivo. Supongo que se lo comería en su casa. Me contó algunas cosas de él. Como que terminó a los veintidós por adelantar cursos en vacaciones. Hizo dos tesis para quedarse en la universidad y por el momento solo enseña Psicología como curso general, es decir, en torre principal.

¡Ya entiendo por qué nunca lo vi!

Sentido encontrado

Me lleva alrededor de dos años de ventaja y mayormente viene a dictar clases solo en las mañanas que son los cursos básicos para todas las carreras. A decir verdad, fue casualidad que me lo topara, ya que suele irse a la hora del almuerzo o eso me dio a entender.

—Interesante~ ¿Entonces planeas quedarte aquí? ¿Sin más? ¿No reventones?

Lo negó, moviendo a penas la cabeza.

—No soy de tener una vida nocturna muy activa. Prefiero quedarme en casa ¿Tú sí? Debo suponerlo por tu forma tan brillante —dijo con burla— de ser y actuar.

—¿Brillante? No, lo de la cafetería fue para que me ceda el sitio… No creas que bateo de ese lado, Himuro-san. Incluso tengo una novia ya hace meses.

Es una aclaración que hago la mayoría del tiempo, eso pasa por molestar tanto a mis amigos de ese modo. Los fastidio tanto que me ha pasado que han dudado de su propia condición sexual. Soy el diablo.

Sonreí sin motivo aparente al pensar tantas tonterías, solo me sacó de mis pensamientos su voz. En algunas ocasiones suave, en otras grave.

—A veces lo que empieza por juego, termina siendo realidad. Ten cuidado.

Ese chico tiene una forma muy peculiar de ser. Me llama la atención como para ser buena onda con él. Tal vez puede ser hasta mi amigo, fuera de que ya sea un profesor.

—Por cierto, ¿por qué tienes una pita en la pierna? —Terminó por preguntarme. Di por supuesto que lo haría tarde o temprano.

—Es una historia muy graciosa… No, que diga, es una historia muy aburrida. Créeme que te voy a dormir si te la cuento, Himuro-san.

—Interesante… Bueno, entonces dime ¿Cómo te va con la tesis? Podría ayudarte, si es que todavía no tienes un asesor. Mayormente la universidad te da uno, pero también puedes elegirlo tú mismo. Es mejor así, mi asesor fue mi tío.

Ofrecimiento

Reacción positiva

—¿En serio? Hubieras empezado por ahí, mira que me salvas de soportar al calvo de Kikumi con su "Este es tu boleto al éxito, deja de pensar idioteces" —lo imité.

Hay profesores que sin lugar a duda me caen mal. Como Kikumi que me enseñó los circuitos neurológicos en el campo de la psicología. Ese cerdo listo para el horno en navidad. Me tiene hinchado con la misma candeleta. Para él todo es un boleto para el éxito.

Incrédulo

Falso

Por su tonta recomendación me metí al taller de cerámica, él me convenció. Él es el culpable de toda mi desgracia. "El club de cerámica es un boleto para el éxito", me dijo aquella vez. Ahora estoy con un boleto hacia el mismísimo fracaso si no paso ese estúpido curso extracurricular. Sin esos tres puntos no alcanzo los créditos necesarios en el área de talleres para graduarse. ¿Dónde quedó el boleto para el éxito?

Sin contar que lo mismo me está pasando con las conferencias, en las últimas dos semanas he asistido a más de 15. Solo cinco más y podré respirar tranquilo hasta la fiesta de graduación. Si no existiera la tesis. Mucho trabajo por hacer.

Me habló de sus dos tesis, la poca experiencia que tenía en ese trajín. Me sorprendió bastante saber que no durmió por cuatro noches seguidas. O la dosis tan alta de café que ingirió en esos días de cansancio. Es un chico bastante dedicado en lo quiere lograr. Me recuerda un poco a mí.

Solo en un pequeño sentido

Yo, yo me caracterizo por ser un mal amigo.

No me acordé de Kiyoshi hasta que lo vi en frente de mí con una cara de querer matarme, asesinarme o estrangularme. Una de tres o quizás dos de tres por esa cara de diablo que tenía. Hasta unas venas sobresalían de su frente, creo que le dio bastante cólera encontrarme de lo más relajado conversando.

Tragué duro, quise excusarme con algún invento. Pero él me calló y me cogió de la camiseta, acercándome lo suficiente para poder ver incluso a detalle los finos pelos de sus cejas. Solo esperaba que no me golpeara porque de ahí sus golpes me duran más de un mes.

—Miyaji-san, prometo recompensarte. —Esa fue mi manera de disculparme.

—Estuve lidiando con ese maldito cabro una hora completa ¿Sabes lo fastidioso que puede ser? Todo el mundo me miró más raro de cuando nos ven juntos.

Me regañó, odio cuando se pone a gritarme como si fuera mi padre.

Solo se calló cuando gracias al cielo se percató que técnicamente me había sentado encima de las piernas de Tatsuya que no había dicho palabra desde que empezó el sermón. Hubiera ayudado mucho su opinión en ese momento. Me dio ciertamente vergüenza, me paré a un lado disimulado tratando de no verme ridículo con un sonrojo en mi rostro. Pero ya sabía cómo desquitarme.

—Y de ahí quieres que no te llamen chivo —Me burlé de mi mejor amigo—. Me haces un drama, aguanta tus celos un poco, Miyaji-san. Yo jamás te dejaré~.

—Himuro, ¿qué haces por aquí? —Preguntó, ignorándome olímpicamente.

Al parecer todos mis amigos lo conocen, menos yo. Me vine a enterar que ellos han estado juntos en el club de básquet de sabe Dios dónde. Intercambiaron un par de palabras antes de que la atención de mi mugre pase de nuevo a mí.

—Bueno, al cuerno, ya me largo y no me vuelvas a pedir un favor, pejelagarto malparido —me dijo, antes de irse caminando hecho una furia.

—¡Hoy paso por tu casa, amor~!

—¡Vete al diablo, homosexual de mierda! —Me gritó sin voltear.

Volví a partirme de la risa ¿Por qué será tan divertido molestar a los amigos? Lo único malo de todo eso es que me quedé sin poder hablar con Hayama, eso que lo necesito con urgencia. Ya luego por internet le preguntaré a Miyaji-san qué cosa le dijo el supuesto sumiso. Algo debe haber conversado en una hora de tortura según él.

Volteé a ver a mi futuro asesor y extendí la mano.

—Entonces~ ¿Me asesoras?

Me devolvió la sonrisa, dejó de estar sentado y me recibió ahora él el apretón de manos. Me dio la impresión que le complació mucho. A mí también, es mejor trabajar con alguien contemporáneo, más por el tema que trataré. Me soltó y se acercó unos pasos más a mí para susurrarme.

—Te asesoraré en todo lo que me permitas, Thumper.

Mi sonrisa desapareció, por un momento la sangre se me bajó a los pies.

—Las coincidencias pocas veces existen. Nos vemos.

Me dio una palmada en la espalda para después dejarme solo. Congelado y con los pies pegados al piso me quedé por varios minutos hasta que reaccioné, acaricié mi mejilla varias veces sin creer lo que había escuchado.

No puede ser cierto ¿Cómo carajos me pudo haber encontrado?

Himuro no se ve una mala persona, pero al oírlo no puedo negar que sentí escalofríos.

* * *

**_Gracias por leer~_**


	3. Police notes 1

—Bajo la cloaca 1—

**Atrapado por ti**

* * *

Trató de mover sus brazos al despertar, solo habían sido cuatro horas de sueño. Sus ojos estaban adornados por sacos oscuros, que cada día se pronunciaban más. No tenía expresión, su vista estaba apagada y miraba cabizbajo hacia la loza gris que no estaba permitido tocar.

Un infierno, ese lugar era un infierno.

Él no pertenecía a ese mundo tan distorsionado.

Su cuerpo estaba suspendido, atado de pies pegados a una fría reja. Sus rodillas habían vencido por el peso, permanecían dobladas aún en el aire. Ignorando el entumecimiento en sus pantorrillas, un color morado que cubría levemente su piel. Miro hacia derecha, su mirada se dirigió a una de sus manos, caía para bajo por la atadura. De brazos abiertos, con ambas muñecas sujetas por unas sogas rojo intenso, que empezaban desde el techo.

Un cuarto de sumisión

Un amo

Desconocía por completo el tiempo, desde hace cuatro días vivía ajeno a lo que pasara en el mundo exterior. De la bulla, de sus padres, de sus compañeros de universidad. De su vida. Estaba ahora encerrado en esas cuatro paredes. Comiendo sobras de un plato para mascota. Pasando frío en las noches que recordaba lo cálido que era el regazo de su madre. Bañándose en un balde a través de una manguera de lavandería, incómodo. Sirviéndole a un tipo que desconocía por su cambio, su comportamiento le era contradictorio a sus memorias. No era el chico dulce y bueno que pensó al aventurarse a conocerlo en persona.

Relación vía internet: 8 meses

Escuchó el impacto de la puerta, sus piernas se contrajeron de inmediato. Temblaba cada vez que lo oía venir. No se acostumbraba, no podía acostumbrarse a algo así. A ser maltratado. A sentir placer por medio del dolor. Él no tenía esa parte sumisa, solo era amable. Una amabilidad que se había confundido hasta llegar a esos lugares.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer~**_


	4. Chapter 3

—Capítulo 3—

**Löwen**

* * *

He dejado de cuestionarme sobre qué es lo que me hace deprimir, me cansé de buscarle una explicación a este sentimiento de culpa que se arraiga a mi pecho todos los días. ¿No lo satisfago? Ayer hizo lo mismo, me colocó dentro de mi cuarto junto con otros dos chicos.

Estimo que sean de mi misma edad. Puedo sentirlo.

Uno tiene el cabello plateado, parecido a la ceniza. Tenía un aspecto criminal, en su rostro se apreciaba una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha. Creo que estaba sedado, no articuló ninguna oración coherente la hora y media que compartí con él mi espacio.

Mi terreno

Mi devoción

Mi amo El otro era de cabello castaño, de una cara bonita, inocente. Un peinado tonto, temblaba mucho para solo estar sentado en un rincón de mi casa. Lo odié más que al otro.

—Yo no quiero estar aquí, sáquenme de esta celda por favor —susurraba con un hilo de voz.

¿Celda? Malagradecido

No es una celda, es mi casa. El hogar que me asignó mi amo. Entre sus barrotes pasa la luz en las mañanas. En la noche, con una manta la tapa para que no pase frío ¿Es eso una prisión? No lo creo, incluso mi amo me dejó decorarla a mi gusto. En el piso, he dibujado con tiza un cuchillo, para recordar siempre que ese será mi castigo si desobedezco.

Con ellos ahí no pude explayarme a mi libertad. Abracé mis piernas apoyando mi mentón sobre las rodillas. Pensé, me torturé con mis ideas de abandono. No quiero volver a sentirme un inútil, ahí en el mando de mi amo me siento liberado. Soy yo. No finjo estar en una sociedad que rechaza todo lo que le parece ajeno, extraño a lo habitual.

Mi amo sabe todos mis placeres sexuales, mis debilidades, mis límites ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Me quiere remplazar? ¿Soy muy restringido? Yo soy obediente, nunca le he fallado. Ni una sola vez ¿Por qué me hace esto? Estas dos últimas semanas están siendo un infierno.

Compartir con desconocidos.

Ver que a ellos los saca y a mí me deja de lado.

No lo soporto, quiero volver a tener su atención. Por eso, he tratado de complacerlo en todo, me he esforzado más de lo que resiste mi propio cuerpo. He caído desvalido varias noches sobre mi cama con las piernas entumecidas y los brazos acalambrados. No me gusta que me aten, pero lo estoy permitiendo.

Ese es mi castigo, mentirle. No debo hacerlo, no después de lo considerado que ha sido conmigo. Me entiende de una forma especial, que nadie más podría comprender. Cuida de mí como nadie lo ha hecho, cuando me tiene que proteger de otros lo hace.

Le he tomado un cariño especial. Siento que me gusta estar a su lado, verlo feliz. No importa mucho si el dolor traspasa ya mi propio placer, ver en su rostro una sonrisa es suficiente para mí. Es atractivo. Muy atractivo. La palabra perfección le asienta muy bien.

Tiene el cabello negro, negro como el carbón, adorna su rostro. Pasa un poco más de las mejillas, antes de caer a los hombros, unos centímetros menos. Se lo cuida mucho. A veces me ha permitido tocar esas hebras, frotarlas con champú las ocasiones en que me permite bañarme con él.

Es un poco más alto que yo. Pero su presencia no se puede comparar a la mía. No puedo examinarme con los mismos ojos, yo no soy igual. Es mi superior.

De tez blanca.

Manos fuertes. Me gustan mucho sus manos. Es mi pequeño fetiche, él lo sabe. Sentir sobre mi piel esas palmadas es mi forma de excitarme. Me pica, sus manos pican.

Todo él es mi sueño, sueño que ahora ha sido roto sin saber por qué. Desperté por un chorro de agua fría que mojó todo mi rostro, abrí los ojos de sopetón y con las manos traté de retirar las gotas que resbalaban por mis párpados. Mi amo estaba en frente de mí.

Me miró como si hubiese hecho alguna violación a nuestro contrato. Me encadenó del cuello, desajustándome el bozal, que cayó al suelo. No lo recogió. Tiró de mí, me arrastró hacia la sala. Pude ver a los otros dos sujetos mirarme con lástima ¿Por qué lo hacían? Mi amo siempre me ha tratado así, me excita. Pero esa vez sentí que era distinto. En sus gestos leía una clara plática ¿Conversar? No necesito de palabras para que él sepa que yo le pertenezco.

Me dejó caer encima de la alfombra de piel de tigre. Quitó de mi correa, mis esposas. Las sogas que sujetaban mis caderas. Me despojó de todo amarre sobre mi cuerpo.

—Eres libre, ya encontré a quien buscaba. Ya no te necesito. Te doy dos opciones, irte a tu casa que tus padres, deben extrañarte o buscarte a otro amo a quien servir. —Me ofreció.

Ese día experimenté el terror al abandono otra vez. No contesté, no hablo si él no me lo pide.

—¿No lo entiendes? Ya no soy tu amo, habla si te da la gana. Si no lo haces simplemente te tiraré a la calle. Ya verás tú qué haces con tu vida.

Sus palabras perforaron mi pecho. Palabras frías ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan insensible? Yo no tolero el maltrato psicológico. No lo soporto, es una de mis condiciones.

—Ya que vas a quedarte mudo, no me dejas opción.

—No me bote. —Fue lo primero que pude decir, no pensaba en otra cosa que no sea permanecer en esa casa. Él es mi mundo—. Puedo servirle, prometo ser más flexible si gusta, amo. Yo-…

—No ¿No has entendido? Olvídalo, ya encontré a quien necesitaba. Ahora tú solo me estorbas, otro cuidará de ti, Kotarō.

Hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba mi nombre. Me hizo recordar a mis padres. Mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. No quería. No quería apartarme de él.

—Quiero quedarme aquí, puede tener más esclavos, no me importa. Sé que mi contrato dice que no, pero ahora ya no me importa ¡Quiero quedarme aquí! ¡Quiero quedarme con usted!

—Esto está siendo… Mira, Kotarō, puedo enviarte con un amigo mío que sé y confío que cuidará muy bien de ti. Eres educado, leal, simpático. Te adaptarás.

—Me gusta estar aquí con usted, no quiero otro amo, yo me acostumbre a usted.

Le rogué. No iba a permitir que me saque de su vida de esa manera. No importa ser el plato de segunda mesa con tal de seguir con él.

Yo necesito de él, es mi vida. Pero no le importó, me cogió fuerte de la nuca y así desnudo me botó a la calle. A ese pasaje por el cual alguna vez pasé para comenzar mi nuevo tipo de vida. Un adiestramiento difícil, placentero y donde encontré otra forma de sentirme realmente amado.

Fui de nuevo a ese lugar que le llaman "hogar". Mi madre me recibió con los brazos abiertos, lloraba desconsolada por lo maltratado que estaba mi cuerpo. Había estado fuera por mucho tiempo, más de seis meses sin si quiera visitarla. Pensaba que estaba molesto con ella, porque no quería saber nada de mi familia. Pero eso fue por una orden de mi amo, no por mí.

Le pedí disculpas por haberla tratado mal el día que me fue a buscar a la universidad. Ella no respondió. Me abrazaba muy fuerte. Me preguntó tantas cosas. Si tenía hambre, si quería darme una ducha caliente, si estaba bien, si no tenía ningún dolor.

No hubo reclamos, ni un interrogatorio destinado a saber sobre mi antiguo paradero. Creo que comprendía mi dolor, ella siempre fue muy buena leyendo mis ojos, es mi mamá. Ella nunca me abandona así caiga muchas veces.

En la mañana, me levanté temprano. Todos los días voy a la universidad a partir de las ocho. Si no tengo clases a esa hora, voy a la biblioteca a estudiar. A mi amo le gusta que me instruya. No le gustan los chicos brutos. Sé que yo ya no soy parte de su vida, pero siento que lo tengo que seguir obedeciendo, que me va a buscar para llevarme de nuevo con él.

Vi a un chico con una pita singular en la pierna en la universidad. Pensé que no había de mi tipo en la universidad. Lo dejé pasar. Él estaba en el primer piso hablando con un chico de mi facultad, y yo estaba en el tercer piso mirándolos.

No tenía ganas de entablar relación con otro como yo, los odio a todos. Uno de ellos me quitó a mi amo y voy a encontrar al responsable.

El club de oratoria va conmigo según mi profesor, soy bastante espontáneo. Eso dice, que me alegro con facilidad, me exalto. Muestro mis emociones con claridad. Soy de sangre-caliente. Eso me dijo. No sé si eso entre en mi definición, pero admito que es mi máscara. Tengo que comportarme de ese modo, mi amo me lo ha ordenado. Tengo que fingir ser un muchacho universitario expresivo y con buenas notas. No debo hablar con personas que me arrastren a la mediocridad ni tengo permitido hablar de mi amo con cualquier otra persona, incluso si sé que es de mi entorno. No puedo hacer algo como eso, es secreto.

Al salir me choqué con el tipo de la mañana, creí por un momento que era una coincidencia. Pero no era así, me habló. Se acercó a mí más de lo que podía tolerar a uno de mi rumbo. Él debía ser el amo, sino ese chico azabache no se le acercaría tanto. Ningún amo tolera que su sumiso se le insinúe a un extraño.

Sentí miedo. ¿Qué quería?

Me cohibí por unos minutos, lo escuché preguntarme sobre los cursos sin ni siquiera presentarse primero. Me habló especialmente sobre la monografía que dejaron como proyecto en el curso de Publicidad.

Me extraña, yo no estoy en su misma clase ¿Por qué me lo pide a mí?

¿Se habrá enterado de que soy un sumiso? Mi amo me castigaría si eso fuese así. Pero no tengo amo ¿Entonces por qué siento tanto miedo?

—No he hecho nada. —Mentí, me tiré una bofetada por hacerlo.

No debo mentir, no tengo permitido mentir, solo guardar silencio si no quiero decir la verdad o esquivarlo. Tengo que ser obediente.

—Oye ¿Qué fue ese, bastardo? —me preguntó, tiene un aire aterrador cuando se enoja— ¿Eres masoquista o qué? Sabía de los rumores de que eras un bicho raro, pero no pensé que tanto.

No le respondí. Quise esquivarlo, me pasé por su lado derecho. El izquierdo lo tengo prohibido. Traté de huir de ahí, pero sentí su mano apretar mi brazo.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —le grité aterrado.

Me tocó. Ese sujeto me tocó. Lo empujé lo suficientemente fuerte para que se aparte, eso no podía estar pasándome a mí. Estuve tanto tiempo siendo cauteloso. Tanto tiempo sin sentir el tacto de nadie sobre mi cuerpo, de nadie que no fuese él.

Mis cadenas ya no están. Pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo.

—Oye, lo siento, tío. No es para tanto —se disculpó—. Vamos, quita esa cara que no te voy a hacer nada malo… Hayama ¿Verdad? ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Miyaji Kiyoshi —Se presentó al fin, me extendió la misma mano. No se la recibí—. Llevamos unos cuantos cursos en común hace un par de ciclos ¿No lo recuerdas?

Sí lo recordaba, no soy un tonto.

—¿Qué quieres? Tengo prisa —le dije para que me deje en paz—. No te puedo dar información sobre mi monografía si es eso, haz la tuya solo. Es individual.

—Vamos, no seas malo. Sé que eres inteligente, un par de tutoría no me vendrían mal.

De nuevo trató de hacer contacto, lo esquivé. No iba a tocar mi hombro.

—Realmente eres bastante raro… No estoy contaminado ni tengo una enfermedad que se transmita, enano ¿Por qué tanto miedo? ¿Eres delicadito o qué?

—No tengo por qué dejarme hacer, toca al tuyo no al de otros —susurré. Pero fui bastante firme al decirlo—. A él no le gusta que me quieran llevar, mi respuesta es no.

Lo había oído en alguna oportunidad. Algunos trataban de romper el contrato, de llevarte con condiciones de mejores flexibilidades. Pero era mentira, conocía de un grupo que se hacían pasar por amos.

—¿No?... ¿De qué coña me estás hablando? —Parecía confundido—. Oye, mira, seré sincero. Si estoy hablándote es porque me lo han pedido así. No te puedo decir quién, porque no quiere que te lo diga. Pero-…

—¿Te lo pidió?

¿Él era el tipo del cual mi amo habló? Un pedazo de felicidad llenó mi pecho por unos cuantos segundos. No me abandonó, por lo menos no del todo. A pesar de sus palabras y las mías, me mandó a alguien para no quedar desprotegido. Sigo siendo para él parte de su responsabilidad, quizás mi amo le pedirá informes en un futuro.

Como una vía de seguir conmigo ¿Eso es?

Mi actitud cambió.

—Lo siento, debió comenzar por ahí —Hice una pequeña reverencia—. Fui un tonto, debe pensar que soy un altanero. Pero le aseguro que no es así, soy bastante obediente al contrato ¿Se firmará otro? ¿Le dio el mío?

—No, bueno… El contrato lo debe tener él…

Sus palabras parecían inseguras, estaba dudando ¿Por qué? No le estaba mostrando una buena imagen, había comenzado mal desde el principio.

—Soy Löwen, cinco años de experiencia. Si quiere puede hacerme una prueba —Le ofrecí, no voy a juegos sino a una relación de amo a sumiso— ¿Estaría bien?

—Pensé que… ¿Tú no te llamas Kotarō?

—¿Quiere llamarme así?

Es extraño que un amo te llame por tu nombre. Supongo que es su gusto, he conocido amigos que en su contrato está especificado una relación cordial fuera del cuarto de sumisión.

—Sí… Ese es tu nombre… ¿Y por qué ahora me hablas de usted?... Realmente eres más anormal de lo que pensé. —Suspiró—. En fin, tenemos que esperarlo, me dijo que ya-…

—¡¿Va a venir?!

Sentí tanta emoción. Pensé que todo había sido un castigo, un castigo por haber estado mintiéndole en los juegos, en haber sobre explotado mi cuerpo. Me senté en una de las bancas cerca a las áreas verdes junto con Miyaji-sama. Esperé tan expectante a que apareciera. Mientras que él me hablaba de nuevo de la monografía, le di algunos datos que el profesor de mi clase nos ha proporcionado. También un tríptico donde estaba la única estructura que se permitiría en el trabajo.

—Gracias, te pasaste, enano —Me dio un par de palmadas en la espalda—. Maldita sea, lo siento, no te tocaré de nuevo.

—No es nada, puedes hacerlo.

Enarcó una sola ceja. Me divierte, realmente no es un mal tipo. Parece ser un buen amo, con su sumiso lo es. O eso me parece a mí. No experimento en relación ajena. Le da bastantes libertades a lo que vi. Puede tocarlo sin pedir permiso, se juegan de manos y le permite reír.

Como una relación de pareja, nunca antes he visto de esos ¿Será igual de placentero?

—Puedo… ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? —No quería sonar maleducado.

Él asentó.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan? —No me entendió— El chico de la cinta negra en la pierna ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

—¿Qu- qué? —De nuevo lo saqué de sus casillas— ¡Estás demente, enano! ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con él! ¡Nada fuera de una amistad, solo eso! ¡A-MIS-TAD!

¿Me equivoqué? ¿Entonces por qué hablaba con él?

Lo único que me queda pensar es que es un sumiso falso. No obedece o está en pleno tutorial. No recuerdo haberlo visto antes con un moño. Eso debe ser. Pero eso no quita que haya errado al adjuntarlo a un amo. Hubiera sido extraño para mí compartir un amo, es una cláusula en mi contrato. Ahora con él, sería igual si llegáramos a firmar uno.

—… Diablos, sabía que la gente pensaría eso si le permitía a ese cabro sus libertinajes —siguió hablando—. Simplemente no nos relaciones de esa forma, es solo mi mejor amigo ¿Queda claro?

Asenté, no volveré a mencionar algo de esa magnitud. Lo vi mandar mensajes, cada minuto se desesperaba más. Mi amo no se aparecía ¿Qué estaba pasando? Jugué con mis manos, no debo ser ansioso. Tengo que controlarme.

Estuvimos esperando por largo rato hasta que Miyaji-sama se paró encolerizado. Pateó el tacho regando toda la basura al suelo. Él estaba furioso; yo, deprimido. No se molestó en venir a verme, me ilusioné por las puras. No es la primera que me deja plantado. Lo debí suponer, lo hizo para hacer sufrirme. Siempre fue así, de personalidad cruel.

—No vendrá… solo lo hizo para darme una lección —murmuré, pero no me escuchó. Seguía echando chispas, mientras llamaba con insistencia.

—Me va a escuchar ese pejelagarto de mierda —oí, es bastante agresivo al expresarse—. Ya fue, que se vaya al demonio. Lo siento por hacerte perder el tiempo, nos-…

—¡No! —Lo cogí del brazo con ambas manos— Él es así, no se enoje conmigo, por favor. De todas maneras, yo quiero firmar un contrato con usted.

No quiero estar solo, me da pavor.

La soledad es la peor cuchillada.

Estar sentado en mi cama viendo alrededor, esas paredes frías sin tener a alguien con quién distraer la mente. Saber que nadie le importas lo suficiente como para que te llegase a adoptar. No pasaré de nuevo por la transición.

—Deme una oportunidad, Miyaji-sama.

—¿Sama? —De nuevo cuestionó mis palabras— Qué honor, pero quítaselo. Van a pensar otra cosa si te oyen decirme así, enano. Y por enésima vez no sé de qué coña me hablas.

—Podemos vernos en su casa, Miyaji-san —dije con un tono de duda, pero no replicó—. Hoy puedo ir en la noche ¿O prefiere antes? Estoy dispuesto, estoy sin correa.

—Lo que prefiero es…

Se fue corriendo, no me dio tiempo de poder retenerlo.

Me abracé para no volver a llorar ¿Por qué los decepciono?

Me comporté mal, por eso debe haber huido, porque fui grosero cuando se me acercó. La primera impresión es muy importante para un amo. Demasiado y yo me di el lujo de mostrarme como un imbécil.

Tengo que encontrar la manera de volver a hablar con él, es una ventaja para mí que estudiemos en la misma facultad. Sé que podré verlo mañana. Lo buscaré, lo buscaré y pediré una segunda oportunidad. También le daré un presente, a los amos les gusta sentirse alabados. Algo a mano estaría bien, tiene más valor que un objeto comprado. Le escribiré una carta con mi sangre, mostrándole mi respeto y gratitud.

Miyaji Kiyoshi, es un bonito nombre el que lleva mi futuro amo.

* * *

**_Gracias por leer~_**


	5. Chapter 4

—Capítulo 4—

**Miedo a lo desconocido**

* * *

Cerré con los tres candados que tengo la puerta de mi habitación, al diablo todo lo que pensé para esa tesis. No es una idea muy inteligente querer continuar en un terreno que no quiero estar. Es más, estoy pensando seriamente en no salir de mi cuarto en tal vez una muy buena temporada. Por lo menos, no hasta que se me pase un poco esta inquietud que me recorre todo el maldito cuerpo. Mucho más si sé que hay un tipo que me sigue los talones —sabe Dios con qué intenciones—.

Mi corazón no ha dejado de latir peor que redoble desde que se fue, esta sensación fría en mi pecho sigue y parece no querer irse. ¡Y cómo! Thumper ¡Me dijo Thumper! ¿Sabe él acaso el pánico que ejerció en mí? Me es jodidamente indescriptible.

Para colmo mis padres no están, aunque eso puedo tomarlo como una ventaja. Me ahorré la explicación de mi cara de asustado al llegar a casa, porque técnicamente subí corriendo a mi cuarto a esconderme —como una rata huyendo— y no sé si estoy haciendo bien en excluirme del mundo, y tampoco estoy exagerando. De verdad estoy preocupado. Puede entrar por la ventana, por la puerta alterna. Pueden robar mi casa si me encierro de esta forma.

Un poco de calma: Respiraciones lentas

Es tiempo de pensar con la cabeza fría. Sereno. Soy psicólogo, o planeo serlo. Puedo analizar la situación.

Himuro-san, él no tiene pinta de mala persona, o esa impresión tuve al conocerlo. Aunque tampoco me dio la sensación de que al final me dijera muy salido de la pena mi seudónimo de niño sumiso. Es un hecho, mi análisis se puede ir al diablo, no sirvo para darme cuenta de las intenciones de la gente.

Demasiado imbécil

Demasiado ingenuo involuntariamente. Pero la culpa la tiene esa página, porque si estoy un manojo de nervios es precisamente por esa estúpida web de sumisión. ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué yo? Son más de dos millones de usuarios, no es un número chiquito.

¿Por qué? ¿Cómo diantres dio conmigo? ¡¿Cómo?!

Me aseguré incluso, en mi información básica no puse nada comprometedor —ni idiota que fuese, no tanto—. Tengo una imagen que guardar ante la sociedad.

Bajar el estrés: Encender el ordenador

Alertas: 57 amenazas

Otro problema al saco ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Tengo que comprarme un antivirus pronto, noventa dólares no le hace gracia a mi bolsillo. Pero es un gasto necesario si quiero mi máquina con vida un par de años más. Debo recalcar que me la compré yo porque mis padres a duras penas se acuerdan que existo —Dramas familiares—.

Favoritismo: Hermana menor

Resignación

Al fin de cuentas, un día de estos mi laptop va a colapsar de tanto archivo emergente. Bajo porquería y media a mi pobre chatarra. Hay un montón de archivos que ni siquiera uso ni miro. Debo hacer una limpieza rápida aunque sea, no seré tan cruel. Le tengo estima a este pedazo de fierro, sé que no tiene sentimientos, pero cuando le cuesta a uno es puro amor.

Pestaña de redes sociales

Más de 50 mensajes de parte de Miyaji-san diciéndome que me matará a sangre fría, que vaya preparando mi testamento, que congele esperma para poder siquiera dejar descendencia, entre otras tantas palabras llenas de amor que no le conocía.

Está expandiendo su vocabulario de lisuras, eso es admirable.

Me sorprendería si un día me habla sin ellas.

Aunque me da pica algo, está alterado a un punto preocupante ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le habrá dicho ese sumiso? ¿Se le resbaló? Me da un ataque risa solo de pensarlo. A él que es tan "Voy a comprar un repelente contra cabros como tú".

Ironías de la vida.

Me pondría de mejor humor si no tuviera yo un dilema existencial propio.

Takao Kazunari: Amor~ ¿Estás ahí?

Takao Kazunari: Miyaji-san…

Takao Kazunari: MI-YA-JI-SAN...

Takao Kazunari: Vamos… Contesta… El pejelagarto está arrepentido…

Takao Kazunari: ¿Miyaji-san?

Takao Kazunari: Ya, no seas berrinchudo, Kiyoshi. Lo siento, me distraje.

Takao Kazunari: Te puedo asegurar que yo también la estoy pasando mal… Háblame.

Takao Kazunari: Háblame. Háblame. Háblame. Háblame. Háblame.

Takao Kazunari: ¡Háblame~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

Desgraciado, mal amigo.

Cuando él me hace bromas crueles, yo se las perdono… a un precio muy alto. Pero se las perdono. Eso es lo que cuenta. Encima me dejó en visto todos los mensajes, eso sí es para tomárselo a pecho —que se vaya a la MIER-DA—.

Mi bandeja de entrada de correo también merece mi atención. Tengo varias solicitudes de amistad en otras redes —que ni abro pero me creé una cuenta—; la boleta de pago ya vencida de la universidad, otro mes que pagaré mora; publicidad sobre nuevas ofertas laborales, como si conocieran mi desgracia. Lo bueno es que esto me hizo recordar a mi trabajo, solo falta una hora. Ni siquiera he almorzado.

Mensajes no deseados

Spam: AVISO URGENTE

Abrir correo:

Thumper,

Espero no hayas olvidado colocarte tu cinta negra en la pierna hoy en la mañana, porque es el primer paso para tu aprendizaje. Además, estaremos felices de verte realizado como un sumiso finalizado el adiestramiento.

El motivo de este correo es simplemente para informarte que la duración de tu capacitación tendrá una duración de aproximadamente tres a cuatro meses, dependiendo de tu convicción y manejo de órdenes. En el transcurso te darás cuenta que puedes llevar más de 10 disposiciones de forma simultánea; todo depende de ti.

También queremos darte a conocer los métodos de pago [...]

Resaltar con el cursor

¿Pagos? ¡¿Tengo que pagar por torturarme psicológicamente?!

Risas de incredulidad

[…] puedes hacerlo con tarjeta de crédito o de débito. Haz clic en el link que aparece abajo para que escojas la modalidad que desees.

A su vez se te da la opción de ya acoplarte a un amo, él se encargaría de todos tus gastos como de los puntos, regalos y cargos extra que la página pueda solicitar. Es lo más recomendable, así esta experiencia será mucho más gratificante para ti. Si estás interesado en ser instruido de forma personal, por favor haga clic en el segundo link que aparece abajo.

¿Qué coña con esto? ¡Ni en vida ni por internet!

Hace un rato me estaba quejando de esto. Nadie me roba el poco dinero que gano, a la justa puedo con la cruda realidad. No solo es tratarte como un animal, ahora le incluyo el hecho de tener que pagarles. Esto pasa los límites que debo permitir a un juego. Si sigo con esta estupidez puedo terminar mal o secuestrado o ultrajado o sabe Dios qué. Pasa de ser un chiste, al parecer esta página no es tan de broma como pensé en un principio…

Pero… Fuera de eso… No puedo creer que te ofrezcan un amo así de fácil… Un amo... ¿Y si solo están bromeando? Himuro-san no es una mofa, a decir verdad, es una realidad bastante explícita. Pero… Realmente odio mi curiosidad, nada puede pasar. Ya estoy en esto, si fuera presencial sería distinto. Vía web no hay nadie que me pueda apuntar con una pistola.

Clic derecho sobre el segundo link

Pantalla totalmente negra

Juro que si sale la niña del aro iré al templo todos los días a pedirle perdón a todos los espíritus por haber sido un chico tan malo, libertino y estúpido.

Apreté varias veces las teclas, el cursor. Mi insistencia era asombrosa, pero mi pantalla no reacción por más que supliqué. Solo podía escuchar más de tres ventanas de aviso abriéndose, el sonido de que me han contestado en la red social y un pito ensordecedor que me hizo pensar que puedo ir diciéndole adiós a mi ordenador.

Aviso: Bienvenido, Thumper.

Fotografía

En la pantalla visualicé mi rostro, estaba despeinado con un polo blanco de pijama. Una mano sobre mi mejilla, justamente en la postura que me encontraba ayer al entrar a esa página del demonio.

Cámara encendida

Sudor

Pasaron más de veinte capturas de mí, incluso de la cara de terror que había puesto hace unos segundos cuando me di cuenta que había metido un virus de los potentes a mi computadora.

Aviso: No te asustes, solo es un procedimiento de seguridad contra la legalidad.

Aviso: Datos recogidos

Mi pantalla volvió en sí. Escuché el timbre. Dos toques, me exalté. Mis manos temblaban, esa página me está torturando. Jalé del cuello de mi polo, el sofoco se hizo más intenso en tan solo un par de minutos, de nada me había servido haber querido relajarme.

Qué imbécil

Mensajes de chat

Kiyoshi Miyaji: Estaba comiendo, baboso.

Kiyoshi Miyaji: ¿Oye, estás ahí?

Kiyoshi Miyaji: ¿Qué carajos? ¡¿Por qué me mandas una foto tuya de niño?!

Kiyoshi Miyaji: ¡Takao, ya! ¡Te estoy hablando! Toda mi bandeja de entrada está llena de tus estúpidas fotos. Dios, uno te ignora media hora y me haces spam.

Kiyoshi Miyaji: Pejelagarto del demonio, contesta.

Kiyoshi Miyaji: ¡¿Tienes un diario?!

Kiyoshi Miyaji: … No necesitaba enterarme, Takao.

Kiyoshi Miyaji: Oye, me estás preocupando ¿Estás bien? Por respeto no voy a leer estos archivos, pero… ¿Te confundiste o algo?

Kiyoshi Miyaji: ¿Takao?

Kiyoshi Miyaji: Joder, Takao, en serio párala. No quiero verte desnudo ¿A quién carajos le mandas estas fotos?

Aviso: ¿Sigues sin abrir la puerta, Thumper?

Mi máquina se movía sola, el cursor, las pestañas. Me quedé congelado unos minutos que se me hicieron horas. No pensé en nada en específico, solo… Solo deseé que fuese broma y que la persona que estuviera abajo sea mi abuela que a veces viene de visita en las tardes.

Bajé las escaleras pensando en algún plan B, C, D por si no era mi abuela. Si era un desconocido. Si era uno de esos psicópatas que disfrutan de torturar a la gente por medio del dolor físico.

Fuera de eso, si no bajaba mis archivos se seguirían expandiendo en internet. No es algo que desee, oculto demasiadas cosas en mi computador.

Cogí un florero y pegué mi oído a la puerta. ¿Por qué me metí en esto?

—Abre, sé que estás del otro lado —escuché una voz desconocida, de hombre—. Tienes 30 segundos para abrirme, de lo contrario tu carpeta oculta XTK20 será subida a la página de la UT.

Escalofrío

Un tipo de cabello rojo brillante estaba ahí parado, sus ojos me produjeron escalofríos. Uno de color rojo, otro medio amarillo. Un semblante serio que hacía juego con su piel pálida. Unos cuantos centímetros más bajo que yo, pero con una actitud que no dudaría en respetar.

Traía una maleta de mano consigo, se hizo paso sin ser invitado y cerró la puerta. Estoy seguro que tenía conocimiento de los horarios de llegada en mi casa, que no habría nadie por lo menos hasta las ocho de la noche, porque mi hermanita justo ese día se quedaría con mi madre en su trabajo. Poco oportuno.

—Desvístete —Me ordenó—. Te tomaré medidas, te pesaré y te sacaré una muestra de sangre.

—¿S- sangre?

Me abracé por instinto. Ese chico no tenía ni una gota de cordialidad en sus palabras, tampoco de broma. En las manos, ya tenía una jeringa, que estaba preparando. A su lado una cinta métrica, una tablilla y unas pinzas bastante grandes.

Preocupación

Evasión

—O- oye, sé que yo tengo la culpa por meterme donde no me llaman… Pero no quiero esto, no soy un sumiso ni lo quiero ser. Por favor, ¿puedes eliminarme? —pregunté, rogando en mi interior que se solucione así— Por favor, te lo pido.

—Eso lo tendrás que discutir con la administración, solo cumplo con el régimen. Desnúdate, no me hagas usar el método involuntario —dijo calmado.

Puso una mano en su cadera, donde recién vi una pistola tan negra como su camisa. Poco a poco me quité la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo. Con miedo no pude pensar en algo razonable en esa situación.

Amo mi vida y una pistola implicaba un montón de situaciones donde podría perder justamente lo que amo: Mi vida. Lo dejé trabajar, no opuse resistencia. Ese chico me pasó el centímetro por todos los lados. Me midió los dedos, las piernas, el tórax, el miembro. Absolutamente todo. No hubo una parte que se le pasó, incluso el largo de mis labios midió.

"No te voy a hacer", escuché de su parte entre que llenaba algunas hojas.

"No tengo autorización de matarte sin razón, no me la des y todo terminará", volvió a decir.

Con esas pinzas apretó en mis brazos, piernas. Son para determinar el índice de grasa según él. No me fue grato saber que tengo un kilo de sobrepeso cuando estoy delgado. Me lo dijo con una naturalidad como si fuese mi amigo de toda la vida: "Necesitas adelgazar ¿Qué es lo que comes?". Tuve que explicarle a detalle, así me lo pidió. Le conté que mi madre siempre me obliga a comer dos platos. Ella piensa que estoy muy delgado. Pero para ese extraño es necesario que yo haga una dieta por lo menos un mes entero.

—Estira el brazo —mandó nuevamente—. Una copia de las pruebas se te mandará a tu correo electrónico. Esto es para asegurarnos que no tengas ninguna enfermedad contagiosa.

Recibí un pinchazo sin el conteo hasta tres. Me sacó cinco tubos llenos. —El miércoles ve a esta clínica —dijo, me hizo entrega de una tarjeta—. Solo o con tu amo, está de más decirte qué puede pasar si abres la boca o vas en compañía de terceros.

Policía: Solo en esos pude pensar. Pero sé que no es una opción la ayuda policial. No soy tonto, la mayoría de gente que recurre a ellos termina muerto o llorando a mitad de su familia cuando de mafias se trata.

Sigo sin creer en mi interior que eso me esté pasando.

Un sueño o una pesadilla

—¿Para qué quieres que vaya? —pregunté cuando pude destrabar mi boca. Había estado haciendo intentos, pero las palabras no me salían. Unos minutos tratando de volver en sí me ayudaron. Aunque las manos me seguían sudando.

—Examen general médico —Respondió—. Te recomiendo que escojas un amo o te puede salir realmente caro, si no tienes efectivo hay cosas en tu casa que se pueden vender.

—Estás demente, yo no quiero ser un sumiso.

Demasiado pánico

—Entré a esa página para desarrollar una tesis sobre sumisión, no para meterme en este mundo de porquería —expliqué atolondradamente— ¡No voy a ir a ningún lugar! ¡Ni te voy a hacer caso y si me vuelves a buscar te juro que vas a tener problemas con-…!

Callé al verlo coger el arma.

Contuve mis maldiciones en ese momento.

—Tu hermana es muy bonita —dijo retomando la conversación—. Tenemos un prostíbulo para menores de edad, estoy seguro que nos pagarían muy bien por su virginidad.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Estoy diciendo lo evidente, Kazunari. No te busques problemas con nosotros, ve el miércoles a la clínica indicada.

Escuché de nuevo la puerta. Froté mi mano contra mi mejilla: Estrés.

Nunca antes me he arrepentido tanto por haber sido tan curioso y estúpido, gigantescamente estúpido por meterme en un problema con una mafia a la cual no quiero pertenecer.

Volví a girar el picaporte.

No me lo explico. Pero sentí un gran alivio al verlo ahí.

—Himuro-san…

—¿Por qué estás desnudo? —me preguntó de frente. Pasó como el anterior, sin invitación, y cerró la puerta— ¿Qué haces aquí? No- No me lo digas, ya me imagino qué hizo.

El pelirrojo sonrió, eso me estremeció aún más. En todo el tiempo que llevaba con él ahí no había curvado sus labios para nada.

—Yo me voy a hacer cargo de él —continuó hablando, hasta le arranchó esa tablilla—. No es necesario que sigas aquí. Déjame a solas con Kazunari, ya suficiente pavor le estás dando.

Agradecí esas palabras. Pero estar con él tampoco me inspira confianza. Seguía vestido como en la mañana que nos encontramos. Salvo que ahora llevaba una mochila en la espalda.

—Solo sigo el régimen, Tatsuya —Le tiró la cinta métrica sin molestarse—. Vas a tener mucho trabajo con este, aquí tenemos un curioso muy estúpido. Espero puedas educarlo.

—Espero pueda descansar de tu presencia —respondió— ¿Ya te vas a la clínica a rogar por un poco de atención? ¿O dónde Atsushi que te cree todos tus teatros?

Una bala cayó a unos centímetros de mi hombro.

Si antes sentía susto, ahora estoy horrorizado.

Ese chico guardó el arma y salió de mi casa, sin decir nada más, dejándome a solas con mi supuesto asesor de tesis quien no dejó de violarme con la mirada. Traté de agacharme para recoger mi ropa, pero el simple chasquido de una lengua me hizo volver a erguirme.

—Tu tema de la tesis es la sumisión ¿Verdad? —escuché delante de mí— ¿Eres idiota o algo? No te estoy cuestionando en sí el punto que quieres investigar, sino el método.

Dio unos cuantos pasos quedando a unos centímetros de mí.

—Yo no te puedo sacar de esto, Kazunari. Precisamente se manda ese correo para espantar a los curiosos, para que se den cuenta que no están jugando con algodón sino con fuego.

—No quiero esto —susurré.

Mis ojos me picaban, tenía ganas de llorar del terror, de la impotencia de todo.

Ahora le doy toda la razón a mi padre, solo son un grupo de enfermos mentales.

No quería eso y si era necesario hablar con administración, lo haría.

No voy a permitir que le hagan algo a mi familia, mucho menos a mi hermanita. Si no hago las cosas como ellos quieren, podría terminar peor de lo que imaginé ingenuamente.

—No te va a pasar nada malo si estás conmigo —me dijo calmado, lamió el par de lágrimas que habían resbalado por mis mejillas, haciéndome tensar—. Déjame enseñarte, es la manera más fácil de salir de esto, si pasas las tutorías, podremos firmar un contrato.

—Yo no soy sumiso, ni pienso serlo. —Me volví a rehusar.

Lo empujé lo más fuerte que pude, alejado de mí lo quiero mantener. No habla de manera amenazadora, no se le ve una mala persona. Pero hay algo en él que me hace desconfiar. Su mirada, su tranquilidad. Algo. Hay algo que lo envuelve en la mala vida.

—Puedes hablar con administración como supongo que te habrá dicho.

Asenté.

Apoyó ambas manos en el soporte del sillón grande antes de continuar.

—Pero no te lo recomiendo. Uno, te van a dar una paliza que nunca en tu vida vas a olvidar. Ahí como en toda mafia, detestan los sapos.

Nada del otro mundo, he soportado palizas de las feas en la adolescencia.

—Dos, tienes que dar un muñeco.

—¿Un muñeco?

No entendí, Himuro-san se apretó en una imitación el cuello. Como asfixia. Me tuvo que explicar, debo dar una persona que matarían en mi presencia para darme una lección de vida. Mayormente piden a la madre, no mostró ningún asco ni pena al decírmelo.

También detallo algo que me dejó helado, los jefes son narcotraficantes que levantaron un emporio para sumisos para complacer sus más bajos deseos. Torturan, violan, secuestran sin cargo de conciencia, a ellos no les da lástima nada.

—Espero haber sido claro… Y por favor, no me digas la policía, creo que sabes qué pasa con tu familia cuando recurres a ellos.

Cogí mi ropa del suelo para vestirme.

No me dio nada positivo, este día es uno de los peores de mi vida.

Limpié mis lágrimas que caían una tras otra. Llorar de arrepentimiento es algo nuevo para mí. Es como un vacío, una culpabilidad enorme. No quiero ser responsable de la muerte de nadie, no quiero recibir una paliza. Pero tampoco quiero entrar en ese mundo.

Me da miedo, me aterra, me da hasta vergüenza pensar que quizás algún día mis padres se enteren de todo esto.

—¿Me vas a dejar cuidar de ti, pequeño?

Su voz, odio su voz tan calma cuando yo estoy con una espada en la boca.

—No… No- ¡No y te prohibido llamarme pequeño, imbécil!

En el límite de mi paciencia, tenía muchas ganas de golpearlo.

—¡Si hubieras querido ayudarme, me lo hubiese dicho cuando me encontraste en la universidad! ¡Así que ahora no me pongas esa cara de niño bueno porque no te la creo! —grité.

De alguna forma debía desahogarme. Tatsuya se quedó callado antes de reír. Se rio con ganas. Levanté el puño sin pensarlo, al diablo, no soy buena en las peleas pero por ningún motivo iba a dejar que ese imbécil se burle de mí. Menos si sé que él no tiene una pistola con la que me pueda amenazar.

—¿Ya? —Estaba con las dos manos sujetas pegadas a mi espalda— ¿Ya estás más tranquilo?

—Suéltame, ya te he dicho que no pienso ser ni tu esclavo ni tu perro ni tu mascota. Sé que no tengo opciones, pero prefiero buscarme a otro que elegirte a ti.

—Yo no tenía ni idea de que habías entrado a la página por una tesis, eso lo acabo de deducir hace unos minutos, Kazunari —me dijo dándome una palmada en la cabeza—. Relájate.

Me soltó. Mi mirada fue de repulsión hacia él, sobé mis muñecas con delicadeza. Me había hecho doler sin ejercer tanta fuerza, su forma de cogerme no fue necesariamente para lastimarme.

—Yo manipulo tu ordenador desde que ingresaste, debes comprarte un antivirus —Comenzó a decirme—. Encontré tus fotos y me pareció haberte visto alguna vez, por eso fui a buscarte.

Me acorraló en la pared de un momento a otro, teniendo que usar ambas manos para que no se acercara tanto, tenerlo a una distancia por lo menos de unos cuantos centímetros. Una de las cosas que me pone nervioso de él es que no respeta mi espacio personal para nada.

—Deja tu teatro, sé de qué lado bateas —bromeó, curvó los labios en ese momento—. Son muy bonitas las fotos que le mandas a Midorima, espero alguna vez lograr que las hagas para mí.

—T-tú… Tú le enviaste esas fotos a Miyaji-san ¿Verdad?

Negó con la cabeza. Puntualizó que él no entraba desde hoy a las diez de la mañana, la hora aproximada en que nos encontramos en la cafetería.

De seguro ese es otro psicópata.

—No fui yo, pero no dudes que si algún día lo tengo que hacer, lo haré. Solo si te portas mal. Conoces de las emociones ¿No? Eres psicólogo, debes saber que se manipula por estas.

—Todavía no lo soy y si viste mis carpetas debes responderte tú solo esa pregunta.

—Realmente eres altanero —Uno de sus dedos acarició mis labios, daba toques suaves que me hacían crispar los pelos—. Te lo volveré a preguntar una sola vez más ¿Quieres que te eduque?

Hablar con la administración: NO

Decirle a mis padres: NO

Contactar a la policía: NO

Arriesgar a mi familia: NO

Someterme a una paliza: NO

Buscar a alguien quizás peor: CLARO QUE NO

Apreté los ojos, maldiciéndome. Maldiciéndome por lo que iba a decir.

—E- está bien, tú ganas. Seré tu mascota —ironicé, yo no me trago el cuento que alguien pueda disfrutar con dolor—. Pero te advierto que-…

—Cállate, tú a mí no me adviertes nada, pequeño —dijo. Su mirada pacífica había pasado a una mucho más dura—. Poco a poco vas a aprender que no debes ser altanero conmigo.

—¡Sabía que eras pura fachada!

Volvió a reír, se alejó de mí para ya dejarme respirar en mi propio círculo de oxígeno.

—No grites cuando una persona está cerca, ¿te gustaría que haga lo mismo? —No le respondí, solo desvié la mirada— Te doy dos opciones, vives conmigo o te quedas aquí.

Implicaciones

—La única diferencia es la responsabilidad. Vives en esta casa, tus padres se hacen cargo de ti. Vives en mi casa, yo me hago cargo de ti ¿Qué prefieres?

A lo mismo, implicaciones. Respuesta: Gastos, vestimenta, alimentación, recreación. Como un niño, como una mascota. Técnicamente a su lado no tendría la necesidad de ir a trabajar para pagar mis estudios o caprichos.

—¿A qué precio me vas a mantener? De esos regalos no dan gratis —Escupí.

Suena muy de cuento de hadas para ser verdad.

Esa parte tampoco creo de la sumisión, me parece inclusive algo ilógico que alguien se haga cargo de ti tan desinteresadamente.

—Kazunari, imagina que te compras un perro, ¿le vas a pedir algo? No, porque no te lo puede dar. No te puede dar más que afecto, obediencia y respeto. Eso es lo que yo espero de ti.

—¿Obediencia? Es decir que mi palabra te vale un hongo —mascullé.

—En pocas palabras —Se volvió a burlar—. No te lo tomes todo a la defensiva, Kazunari. Te repito, es como tener una mascota. Yo debo saber cuál es el límite de mi mascota. Si la saco a correr, sé cuánto puede correr. Si lo tengo que reprender, sé cómo lo debo reprender.

Sin entender.

Negué con ambas manos para que me lo vuelva a explicar. Lo volvió a hacer sin desesperarse, su actitud conmigo es bastante tolerante. Sus gestos, sus movimientos. Hasta cuando lo quise golpear, no se vengó. Ni tiene cara de querer hacerlo. El único ojo que se le ve no refleja maldad, solo dureza en algunas ocasiones. Además, es amigo de Miyaji-san. Estudió en mi misma universidad, varios lo conocen como un tipo normal.

Entonces ¿Por qué le estoy teniendo miedo?

Comienzo a pensar que Tatsuya no es tan malo como me pareció. Salvo cuando se puso en una actitud escalofriante, pero eso fue porque yo lo saqué de quicio ¿No?

¡Ni tres cuartos! ¡Se lo merecía! ¿Qué mierda estoy pensando?

—Kazunari, yo soy como un veterinario —me siguió explicando—. Observo sus particularidades como la mascota las mías. Todo perro sabe qué cosa le molesta a su amo y qué no.

No me está gustando el ejemplo del perro. Aunque toda mi corta existencia he pensado que un animal siempre se la lleva más fácil. Hasta les limpio la mierda que hacen en el jardín.

Comienzo a entender esto. Tiene su lado positivo al parecer…

—En tu adiestramiento vamos a hacer técnicamente eso, conocernos. Es mi único objetivo estos cuatro meses, conocerte y debe ser el tuyo también. Por ejemplo hoy, pensé que no serías tan estúpido y me vengo a enterar que sí lo eres.

—Sin ofensas, Himuro-san. Yo no te digo que tan enfermo me pareces tú.

Himuro de nuevo me mostró su sonrisa, cuando sonríe no sé si alegrarme o preocuparme. Creo que eso es lo primero que tengo que aprender.

—En mi casa vas a aprender que un perro no le ladra a su amo, si no al extraño. Va a ser un largo proceso contigo ¿Vas a venir sí o no?

—¿Me queda de otra? Igual supongo que te voy a ver la cara todos los días. Pero nada de decirle a nadie, a nadie, Himuro-san.

—Eso va a ser así, porque yo lo quiero así. No porque me lo digas tú, Thumper —Viró los ojos y me empujó hacia la puerta.

Nueva vida

Resignación

Suponía que era mejor irme antes de que vinieran mis padres, aunque para mi papá esto debe ser la mejor bendición, el regalo de navidad perfecto. Pero a pesar de lo cargoso que puede ser conmigo, lo extrañaré. A él, a mi madre y sobre todo a mi hermanita.

También extrañaré mi cuarto, mi cama, mi ropero, mi…

Me aferré al marco.

—Espera, tengo que sacar mis pertenencias. No puedo irme sin nada. Hay muchas cosas que me he comprado con mi propio dinero, no las puedo dejar tiradas como si no tuvieran un valor sentimental para mí.

—¿Cosas? ¿Tus trapos? —dijo haciendo más fuerza para que salga, me logró sacar—. Olvídate de esta casa y de tus cachivaches. Vamos a ir a un centro comercial, no vas a pisar mi casa así.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa? —Eso sí fue una ofensa— Me la compré yo mismo.

—A mis perros les pongo pedigree. Camina, no me hagas arrastrarte para que aprendas a caminar con correa, Kazunari. Y no vayas delante de mí, dos pasos atrás.

¡Y una mierda! Caminé delante de él, solo escuché de nuevo su risa. No me persiguió, pero sí me indicó por dónde ir para que no me desviara del camino.

Es un reto, vamos a ver quién termina educando a quién. Si lo llego a cansar… Va a ser él quien pasado el entrenamiento se rinda. No se compró un perro, se compró un animal salvaje. Y todo el mundo sabe que a una fiera no se le puede domesticar.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer~**_


	6. Chapter 5

—Capítulo 5—

**Obediencia**

* * *

Thumper. Me gusta cómo suena mi apodo. Es sofisticado, no lo puedo negar. También demuestra mi personalidad, soy alegre y algo inquieto como ese conejo de Bambi. Mi piel es suave, o eso pienso. Tengo carisma y buen parecido así mis amigos siempre me digan poca cosa. Sé que les acarrea la envidia porque yo tengo una novia despampanante como le llaman ellos. Para mí, solo es una máscara de protección contra prejuicios.

¿Para qué fingir más?

Himuro-san en un día derrumbó todo mi teatro muy bien montado, de años. Es más inteligente de lo que parece, quizás con su plus de calculador y cara de modelo. No soy ciego, tengo que reconocer que me conseguí un amo bastante agraciado. Cuando estuve haciendo mi estudio sobre sumisión vi que en muchos videos a veces los señores suelen ser unos viejos horrorosos, más arrugados que pasas

¡Se me pone la piel de gallina solo de acordarlo! Gracias al cielo que me cayó un regalo.

Y vaya regalo, porque en el centro comercial, me la pasé más que bien. Me compró todo un guardarropa, tiene buen gusto para vestirse y para vestir. Toda prenda que me dio, me gustó. No tuve necesidad de poner mala cara o siquiera negarme. Hasta me proporcionó una nueva laptop con un antivirus por dos años. También me regaló un nuevo celular, uno de esos modelos actualizados.

No le tengo cariño a Himuro-san, pero me hace sentir bien. Cómodo. Es algo inexplicable, ya que detrás de su cara de amabilidad hay una gran mafia, que me tiene atado a estar ahí. Pero así mismo, me da confianza de estar tranquilo. Cuando una persona te da toda su atención de la noche a la mañana… es hasta difícil de ponerlo en palabras.

De todas maneras, no es como si me llevara bien con él. Me molesta a veces su forma tan desiderativa de hablar. Parece como si me estuviese pidiendo un favor, pero en realidad me lo está ordenando. Antes no lo había notado, ahora sí.

Soy de esas personas que se prenden cuando alguien piensa que puede pisarlo. Está muy equivocado. Por eso, sé que yo no sirvo para esto de ser sumiso. A mí nadie me dice cuándo hablar y cuándo no.

La casa de Himuro-san es grandiosa. Amplia por todos los lados. Tiene una terraza con una vista al jardín que me dejó con la boca bien abierta y los sillones de su sala son tan cómodos. Suavecitos como los de la tienda, donde me dicen "Joven, no se puede sentar ahí". Pero ahora sí, porque ese sería mi hogar. Mi nueva casa.

—Thumper, ¿ya? —escuché a mi lado.

Himuro-san estaba con una mano sobándose la frente, me ha soportado bastante en un solo día. Creo que hice mucho alboroto al pasearme por todas las habitaciones, bueno, casi todas. Algunas están con llave, muy curioso.

—Me sorprende que en realidad te estés comportando como un perro, que apenas llega a un nuevo sitio se pasea como un loco por todos lados —Bromeó.

—Así soy yo, me tomo muy a pecho las cosas, Himuro-san~.

Las compras estaban a mis pies, mientras que yo tenía las piernas sobre la mesita de centro. Tuve que arrimar algunos cuadros y adornos para no estropearlos.

—Creas una nueva cuenta en todo, pequeño. Las anteriores ya están con gusanos y detesto que terceros se metan con lo que me pertenece. Siéntate bien.

Con el pie me bajó las piernas a la fuerza por más que opuse resistencia ¿Cómo puede ser más fuerte que yo? Para mí que ha estado envuelto en peleas. Me huele a eso.

—Oye, deja de llamarme "pequeño". Me revienta, es como si yo en vez de llamarte Himuro-san, te dijera "Emo".

—Ya te dije que tú a mí no me das órdenes. Cámbiate, ponte ya la ropa de dormir.

De nuevo, le gusta sacarme de quicio. Me paré y lo dejé ahí con la palabra en la boca. Solo me llevé la caja de mi ordenador para empezar a crear mis cuentas. Es mi prioridad por el momento. Además que me preocupa Miyaji-san, seguro debe estar preguntándose qué carajos pasó conmigo.

Aunque lo que más me tiene de los nervios, es saber cuántos de mis archivos le han enviado. Me sepultaría vivo si le mandaron toda la carpeta. Me muero de vergüenza, mi dignidad se destruiría con él.

¿Y la amistad? Más con ese troglodita que tiene principios de homofobia. Pero a este punto, en realidad no creo que rompa nuestra amistad solo por saber mi condición sexual. Lo aprecio un montón, realmente me jodería si no me volviese a hablar.

Configuración de PC

Usuario: Thumper

Esa recomendación sí la seguiré, es mejor que todo lo tenga en secreto. No suelo sacar mi ordenador ni llevarlo a ningún lado, así que no hay qué temer. Himuro-san a veces puede darme buenas ideas. Le daré su croqueta por eso. Al final, él terminará siendo el perro.

Nuevo correo

Nueva cuenta

Lo más jodido de eso es agregar gente nuevamente, es una molestia. Por el momento solo le mandé solicitud a Miyaji-san, me escribió un privado al instante.

Kiyoshi Miyaji: ¿Eres homosexual? Y no te estoy hablando en broma, Kazunari.

Takao Kazunari: ¿Yo? Nah~ ¿Cómo crees? Una cosa que sea cargoso… Otra que lo sea.

Kiyoshi Miyaji: ¿Me puedes decir entonces por qué te tomas fotos de ese tipo? ¡Estabas vestido de una colegiala!

Takao Kazunari: ¿Yo? ¿De dónde coña sacas eso? Seguro es un montaje, Miyaji-san. Sabes qué tengo a más de tres en la universidad que me tienen tirria. La envidia. Además que me robaron mi anterior cuenta, así que sácalo por ahí.

Kiyoshi Miyaji: ¿Te jaquearon? Cha-, estos envidiosos de mierda. De nuevo vas a tener que rehacer tu página web ¿La tenías enlazada no?

—¿Qué página web? —Himuro-san me puso los pelos de punta— ¿Tienes una, Thumper? ¿En cuántas cosas estás metido?

Cerré mi ordenador como reacción involuntaria. Siempre hacía eso cuando mis padres sin tocar entraban a mi cuarto. Qué mala costumbre de la gente.

—Eso no te interesa, Himuro-san. Creo que en el centro comercial me hiciste hincapié a que a ti no te importa qué cosa hace un perro en la calle antes de recogerlo ¿No?

—Qué lindo eres.

Bufé ¿Por qué nunca se pone de malhumor? Eso me preocupa, siento que me lo cobrará algún día o de algún modo. Pero ni siquiera tengo la certeza.

Abrí de nuevo mi computador, me da lo mismo si él mira mis conversaciones o no. Lo importante es que no esté presente cuando enciendo la cámara. Todos los viernes a las cinco de la tarde hago Skype con Shin-chan. Ruego que para esa hora Himuro-san esté en otro lugar. Tengo que sondear sus horarios como un buen perro de casa.

Takao Kazunari: Sí, pero ya qué más da. Me rindo con eso, desde que creé esa página me han bombardeado de envidia. Qué pereza, uno solo quiere ayudar.

Miyaji Kiyoshi: ¿Me estás jodiendo? A la mierda la gente, con irte solo les estarías dando el gusto. A mí me vacila tu página ¡Además que me has salvado de muchas!

Takao Kazunari: Gracias, amor~

Miyaji Kiyoshi: Por tu vieja, pejelagarto, ya te he dicho que no me digas así. Y hablando de chivos, te quiero hablar del enano ese que me pediste retener.

Takao Kazunari: ¿Hayama-san? ¿Qué tiene~? ¿Te dijo algo?

Miyaji Kiyoshi: Sí, ¿qué quieres firmar con él? Me habló de un contrato ¿Le has hecho algo? No tienes idea de la cara de sufrido que puso al saber que no llegarías.

Takao Kazunari: ¿Contrato? Ah- sí… Un contrato, es que quiero que sea mi ayudante en la página y él se lo toma todo muy en serio. Ya lo conoces.

Miyaji Kiyoshi: No. No lo conozco. Ni lo quiero conocer, así que cualquier cosa que quieras hablar con Kotarō, lo hablas directamente con él. No pienso volver a verlo.

Himuro-san me cerró la laptop, casi me chanca los dedos.

—Al parecer, era tu destino estar en este mundo.

Quise contestarle, pero me dio miedo. Me volteó con silla y todo de un tirón, y plantó sus manos en el escritorio para acorralarme. Ya no tenía esa mirada tan tranquila.

—Primero, conoces a Midorima Shintarō —comenzó—. Encima le mandas fotos que ten por seguro que están circulando en una página porno, movida por la misma mafia.

Me puse blanco como un papel, Shin-chan no sería capaz de hacer algo así. Pero más me intriga qué relación tiene Himuro-san con él.

—Segundo, ¿conoces a Löwen? —dijo casi riendo— Y mis condolencias para tu amigo Kiyoshi porque no le va a ser fácil quitárselo de encima.

—¿Löwen? —Pregunté entre dientes.

Himuro-san estaba a unos centímetros de mi rostro, muy pegado, tan cerca que hasta podía sentir su aliento. Y su mirada no estaba precisamente en mis ojos, tampoco en mis labios. Me recorría de nuevo, como en mi casa.

Me da escalofríos.

—Löwen es Hayama Kotarō, era sumiso de un amigo mío. Pero por algunas circunstancias personales lo soltó al encontrar a quien quería. Me da algo de pena, ya que es buen chico.

No sé cómo podía hablar con tanta naturalidad, estaba acariciándome la pierna. Apretaba mi piel cada que avanzaba más. Miré hacia otro lado, tratando de no parecer nervioso.

—¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿Pasa algo?

Uno de sus dedos resbaló por mi cuello, tensándome.

—Tú sabes qué pasa, no me toques —dije, con una mano lo empujé. Felizmente él no hizo nada por oponerse— ¿Y tú cómo conoces a Shin-chan?

—Eso no te lo puedo decir. A mí no me gusta prohibir cosas sin motivo, pero en este caso haré una excepción muy grande. No quiero que vuelvas a hablar con él, Thumper.

No me gustó su respuesta, me levanté de la silla ya dejando de estar tan callado.

—Tú a mí no me prohíbes nada y si no me das una razón para no hablar con Shin-chan, no lo voy a hacer. Se supone que debemos tenernos confianza ¿No?

—No te lo voy a decir no porque no pueda, sino porque no se me da la gana —dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Hablaremos cuando dejes de ser tan altanero o cuando merezcas que tenga atenciones contigo.

Me dejó de nuevo solo en el cuarto, detesto cuando me dice eso.

Ni siquiera cerró la puerta, pero yo lo hice. Y la azoté. No salí del estudio hasta un par de horas después cuando mi estómago me demandó alimento. Recordaba haber visto cereal en la cocina, con eso era suficiente.

Salí mirando hacia los lados, cerciorándome de no toparme con Himuro-san. Sin embargo, lo vi en el comedor. Estaba cenando encurtidos mientras veía televisión, muy tranquilo él. No me dirigió la palabra, ni yo tampoco lo hice. Giré el picaporte de la puerta y me quedé ahí parado.

—No abre —dije en un susurro. Volví a intentarlo—. La puerta no abre… Himuro-san ¿La puerta está atascada?

—No, le puse llave.

Reí, no creía que sea tan maldito de dejarme sin comida. Ni siquiera tenía dinero para ir a comprar algo a la tienda. Pude haberme dado por vencido. Pero en realidad tenía hambre, no había probado bocado desde la mañana que fui a la universidad con una barra energética en el estómago.

Le pedí por favor que la abra y se negó. Me recalcó de nuevo que no tiene por qué tener consideraciones conmigo cuando soy un perro muy altanero.

—No seas hijo de puta, me suena la tripa incluso la estás escuchando y para tu información, cuando tengo mucha hambre me pongo de un humor de ajos.

—Es una lástima, te comprendo porque yo soy igual, Thumper.

Se terminó el último encurtido que tenía en el plato. Se limpió con la servilleta que había al lado antes de también beber de su botella de agua. No sé si lo hacía por molestarme más.

—¿Quieres algo más? —me preguntó al haberme parado en frente de la TV— No me dejas ver, está en la mejor parte.

—Es una lástima —lo remedé—. Te comprendo, a mí también me llega cuando hacen eso.

Se quedó en silencio unos minutos. Minutos que dedicó a terminar su agua. Aplastó la botella con una mano y la tiró al pequeño tacho que había en un rincón.

—Creo que contigo tendré que usar métodos menos ortodoxos —dijo, al fin parándose de esa silla—. Te daré de comer, acompáñame. Espero obedezcas.

Lo seguí por el pasillo principal, llegando a una habitación que hay al final del corredizo perpendicular más amplio. Una que estaba con seguro cuando traté de revisarla. Himuro-san metió la llave y abrió la puerta, ahí adentro olía a comida.

Me acerqué un poco más para poder ver, pero un empujón me hizo entrar por completo a ese lugar. Caí al suelo, golpeándome la rodilla derecha. En un segundo: Un azote. Volteé espantado.

Las luces se apagaron de la nada, ya no veía el piso color negro. Quise verlo, quizás en el marco de la puerta, pero ya no estaba. Me paré con la punzada aún en la pierna y me di una vuelta completa, no había nada. No hay luz, no hay ventanas, no hay color, no hay un lugar fijo donde ver. Todo es negro en esas cuatro paredes.

Nunca se lo comenté pero a mí me da mucho pavor la oscuridad, es como estar solo. Como no tener a nadie. Me desorienté por el miedo y tuve que tantear con las manos para buscar un interruptor. Daba toques a la pared, inseguro hasta que sentí un botón, presioné de él sin dudarlo. Una, dos, tres veces. No se encendía nada. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Volví a tocar y escuché un sonido. Me era familiar, un sonido de pelota. Un balón dando botes, se sentía tan cerca de mí que tragué duro. Comenzaba a entrar en pánico.

—¿Hay alguien aquí? —pregunté con la voz sofocada— Po- por favor, si hay alguien contesté.

Algo rozó mi pierna, salté para un lado apretando mis manos. Mis ojos. No me gusta ese lugar, no me gusta estar ahí, es un infierno. Junté mis dos manos, mordiendo uno de mis dedos. El ruido había cesado.

—¿Me alcanzas mi pelota? —escuché cerca de mi oído. Ahogué un gemido de miedo. Era la voz de un niño.

Con las manos traté de empujar a lo que fuese, pero no había nada. Solo aire. Retrocedí uno cuantos pasos, pegándome a otra superficie.

Un picaporte

Giré de él interminables veces, golpeé la puerta. No quería seguir ahí.

—¡Himuro-san! ¡Himuro-san! ¡Ya, perdóname! ¡Por favor, no voy a volver a responderte mal! ¡Te lo juro! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Por favor!

—¿Por qué estás llorando?

La piel se me crispó de nuevo. Unos pasos. Oía unos pasos acercándose cada vez más a mí. Nervioso, me deslicé por la pared hacia otra dirección. Sabía que por más que le gritará, no me abriría esa puerta. Por más que pateara, no podría derrumbarla.

Era injusto que me torturara de esa manera. Era injusto que me encerrara en ese lugar tan horrible. Mi respiración estaba agitada, mi pecho me oprimía ¿Cómo se puede ser tan cruel de arrojar a alguien a su propia fobia?

Me topé con otro botón, uno más grande. Pensé en presionarlo. Pero no sabía si era lo correcto o no, mis lágrimas seguían cayendo. Estaba ya muy asustado. Hundí fuerte mis ojos para no ver el resultado y apreté. El grito de una mujer me hizo suplicar por piedad.

—Por favor… por favor, no quiero estar aquí —susurré.

Me tapé el rostro con ambas manos. En solo diez minutos, me arrepentí tanto de haber sido tan altanero con Himuro-san, nunca más lo volvería a hacer. Nunca más volvería a levantarle la voz ni a ser tan grosero.

—¿Me tienes miedo?

—Por favor, aléjate. Por favor, aléjate —Pedí, sentía el tacto de una mano áspera en mi brazo izquierdo, no dejaba de acariciarme—. Por favor, no me hagas daño.

—Solo te voy a comer ¿No quieres? —Una risa corrida me produjo terror, encima su timbre era tan agudo— Aunque… mis mascotas también necesitan alimento.

Alguien me jaló el cabello, no quería ver. Mis manos estaban aferradas a mi cara. No me iba a descubrir los ojos, no iba a ver nada.

Un chillido, el sonido del juguete de un perro siendo mordido inundó el lugar. Me puse de espaldas contra la pared, golpeé con mi puño una y otra vez. Grité, le supliqué que me sacara de ahí, que mi actitud sería muy diferente.

—Himuro-san no te va a sacar —Volvió a reír forzado, burlón— ¿Te da mucho miedo la oscuridad? Pero no pasa nada, ven, juega conmigo.

—Déjame tranquilo, por favor, lo que seas.

"¡NO!", gritó alguien tan diferente al anterior. La voz de un monstruo, no de un niño, ahora estaba en frente de mí.

—Por favor, por favor, Himuro-san —Lloré.

Las risas comenzaron a presentarse, una tras otra. De personas, de pequeños. El sonido de la puerta, ese crujido de madera vieja. Todo comenzaba a acumularse.

—Te lo ruego…

Un par de manos aprisionaron mis tobillos, sobre mi ropa. Traté de patearlo, pero no pude. Me jaló. Me hizo caer, arrastrándome al centro de ese lugar. Arañé el suelo, mis uñas ardían de la fuerza que había puesto al tratar de cogerme.

Nada. De nuevo en la nada, no había pared por ningún lado. Abracé mis piernas, hundí mi rostro entre ellas. Me lamenté, pedía en susurros por favor que todo eso acabara, que Himuro-san viniera por mí, que abriera esa puerta.

Estuve escuchando mis quejidos hasta que una manta cubrió mi espalda, me sobresalté. No más, saldría de ahí como sea. Aventé esa tela muy lejos de mí y me levanté, con los puños cerrados en una postura de guardia.

—¿Qué quieren? No- no me dan miedo ¡No me dan miedo!

—No se orina, hasta aquí sentimos el olor —Alguien me jaló del brazo, la pierna, el tirón del cabello— ¿No nos tienes miedo? Hmn- Pues deberías.

De nueva la risilla, parecía un diablo, un niño endemoniado.

—Da- da la cara, eres un cobarde. Eso es lo que eres, un cobarde —Escupí. Trataba de ser fuerte, pero en realidad las piernas me temblaban. Me estaba orinando— Sa- sal ¡Sal!

Por unos segundos, una luz se encendió a unos centímetros de mi nariz y pude ver una marioneta llena de sangre delante de mí. Grité. Grité todo lo que pude y con mis manos traté de defenderme. Sentía esas manos de madera querer jalarme.

—¡Dé- déjame! ¡Déjame! —Retrocedí trastabillando a cada paso— ¡Déjame salir! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Himuro-san!

La garganta me dolía, picaba de todo lo que había gritado. Unos brazos me acorralaron por detrás de un momento a otro, sujetaba mi cuello y algo filudo apretaba mi mejilla. No me podía mover.

—¿Vas a dejar de ser desobediente? —preguntó de nuevo ese gruñido de niño.

—Sí- sí, voy a ser obediente, lo juro. Se los juro.

Escuché el cuchillo caer y esas manos abrazarme desde la cintura.

—No temas, creo que ya fue suficiente —me susurró sobre mi oído. Era su voz. Me dejé vencer en sus brazos.

—Sácame de aquí, por favor… Por favor…

Jaló de mí, me dejó salir de ese lugar por la misma puerta de donde me metió. Al ver la luz lloré aún más, no quería volver a ese lugar. Nunca más. Nunca más en mi vida.

—Pensaba dejarte toda la noche ahí.

No lo permitiría, me aferré a él aprovechando que todavía no me había soltado.

—¡No! ¡No por favor! —Lo abracé más fuerte, hundiendo mi rostro en su ropa— Seré un buen chico, lo seré. Te lo juro, seré obediente. El más obediente.

Limpió mis lágrimas con sus dedos, acariciaba suavemente mi piel. Esperó hasta que me tranquilizara. Estuve largo rato ahí en sus brazos, sin decir ni hacer nada. Solo esperando que me pase el susto. Miré hacia esa puerta, volteando el rostro hacia el otro lado. Nunca más me acercaría a ese lugar, me daba pánico solo saber que ese lugar existía.

Creo que Himuro-san se dio cuenta porque caminó hacia la sala de nuevo conmigo. Me hizo sentar, ya estaba más calmado. Pero aun así miraba para los costados. La psicosis seguía.

—Espero hayas aprendido. Kazunari, yo puedo ser muy amable contigo. Pero quería que te quedara claro que no puedes pasar por encima de las órdenes que te doy.

—Solo fueron un par —susurré—. No era para que me metieras ahí…

Me alcanzó un plato de encurtidos, ya ni tenía hambre. Pero se lo recibí, no quería que otra vez piense que estaba siendo altanero.

—Te pedí que caminaras detrás de mí, que no seas tan llamativo ni altanero, que te cambiaras de ropa, que no volvieras a hablar con-…

—Ya entendí, ya no lo volveré a hacer, Himuro-san. Te juro que no voy a volver a hablar con Shin-chan, tampoco te desobedeceré.

—Entonces ¿Qué esperas?

Busqué en las bolsas mi ropa de dormir, me la puse ahí delante de él. Al parecer le gusta verme desnudo, le di el gusto para que se diera cuenta que estaba arrepentido. Me llevó hacia otro cuarto, uno que también estaba cerrado. Retrocedí unos pasos. Pero me aseguró que esa era la recámara principal donde dormiría. No le creí hasta verlo entrar. Lo seguí con miedo. Himuro-san prendió las luces.

Esa pieza es muy iluminada. Incluso tiene varios focos, iluminación distinta. A veces son tenues y algunas veces brillan con normalidad. En un rincón hay una cama King con fundas blancas y al lado de ella un futón en forma de óvalo, para mascota.

—Creo que ya sabes dónde debes dormir. Mañana saldremos a correr a las seis, debes bajar de peso. Como son un par de kilos solo estarás en régimen una semana.

Asenté. Como sea me acomodé en ese lugar, tuve que hacerme bolita para poder caber. Ni siquiera había una colcha para poder taparme, hacía frío esa noche. Cerré mis ojos un momento, pero sentí una presencia. Por el susto anterior o no, preferí cerciorarme de que no haya ningún ente. Miré y vi que Himuro-san estaba de cuclillas en frente de mí.

—¿No me vas a decir nada? ¿No vas a reclamar o ignorarme?

—No. No te voy a volver a desobedecer, pero sí quiero decir algo. Que quede en tu cochi-… —Me mordí la lengua, no debo ser altanero—, está en tu consciencia que si te obedezco es solo porque te tengo miedo. No porque hayas logrado que te respete.

Acarició mi mejilla, su lado amoroso me pone histérico, pero lo dejé.

—Por lo menos, sabes lo que no debes hacer. Espero que ya estés más calmado.

No le respondí, es seguro que tenga pesadillas seguidas toda la santa noche después de ese trauma. Ya tengo las neuronas bien prendidas y por supuesto que todas están dirigidas al odio por ese idiota.

—¿No me vas a hablar?

Apreté mis dientes.

—¿Qué quiere, amo?

—No me llames amo, no por ahora —Me dio una palmada en la cabeza con cuidado—. Vas a dormir conmigo, reconozco que me excedí.

Bufé. Me subí a la cama, pero me eché en un rincón. Como hacía mi perro cuando era un niño, en una esquina sin la necesidad de taparme. Sus palabras bonitas ya no me las trago, solo quiere que cometa otro error para torturarme. Eso es lo que les da placer, ver el miedo ajeno.

—Thumper, quiero que entiendas que si tú estás mal, yo estoy mal. Esto no es un fuerte de un solo lado. Es de dos.

Sentí sus manos nuevamente, no entiendo qué quiere de mí.

—¿Tanto miedo le tienes a la oscuridad?

—Mucho, Himuro-san —Se acercó más, de nuevo estaba invadiendo mi espacio— ¿Por qué fuiste a la universidad a buscarme? ¿Por qué me elegiste? ¿Por qué me estás mirando así?

Rozó mis labios con los suyos, quiso besarme. Pero él mismo se retrajo.

—Porque me inspiras deseo. Me gustas físicamente, eso es lo más importante en esto. Para los juegos, en su mayoría sexuales.

Ese es el punto que me tenía en intriga, afilé mis ojos al mirarlo.

—Yo no me voy a abrir de piernas, menos para ti.

—No es necesario que te abras de piernas para disfrutar del placer.

Me habló de no-coito. No le entendí la mayoría de su explicación, solo hablaba de juegos llenos de intensidad y excitación. Juegos que no necesitan de una penetración para ser igual de placenteros, que uno puede disfrutar de cada parte del cuerpo, no solo de los órganos sexuales.

La vista, la vista para él lo es todo. El morbo que le provoca tener a alguien sublevado. Supongo que eso me quiso dar a entender.

—Te lo vuelvo a repetir, nada es unilateral aquí. Pero te advierto algo, Thumper, el amor no es algo que se pueda presentar.

—Debes quererte mucho para pensar que me puedes gustar. No niego que seas atractivo, pero eso no es suficiente como para alguien se enamore de ti. Soberbio.

Soltó una risa antes de volver a tocarme. Me apretó la pierna, deslizando su mano por ella. Mordió mi cuello y besó con delicadeza esa zona. Me estremecí. No tengo relaciones desde hace tiempo y sus caricias son tan atinadas, que me hace morder los labios para no soltar algo impropio. Algo que lo haga pensar que me gusta lo que está haciendo.

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres?

Apreté las sábanas, ladeé el rostro para el otro lado… para que no me besara.

—Tranquilo, no me gustan las relaciones vainilla. Cuando estés listo, nos divertiremos.

Me dejó ahí y volvió a echarse en su lugar. Apoyé la mejilla en una de mis manos, me dejó con las ganas. Lo hizo apropósito, estoy seguro. Me tendré que masturbar mañana en el baño. No pienso quedarme aguantado. Además que ya no cuento con Momoi.

¿Qué será de ella?

* * *

_**Gracias por leer~**_


	7. Chapter 6

—Capítulo 6—

**Contrato**

* * *

Me escondí detrás del poste al verlo salir de su casa, vive a solo unas cuadras de la universidad de Tokio. Fue bastante fácil seguirlo para poder saber su dirección, no se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Cada vez que volteaba me tiraba a algún jardín cercano, me quedaron algunas heridas. Pero eso no importa mucho, yo no importo.

La carta ya la hice, se la quiero entregar personalmente. Pensé muchas veces en dejársela debajo de la puerta, pero desistí. Cualquiera puede tomarla, más si él vive con sus padres y su abuelo, no sé si materno o paterno. No he podido averiguar tanto con solo un par de semanas de andar espiándolo.

Aunque interactué con el señor hace unos pocos días, lo ayudé a cargar unas bolsas del supermercado. Lo vi bajar de un taxi cuando yo estaba sentado en la banca del parque del frente. No había nadie en la casa porque había visto a todos salir, los papás vuelven todos los días cerca de las seis de la tarde, eran las tres así que me acerqué. Me invitó un paquete de galletas por mi bondad, le agradecí.

Me quiero ganar a su familia, me gusta tener la aprobación de todos los que rodean a mi amo. Sé que todavía él y yo no tenemos ningún contrato, pero yo sé que lo voy a conseguir. Seré lo que Miyaji-san espera.

Me agazapé por los arbustos del jardín de una casa y asomé apenas mi cabeza para ver qué estaba haciendo. Miyaji-san seguía hablando por el teléfono público ¿No tenía un celular? Es muy probable que se haya quedado sin saldo, si tuviera su número le haría una recarga o le podría prestar mi móvil para que no gaste dinero en vano.

—… Y no te olvides de hacer el trabajo, imbécil. No quiero- ¿Aló? —escuché, ya estaba a unos cuantos metros, detrás del tacho de basura— Estúpido público, lo que me faltaba.

Rebuscó en sus bolsillos por más monedas.

—Puta sea la madre del pejelagarto —Colgó el teléfono de mala gana— ¿Ahora qué mierda hago? Sin saldo, sin dinero ¿Qué más me puede pasar hoy día?

—Tome.

Le ofrecí mi móvil. Yo todavía tengo saldo ilimitado hasta fin de mes, faltan unos cuantos días para que eso pase. Qué mejor que él le dé un buen uso, por mi amo ofrezco todo.

—Tu- tu- ¡Tú! ¿Qu- qué cosa quieres?

No me recibió mi celular, es más, me apartó la mano con asco en su mirada. Parecía como si le diera repulsión que yo estuviera ahí. No lo entendía, pensé que le daría gusto verme. Eso quiere decir que me equivoqué de nuevo. Dos veces un error con la misma persona. Tenía que hacerlo, me pellizqué la mano bastante fuerte ejerciéndome dolor. Debía castigarme por volver a fallar. Es una orden, no puedo desobedecer. No hasta no tener otro contrato.

—¡O- oye! Oye, no seas masoquista, eso te debe doler. Detente, idiota —No podía parar, no hasta llorar. Así debe ser—. Oye, basta ¡Kotarō!

Me tomó las manos. Las tomaba firme, sin dudar. Se le vio tan preocupado por mí, hizo que sonriera. Quise entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos, pero me soltó.

—Deja de hacer esas cosas, me das miedo —Se rascó la cabeza, dejando su brazo detrás de ella, miraba alrededor— ¿Se puede saber qué haces por aquí? ¿Vives cerca o algo?

Negué, por más que quiera no puedo mentir.

—No, yo pasé por aquí a darle esto.

Saqué de mi bolsillo la carta.

—¿Quiere que se la lea? A él le gustaba que yo le lea, quizás a usted también le agrade —le comenté, no tendría ningún problema— ¿Desea, Miyaji-san?

—Solo con una condición —dijo levantando un dedo—, después te largas por donde viniste.

Asenté.

Estimado Miyaji-san,

El motivo de esta carta es para pedirle mis más sinceras disculpas por el encuentro anterior. Sé que la primera impresión que le di no fue la mejor de todas. Me comporté de una manera infantil, tonta. Tuve una actitud engreída. Por eso, vuelvo a reiterar, me disculpo. Estoy muy arrepentido por haberme portado como un niño caprichoso con usted.

También aprovecho este escrito para informarle que yo soy totalmente diferente a lo que conoció en esa banca en la facultad de Economía. Tiene mi palabra que mi comportamiento para con usted será muy distinto. Desde este momento, seré un buen compañero.

Para no extender las líneas de esta carta, no hablaré de mis cualidades. Pienso que esto, usted lo comprobará con el tiempo, con acciones porque las palabras el viento las barre muy rápido.

Espero que me dé la oportunidad de demostrarle lo útil que le puedo ser, Miyaji-san. Estaré ansioso esperando por su respuesta, por favor, estimo una pronta contestación.

Muchas gracias por su atención,

Hayama Kotarō y/o Löwen

Volví a doblar el papel en tres, Miyaji-san seguía viéndome con cara de no saber qué hacer. Le ofrecí la carta para que la vea, pero no me la recibió. Como había prometido, me di media vuelta para ya irme. Había sido la condición, no soy un tipo que no tiene palabra.

Solo me moví unos centímetros antes de que Miyaji-san me cogiera del brazo, de nuevo sentía su mano apretar mi piel.

—Oye, espera, tarado. Seré claro ¿Qué coña quieres conmigo? —Me preguntó un tanto enfadado— Ya me harté de tus rarezas, ¿y por qué eres tan formal?

—Es una orden, siempre debo demostrar educación. A él no le gustan los chicos altaneros, sin estudios, por eso me esfuerzo mucho en la universidad… ¿Eso le molesta?

Miyaji-san dejó de sostenerme, se veía más confundido que al principio. Pero su aura agresiva no desapareció. Me habló apretando los dientes, cerca de mi rostro.

—Qué más da si me molesta o no. Respóndeme algo, ¿por qué coña haces esto?

—Quiero firmar un contrato con usted… No tengo problemas en pasar una prueba, yo solo tengo tres clausulas. Espero que no le incomode.

Apenas terminé de hablar, se tiró para atrás el cerquillo con una mano, jalaba sus cabellos mostazas como si mis palabras lo hubiesen sacado realmente de quicio.

Es un amo muy raro.

—¿Se puede saber de qué me estás hablando? ¿Clausulas? ¿Contrato? ¡¿No se supone que esas tonterías eran con el imbécil de Takao?!

No lo soporté más.

—¿Por qué se hace el desentendido? —Me enojé—. Sabe a lo que me estoy refiriendo, nadie nos está oyendo, deje de hacerse el tonto.

—Oye, mocoso, solo te voy a decir algo: Déjame en paz —Me empujó, me tiró al suelo. Tuve que apoyarme con mis brazos para no golpearme la cabeza—. Estás mal, en serio, enano. Anda a un psicólogo.

Levantó el pie, pensé por un momento que me iba a pegar. Pero paró.

—¡¿Por qué carajos te ves tan alegre?! —Me gritó ya histérico— ¿No te incomoda que te reviente esa sonrisa de imbécil que tienes?

—No, ¿me debe molestar? ¿Desea que haga un teatro?

Cogió de mi camiseta, mis zapatillas apenas podían rozar el suelo por lo alzado que me tenía.

Un señor puso su brazo encima del de Miyaji-san. Era su abuelito. Lo reprendió, le hizo hincapié a que debía mejorar su carácter tan intolerante, inflexible y poco paciente para con las personas a su alrededor.

Miyaji-san se tapó el rostro con una mano, se avergonzó. Quizás porque yo estaba ahí presente. Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue cuando su abuelo me saludó y me ofreció pasar a la casa a tomar té. También cuando le comentó que yo ya había estado ahí.

—Eres un acosador. —Me señaló acusándome—. Viejo, no le creas su cara de imbécil, es un enfermo, créeme.

—Kiyoshi —dijo el señor muy serio—, este muchacho ha sufrido mucho ¿Sabes todos los problemas que ha tenido acaso? ¿Por qué no puedes tener un poco de tacto con la gente?

Me miró con odio.

Por más que quiso espantarme, no pudo. Su abuelo lo cayó y le exigió que me tratara bien.

Esas gradas, el ambiente, quitarme los zapatos y ponerme esas pantuflas blancas; todo me recordó a la anterior vez. Me pareció un dejavú.

La mesita del centro es amplia. Miyaji-san puso tres portavasos sin quitarme la mirada de encima. Presentí que no me esperaba algo bueno. A los minutos, llegó con las tazas de té y un pomo de azúcar. Me dejó la cucharita a un lado y se sentó a mala gana en frente de mí.

Su abuelo todavía no salía de la cocina, pero se escuchaba su voz. Estaría hablando por teléfono, hace unos momentos había sonado.

—Te voy a denunciar si sigues molestándome, no sé qué mierda le has dicho al viejo. Pero te prohíbo volver a acercarte a él —Plantó su mano derecha encima de la mesa.

—Con todo respeto, no me puede prohibir nada hasta firmar un contrato, Miyaji-san.

Hizo saltar las tazas por el fuerte golpe que le dio a la madera.

"¡Kiyoshi!", se escuchó desde adentro, la voz de su abuelo le hizo dar un respingo. "¡No fue nada, viejo, casi me caigo!", se excusó de inmediato.

—Ladra de una buena vez, qué contrato quieres que firme ¿Ah?

Pensé que nunca lo preguntaría. Saqué de mi mochila un sobre manila, un tintero y una pluma. Los dejé sobre la mesa y de mi bolsillo izquierdo le mostré una cuchilla. Se crispó. Tuve que asegurarle que no pensaba hacerle daño, ni mucho menos robar.

Le alcancé la hoja, un documento escrito a máquina de escribir. Lo leyó, o eso supuse al verlo tan atento. Incluso comenzó a susurrar.

—Qué coña es esto…

Por el presente documento, al que reconozco valor contractual, me entrego plenamente a mi Amo y acepto servirle como esclavo por todo el tiempo que él requiera mis servicios. Por este mismo acto renuncio por completo a mi anterior identidad, que repudio, y paso a llamarme Löwen o como mi Amo desee llamarme.

Es bajo esa nueva identidad que firmo al pie del presente documento, cuyo contenido acepto en su integridad de forma plenamente consciente, sabiendo y aceptando que en cada uno de sus artículos se establecen normas propias de una relación BDSM.

—¿Pero qué…?

Me miró ya no con miedo, pero no sabía cómo catalogar su expresión. Volvió la vista al papel y siguió leyendo. Pensó en decir de nuevo el nombre de ese chico llamado "Takao", pero se quedó a la mitad y siguió leyendo.

Artículo 1º Para que pueda ser reconocido como esclavo en cualquier momento y en cualquier situación mi Amo me impondrá una serie de atributos que luciré con orgullo y cuya simple ostentación será para mí fuente de íntima satisfacción... incluyen tanto los atributos de carácter reversible como los permanentes: collares, anillos, aretes, piercing, tatuajes, etc.

Se incluye asimismo la indumentaria que mi amo elija para cada momento y situación.

Dejó la hoja a un lado.

—¿Me estás jodiendo? Dime que me estás jodiendo —Me pidió, pero tuve que negar con la cabeza— ¿Takao está en esto?

—Vuelvo a decir: con todo respeto, no me gusta que piense en otro sumiso cuando está hablando conmigo.

Miró de soslayo hacia la puerta de la cocina, ahora sí parecía interesado en que su abuelo no saliera de la cocina. Se sobó la sien y volvió a coger el contrato.

Artículo 2º Al aceptar mi plena sumisión me obligo a respetar y a acatar permanentemente las decisiones de mi Amo, a quien entrego libremente el control de mi entendimiento y de mi voluntad, obligándome a obedecerle y a darle placer en todo momento, y confiando ciegamente en su sabiduría.

Reconozco la carga que representará para mi Dueño todos los errores que pueda cometer y asumo todas las culpas, así como las penitencias que se derivarán de ellas. Por lo tanto acepto plenamente y de buen grado todos los castigos y correctivos que mi amo me imponga con el ánimo de alcanzar la perfección.

Podía decir que cada vez se ponía más pálido. Su tez es medio rosácea, en ese momento estaba medio blanca y con el tic de rascarse el cuello cada que avanzaba una oración.

Artículo 3º Al entregarme a mi Amo para realizar mis fantasías de esclavo asumo que mi aprendizaje tiene un coste. En pago del mismo le ofrezco mi cuerpo para que goce de él usándolo, vistiéndolo y modelándolo a su gusto. Me comprometo asimismo a mantener constantemente una actitud obediente y sensual y a mostrarme atractivo y apetitoso para que mi Amo obtenga siempre el máximo placer cuando me use.

Su abuelo se apareció, Miyaji-san escondió asustado el contrato debajo de la mesa de inmediato. El señor se sentó junto con nosotros y preguntó por los utensilios encima de la mesa, yo quería explicarle. Pero se me adelantaron.

—Él estudia en la misma universidad que yo —dijo, captando la atención del señor—. Y pues alguna vez yo le presté esas cosas, viejo.

—Vaya, eso no sabía —me dijo, extendió un brazo y me tomó de la mano, con cariño—. Me alegra que estés estudiando, hijo, con una carrera vas a poder salir adelante.

Asenté, eso siempre había dicho mi anterior amo.

La plática con el señor fue agradable, me contó un poco más sobre su difunta esposa. A mí también me gustaría tener un romance tan sólido como el de él.

Miyaji-san todo el rato se mantuvo intranquilo, miraba hacia los costados o se movía en su mismo sitio. Esperó el último sorbo de té en el vaso de su abuelo para pararse como un resorte y hacerme señas.

—Viejo, si nos disculpas, tengo cosas qué hacer con el enano —dijo con la voz nerviosa, fue hacia las escaleras y subió sin esperarme. Me levanté y volví a guardar mis cosas.

—Muchas gracias por el té, señor. Se lo agradezco, no había desayunado.

Él hizo una pequeña reverencia para ya dejarme subir.

Me sentí emocionado, miré a detalle las paredes, los escalones. Olía al perfume que usa Miyaji-san, cítrico.

Caminé inseguro por el pasillo hasta una habitación con la puerta abierta.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Pasa y cierra la puerta con llave, idiota —escuché.

Entré, viéndolo de nuevo sumergido.

Artículo 4º Mi mayor deseo es convertirme en un perfecto esclavo a las órdenes de un amo estricto y severo, sabiendo que ello requerirá un perfeccionamiento constante. Por ello, suplico a mi amo que me eduque sometiéndome a una disciplina estricta, valiéndose de todos los recursos que juzgue necesarios para domesticarme, incluidos los dolorosos. Le doy las gracias por todos los correctivos que me impondrá para mejorar mis prestaciones y me comprometo a esforzarme por mejorar a diario.

Artículo 5º Acepto que mi Amo pueda cederme a otras personas para completar mi formación. A ellas serviré en los términos que mi Amo disponga. También es potestad de mi dueño exhibirme en lugares públicos, incluso a cara descubierta, tanto para castigarme como para gozar de mi plena sumisión. Si mi Amo decide hacer públicas imágenes, fotografías o videos de mí lo consideraré un honor.

Artículo 6º Para vaciar ante mi Amo todos mis pensamientos, buenos y malos, me comprometo a llevar un diario en el que anotaré todas las pruebas a las que sea sometido así como mis propias sensaciones, para que mi amo las examine y me corrija. Acepto desde ahora que este documento pueda ser hecho público en cualquier medio, incluso acompañado de imágenes y revelando mi identidad.

Artículo 7º Deseo ardientemente convertirme en un zorro para dar a mi amo el máximo placer sexual. Para ello vestiré prendas fetichistas de su agrado y me comportaré siempre de forma extremada y provocativa, tanto en privado como en público. La adquisición de nuevas prendas y del instrumental necesario para mi doma se realizará, si es necesario, con el dinero que mi Amo tenga u obtenga de mi alquiler o cesión temporal a terceras personas.

Artículo 8º Estaré siempre a disposición de mi Amo para que pueda usarme cómo y cuándo le apetezca. Acudiré a sus llamadas con la máxima celeridad y tendré permanentemente preparadas las prendas que mi Amo estime obligatorias para presentarme ante él.

Artículo 9º Deseo que mi esclavitud sea total. Por ello, suplico a mi Amo que además de usarme para obtener placer sexual me considere su criado doméstico para todo tipo de labores. También asumo que pueda formar parte de mis obligaciones proporcionar a mi Amo otras esclavos tanto para su uso ocasional como permanente, e incluso ser considerado el último de los siervos de sus siervos. Si éste es su deseo, lo satisfaré gustosamente.

Artículo 10º Confío que gracias a la sabiduría de mi Amo pueda llevarse a cabo todo lo establecido en este contrato de sumisión de forma plenamente satisfactoria, continuada y placentera. Si mi Amo no obtuviese de mí el máximo placer se deberá única y exclusivamente a mi ineptitud.

Y como prueba de aceptación de todo lo estipulado en el presente documento y de mi entrega y sumisión absoluta a mi Amo firmo con mi propia sangre el contrato, le adoro besando sus pies e inscribo mi nombre de esclavo a continuación: Löwen

Cláusulas Negaciones al contrato ya escrito

* Artículo 5º Acepto que mi Amo pueda cederme a otras personas para completar mi formación. A ellas serviré en los términos que mi Amo disponga.

*Artículo 7°: … Dinero que obtenga de mi alquiler o cesión temporal a terceras personas.

*Artículo 9°: … Proporcionar a mi Amo otras esclavos tanto para su uso ocasional como permanente, e incluso ser considerado la última de los siervos de sus siervos. Si éste es su deseo, lo satisfaré gustosamente.

Tiempo a elección.

Dio un fuerte suspiro al terminar de leer, se quedó en silencio varios minutos. Minutos que aproveché para inspeccionar ese lugar. Si firmaba el contrato, no me incomodaría vivir con él, su cuarto es chico, pero acogedor.

—Oye, Kotarō —me llamó—. Si firmamos esto, ¿tú me perteneces?

Asenté.

—¿Y yo me haría cargo de ti?

Volví a asentar.

—¿Por qué crees que yo soy un amo? —Estaba bastante serio— ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Takao en todo esto? Si en realidad "quieres ser mi sumiso", contéstame.

Pedí permiso para sentarme y me fue concedido, me apoyé sobre mis pantorrillas para estar más cómodo.

—Usted me lo dijo. Yo… mi amo me tiró a la calle hace unos pocos días y me dijo que le diría a un amigo que cuide de mí. Un día después apareció usted diciéndome que alguien le había mandado, supuse que era usted —Le conté— ¿No es así? Y sobre "Takao", yo no sé a quién se está refiriendo, Miyaji-san.

—¿Quién fue tu amo?

—¿No lo sabe?

Arrugó el ceño ante mi pregunta.

—N-no… a mí me pasaron la voz, pero no me dijeron de parte de quien… Y- y ese día yo te estaba hablando de otro sumiso que- que te quería conocer.

—No se lo puedo decir si no firmamos el contrato, Miyaji-san.

—Déjame aclarar algo, si yo te digo que hagas toda mi tarea, que me dejes impecable mi cuarto, que laves mi ropa, que te mantengas en un radio de un metro lejos de mí, que no me levantes la voz ni me repliques nada y que aguantes la abstinencia ¿Lo harías?

—¿No ha leído el contrato? —bromeé, me dio cierta gracia su pregunta— Sí lo haría.

Jaló una silla y puso el contrato encima. Quería que firme. El tintero estaba lleno de mi sangre, metí la pluma y escribí mi nombre en él. También con la cuchilla me rasgué el dedo índice, poniendo mi huella digital al lado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo deseas? ¿De por vida?

—Ni loco —dijo de inmediato—. Déjame pensar, el semestre acaba en un par de meses. Pero en vacaciones mis padres me tienen peor que a chacho… Me convendría… Cuatro… cinco meses. Medio año, que sea medio año.

Lo escribí y le di la tinta a mi amo, indicándole dónde debía firmar. Lo hizo, aunque dudó por un momento. Puso su firma y suspiró. Me incliné hacia él y besé sus pies, era parte para el cierre del contrato. Aunque él se mostró un poco incómodo. Me alejó con el brazo apenas vio que mis labios rozaron su piel. Me señaló un rincón donde esperé a que me diera alguna indicación.

—Eres el tipo más raro que he conocido, pero el pejelagarto me va a escuchar. Sabía que estaba metido en estupideces, pero no pensé que fuera tanto —masculló, tenía varias hojas sobre su cama—. Encima tengo un huevo de tarea que-… que… tú vas a hacer. Ven aquí.

Me hizo espacio a un lado de la cama, me acomodé sin invadir su espacio y leí todos los folletos que tenía. Esas clases yo ya las había pasado hace un semestre. Me enorgullecía saber que podía serle de mucha utilidad a mi amo.

—¿Puedes hacerlas? ¿Sabes no?

—Sí, amo —le respondí terminando de leer todos los artículos— ¿Todo?

—No, la mitad —dijo con sátira, también me dio un golpe en la cabeza—. Es evidente que todo, idiota, mañana debo presentar todo este cerro. Avanza eso, mientras que yo hago otro curso y rápido, mocoso.

Cogí uno de los lápices que había regados para comenzar, pero su mano me detuvo.

—Oye, una última cosa. No me digas "amo". Al viejo le da un paro si se entera de esto, es sensible. Creo que te has dado cuenta.

Puse la mano en el pecho y me incliné un poco en aceptación, no quería que algo malo le pasara a su abuelo.

Fue hacia su ordenador y lo encendió, sentándose de paso en una silla movible. Se recostó cómodo hasta que volvió a erguirse, mirándome.

—Oye, oye, oye —dijo fastidiado—. Me la ibas a hacer linda, ¿cómo se llama el subnormal?

Sentí mucho sofoco, una orden de mi anterior amo había sido no hablar nunca de él, a nadie. Pero tengo un contrato ya firmado, de igual forma luché conmigo mismo para decirle.

—Ni…Nijimura-sama…

—Nijimura, Nijimura… Me suena el nombre, pero a quién se lo he escuchado —susurró más para él mismo—. Tch- ya me acordaré. Pero el que no se va a salvar es el pejelagarto de mierda.

Me pregunto si el pejelagarto y Takao son la misma persona…

Miyaji-san es un amo bastante extraño, no me impone muchas órdenes ni me exige pedir permiso para hacer cosas obvias. Como sentarme o pararme, hablar o dar mi opinión. Me pregunto cómo será en los castigos.

* * *

**_Gracias por leer~_**


	8. Chapter 7

—Capítulo 7—

**Sospecha**

* * *

Uno conoce a sus padres. Puedo decir que mi padre es una persona conservadora, no le gustan los temas llenos de escándalo ni de lujuria insana. Mi madre es todo lo opuesto. Ella se exalta con cualquier tontería, hace dramas y mundos donde no los hay. Por eso, no entiendo cómo carajos no pensé en la reacción de mi madre cuando decidí salirme de mi casa sin dejar siquiera una carta de despedida y todas mis cosas ahí.

Llegué a la universidad, tranquilo. Como de costumbre para no levantar sospechas o Himuro-san me lo cobraría con creces. Y no estoy siendo exagerado cuando digo CON CRECES. Ese tipo no tiene escrúpulos para castigar.

Da lo mismo, entré a mi facultad ya vistiendo con mi nueva ropa, esa para chicos que se compran su polo en la tienda exclusiva, los pantalones a la medida y toda esa huevada.

Pitucos presumidos

Todos me miraron, por un momento pensé que había matado alguien. Las miradas me seguían a cada paso que daba y lo entendí cuando mi madre vino corriendo hacia mí para abrazarme. Detrás de ella más de cinco policías, que hablaban por sus radios.

—¡¿Dónde te habías metido, Kazunari?! —me gritó en frente de todos— ¡Cinco días sin saber de ti! ¡Cinco días! ¡¿Tú crees que te mandas solo?!

Sentí tanta vergüenza. Mis compañeros estaban que se mataban de la risa acosta mía.

Mi padre también estaba presente, solo que más calmado. Con su semblante serio de querer reprenderme cuando pise de nuevo la casa. Quizás hasta dejarme sin computador por un mes. Pero eso no me importaba ya, como dijo mi madre: Sí, ahora yo me mandaba solo, excepto por las órdenes de Himuro-san. Pero si lo omitiéramos, yo me mandaría solo.

Uno de los cacos se nos acercó, era moreno, alto de esos que dan miedo. Más con la cara de amargado que traía. Parecía bastante mosqueado de la situación.

—¿Ese es su hijo, señora? —preguntó para confirmar.

—Sí, discúlpeme, pero usted entenderá que no saber nada de mi hijo en más 72 horas me preocupó —dijo apenada. Yo solo viré los ojos, todo un drama—. Gracias por sus atenciones.

El policía agitó una de sus manos, terminó de llenar la ficha policial y me miró de cabo a rabo, deteniéndose en mi cinta, que no me la quitaba desde que empecé ese estúpido tutorial.

—¿Por qué tienes eso? —Incluso señaló hacia ella— ¿Quién te la dio?

—¿Ah? Nadie, es mía ¿Por qué?

El oficial llamó a sus demás compañeros y les señaló mi pierna. Me comenzaba a sentir realmente incómodo. No solo por ser sospecha de esos agentes, sino por ser la comidilla de la universidad en esos minutos.

—Te lo dije, esto es muy raro —volvió a hablar el mismo chico que me interrogó—. Ryō también tenía la misma cinta en la pierna antes de desaparecer.

—Solo es una maldita pita, Aomine —Se quejó su compañero.

Un pelirrojo igual de grande que el tal Aomine. Aunque sus cejas son algo raras, están divididas en dos… Me quise reír, pero no creí que ese fuese el momento adecuado.

—Kagami, ¿cuántos imbéciles conoces que se pongan esa pita en la pierna?

Su compañero no le contestó.

—Mocoso, ¿por qué te has puesto esa cosa? Pierna izquierda, a la mitad de la pantorrilla sobre la ropa. Posición idéntica a un amigo mío que ha sido secuestrado —Me informó.

No supe qué cara poner, reí. Solo reí incrédulo.

—Solo quería resaltar… Soy medio raro y no tiene por qué hacerme un espectáculo en mi facultad por eso. Sea consciente, yo doy la cara aquí todos los días, no usted. Idiota.

Me quiso coger del brazo, pero me zafé de él.

Imbéciles, creen que por ser policías les tengo que prestar atención ¿Cuándo ellos han hecho algo por mí? Si se recurre a ellos, termina uno mal. Y cuando a uno lo asaltan, ni se aparecen los muy capacitados estos. De nada sirven, están para que la ciudad se vea bonita nomás.

Mi madre pidió disculpas por mi actitud y me siguió, mi padre se quedó con ellos.

—Hijo, ¿dónde has estado? Estuve muy preocupada por ti.

—No tienes por qué, mamá. Tengo 23 años, estoy bastante grandecito como para cuidarme solo. Mira todo lo que has hecho, ahora me tendré que tragar los comentarios burlones de toda la sarta de imbéciles que hay aquí —dije.

Me contuve, porque tenía unas ganas inmensas de gritarle el abecedario completo. Pero era mi madre. A mi mamá no le puedo gritar por más equivocada que estuviera.

—Te vine a buscar dos días seguidos, Kazunari. Y tú…

—Mamá, me fui el viernes, sábado y domingo. Cualquier joven se larga de juerga los fines de semana. Y si no me presenté lunes ni martes aquí es porque no tengo clases esos días.

Erré al pensar que mi madre sabía mi horario, ¿cómo pude ser tan ingenuo? Ella solo se sabe los movimientos de mi hermana. A Kazunari, a Kazunari que lo parta un rayo. Encima lo dijo, se apenó al reconocerlo: "No lo sabía, hijo". Qué dicha que mi madre sea tan descuidada.

—En realidad, madre, me sorprende que hayas notado que no estaba —Ironicé un poco, ella arrugó la nariz—. Pero en fin, para tu información me mudé —Era mejor que lo sepa para que no se vuelva a preocupar—. Me mudé a la casa de un amigo que me está alquilando un cuarto.

—¿Quién? ¿Dónde? Quiero conocer dónde-…

Muchas preguntas para poca tolerancia.

—¡No, mamá! —Me desesperé— Déjame hacer mi vida, quieres. No soy un niño chiquito que tienes que andar protegiendo, yo soy dueño de mi propia vida. No tú, ni papá.

A mi madre se le aguaron los ojos.

—Discúlpelo, señora —Escuché, lo que me faltaba. El idiota mayor llegó—. Está estresado por la presentación de la tesis. Un gusto, Himuro Tatsuya.

Me pellizcó el codo sin que ella viera, orden que me indica que debo retroceder y quedarme callado si no quiero tener problemas.

Él le explicó mi desaparición. Según Himuro-san, yo me mudé a su casa como un comienzo a mi independización, a un peldaño más hacia la madurez y la responsabilidad que uno debe tener en la vida. También le aseguró que podía ir al finalizar mis clases para que se quedara más tranquila. Ella aceptó sin pensarlo.

—Pero…

—¿Tienes algún problema con que tu madre vaya, Kazunari? ¿De quién es la casa? —Me preguntó.

Me miró de soslayo y su voz hacía la diferencia entre una pregunta y una molestia. Eso era retórico. En cinco días aprendí varias cosas, de la lentitud nacen los castigos.

—No, ella puede ir si quiere —refunfuñé.

—Hijo, quizás ahora no me entiendas, pero cuando seas padre lo comprenderás —me dijo, dándome un abrazo— ¿Y esa ropa, Kazunari?

Mi señora progenitora es más observadora de lo que estimé. Pero esa pregunta volvió a ser respondida por Himuro-san. Su ropa. Como somos casi de tallas similares, me prestó sus prendas porque yo no había lavado las mías desde hace una semana. Cosa muy cierta, dejé un cúmulo de trapos sucios en mi antigua casa.

—¿Y tus cosas? Todas tus cosas están en la casa, hijo ¿De dónde estudias?

—Recién hoy he empezado una nueva semana, madre. —Ya me estaba cansando—. En la tarde paso a recogerlas ¿Verdad, Himuro-san?

"En efecto", fue su respuesta.

Quedé con ella en que pasara por la universidad a las cuatro de la tarde. A esa hora terminaba todo lo que tenía qué hacer. Himuro-san a su vez dijo que estaría presente, se despidió de mi madre con una amabilidad que nunca le había visto.

Sabe fingir muy bien.

Hipócrita

Por lo menos, desde ese día mis padres no fueron más un problema para Himuro-san ni para mí. Se quedaron más tranquilos, más mi madre al darse cuenta de donde vivía; no era un callejón ni una quinta llena de maleantes. Es más, se quedó boquiabierta al ver la urbanización tan bonita y calmada. Hasta mi padre no lo podía creer, a él si le dediqué mi cara de burla. "¿No que nunca iba a conocer estos lujos, papá?", le susurré antes de que se vaya.

Victoria para el hijo

Supuse que no tendría otra mosca en la sopa, pero de nuevo me equivoqué.

En dos semanas, volvió otra pequeña preocupación. Estuve jugando con el lápiz todo el rato, cuando tienes muchos problemas en la cabeza no te quedan neuronas para prestar atención. Me apoyé en la carpeta, escondiendo mi rostro.

Ayer no había podido dormir por la posición tan incómoda, ese idiota solo el primer día me dejó dormir en su cama. Creo que por el cargo de conciencia. Desgraciado. En serio lo detesto, lo detesto. Todavía no me han pasado las pesadillas, todas las noches recuerdo a ese muñeco del mal. A veces me gustaría ser de piedra para no derrumbarme con nada.

Me quedé dormido los últimos minutos, me desperté gracias a un compañero que me pasó la voz. Me froté los ojos con el brazo para despabilarme. Unos chicos al pasar por mi costado soltaron sus bromas de mal gusto, que me las tuve que aguantar.

Todavía no se les olvidaba el incidente con la policía. Pero ya me cobraría sus "hijo de mami", "el bebé se perdió", "¿Te calentaron tu leche hoy, pequeño Takao?". Ganas no me faltaban de responderles con el puño y lo hubiera hecho, si no fuera porque Himuro-san me ha prohibido ir al decanato por mala conducta.

Salí una bestia, igual que Miyaji-san que me estrelló contra la pared de espaldas. Me había cogido de las muñecas y estaba tan cerca que si hubiese querido, lo podría haber besado.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo con tu vida, Takao? —me preguntó no tan fuerte. Había gente pasando, que miraba curiosa hacia nosotros.

—Miyaji-san, van a pensar que somos amantes, créeme. Nos están mirando como apestados.

Por suerte, me dejó. Me jaló del brazo hacia un rincón para hablar con más privacidad.

Me arreglé las mangas de mi chompa de tela. La había arrugado.

—Ya, ¿se puede saber de qué me estás hablando? —le pregunté más tranquilo.

—Sumisión, BDSM, esclavo, amo ¿Te suena? ¿En qué estás metido, Takao? Dime la verdad.

—En nada, ¿por qué estás tan paranoico, amor? ¿Tanto me has extrañado~?

Lo abracé para molestar, él me despegó con su usual cara de asco. Sacó de su mochila una hoja toda arrugada. Si no me equivocaba, había sido escrita en máquina de escribir por el espacio de las letras, también se veía que no era original si no una fotocopia.

No había ninguna firma, recuerdo haberle escuchado a Himuro-san que eso se firmaba. No importaba mucho. Lo leí con detenimiento y pestañeé varias veces.

—¿Quién es Löwen? ¿De dónde sacaste esto? ¿En qué estás metido, Miyaji-san? —Me hice el desentendido, volteándole la torta— No pensé que te tomaras tan a pecho la ayuda para mi tesis ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

—No te hagas el imbécil conmigo, pejelagarto del demonio. Eso lo conseguí gracias a ti, Kotarō es Löwen, ese es un "contrato" que me enseñó.

Me hice ciertamente el sorprendido. Simulaba, eso yo ya lo sabía por Himuro-san. Pero sí me causó bastante curiosidad el contrato.

Ese es el famoso contrato.

Himuro-san se pasó de cojudo, ¿pretende que yo le firme eso? No está ni tibio.

—Interesante, pero por eso te pedí que lo buscaras —dije controlando la situación—. A mí me habían llegado chismes de que Hayama-san era medio sumiso, pero no pensé que en serio fuese cierto.

—Pues lo es y-… Por tu vieja, pejelagarto.

Volteé y vi ahí a Hayama-san acercarse. Traía dos mochilas. Miré la espalda de Miyaji-san, no me había percatado que no tenía su maleta. Ya decía yo por qué estaba tan liviano.

—¿Tú quién eres, enano? —me preguntó de frente.

No suelo caerle mal a la gente, pero en ese momento sentí como si ese chico me estuviese acuchillando con la mirada, me maldecía con los ojos. Me dio pánico.

—Oye, Kotarō, no hagas drama —le dijo Miyaji-san de frente—. Él es Takao, Takao Kazunari. El amigo del que te conté. Es mi mejor amigo en realidad.

Ni me estrechó la mano ni me hizo reverencia, ni tarjeta ni nada. Es más me volteó la cara el condenado ese, se cruzó de brazos y se mantuvo así de engreído. Me quedó claro que no le gustó para nada mi amistad con Miyaji-san.

Cada vez que traté de darle un golpe o tener ese trato de confianza, él me miraba con odio. Su actitud arrogante cambió cuando vio a Himuro-san llegar al segundo piso de la facultad de psicología. Venía con dos o tres o más libros en el brazo y su maletín cargado de hojas.

Quise saludarlo, pero él me ganó. Gritó muy emocionado su nombre: "Tatsuya-san". Incluso corrió, no, voló a ayudarlo sin siquiera pedir su permiso o algo. Le quitó la maleta y la cargó también, otra más a su hombro. También se ofreció a ayudarlo con esos tomos.

Confianzudo, le llamó por su nombre.

A mí no me lo permitió cuando quise decirle así, en cambio a él ni se lo reprochó. Es más, le dio un toque en el hombro. Qué amigable se portó con ese tarado. Pero si hubiera sido yo el inoportuno, seguro me dictaba los diez mandamientos completos con agregado y todo.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? —Lo escuché decir— Pensé que ya no te vería por la universidad.

—No- no-, usted sabe que yo tengo mis ahorros. A pesar de lo que pasó, quiero continuar estudiando, además mi madre me están apoyando con los pagos. Y le tengo una buena…

No alcancé a oír lo otro. Me acerqué a ellos dos, junto con Miyaji-san que miraba con la misma cara de extrañeza que yo.

Sabía que Himuro-san lo conocía, pero no que tuvieran una relación tan estrecha con él. Solo lo describió como "Un buen chico".

—Himuro, ¿lo conoces? —Me ganó en preguntar.

—Sí, estudia en tu facultad ¿No lo habías visto? —Miyaji-san asentó con una mueca—. Lo conozco hace unos doce años, incluso más ¿No, Kotarō?

El asentó.

No soy celoso, ni siquiera tengo por qué sentir celos de que él hable con otros. Pero empiezo a entender por qué Himuro-san me decía que entre sumisos no nos entendemos. Ese tarado es un mosco muerto que me dan ganas de darle una patada para que se ruede por las escaleras y se le quite esa cara de idiota con su mote de ser todo formal.

Los tuve que seguir, Miyaji-san conmigo. Porque Himuro-san comenzó de nuevo a subir las escaleras, él iba al sétimo piso donde está el aula de profesores. Ya entiendo por qué antes no lo había visto, yo siempre tomo el ascensor.

¿Qué idiota va por las gradas cuando existe la comodidad?

—Himuro-san, ¿vamos a ir juntos? —Le pregunté subiendo dos gradas.

De casualidad lo empujé a ese para atrás, no fue mi intención. Sino fuera porque Miyaji-san lo agarró, se hubiese caído.

—Oye, pejelagarto, ten más cuidado —Me regañó—. Casi se saca la mierda; en vez de cederle paso, aprende a ser amable. Míralo, lleva las cosas ajenas.

Me percaté que no haya nadie a nuestro alrededor, ni ningún mirón por ahí. Realmente los últimos pisos están desolados por la parte de las gradas de emergencia. Como digo, toda persona con dos neuronas va por los elevadores.

—Tú calla —le dije ya fastidiado—. Y si lo sigues defendiendo, no me va a quedar de otra que romper contigo, Miyaji-san. Dame mi lugar, el novio es primero.

—No estoy para tus mariconadas, idiota. Suficiente he tenido con el día de hoy, ve a reventarle los huevos a alguien más.

Himuro-san se rio, dejó de seguir subiendo y volteó a verme, se acercó a mí y me dio una palmada en la cabeza, que me molestó. Pero no tenía derecho a quejarme.

—No le digas eso, Kiyoshi —dijo apenas audible.

Con una mano tomó fuerte mi mentón y me plantó un beso que me dejó helado. No reaccioné ni me moví, solo pestañeé al sentir sus labios despegarse de los míos. Frío, tan rápido que me parecía mentira. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de limpiarme. Mis labios se habían quedado entreabiertos, húmedos por el tacto.

—Es muy travieso —continuó— y yo tampoco lo quiero soportar hoy. He tenido un mal día.

Miré hacia Miyaji-san que se había quedado más sorprendido que yo. El dichoso Löwen no tenía ninguna expresión, pero sí se me adelantó y se puso en frente de Himuro-san para que dejara de avanzar.

—¿Está con él? ¿Con él? —le preguntó sin creerlo, incluso con algo de desprecio— Pensé que usted no quería-…

—Cambié de opinión, es de sabios cambiar de opinión.

Le acarició la mejilla y continuó.

Lo dejé que se vaya, no me moví. Solo tenía ganas de maldecirlo y decirle todas las lisuras que me conocía. No era mi primer beso, ni nada especial. Pero sí era la primera vez que me besaba con un hombre y no quería que fuera con él ¡No con él!

Pateé la baranda de la escalera, Miyaji-san me tronó los dedos.

—¿Estás con Himuro? —Fue lo que se le ocurrió preguntar— Sé que él es bisexual, pero… yo pensé que tú… ¿No tienes novia?

—Yo no estoy con ese imbécil, solo que como vivo con él se toma confianzas que no debería y a veces no lo soporto, ¡espero que hoy lo chanque un camión! —grité.

Esperaba que lo escuchase, al diablo el castigo. Se lo merecía por aprovechado.

—Bu- bueno, agradece que lo hizo aquí. Nadie los ha visto, pero no creo que me pueda sacar esa imagen de la cabeza en un par de semanas —dijo comenzando a avanzar—. Ten cuidado, Takao, tengo el presentimiento que estás haciendo cosas que no debes.

—No está pasando nada, ya deja de estar paranoico. Si te dije sobre Kotarō, es porque mi tesis es de sumisión. Pero ese tema no tiene nada que ver conmigo, Miyaji-san —Traté de sonar lo más convincente que pude—. Por cierto, ¿por qué te está siguiendo?

Miyaji-san se sonrojó un tanto.

—Porque es así, odioso. Anda por la vida queriendo atención y como le pedí ayuda para mis trabajos, se siente con la libertad de perseguirme. Nada más, ya vamos.

Me empujó por atrás para que comenzara a caminar.

No me sonaron convincentes sus palabras. Algo me olía a mentira en eso.

Hayama-san ya estaba afuera de la sala de profesores, sin las cosas que le había cargado tan bondadosamente a mi amo ¿Por qué estaba tan afanoso? Pensé que los sumisos respetaban a sus amos. No soy el mejor ejemplo ni el más indicado para decir eso. Pero si yo fuera un amo, no me gustaría que mi sumiso anduviera de rogón con otro.

—Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, pejelagarto. Nos vemos, conéctate en la noche —me dijo, dándome una palmada en la espalda—. Ah, y despídeme de Himuro.

Löwen se fue con él, caminaba a sus sombras, con la cabeza levemente gacha. Lo más curioso es que ya no llevaba ese gancho color naranja con el que lo ubiqué. Demasiado sospechoso

Esperé afuera del salón largo rato hasta que salió Himuro-san. Ahora solo traía su maletín y estaba concentrado mandando un texto por celular.

—Himuro-san, sé que no debo cuestionarte nada. Pero por qué carajos me besaste en frente de Miyaji-san, justo en frente de él. Sabes que-…

—Porque quise —me interrumpió— ¿Tienes alguna objeción, Thumper?

No me iba a retraer, no en eso.

—Sí, sí tengo una —respondí—. Y no es que esté siendo altanero, ni que quiera serlo. Pero es que sabes que él es medio homofóbico y-…

—No lo es, o por lo menos, no lo es tanto como tú crees.

Me guiñó el ojo antes de avanzar. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

Nos separamos en la salida, Himuro-san fue hacia el estacionamiento. No se despidió ni me hizo ningún miramiento.

Yo seguí de largo por una calle alterna a la principal. Catorce cuadras, yendo en zigzag. Terminé en una quinta, donde esperé paciente a que llegara y lo hizo a los diez minutos. Me subí a su auto y me puse el cinturón de seguridad. Sus lunas son polarizadas, así que no hay problema.

Según las políticas de la universidad, un profesor no debe tener tratos tan cercanos o románticos con un estudiante. Prefiere prevenir antes que lamentar y yo prefiero también ser discreto en ese tema. No quiero chismosos. Suficiente con que lo sepa Miyaji-san, que es de mi absoluta confianza. Y bueno, mi madre que no sabe que él es profesor.

—Thumper, ¿a ti te gusta alguien? —me preguntó a mitad de camino.

—¿Eh? Pues… No, nadie en particular. Miyaji-san es simpático y debo confesar que, pues, alguna vez quise "ligar" con él. Pero desistí de siquiera intentarlo, es mi mejor amigo. Ya sabes, los códigos de amistad.

No me contestó, siguió con la vista fija en la autopista.

—¿Y Midorima? ¿Por qué le mandabas ese tipo de fotos?

Hice una mueca, me dio cierta vergüenza contarle apenas nos conocimos y pensé, con ingenuidad, que no me lo volvería a preguntar. Pero ya que seguía con la espina, le contaría. A ese punto ya la pena era un poco ridícula entre nosotros dos.

—No eran gratis, él me depositaba en mi número de pago. Aunque como te habrás dado cuenta, no era tanto porque debo un mes y ahora que recuerdo, la mora ya-…

—Eso ya está saldado —me calló—. Me encargué de tu deuda hace un par de días, yo tengo las boletas. Llegando a la casa te las doy, quiero que hagas un folder de contabilidad.

Acepté la orden. No es difícil hacerlo, mis cartas coleccionables las tengo archivadas de ese modo. En un folder, cada lámina tiene cuatro cartas con un título que indica de qué número es.

Himuro-san apretó un poco el timón, lo noté. Son muchos los movimientos indirectos que él hace y no los entiendo, pero ya llegará el día en que no tenga tantas dudas.

De todas maneras, dejando eso de lado, a mí también me había la curiosidad saber sobre sus relaciones amorosas, o anhelos amorosos.

—…Oye… y… ¿A ti te gusta alguien? —pregunté cohibido.

—¿Te interesa saber si tú estás ahí, Thumper?

Bufé.

—Te estoy hablando en serio, Himuro-san. Dijiste que tenemos que conocernos ¿No? Es parte de esto, quiero saber un poco más de ti aunque tú digas que soy un idiota malcriado.

No era que me carcomiera por saber sus gustos, pero sí tenía ganas de que me respondiera. De paso para que nos tuviéramos más confianza.

—No me gusta nadie ¿Satisfecho?

Alcé las cejas.

—No te creo, ahora que te he estado tratando más me he dado cuenta que siempre paras rodeado de mujeres, incluso de amigos. No me trago el cuento que no te guste nadie-nadie.

—El amor es para gente estúpida, yo no soy estúpido, que eso te quede muy claro. —Me pareció notarlo molesto—. Otra cosa, Thumper. Hoy en la noche vamos a ir a un hotel. Ya es momento de que conozcas un poco más de la sumisión.

Se me puso la piel de gallina. Himuro-san me miró por el rabillo del ojo, no expresó nada.

Me sonrió con suavidad para relajarme, pero con eso lo único que logró fue que me tensara. Su sonrisa nunca trae nada bueno, eso lo aprendí en tan solo dos semanas y tres días.

* * *

**_Gracias por leer~_**


	9. Police notes 2

—Bajo la cloaca 2—

**Dos frentes**

* * *

Perforó la piel con la jeringa, un tubo lleno de sangre le era suficiente en esa ocasión. Colocó sobre este una banda que llevaba las indicaciones específicas para el laboratorio. Presionó el algodón contra ese pequeño agujero. Una cinta adhesiva lista fue lo último para terminar con ese paciente. Puso el tubo en un soporte, al costado de otro ejemplar. El último del día laboral.

—Toma bastante agua, el miércoles vienes con la muestra de orina —le indicó, se ajustó las gafas antes de pararse—. Sé puntual, porque en la mañana está congestionado.

El chico chasqueó la lengua, había estirado el brazo en contra de su voluntad. Tenía un tipo al costado con una pistola escondida, quien le daba las gracias al doctor por la preferencia.

Midorima sonrió apenas, el nuevo esclavo de su compañero se veía mucho más a fin que el anterior. Más brusco, más rebelde de lo que habían descrito. Con él tendrían muy buenos videos que se venderían muy bien. A sus suscriptores les da mucho más morbo ver al sumiso oponerse, dándole un aire de violación.

—¿Ya me puedo largar, doctor? —dijo con sátira— ¿O necesito hacer algo más?

Recibió un golpe por parte del azabache que estaba a su costado. Tenía una mueca en los labios que la mantenía la mayor parte del tiempo.

El médico se retiró los guantes, estrechando la mano del encargado del sumiso.

—En serio espero ver resultados pronto —Retiró la cortina del cubículo y con el brazo extendido les mostró el pasillo hacia la salida. Se fueron, el chico a empujones para que caminara.

Shintarō pasó su tarjeta, firmando ya su hora de salida. Se despidió de unos colegas y fue hacia su consultorio. Dejó la bata blanca y un par de utensilios más que no necesitaría ese fin de semana que estaría fuera.

Dos días de libertad: Dos días para su pasatiempo.

Cerró el mueble con llave, no le gustaban los metiches. Los señores de limpieza tienen esa fama en la clínica. Prefería prevenir que lamentar.

—Shintarō —escuchó, estaba ahí de nuevo irrumpiendo como era su costumbre. Entrar sin anunciarse— ¿Tienes más pacientes?

—No, ¿qué quieres? Te he pedido encarecidamente que en serio me dejes tranquilo, Akashi.

Se puso su abrigo, afuera estaba corriendo más viento del habitual. Predicho por el señor del tiempo en el noticiero de la mañana. Cogió su amuleto de la suerte, del horóscopo de Oha-Asa, un elefante de felpa color rosa, y abrió de nuevo la puerta.

—Yo no soy un niño estúpido que hace todo lo que tú quieres, Shintarō —dijo con un brazo, impidiéndole el paso—. Considéralo, estás dejando pasar una oportunidad de oro.

"No me digas ¿En serio?", murmuró fastidiado.

A la fuerza, lo sacó del medio para poder irse. Tenía muchos pendientes ese día como para perder el tiempo con un rogón. Estaba harto de su presencia. Pensó muchas veces en mandarlo a matar de la manera más cruda, pero su familia era tan importante que eso solo le ocasionaría un problema muy grande. Así mandara a terceros, al final tendría unos policías que no quería tener encima.

Volteó por el segundo corredizo, unos pasos estaban atrás de él. Se mantenía ahí.

—¿Me puedes decir cuál es tu insistencia conmigo en serio? —preguntó sin voltear, seguía caminando hacia la salida— Eres un niño de familia, búscate a una mujer en serio.

—No es suficiente para mí. Puede casarme con una si en un futuro es necesario, pero eso no implica que me conforme. Tarde o temprano vas a terminar rindiéndote, Shintarō.

Le tocó la próstata. Sacó su celular y marcó a un número que ya tenía en favoritos, pero no por ser una persona con la cual le encantara tener una conversación.

—Murasakibara —dijo, Akashi arrugó el ceño—, ve al sitio B. Necesito que en serio me hagas un encargo. De paso te llevas a un saco que me está estorbando.

—Hmn~~ Pero estoy ocupado, Mido-chin ¿No puede ser más tarde? —Negó con los dientes apretados—. Eh~~ Bueno, ya voy. En cinco minutos estoy ahí~~.

Guardó de nuevo su móvil, volteó y se dio cuenta que Seijūrō ya no estaba. "Vaya emperador, niño ingenuo", se dijo para sí.

—El único ingenuo aquí eres tú. —Akashi estaba en frente de él—. Para Atsushi, todo lo que sale de mi boca es verdad. Además, Shintarō, yo no tengo escrúpulos.

Se ajustó los lentes. Salió de la clínica junto con Seijūrō, que no pensaba dar a su brazo a torcer. Fueron por la calle llena de restaurantes ambulantes, donde el flujo de la gente era bastante constante. Cruzaron la pista, un zigzag, deteniéndose en una bodega de abarrotes color gris, nada que pueda levantar sospechas.

La calle estaba desolada, nadie pasaba por ahí por ser peligroso. Midorima se sacó los lentes para limpiarlos, quería ganar tiempo.

—¿Por qué no me quieres hacer caso? ¿Tienes miedo? —le preguntó.

—Akashi, no me interesas en serio. No tengo afán de encontrar una fuente de dinero ni un colaborador. —Le aclaró de nuevo—. Agradece que te di un trabajo en serio, confórmate.

No se aguantó las ganas de reírse, Midorima frunció el ceño.

—¿Conformarme? Esa palabra no está en mi diccionario, Shintarō.

Murasakibara hizo acto de presencia. Traía en una mano un algodón de azúcar bastante grande. Pero eso no era lo más llamativo de su persona, sino su camiseta que estaba manchada de chorros de sangre. Aunque eso no le impedía comer gustoso, sin asco del olor tan fuerte que traía encima.

—¿Aka-chin? ¿Qué haces aquí~~? —Lo interrogó. Su actitud era despreocupada.

—Llévatelo y asegúrate de que no me vuelva a molestar en serio, si es necesario lo amarras. Te lo advierto, Murasakibara. Lo vuelvo a ver y te olvidas de tu bono —Sentenció.

Atsushi afiló la mirada dirigida al pelirrojo. La amenaza captó su atención.

—No te volverá a fastidiar, Mido-chin… Pero… con mi bono no te juegues. Sabes que lo necesito, mi abuelita no está bien de salud.

—Me importa poco tu abuela —le dijo tocándole con un dedo en el pecho—. Solo mantenlo a metros de mí en serio.

Murasakibara le quitó la mano con un golpe de fastidio, no se llevaban bien. No lo toleraba por muchos motivos y uno de ellos era familiar.

—Mido-chin, no te permito que te expreses así de mi abuelita. Ya te lo he dicho. Ella es sagrada para mí, es por ella que-…

—Cállate, idiota —le ordenó. Retiró un poco la casaca en la parte del pantalón, donde un arma salía a relucir—. En serio me estás colmando la paciencia, Murasakibara.

Akashi curvó sus labios, ese era el mundo al cual quería pertenecer sea como sea. Pisaría las cabezas que sean necesarias para ponerse en el mismo escalón que Midorima.

—Siempre te he sido fiel, Mido-chin. No es justo que seas tan desconsiderado conmigo. A veces cometo torpezas, pero siempre he tratado de remediarlas.

Chasqueó la lengua en respuesta, guardó el arma y empujó al pelirrojo hacia la pared. Estaba harto de todos esos idiotas que no podían hacer bien un trabajo tan sencillo. Lo cogió de ambas muñecas para que no se moviera, aunque Akashi no estaba poniendo resistencia. Tronó los dedos, Murasakibara miró hacia los lados, se alejó unos cuantos metros y a mala gana se dio la vuelta para darle privacidad a su jefe.

—¿Quieres entrar a mi círculo? —le preguntó en susurros— Si matas la abuelita de este imbécil puede que en serio lo considere, sino no me hagas perder mi tiempo.

Akashi lo miró desconcertado.

—Estás loco, Shintarō —También le habló con la voz retenida, incluso apretó los dientes—. Esa señora no te ha hecho nada, es muy importante para Atsushi. Él la adora, la quiere mucho. Más que a sus padres, incluso más que a él mismo.

Midorima miró por el rabillo del ojo hacia el susodicho, seguía de espaldas. No lo podía ver, pero se notaba que estaba comiendo su algodón de azúcar. "En serio esto ya es el colmo", pensó. No podía creer que estuviera con un polo lleno de sangre como si nada.

No se lo pasaría por alto, no esa vez.

—Aquí no existen lazos familiares que importen —dijo ya soltándolo—. Coge una pistola y en serio mátala en frente de él y que sea el número de balas que represente tu edad.

—Tengo 27 años, Shintarō ¿Quieres que le tire 27 balas a esa vieja? Con una sola basta.

—No, en serio no basta para torturarlo. Quiero que aprenda. Con 5 balas le desfiguras el rostro, las otras tú verás dónde las clavas. Ya sabes mis condiciones ¡Murasakibara!

Atsushi se limpió las manos en su pantalón y apurado se acercó.

—Llévatelo y vas al asegurador de carros el miércoles a las tres. Te daré tu bono en serio, pero espero que sea la última vez que me pidas algo extra para tu abuela.

—Ya solo le faltan dos quimioterapias —le dijo, él estaba convencido que su abuela superaría esa enfermedad—. Te lo agradezco, Mido-chin~~.

—No me lo agradezcas tanto, agradécele a Akashi en serio. Él se encargará personalmente de que tu abuelita en serio no vuelva a ser un problema para ti, ni para mí —susurró.

"Sí que eres un malnacido", pensó el pelirrojo. Observó a su compañero, a su supuesta pareja a escondidas de la sociedad. No tenía nada en contra de Murasakibara, lo apreciaba más que a cualquiera. Pero le daba cierta envidia saber que él tuviera un cargo más importante, una reputación más sanguinaria a pesar de su cara adormilada y actitud pacífica.

Atsushi no pertenecía a esa mafia, no encajaba. Solo estaba amarrado a ella por el pacto de dos años que hizo con Midorima. Ellos le proporcionaban una cierta cantidad de dinero a cambio de sus servicios.

Akashi suspiró, lo cogió de la muñeca para irse con él. Pero Murasakibara no se dejó, le pidió un momento. Había algo que le causaba curiosidad.

—Mido-chin, Mido-chin, antes de que me vaya~~~. Tengo una duda muy grande.

—¿Ahora qué en serio? ¿No sabes cómo recargar el arma? —Preguntó irónico. Su camioneta negra ya había llegado a recogerlo.

—No, no, eso ya lo aprendí. Quiero preguntarte algo sobre Muro-chin. —Midorima alzó la mirada, interesado—. Yo creí que Muro-chin no volvería a educar a un enano~~. Y pues, me enteré por Niji-chin que está con uno~~, pensé que me estaba mintiendo porque le hice mal el mandado. Pero lo comprobé ayer ¿No se lo habías prohibido~~?

—No, yo no le puedo prohibir nada a ese imbécil. —Se ajustó las gafas, después de resoplar—. Además, él mismo lo mató. Aquí no se permiten sapos enserio, tenlo presente.

Miró su celular que parpadeaba una luz blanca. Tomó la llamada y arrugó el ceño, no había podido tener un día tranquilo por tanta ineptitud por parte de su escuadra. La policía les estaba siguiendo los pasos por un secuestrado.

—Lo que nos faltaban —dijo al colgar—. Murasakibara, ve con Nijimura. Te necesita.

—¿Por qué? A mí no me gusta hacerle mandados a ellos, ni siquiera son de nuestro equipo.

—¿Cuántas veces te lo voy repetir, en serio? No son ellos, Murasakibara —Apoyó las manos sobre los hombros de Akashi, quien por un momento sintió escalofríos—. Vamos de la mano, si tú te ganas problemas con ellos en serio nos involucras a todos. Mejor lleva la fiesta en paz y en serio ve a hacerle los mandados de pan a Nijimura si se le da la gana; para algo eres el subordinado del subordinado. Ese rango no tiene poder de queja.

Odiaba ir con "los señores todopoderosos", un apodo que les había colocado por su forma tan mandona de ser. Nada era una sugerencia para ese grupo, sino una obligación.

A mala caminó hacia la avenida principal, debía tomar un tren para llegar hasta la casa de Shūzō. Akashi lo siguió, solo para acompañarlo porque de ahí tendría que irse a su casa.

Llegó dos horas después, quedarse dormido en el viaje le había costado caro en tiempo. Tocó el timbre del moreno y lo recibió un chico de cabello cenizo. Tenía un bozal, una pelota negra le mantenía la boca abierta.

Murasakibara trató de tocarla, pero el chico con los brazos le quitó las ganas. Pero se dio cuenta que traía ambas manos amarradas por unos sujetadores gruesos. Le llamó la atención. Siempre que visitaba a uno de esos aliados encontraba a chicos en esas condiciones.

—Hasta que llegas —le dijo Nijimura, empujó a su sumiso a un costado para que le dejara de estorbar—. Vas a acompañar a un par de amigos como seguridad y mudo, cerrada la boca.

—Hmn~~~ Si tanto te molesta mi servicio entonces no lo pidas~~~.

Prefirió no contestarle, no se quería amargar cuando hace menos de una hora recién había llegado a su morada. Suficiente tenía con su esclavo.

—¿Quién te ha dado permiso para moverte? —Con un pie le apretó el miembro, el chico se quedó quieto en el suelo—. Mucho mejor, siempre aprovechando el pánico, Haizaki.

Por su costado salieron dos chicos vestidos de terno y corbata. Uno con lentes, el otro de cejas espesa con mala cara. Habían estado esperando por Murasakibara más de media hora, más de lo que le podían permitir al otro bando.

—Si no querías venir, le hubieras dicho a tu jefe que no —Comentó el de menor estatura—. Nosotros no queremos quitarles el tiempo.

—Se lo dije~~, pero ni modo. Si te molesta verme la cara, créeme que es mutuo~~.

Escuchó su gruñido, salió de la casa y lo empujó por el hombro antes de subirse a la camioneta negra que estaba parqueada. Atsushi apretó sus labios, no debía tener bronca con esos. El otro también se aproximó, pero le dio una palmada en el pecho.

—Descuida, está de malas por la policía.

Nijimura les deseó buena suerte antes de cerrar de nuevo la puerta, él debía ser el que estuviera en frente de eso. Pero quería ahorrar el drama que podría hacer su anterior sumiso al verlo. Lo conocía desde pequeño, por eso optó por la mejor opción: Evitarlo.

Llegaron a una casa cercana a la universidad de Tokio. Murasakibara se paró a unos metros de la puerta, mirando el panorama. Esa era su única labor, protegerlos y avisarles por si alguna patrulla se avecinaba. O en el peor de los casos, un curioso que debía matar. Tocaron el timbre después de estar diez minutos parados en la puerta, asegurándose una ubicación con el GPS.

Sonrieron de lado al ver el resultado. Miyaji estaba parado en frente de ellos, un cepillo en la boca y miraba de vez en cuando hacia la cocina.

—Cuando se te necesita, no abres, idiota —gritó antes de mirar hacia los extraños— ¿Qué quieren? ¿A quién buscan?

—¿Miyaji Kiyoshi? —preguntó el de lentes. El rubio parco asentó— ¿Cómo estás? Vinimos a hacerte una visita de bienvenida forzada al clan. Es increíble que hayas pasado por encima de la administración. Nos queda claro que tienes agallas.

Miyaji miró de nuevo hacia adentro para cerciorarse que no estuvieran sus padres rondando por ahí. Cerró un poco la puerta para hablar con más privacidad.

—¿De qué carajos me hablan? ¿Cuál administración? —Se asustó.

—Eres muy listo o muy estúpido —habló el otro—. Pero eso lo veremos en otro lugar, entra a la camioneta sin oponerte si no quieres que tu hermano menor sea asesinado. Tenemos entendido que vive en Odaiba con tu tía. No se nos va a hacer difícil encontrarlo, créelo.

Dudó de su decisión, intuía por qué estaban ahí y no podía arriesgar a su familia. Cerró la puerta y avanzó hacia la camioneta antes de que Hayama terminara de lavar los platos. Era justamente lo que ellos querían evitar, que el pequeño Löwen se enterara de la confusión tan grande que había cometido.

Lo llevaron a una oficina de aseguradores de casas. Ambos azabaches se sentaron en frente de él y le pasaron un fólder que contenía todos sus datos. Las veces que se había mudado, qué estudios estaba llevando, sus horarios, sus salidas, los números de todos sus celulares.

Era un escaneo completo de su vida.

—Interesante todo lo que puede conseguir un investigador ¿No crees? —Miyaji no contestó, seguía inmerso en esos papeles—. Me presento ya que seremos compañeros gracias al papel que firmaste. Imayoshi Soichi, un gusto.

Le entregó su tarjeta, él era corredor de bienes raíces ante la sociedad. Su compañero también le tiró una cartilla para ahorrarse saliva. Miyaji la tomó y leyó con detenimiento: Hanamiya Makoto – Relacionista público. Le sorprendía que con ese genio tuviera algún trabajo en esa rama.

—Seremos claros porque a nosotros no nos gusta andar con rodeos —volvió a hablar Imayoshi—. Firmaste un contrato con Löwen, el cual pertenece a esta organización ya hace 15 años. Mientras que tú eres un simple estudiante de Economía. En pocas palabras, te has metido en esto sin saber leer ni escribir.

—Podríamos matarte —dijo Makoto, poniendo un arma encima de la mesa—. Es la mejor opción en estos casos. Pero tan suertudo tú que no podemos hacerlo. La policía es una molestia ahora y no nos conviene. Así que te diremos bienvenido, idiota.

Le dieron un estrechón de manos, ambos. Miyaji solo quería salir corriendo, esos dos no se veían como unas buenas personas. Tenían un aura enigmática que le provocaba miedo. Más al saber que estaba rastreado hasta los huesos por esos dos.

Le dieron otra carpeta, traía tres papeles. Un contrato de integración a la sociedad, una garantía de servicio y un permiso para educar a un sumiso en casa.

—Tu carta de adiestramiento cumplido te la entregaremos cuando termines la capacitación. Es un par de semanas, solo tienes que familiarizarte con lo que hacemos. Es más fácil instruir a un amo, que a un sumiso —bromeó.

Miyaji no entendió.

Makoto le alcanzó otra hoja, una donde estaban escritas todas sus obligaciones y su pago mensual por su trabajo. Ver el monto lo hizo toser.

—Se te arregla la vida ¿No? —le preguntó Soichi— Pero eso no es gratis. Cada mes tú debes presentarte en esta oficina con 50 imágenes y 5 videos.

—¿De qué? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

Hanamiya le dio un golpe en el hombro a Imayoshi, ambos sonreían incrédulos de la inocencia que presentaba Miyaji en ese momento.

—Te has metido a una mafia de pornografía, Miyaji-san —dijo con sarcasmo el menor—. Una mafia de la cual solo hay una manera de salir, en un cajón.

—Despreocúpate —le dijo el de lentes al verlo tan blanco—. Con Löwen la tienes fácil, él sabe qué hacer. Ah, por cierto, en unos días hablaremos de tu deuda.

Miyaji se sobó el rostro preocupado, él no tenía dinero y lo último que quería era deberle algo a esa organización.

—Löwen tiene un precio, un precio que había sido discutido conmigo porque yo me iba a hacer cargo de él antes de que tú aparecieras. Nijimura está muy molesto —Le informó— y debes estar muy agradecido que el jefe se haya apiadado de ti al enterarse.

—¿El jefe?

—Sí, idiota, el jefe. La cabeza de esto. —Dejó más en claro Makoto—. Él nos mandó a darte este afectuoso recibimiento. Ahora firma.

Le alcanzó un lapicero, Miyaji miró hacia la pistola y volvió su vista a la hoja. Su mano temblaba, pero tuvo que poner su firma en esos cuatro documentos. Su huella digital y anexar una copia de su documento de identidad, que ellos ya tenían.

Imayoshi archivó todos esos papeles y extendió el brazo para señalarle la puerta.

—Unos amigos te darán tu pequeño recibimiento; nosotros aquí nos despedimos, estaremos en contacto, Miyaji.

Ellos salieron y esa puerta se abrió. Había más de diez hombres en frente de él, no con las intenciones de tener una plática. Miyaji quiso salir, pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Era la primera vez que experimentaría una golpiza inolvidable.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer~**_


	10. Chapter 8

—Capítulo 8—

**Hotel de Sumisión**

* * *

Pensé que iríamos a la casa, al principio lo pensé así. Pero cuando curvó a la izquierda, dudé. No era la ruta que Himuro-san siempre tomaba. Miré hacia los costados, ese camino si no me fallaba la memoria nos conducía al centro comercial. Los escaparates de ropa, las tiendas de golosinas, cafeterías abarrotas hasta detenernos en un servicio para lavado de autos. Con un botón hizo cerrar todas las ventanas y asegurar los pestillos.

No me quedaba duda que era uno de esas mecánicas modernas. Miré por la ventana y un chorro de agua cayó sobre el vidrio, me espantó un poco por lo repentino ¡Era genial!

—¿Vas a volver a desear que me chanque un tráiler? —Escuché.

—Dije camión. —Me defendí—. Un tráiler es un grado más alto de odio… Y no, no quiero que después me andes castigando por las trufas. Eres de los que se cobra hasta el más mínimo detalle, "amo".

"Quién sabe", lo oí decir. Miraba hacia en frente donde dos motas de tela llenas de espuma limpiaban el parabrisas. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad e hizo retroceder su asiento para no estar tan pegado al timón, le dio un aire relajado.

—No me digas amo, me daría vergüenza que alguien te oyera decirme así con lo poca cosa que eres. Omítelo a la medida posible, Thumper.

No abrí la boca, ladeé el rostro para darle a entender que no tenía intenciones de conversar con él si iba a empezar a atacar u ofender mis sentimientos. Hacía lo que podía, pero si para Himuro-san eso era una porquería, bien. Si quería dialogar, entonces podía hacerlo con los asientos o el aire acondicionado, porque la poca cosa se reservaría su comentario.

—Cuando volvamos a casa te aseguro que querrás hablarme —Siguió—. Apuesto que lo harás y si puedo atinar más, te pondrás a rogar.

—Dichoso tú entonces —respondí—. Y ya- ya…O-oye…

Me estaba jalando, me opuse. Mi resistencia no era tan mala, pero igual logró sacarme de mi asiento, mandando mi cinturón a envolverse de nuevo. Estaba casi encima de él. Me cargó y por más que hice al final quedé sentado sobre su regazo con las piernas abiertas como si fuera un niño. Traté de apoyarme en algún lado para no estar tan próximo a él, pero contra mi espalda estaba el claxon y no quería ocasionar ruidos molestos. Así que a mala gana tuve que encorvarme un poco estando más cerca de su persona.

—Si tocas el claxon, disfrutarás media hora de la oscuridad —Advirtió.

Me crispé.

Jaló la palanca alterna y me acercó más al timón, por unos centímetros y me clavaba un castigo yo mismo. Lo tuve que abrazar y apegarme a su cuerpo lo más que pude, tanto que sentía su miembro apretar el mío.

—¿Te sucede algo? Estás rojo —me susurró.

—Nada que te importe.

A veces me pregunto si le gusta ponerme en esas situaciones. Apoyé mi mentón sobre su hombro y miré hacia la parte de atrás, desviaría mi atención hacia otra cosa para no excitarme con esa fricción. Pero no sirvió de mucho mi distracción al dar un respingo por sus caricias tan repentinas.

—¿Vas a seguir tan tímido? —me susurró sobre el oído. Recorrió, apretó y deslizó sus manos por mis piernas hasta llegar a mi parte trasera, deteniéndose para sujetarme firme desde ahí. Las yemas de sus dedos estaban aferradas a mis nalgas, me hizo moverme un par de veces solo para frotarse contra mí. Lo pude sentir, algo duro sobre mi virilidad. Hundí el rostro en el vaivén de su cuello de la vergüenza. Nunca me había dejado tocar por un hombre.

—Himuro-san —murmuré—, me dijiste que iríamos despacio…No me toques así, no quiero hacerlo aquí…

—Estoy yendo despacio. —Retiró una de sus manos de mi trasero y con un dedo delineó mi rostro—. Thumper, ¿quieres que te repita que todo tu cuerpo es mi propiedad y puedo disponer de él cuando yo quiera? Eres mío desde hace dos semanas.

Sus labios estaban sobre los míos, su aliento a menta me hacía querer besarlo. Perderme y disfrutar del sexo. Pero me denegué esa posibilidad, no iba a ser con él la primera vez.

Desprendí una de mis manos de su espalda y empujé levemente desde su torso, solo unos centímetros para no caer en su juego.

—Thumper, ¿por qué no eres un poco más atrevido?

Me puso el mismo dedo a la mitad de mi pecho y me hizo retroceder más, me dejé, no me detuve a pensar en el claxon, solo lo recordé cuando lo oí sonar.

Mi piel palideció en ese instante.

—Tú lo tocaste, no yo —dije de inmediato. Himuro-san me hizo a un lado y lo hizo sonar de nuevo.

—Ese sí fui yo —dijo tranquilo—. Regresa a tu asiento y ten cuidado con el claxon si no quieres aumentar a 1 hora.

Debía estar jodiéndome. ¿Por qué es así? A veces se pone tan meloso y de un momento para otro me lanza desnudo a un castigo. Su humor es tan vulnerable que me confunde.

Me resigné a no poder entenderlo e hice todo lo posible para salirme sin tocar esa maldita bocina, pero al internar levantar la pierna, me jaló de esta adrede. Moví mis manos, precipitado por no darme de cara contra la palanca principal y, como era de esperarse, mi codo se estrelló contra ese aparato.

—Una hora… Vaya, se ve que te gusta ese lugar.

—¡Y una mierda, Himuro-san! —Me enojé, no iría a ese hueco—. Tú eres el que me hace tocar esa maldita cosa. Déjame salir sin jalonearme.

No lo entendió. Llegué a mi asiento con 7 toques, de la cólera me puse a presionar el claxon una y otra vez hasta cansarme. Mejor dicho, hasta que Himuro-san se hartó y me sostuvo de la muñeca.

—¿Te gusta que sea así? —preguntó— ¿Cómo dices tú? Solo bromeaba~.

Llené mi boca de aire. Me había asustado. Pero por lo menos eso me dio a entender que todo ese tiempo estuvo jugando.

Encendió el carro y me dejó solo en el coche mientras él iba a pagar por el servicio de lavado. Fue bastante rápido.

El cielo estaba opaco, ya se estaba haciendo de noche, miré el reloj del auto para cerciorarme y eran las 6 menos cinco. Con justificación se estaba oscureciendo y con razón que me rugía la tripa, a esa hora solía comer dos bollos de mantequilla que me llevaba mi madre a la casa para que me alimentara mejor porque su sexto sentido le decía que yo estaba anoréxico.

Volvió a los quince minutos con una boleta que dejó en la caja del carro, tamborileó con los dedos sobre el timón y me señaló el restaurante de carne que había a unas cuadras, pero desde nuestro lugar se podía apreciar a la perfección. Me preguntó si quería comer algo antes de ir al hotel. Me negué, nunca aceptaba sus gestos de bondad por molestarlo también.

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres comer nada? —Me volvió a ofrecer cuando mi odioso vientre comenzó a sonar.

Un enrollado económico no me caería tan mal, debía ser consciente con mis entrañas y entretenerlas con algo. Tuve que aceptar la invitación.

La cola era realmente extensa, una espera que no justificaba con lo poco que íbamos a comprar. Pero aun así, nos quedamos. Como haciendo tiempo, Himuro-san me contó que en ese local una vez conoció a una chica llamada Alex que ahora era como su madre. "Pobre mujer, no sabe a quién ha adoptado", dijo mi inconsciente en silencio.

Esperamos cerca de una hora para que nos dieran nuestras órdenes. Yo salí con un enrollado de pavo con ensalada de verduras verdes y él con uno de chicharrón con todas las cremas, papas regulares y su soda de naranja, de regalo sus dos Nuggets.

—¿Por qué tú sí con papitas y yo no? —comencé con las quejas al entrar al auto.

—Pareces un niño chiquito —Hizo una pausa para dar otro sorbo a su bebida— y no puedes tragar tanto. Te necesito con el estómago medio vacío, no medio lleno.

¿Cómo planea que me enamore de él si me trata así? Tuve que comer sin protestar las miserias que me daba. Sus sobras de dinero. Comí despacio, lento porque al finalizar ese pedazo de tortilla de pan me llevaría al dichoso hotel. No quería, no me sentía emocionalmente preparado para acostarme con él, ni siquiera físicamente.

Sus caricias me dan escalofríos, no es que me exciten porque me guste sino por abstinencia desde hace unos meses. Es más, Himuro-san se aprovecha de que estoy muy necesitado de placer carnal, porque si no fuera así, hace rato me hubiese tirado de un puente porque eso de soportar unas manos que no te hacen ni cosquillas, no va conmigo.

Lamentos

Risa irónica

Al final se dio cuenta y arrancó sin que yo haya terminado, me miraba de soslayo cada cierto tiempo para confirmar que estaba que me orinaba de los nervios. Me sobaba los brazos con frecuencia al sentir mis bellos erizarse. La piel la tenía de gallina.

Estacionó en un edificio de pintura mostaza que en un principio me pareció una discoteca. Se veía como una: Luces de neón, una fila inmensa de chicos y chicas esperando ser aceptados por el de seguridad y ese olor a cigarrillo. Lucía como un cabaré de las bajas cloacas. Pero no lo era a la misma vez porque nunca había visto uno de esos en un lugar que parecía un bloque de departamentos. Incluso ese sitio era urbanizado, con rejas y un señor de seguridad en la esquina. No traía uniforme, pero era obvio deducirlo, traía un arma consigo y todo el mundo lo saludaba como si fuera el de la cuadra.

Seguí a Himuro-san de cerca. Cada paso que él avanzaba, yo lo hacía también. No me quería separar de él por nada del mundo, más con las miradas lujuriosas que algunos tíos traían encima. En especial los de la barra, un poco más y me violaban con la mirada.

Fuimos por un pasillo que terminó en el ascensor del edificio. Me hizo pasar y apretó el piso número 7, eran 15 más sótano y estacionamiento subterráneo por lo que pude apreciar en los botones. Me miré en el espejo que había detrás de nosotros, estaba algo pálido. Toqué mi piel y froté mis mejillas para sonrosarlas un poco. Lo peor que podía hacer era parecer un niño de casa listo para ser azotado. Aunque literalmente quizás iba a pasar eso.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas, me colgué de inmediato del brazo de mi amo. Ahora sí lo gritaría si era posible, Himuro-san era mi amo y nadie, nadie tenía derecho a tocarme sin su consentimiento y estaba seguro que él pensaba lo mismo porque su mirada decía mucho. Algunas pasaron por nuestro costado, saludaban con la mirada y seguían su rumbo.

—Thumper, te recomiendo que mantengas la boca cerrada y si no quieres tener problemas conmigo, nada de hacer berrinches aquí. —Su voz salió gruesa—. Te lo estoy advirtiendo.

—Te juro que no hago ningún espectáculo, pero vámonos. Este lugar me da miedo —le susurré entre que avanzábamos por ese estrecho hall tan congestionado.

Salimos a una pequeña recepción, en la entrada estaba una chica de cabellos castaños que agitaba su mano muy animada hacia nosotros. Nos acercamos a ella e Himuro-san se apoyó en el escritorio, le dedicó una de esas sonrisas de galán.

—¿Todo va bien? —le preguntó, me sorprendió lo seductor que podía sonar— Espero que esta vez no me tengas malas nuevas, Riko.

—Por supuesto que no, Himuro-kun —dijo mostrándole un panel—. Todo en orden y con los quince nuevos aceptados ya trabajando como debe ser.

No quise inmiscuirme más en su conversación, mis ojos demandaba la atención de otra cosa: Las paredes. Eran de color negro como esa habitación. En algunas partes tenían colgadas herramientas que eran destinadas para los castigos físicos del BDSM. Entre ellos bozales, pinzas, esclavas, cadenas, látigos; todo lo que no tocaría mi piel o eso esperaba.

Me dio un helar por toda la columna vertebral de un segundo a otro. Retrocedí para pegarme más a Himuro-san.

La gente comenzaba a mirarme, unos con asombro, otros con recelo. Incliné mi cuerpo hacia la izquierda un poco para ver que había al pasar esa gran puerta corrediza de vidrio. Me erguí de inmediato al ver salir a un par de chicos. Uno alto de cabello castaño oscuro y otro más chiquito, rubio pálido. Traía una pelota roja en la boca, la mordía, eso le imposibilitaba hablar.

—Himuro —Lo saludó el mayor— ¿Vienes a supervisar a los novatos? Un momento…

Ese gigante de más de dos metros, lo apuesto, dirigió su mirada hacia mí. Regresé unos pasos más hasta quedar en la espalda de mi amo. La cara de ese sujeto era demasiado imparcial y relajada que me daba desconfianza.

—¿Y este enanito? ¿Es nuevo, Riko? —le preguntó de frente a la castaña— ¿Lo puedo probar? Se ve que necesita un poco de dolor en su vida.

Me quiso jalar, pero Himuro-san le negó con una mano.

—Es mío.

—¡¿Tuyo?! —preguntaron la recepcionista y el otro a la vez— ¡¿Estás entrenando de nuevo?!

Me retraje, lo escuché del idiota con sonrisa de baboso esa tarde. Pero no le presté tanta atención como en esa ocasión. Me extrañé, por el asombro de esos dos me dieron a entender que Himuro-san no guiaba a ningún sumiso ya hace bastante tiempo.

—Sí, encontré lo que buscaba —respondió calmado. Me empujó desde la espalda para ponerme delante de él—. Él es Thumper.

La chica salió detrás del mueble para inspeccionarme. Me cogió el brazo, me lo levantó. Alborotó mi cabello, tocó mi piel y sacó una cinta métrica para tomarme la medida de las caderas y la cintura. Incluso me manoseó el trasero más de tres veces como si yo fuera un juguete en proceso de valorización.

—¿Él? Himuro-san, no te ofendas con lo que te voy a decir, pero… ¿Él es lo que buscabas? No se le comparaba ni una gota a Tod. Como que le falta cuerpo ¿No?

—Tienes que ser descarada para tú decirme eso, tabla de planchar —le contesté, pero a los segundos me tapé la boca con ambas manos.

Había metido la pata, Himuro-san me miró con una cara de que me iba a castigar hasta el año cinco mil al llegar a casa. Apreté los ojos y pedí disculpas junto con una reverencia.

—Y como que le falta educación —agregó la prejuiciosa esa— ¿Hace cuánto lo has tomado? Me extraña que se atreva a abrir la boca.

—Está en proceso, Riko —respondió después de suspirar—. Hay que mejorar muchas cosas, pero no es un imposible. Por lo menos, no para mí ¿Hay mucha gente, Liu?

El grande fue el que habló, según él sí. Para cada habitación se debía esperar un aproximado de veinte minutos. Pero había algunas salas que sí estaban disponibles, solo las menos elaboradas que eran técnicamente para novatos como yo.

Himuro-san le agradeció el dato y le dio la mano en despedida. Le levantó el cerquillo al chico de la bola roja y avanzó jalándome a mí de la muñeca. Pude leer en la correa que tenía ese sumiso: "Kensuke". Ese debía ser su nombre.

Creí que me llamaría la atención al entrar, pero no lo hizo. Siguió caminando y pude oír los gritos. Gritos que no se escuchaban tan bien por la bulla que provenía del primer, segundo y tercer piso del edificio.

Casi me caigo al ver a Nijimura-san salir de uno de los cuartos. "Cómeme tierra", pensé y maldecí a Dios por ser tan malo conmigo. Pero se me pasó cuando me di cuenta de que si él estaba ahí era porque estaba involucrado en todo ese negocio sucio de porquería. Me analizó de pies a cabeza como si no me reconociera, mas sonrió para mi amo.

—Sabía que lo buscabas a él ese día, Tatsuya —dijo con un tono jocoso, y amigable le dio una palmada en el hombro—. Mucha suerte, no te subestimo. Lo sabes, pero con este vas a tener que ser bastante intransigente. No aprende a la primera ni a la segunda.

—Me estoy dando cuenta de ello, Shū —habló con los hombros encogidos—. Más bien, te tengo un mandado. Necesito que llames a…

No escuché, le susurró en el oído.

Hice una mueca con los labios. Mayormente no me ocultaba nada, todo lo que hablaba con sus compañeros yo lo oía ¿Por qué ahora andaba con secretos?

—Descuida, déjamelo a mí. Aparte que es mi responsabilidad.

—Para la próxima piensa, no botaste a cualquier tonto. Lo botaste a él, por eso te dije que seas considerado. Pero ya qué más da, solo arréglalo —dijo finalmente—. Por cierto, ¿y el perro? ¿Lo dejaste ir?

—Ni en mil millones de años, está en el décimo piso castigado. Pero justo venía a recogerlo, de aquí ya me voy para mi casa y me encargo del asunto. Nos vemos.

Ni se despidió de mí, me ignoró olímpicamente. Me quedé con la mano alzada, fue frustrante.

Dejé mis niñerías de lado cuando Himuro-san me metió a uno de los cuartos en un parpadeo. No había nadie, ese debía ser uno para recién llegados. Había dos cadenas colgando desde el techo, una mesa y una especie de cofre encima de esta. Pretendía husmear, pero él no me dejó. Me llevó hacia las esposas que colgaban y me aprisionó una de las manos.

—Empecemos con esto, Thumper —me comenzó hablar, ya se le había pasado la mala cara de hace un rato—. Al principio va a doler, pero te vas a acostumbrar.

—¿Qué me vas a hacer? —pregunté. Me enganchó el otro brazo, quedando cara a cara con la pared. Le estaba dando la espalda, eso me preocupaba de sobre manera. Levantó mi polo y lo sujetó con dos ganchos de fierro que sacó del baúl.

—Nada que no puedas soportar —continuó— ¿Quieres que juguemos o solo actuamos?

¿No era lo mismo? No sabía qué contestarle. No esperó por mi respuesta y desabrochó mi pantalón, que cayó por la propia gravedad al suelo. Me lo retiró con uno de los pies, arrimándolo para un costado. Rebuscó en esa caja de madera y cogió varias correas. Me puso dos en cada pierna, apretando mi piel. Sentía como si mi sangre no circulara.

—Himuro-san, está muy fuerte —Me quejé—. Suéltalas un poco por favor.

—Es el nivel más bajo, agradece —Noté sus labios posarse el inicio de mi cuello, mordió e hizo un círculo con su lengua, esa humedad me estimulaba—. Si te relajas será mejor, Thumper —continuó—. Si no lo haces, puede llegar a ser una experiencia dolorosa.

Lamió ahora el filo de mi oreja, solté un suspiro lleno de deseo. Estando atado de esa manera, solo me convenía dejarme llevar. Acepté sus roces, sus manos presionar mi nalgas sobre la ropa interior, sentir sus uñas rasgarme levemente las piernas. Jugó con el elástico, tiró de él varias veces haciéndome doler cuando lo soltaba.

—¿Ya no te vas a resistir, Thumper? —Picó mi mejilla con sus dientes, ladeé el rostro para el otro lado para liberarme— Así de sumiso eres mucho más atractivo.

—No te parezco… ¿No te parezco poca cosa al lado de Tod?

Lo oí chasquear la lengua, quise mirarlo. Pero el impacto de un látigo en mi espalda me hizo gritar, una franja roja me picaba de extremo a extremo, ardía como nunca antes había sentido. Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta y mis ojos comenzaron a actuar, se humedecieron.

Me dio otra más, le pedí por favor que no lo hiciera. No me gustaba, no quería que siguiera con eso. Traté de zafarme, de romper esas cosas que aprisionaban mis muñecas. Pero era inútil. Solo conseguía hacerme heridas.

—Suéltame, no quiero —le dije, miraba hacia el suelo viendo mis lágrimas caer—. Sácame de aquí, no soy un sumiso. No me gusta ¡No siento nada más que dolor con esto!

Me azotó de nuevo, le dio a mis piernas que temblaron.

—Soy muy amable, Thumper. Soy bastante amable, mucho más que cualquiera de aquí. Pero hay algo que no le permito a ninguno de tu especie. No vuelvas, escucha bien —dijo cogiéndome del cuello. Estrujó y estrelló mi frente contra la pared sin medir su fuerza—. No quiero que vuelvas a mencionarlo ¡Menos tú!

—No lo haré, te lo juro. Perdóname, no lo volveré a hacer —Supliqué—. Te lo juro, Himuro-san. No fue mi intención —Reincidió, volvió a golpear en mi espalda— ¡Por favor!

No sé cuántas veces le rogué, ni cuántas lágrimas derramé. No me hizo caso, no escuchó si quiera mis disculpas. Cada palabra que pronuncié fue una excusa perfecta para castigarme, para hacerme sentir como una cucaracha a sus pies. Me insultó, me dijo que era la peor basura que podía haberse topado. Me tocó hasta el punto más sensible que tenía, mi familia.

Dejó mi espalda llena de marcas, mis piernas vibraban por sí solas cada que recordaba el dolor de esos latigazos. Trataba de controlar mi llanto, de opacar mi estado tan patético, pero no podía, no dominaba mi sollozar.

Me encontraba sofocado, soltaba jadeos y mi respiración era bastante irregular.

—¿Vas a seguir chillando? —Me preguntó, él ya estaba sentado en el suelo. A mi lado como si se estuviese arrepintiendo— No te di tan fuerte.

—Te odio, y no sabes cómo deseo que la policía te embauque a ti y a todos los de esta estúpida organización —susurré entre mis quejidos—. Vas a ver, tarde o temprano tú vas a ser el que termine obedeciendo las reglas. Te lo juro, Himuro-san.

Se levantó del suelo y me sacó las correas, pero no liberó mis muñecas. Lo hizo en silencio, palpó la piel abierta, me contraje. Salió de la habitación y me dejó respirar sin tener que compartir el mismo aire.

"Mamá", murmuré ya solo. Solo quería ir y abrazarla, pedirle perdón por haberle gritado aquel día en que se preocupó por mí. Deseaba regresar a mi casa donde aunque sea me daban un plato de comida caliente sin pedirme algo a cambio, sin reglas, sin armas de doble filo. Nunca debí salir de ahí.

Me exalté cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse. Abrí los ojos y lo vi acercarse. Traía un botiquín en sus manos. Sacó el algodón untando en un poco de alcohol. Limpió las llagas, me ardió. Pero no tanto como hace una media hora. Terminó de desinfectarme y soltó un suspiro.

—¿Quieres ir a casa?

—Para qué me preguntas si al final tú siempre haces lo que se te da la gana —escupí—. Deja de aparentar ser bueno conmigo, ya me quedó claro qué clase de bazofia humana eres.

"Kazunari", escuché. Sonó como a un susurro.

—¿Qué? ¿Hay algo más que me quieras consultar, Himuro-san? —Satiricé— ¿O ya me vas a tirar al saco de los secuestrados? ¿A ellos cómo los tratan? ¿Peor?

Dejó que me vista, abrió las esposas para poder caer al suelo. Me puse el pantalón y salí de ahí sin siquiera voltear a verlo. Lo esperaría en el auto, así quisiese irme corriendo… Lo único que lograría sería poner en riesgo a mi familia.

Con rabia empujé a los que estaban en mi camino, unos me lanzaron impropios que ignoré. Apreté el elevador y bajé hasta el primer piso donde la bulla me producía más cólera. Impotencia de no poder salir. Miedo de no aguantar.

Llegué hasta la camioneta negra y rebusqué en mis bolsillos mi celular. Marqué al celular de Miyaji-san, necesitaba hablar con alguien. Necesitaba escucharlo. Timbró más de diez veces, nada. No hubo contestación por más que lo llamé. Intenté con el teléfono de su casa, sonó un par de veces antes de ser tomada la llamada.

—¿Miyaji-san? —pregunté con la voz quebrada.

—No, ¿quién es? —Su voz me sonaba a ese idiota— ¿Quiere hablar con Miyaji-san? Él no se encuentra, ha salido hace ya un par de horas… —Odié ese tono tan formal ¡Lo odié!—. Pero apenas vuelva yo le puedo dar su recado ¿Me deja su nombre?

Corté.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer~**_


	11. Chapter 9

—Capítulo 9—

**Cambio fortuito**

* * *

Fue extraña esa llamada, el chico del otro lado de la línea sonó bastante angustiado cuando preguntó por Miyaji-san. Puse el teléfono en su lugar; de todas maneras, le diría mi amo que alguien lo había llamado. No vaya a ser importante.

Atusé mis cabellos cobrizos un rato, sin él en la casa estaba aburrido. Haría los quehaceres por mientras, a la sala nadie le había pasado una escoba en todo el día. Esa familia era bastante descuidada con la limpieza del hogar. Cogí una escoba del cuarto de utensilios y comencé, Nijimura-sama mayormente me tenía de piso en piso limpiando. Tenía bastante experiencia.

La madre de Miyaji que estaba sentada en el sofá grande se descolocó al verlo trapear. O eso me inspiró sus cejas enarcadas. Como también se había sorprendido cuando me pilló lavando los platos de la cena. Labor que debía hacer Miyaji-san según entendí por la pregunta: "¿Y mi hijo no va a bajar?".

—Oye, niño ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas? —me preguntó.

Dejé de darle la espalda para contestar, es una falta de educación no hablar mirando a la persona a los ojos. Por lo menos, eso me han enseñado mis tutores.

—Kotarō, Hayama Kotarō —dije por tercera vez— ¿Necesita de algo, Miyaji-sama?

—No, solo tengo un par de preguntas para ti, Kotarō. —Dejó su ordenador a un lado y juntó ambas manos— ¿Por qué estás aquí a esta hora y qué tienes con mi hijo?

Pedí permiso para sentarme, ella aceptó aturdida. Me acomodé en el sillón y le conté lo que ya previamente había acordado con Miyaji-san para mantener a su familia controlada.

Era su compañero de proyecto de ciclo del curso de Economía III, pero por un accidente había estado ausente casi todo el semestre, faltando a exposiciones importantes y pequeños trabajos de investigación, que Miyaji-san muy desprendidamente me hizo para no perjudicar la nota del grupo. Por eso motivo, mi forma de pagarle el favor sería hacerle todas las labores domésticas por una semana completa.

—Ya veo ¿Y por eso te estás quedando aquí? —volvió a cuestionar— ¿Y qué te pasó?

—Sí, espero no estar causando incomodidad. —La señora negó con la cabeza—. Bueno, yo salía rumbo a la universidad cuando un camión se pasó el semáforo rojo y me arrolló, me han operado la columna hace 5 meses. Fue una recuperación lenta.

La mamá de Miyaji-san se creyó todo el teatro que armé ahí en la sala. Lloré al recordar mi supuesta hospitalización y todo el proceso que tuve que pasar para poder mover mi pierna izquierda, ayudó el hecho de haber estado cojeando porque tenía una ampolla en el pie. Ella me aconsejó que olvidara todas esas malas experiencias que solo me arrastrarían. Me dio un toque en el hombro y me pidió disculpas por haber estado siendo tan hosca conmigo.

—Mi papá habla muy bien de ti y concuerdo con él, eres un buen chico y sobre todo, sabes ser agradecido. Eso es algo que muchos obvian.

Asenté, me iba a volver a hablar. Pero el sonido de su celular nos interrumpió. Me ofrecí a traerle el móvil, lo había visto en la mesa del comedor. Fui por él y se lo entregué rápido antes de que cortase; era número desconocido.

Atendió la llamada y vi cómo palideció. Pidió desesperada direcciones y el estado en que se encontraba, me preocupé al verla llorar. Colgó y me pidió que la acompañara a la clínica porque Miyaji-san había sufrido un asalto de gravedad. Me dio un hincón en el pecho.

Salí detrás de ella y tomamos un taxi directo hasta el lugar, no lo entendía. Pero era muy sospechoso, Miyaji-san había salido sin avisarle a nadie ¿A dónde se podía haber metido? No le dije nada de eso a su mamá, solo me quedé a su lado tratando de darle unos ánimos que yo no tenía. También me encontraba angustiado.

Entramos por el área de emergencia, en módulo la señora preguntó por el paciente Miyaji Kiyoshi. Una enfermera se acercó a nosotros y nos pidió que la acompañásemos, recorrimos el largo del pasillo de consultas hasta llegar a Cuidados intensivos. A través de la luna lo vimos, estaba con una mascarilla y tenía los ojos cerrados, sus pómulos estaban morados. Lo demás lo cubría esa sábana celeste oscura.

El doctor salió de la habitación y se dirigió al familiar.

—Ha reaccionado hace unos minutos, señora —dijo lo más importante—. Una persona lo trajo hasta aquí, dijo que lo había encontrado desmayado en una esquina.

La señora se llevó las manos a la boca.

—Las contusiones en los brazos y hematomas en la caja torácica son graves. Tiene fractura múltiple en las costillas, pero lo que nos preocupa ahora es su brazo izquierdo. —La miró serio, dejando la tablilla de lado—. Va a necesitar intervención quirúrgica para colocarle clavos y aun así, no podemos asegurar que pueda volver a tener movilidad en la mano.

Ella se jaló los cabellos, angustiada. Se quedó hablando con el doctor, pidiéndole por favor que le dijera el nombre de la persona que había traído hasta ahí a su hijo, que quizás él haya visto a los criminales que hicieron eso. Yo me apegué al vidrio, puse una mano sobre este y me quedé ahí, por un momento sentí como si todo hubiese desaparecido.

¿Por qué toda persona que me importa termina lastimada? Nijimura-sama siempre me dijo que yo traía mala suerte. Pensé que esa vez sería diferente.

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, no lo iba a dejar así. Quería que esos idiotas pagaran por eso y conocía a una persona que podía ayudarme. Me alejé y marqué, pensé que por la hora era muy probable que no me contestase, pero sí la tomó.

—Löwen, ¿qué sucede? —me dijo de inmediato— Ya estaba por dormir.

—Necesito su ayuda, yo… Miyaji-san ha sido atacado, sé que cada uno se cuida las espaldas. Pero quisiera saber si podría ayudarme, a mí. Hágalo por mí, por favor.

Hubo un silencio bastante largo, oí un suspiro y una voz alarmada que preguntaba por Miyaji-san. Una voz bastante parecida a la llamada que hicieron hace rato.

—Voy para allá, mantén tu GPS prendido, Löwen.

Colgó. Apreté el celular de la impotencia.

Sabía que con él podía contar, giré para buscar a la mamá de Miyaji-san. Pero me extrañé al encontrar ahí a Hanamiya-san, hablaba con ella. Me acerqué con cautela.

Hanamiya-san es el amo al que menos me gusta acercarme. A metros de él si es posible, es de tener cuidado. No me gustan sus juegos ni sus métodos para castigar. No le importa nada. No le importa si uno queda sin poder moverse. Cinco ya han muerto en sus manos, tiene esa fama de maltratar en extremos. Por eso mayormente es derivado a los secuestrados.

Me dio una palmada en la espalda al verme, dos más de manera amigable. Yo sonreí, lo último que debía hacer era hacerle una descortesía. Hice una reverencia como saludo y le agradecí por ser la persona que salvó a Miyaji-san según lo que dijo la señora.

—Es lo que uno debe hacer, Kotarō. Me extrañó que cayera al suelo así de la nada. Cuando me acerqué recién me di cuenta de sus golpes —contó viéndonos a los dos—. Espero su pronta recuperación.

—Gracias, no sabe cómo se lo agradezco.

La mamá también hizo una reverencia antes de disculparse, su esposo la llamaba por el móvil. Ya le había avisado. Caminó hacia el pasillo y salió de nuestro perímetro.

Hanamiya hundió las manos a los bolsillos y quitó la apariencia de ciudadano correcto, esa cara de buen niño que sabía utilizar muy bien con los desconocidos.

—Has caído, Löwen —se burló; lo esperaba—. Se supone que debe saber cuidarse las espaldas. Si a Nijimura le hubiese pasado esto, hubiera salido mucho mejor parado.

—No creo que eso lo haya hecho una sola persona, Hanamiya-san. De todas maneras, los van a encontrar. Tatsuya-san me va a ayudar.

Enarcó ambas cejas y rio. "Imposible que te ayude", susurró entre sus risas.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando llegó Imayoshi-san junto con mi antiguo amo. Retrocedí ¿Por qué estaban todos ahí? ¿Por qué estaba él? Precisamente él.

Tragué saliva cuando pasó por mi costado, rozó su hombro con el mío. Sentir su olor a hierbas de nuevo hizo que mi piel se erizara. Quise llorar de alegría, pero no podía. No porque había alguien que me había cuidado en tan solo tres días con mucho más cariño que todos los años que estuve bajo el mando de Nijimura-sama. No era justo para Miyaji-san.

—Löwen —me saludó— ¿Te comió la lengua el gato acaso? ¿Quieres que te recuerde cómo ser educado con tu amo?

Desvié la mirada, Miyaji-san no es tan exigente ni me prohíbe nada. Solo me tiene haciendo cosas sencillas que no me disgustan. Pero a pesar de su carácter flexible, no podía abusar de esa manera. A ningún amo le gustaría que su sumiso anduviera haciéndole caso a otro, a menos que estuviera él presente.

—Pedazo de mierda, saluda. —Me empujó desde el pecho y trastabillé un poco.

—No me toque, usted no es mi amo. —Me atreví a contestarle—. No tengo por qué darle un trato especial, así que no me moleste.

Levantó el brazo y me tiró una cachetada que me hizo ir al piso. No pude evadirlo, no quise esquivarlo porque en el fondo me sentía sucio de haberle dicho esas cosas. "Me importa una mierda si le sirves a otro, ¡tú a mí me debes tu vida, Kotarō!", oí de sus labios.

Sobé mi mejilla, mis ojos se aguaron. Pero no botaron ni una sola lágrima, no podía. De un momento a otro, me había quedado helado al ver a él también pisar en falso y caer al suelo.

—A veces pienso que hablo por las puras —rio, Tatsuya-san se sobaba la muñeca de la mano con la que le había tirado un golpe en la cara a mi antiguo amo—. Löwen, vete a la cafetería y llévate a Thumper contigo.

Obedecí al instante. Algo que uno no debe hacer es precisamente cabrear a Tatsuya-san, así que lo llevé conmigo a ese chico de cabellos negros, hace años que no empleaba la fuerza. Pero lo tuve que hacer por la orden que me habían dado. A jalones lo hice avanzar hasta el patio de comidas de la clínica.

La conversación de amos siempre es en privacidad. Eso no entendía Thumper por más que se lo dije. "Me importan una mierda, seguro ellos lo han golpeado ¡No seas idiota!", me gritó.

Lo ignoré, Tatsuya-san no es capaz de hacerme eso sin ninguna razón. Me empujó para que lo soltara, se sentó en una de las mesas disponibles y se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose en el respaldar de la silla. Miraba filoso hacia mí.

Después de unos largos minutos en silencio, tamborileó con los dedos. Volvió a lanzar sus sospechas y yo de nuevo le pedí que no dijera tantas tonterías juntas. Se movía nervioso a cada rato como si le incomodara algo.

De vez en cuando noté que se sobaba las piernas ¿Tiene un tic?

—¿Por qué piensas que ellos no pueden haber sido?

Obvié su pregunta, no había razón para que entablara una conversación con alguien como yo. Si puedo decir, inferior a mí.

—Es lo más lógico —continuó—. Estando tú cerca lo único que le vas a causar a Miyaji-san es daño ¿Qué buscas? Ve a rogar amor a otra parte, con él no te metas.

—Yo me meto en lo que se me da mi gana —mascullé—, con permiso de Miyaji-san claro.

—¡No lo metas en tu maldita mafia! —se exaltó, golpeando con fuerza la mesa; llamó la atención de los demás clientes—. Te lo advierto, idiota. No quiero que firmes nada con él.

El mesero inoportuno se acercó a nosotros y nos preguntó si queríamos ordenar algo. Deduje que lo hizo más para parar la pelea. Dirigí mi vista a la carta y pedí tres bolitas de arroz con atún y dos, con salsa teriyaki. Thumper no habló. No estaba de mucho humor para rogarle que comiera, ni siquiera me interesaba si tragaba o no.

El mozo tomó únicamente mi pedido y retiró las cartas para colocar un soporte de servilletas. Esperé que se fuera, que estuviera lejos de nosotros para poder expresarme.

—Tú a mí no me adviertes nada, imbécil —le contesté de la misma manera, puse mi mano sobre la madera, pero no golpeé—. Ese día no te dije nada por Miyaji-san y Tatsuya-san, pero la próxima vez vas a ser tú el posible candidato para rodar por las escaleras.

Se quedó mudo con las cejas elevadas.

—Vaya —dijo con asombro—. No todo el tiempo eres tan formal y educadito; a mí que me gusta tanto ese tonito tuyo.

Me sonó a sarcasmo, yo no contesto a la ironía. Nos quedamos callados hasta que él mismo decidió romperlo preguntando por el estado de Miyaji-san. Se lo dije porque mi amo considera mucho a ese niño. Es muy importante, su mejor amigo. Se quedó horrorizado cuando le comenté lo de los clavos. Se restregó el rostro con las manos, más preocupado que antes.

Yo no entiendo por qué él tiene que meterse tanto en la vida de Miyaji-san. ¿Cómo Tatsuya-san puede soportar a ese tipo tan grosero? No sirve ni para remplazo de Tod, aunque es imposible si quiera que ese idiota aspire a ser como Tod. Sería un buen chiste entre amos.

—Seguro fue el imbécil de Himuro-san, estoy seguro que fue él y me va a escuchar.

Arrugué el ceño, era increíble que insultara a Tatsuya-san a pesar de ser su sumiso. Si a mí me hubiese elegido, me hubiera sentido honrado.

El mozo llegó con mi orden haciendo que Takao se quedara parado, todavía sin irse. Además que Tatsuya-san llegó a los dos minutos, molesto le ordenó que se tranquilizara y que se vuelva a sentar.

—¿Qué esperas? —dijo más serio— En este momento estoy realmente cabreado como para aguantar tu majadería, así que siéntate o te encierro, tú decides.

Tomó asiento.

Tatsuya-san jaló una silla y se colocó a mi lado, realmente se le veía bastante estresado. Puso una mano encima de mi hombro dándome la noticia que nadie volvería a molestar a Miyaji-san. Me aseguró que yo jamás tendría de nuevo un problema de ese tipo.

Me sentí aliviado con sus palabras. Si él lo decía, era un hecho que nadie volvería a dañar a mi amo. Pero había algo que me preocupaba.

—Tatsuya-san… sé que puede ofenderse con lo que le voy a decir, pero ese idiota me ha metido la duda —balbuceé— ¿Usted tuvo algo que ver con esto? Yo no-…

—Te equivocas. —Me cortó—. Uno, no me ofende. Sé que no lo haces con mala intención. Y dos, yo no he puesto un dedo encima de tu amo.

Vi a esa garrapata palidecer. Sonreí de lado, no pude contener mi sonrisa de superioridad. Yo no tengo permitido decirle a otro sumiso quién es mi amo, pero agradecí que Tatsuya-san lo haya hecho y por su mirada supe que lo hizo con intención.

—Tú- tú… ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a involucrar a Miyaji-san en esto?! —Se encolerizó— ¡No sabes el daño que le estás-…!

Lo golpeó.

Me sorprendí, no por el casi haberle roto los labios por majadero sino por ser precisamente Tatsuya-san. Él nunca le había levantado el puño a un sumiso. Fuera de los juegos, de los castigos; él no era alguien violento con sus mascotas. Con eso solo confirmé que ese tipo era un simplón, el peor novato que podía haber caído a la organización.

Takao se tapó la comisura de los labios, estaba sangrando. Un oficial se aproximó a nosotros y trató de ayudar al aludido, pero no se dejó. "No se meta", fue lo que dijo para que nos dejara en paz y privacidad. Tatsuya-san pagó por las bolas de arroz y nos sacó de ahí, yo caminé en completo silencio. En cambio, Takao de vez en cuando soltaba quejidos.

—Si tan mal te la pasas conmigo, está bien, Kazunari. Vas a derivar a otro y espero que con él te la pases mejor. De seguro ni me extrañarás.

—Tenlo por seguro, a la basura no se le extraña —respondió pedante—. Pero créeme que rezaré por la pobre alma que tenga que soportarte. Qué mal la debe haber pasado Tod.

Se me puso la piel de gallina; ¿Cómo podía ser tan altanero? Miré de soslayo hacia los dos, no entendía su relación. No era nada similar a la de un amo y un sumiso.

Quise intervenir o decir algo, pero me retraje al llegar donde estaban los otros dos. Tuve el presentimiento que habían sido reprendidos, porque estaban con una cara larga. Mucho más Nijimura-sama. Tatsuya-san apretó del cuello a su sumiso y lo arrojó técnicamente a los pies de Hanamiya-san. Él no se sorprendió, sonrió con mucha satisfacción.

"Ahí lo tienes, todo tuyo", dijo. Se limpió las manos y se despidió de mí, me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. No volteó, no miró a su ex mascota. Se fue sin decir más.

—¡Bien, lárgate! —le gritó Thumper— ¡Es lo único que sabes hacer! ¡Qué vergüenza para los de tu tipo que decidas tirar la toalla!

—Cállate, me duele la cabeza, zorro de mierda —le dijo Hanamiya-san, tirándole una patada en el miembro—. No hables a menos que yo te dé permiso, imbécil, o yo me encargo que ya no tengas cosa entre las piernas.

Se dobló de dolor, se arrodilló en el suelo con las manos sobre la bragueta de su pantalón.

Ese chico no me cae, no lo soporto. Pero aun así, me dio pena. Solo espero que ojalá al final del entrenamiento siga conservando todas sus extremidades.

—Duele… —susurró—. Con mi hijo no te metas.

Hanamiya-san se ocupó de ver que no haya nadie cerca para darle en la cabeza. Lo estrelló contra la pared. Levantó el puño y lo bajó al oír las voces de las enfermeras. Opté por mejor dejarlos, no me gustaba ver el maltrato sin fundamento. Retrocedí unos pasos y entré a la habitación de Miyaji-san.

Sus padres no estaban por ahí, debían estar en caja.

Lo encontré durmiendo, o eso parecía. Le acomodé el cerquillo que lo tenía todo enmarañado. Con o sin moretones seguía siendo bastante atractivo.

Esos tres días me di cuenta que lo que más me gusta de él es su forma de mirarme. Una mezcla entre confusión e intolerancia. Estoy convencido de que me quiere, aunque con sus palabras no sea el más afectuoso. En cambio, con sus gestos y acciones sí me demuestra cuán amoroso puede ser.

Incluso por ese chico llamado Kazunari, lo insulta y todo eso, pero en el fondo presiento que le gusta demasiado. Su preocupación extrema por él me hace pensar esas cosas y espero estar equivocado, porque si es así… En seis meses en vez de renovar el contrato, lo anulará para poder adoptar a ese idiota.

Moví mis cabellos en negación y volteé para cerciorarme de que esos tres ya no estuvieran afuera, al no verlos volví mi atención a mi amo. Con miedo, me aproximé lo suficiente a él. Acerqué mis labios a los suyos y le dio un beso bastante fugaz. No quería despertarlo, no debía permitir que sus padres me vieran o alguien de la clínica. Retrocedí y salí de la habitación antes de que las ganas de besarlo con pasión me ganasen.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer~**_


	12. Chapter 10

—Capítulo 10—

**Sakurai Ryō**

* * *

Sus pasos eran inconfundibles para mis oídos, era su presencia. No lo podía ver, pero podía dibujar en mi memoria aquellas botas negras, pesadas por el ruido que hacían. También su aroma me hacía reconocerlo, ese olor concentrado a cigarrillo se distinguía a la perfección sin necesidad de estar cerca.

Traía uno consigo en ese momento, sentí el humo correr por mi rostro. Lo estaba expulsando frente a mí. Temblé, me acobardé solo de pensar que estaba en mí delante.

Me arrancó la cinta negra que cubría la mitad de mi cara. La luz me molestó al principio, hace bastantes días estaba viviendo en la oscuridad. En el ojo izquierdo llevaba un parche, lo había sentido pero pensé que era parte del agarre. No podía abrirlo.

—¿Qu- qué me has hecho? —pregunté, mis manos estaban atadas, no podía palpar— ¿Qué me has puesto…?

—Eso no te interesa, zorro. Tuerto te ves mejor.

Mi otro ojo comenzó a lagrimear, no sentía nada en el otro. Absolutamente nada. Presentía que jamás podría volver a ver de ese lado.

Me inspeccionó a detalle. Mis piernas, mis brazos, mis genitales. Solo se quería cerciorar de que no tuviera nada infectado. No le servía si me enfermaba. Me dio el visto bueno, apagando el cigarrillo contra mi piel. Apreté mi ojo, aguantando. Pero dejé escapar un pequeño quejido.

Esa sonrisa lujuriosa se extendió. Le causaba morbo verme tan indefenso, tan dispuesto a sus pies, tan suyo por su derecho de posesividad. Supuse que así me imaginó por muchas noches al conocerme por internet, cuando creí que era sincero al decirme que me amaba. Pero al estar ahí encerrado, me di cuenta que su única intención había sido verme sublevado.

Fui un niño ingenuo.

Mi madre tenía razón en todo lo que me decía, no debí fiarme de alguien por internet.

Según él, yo soy su prototipo perfecto, que por meses había estado buscando a un chico que le excitara con tan solo mirarlo. Yo encajé.

Le gusta todo de mí, mi cabello, mis ojos y sobretodo mi piel, que se enrojecía con apenas un pequeño golpe. Como en ese momento, que seguía teniendo en mi muslo marcas rojas de los toques que me dio con una varilla de madera antes de ayer por la madrugada.

—¿No tienes que decirme algo, puta? —me preguntó, había cogido mis cabellos y los jalaba hacia atrás para poder ver mi rostro— ¿Y bien?

—Bue… buenos di… días… a- amo. —La voz se me cortaba con esa palabra. No lo aceptaba, no asimilaba estar viviendo eso.

—Perfecto —Sacó de su bolsillo un bozal, que me lo colocó apretando uno más que ayer. Mis mejillas se estiraron por esa bola negra que cubría mi boca—. Escucha, hoy te dejaré con un amigo. Te presté por unas horas, sé educado y no hagas nada estúpido.

Me dio una fuerte cachetada que torció mi rostro.

—S-sí, amo —susurré. En mi ojo se me estaban acumulando las lágrimas.

Detestaba las agresiones. Me causan repulsión los golpes, como él. Ese amor que me había mantenido con una sonrisa por varios meses se había convertido en odio en tan solo cuatro días.

No entendía qué le podía causar tanto placer, apreté el ojo dejando caer esas gotas saladas, que él lamió, haciéndome estremecer. Dirigió su mirada hacia mí, pensé que ese día no tendría que lidiar con sus distorsiones, pero no fue así. Tocaba mi cuerpo sin pudor, lo acariciaba con deseos de tenerme por siempre a su lado. De aprisionarme para que no me vaya, que entendiera su forma de ver el placer sexual, muy aparte de una relación vainilla convencional.

Pero eso no significaba que no me amara, lo hacía, me amaba de esa forma distorsionada.

Deslizó dos dedos por mi pecho llegando a mi punta derecha. Lucía un pircing azul trasversal que hace un día me lo había hecho contra mi voluntad.

Asco a mí mismo

Tenía que sentir odio por la persona que me lastimaba tanto, pero sus manos rozando mi piel, esa mirada cuando se tornaba suave. Me hacía pensar que quizás el Makoto que yo conocí todavía estaba por alguna parte de ese alter ego.

Disfruté de sus caricias, de la humedad de su lengua succionando mi punta. Mordía sin ser delicado y jaló de esta, provocándome placer. Me sentía sucio por admitirlo hacia mis adentros… solo a veces, podía sentir el morbo recorrerme. Solo por ser él, solo lo permitiría de él. Soportaba algunas agresiones, pero él también podía llegar al exceso de mis parámetros.

—Cada vez que llores te daré un verdadero motivo para que lo hagas, zorra —dijo alejándose unos centímetros de mí.

Metió dos dedos entre mi rostro y el sujetador, y jaló de él con fuerza arrancándomelo. La hebilla raspó mi mejilla, que surgió al mismo tiempo que mi grito de dolor.

Se bajó la bragueta del pantalón y sacó su miembro, medía bastante para su talla. Era grueso, con un par de venas que sobresalían por el largo hasta llegar casi a la punta.

Lo que más le gusta es violarme de manera oral.

Ladeé el rostro, no lo iba a permitir. Mis piernas se movieron, haciendo sonar las cadenas que me sujetaban. El nerviosismo no me dejaba pensar. Makoto me tomó del cuello, apretó lo suficiente como para dejarme quieto y tuvo que sacar un motor de electricidad, con eso en una mano me tenía controlado. Todavía estaba la marca de la última descarga eléctrica que me dio, en mi espalda aún se encontraba caliente esa zona.

—Empieza, ¿o necesitas ayuda?

Negué apenas moviendo ligeramente mi cabeza, me estiró lo más que pudo y con asco empecé a chupar, solo la mitad —no cabía más—. La punta rozaba el comienzo de mi garganta.

Metía y sacaba lo más rápido que podía, el cuello lo tenía acalambrado por el cansancio. "Demasiado lento, idiota", masculló mi amo. Cogió mi cabeza con las dos manos y hundió su falo dentro de mi boca, a la fuerza me hizo agilizar. Salía y entraba de él sin dejarme siquiera respirar, la saliva comenzó a acumularse y chorreaba por las comisuras de mis labios, resbalando por mi cuerpo.

Tocía cada vez que podía para avisar que me estaba asfixiando, no podía tomar aire, su falo pasaba por mi garganta presionando contra las paredes. Pero no le hizo el mayor caso. Di un par de arcadas, me estaban dando ganas de vomitar.

—Hazlo bien si no quieres que te ayude. —Me ordenó sacando su sexo para dejarme respirar. Escupí toda la saliva que tenía acumulada a un lado—. Te ves asqueroso.

—Ya no más… por favor.

—¿Todavía no lo entiendes? Entre más ruegues, más enciendes mi deseo de torturarte —sonrió, prendió el motor de electricidad y lo presionó contra uno de mis brazos.

Mi grito ahogado inundó el lugar. Seguida de una súplica interrumpida por el llanto. Alejó el aparato viendo la marca de dos puntos de piel chamuscada, más un hilo de sangre resbalar. Mi cabello se había erizado, al igual que mis vellos. Tenía la piel de gallina.

—Déjame ir… Mis padres… Mis padres deben estar preocupados por mí, te- te van a buscar y-… puedes terminar en prisión… Pero si- No… No —Abrí el ojo desmesuradamente al sentir la presión—. ¡No! ¡Por favor para! ¡No más, por favor! ¡Te lo suplico!

Una de las botas estaba aplastando mis testículos ya bastante sensibles. Me dio una patada en todo el miembro, fue tan doloroso que tuve que morderme el labio inferior para no gritar.

—¿Me vas a volver a hablar de tus papás? —preguntó con sorna.

—… No —murmuré

—¿Cómo? —"No", volví a decir a decir agitando la cabeza.

Me desajustó los cuatro amarres que tenía cayendo al suelo sin poder pararme. No sentía mis extremidades después de todo el tiempo que había estado ahí colgado.

Tuvo la necesidad de arrastrarme de los pelos hacia mi jaula, donde me encerró con llave. Dentro había una bolsa pequeña de comida para perro. Mi alimento. No había comido hace dos días, las tripas me rugían, comería lo que sea. También había un depósito con agua.

—Espero que sepas comportarte. —Pateó las barandas a la vez que habló. Se arregló el pantalón y salió del lugar con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos.

Su amigo vendría en unos quince minutos a cuidarme… Prefería pensarlo así. Además que por precaución siempre me encargaba con alguien.

Me quedé solo de nuevo en esa habitación, con una mano jalé la bolsa de croquetas y la abrí con los dientes después de tres intentos. Me metí un puñado a la boca. El sabor era repugnante, mastiqué nauseabundo. Traté de ignorar lo más que pude esa sensación tan repulsiva, pero no resistí más. Escupí la última porción y me tapé la boca con ambas manos.

Arrojé. Más de tres arcadas seguidas. Vomité lo poco que había puesto en mi estómago a un lado de la jaula, acerqué el depósito de agua y sin enjuagarme tomé más de la mitad. No podía vivir de agua, necesitaba algo sólido.

Me cubrí el rostro con las manos, la desesperanza ya era bastante grande ¿Por qué no podía salir de ahí? ¿Por qué nadie me había encontrado? Volví a llorar, más abierto, más libre de poder hacer retumbar mis quejidos. Quería irme a casa, abrazar a mi madre y decirle que ella tenía razón en todo, que no debía confiar en personas a través de internet, que las intenciones mayormente nunca eran buenas.

Los pasos de un extraño me hicieron detenerme, alguien que no conocía. Me aferré a las barras de acero para verlo mejor. Era un chico como mi amo, pero de facciones más finas. Más alto, un aire diferente y atractivo. Traía consigo una tablilla y un lapicero.

—Vomitaste. —Fue lo primero que oí—. Llamaré a alguien, un momento.

Trajo a un señor de limpieza, traía un overol que lo distinguía de alguna compañía u hotel ¿No estaba en una casa? El muchacho limpió el vómito y echó desinfectante con olor a fresas. Dio una leve inclinación antes de retirarse.

Estornudé dos veces, era alérgico a ese aroma.

—Antes de nada déjame presentarme, seamos cordiales. Soy el encargado del inventario de mascotas, un gusto conocerte —me dijo sin mirarme, tomando asiento en la única silla que había en el lugar—. Te voy a ser unas preguntas, créeme que te conviene colaborar y decir la verdad.

No dije nada, solo seguí inspeccionando a ese chico. No se veía una mala persona, tenía un aspecto totalmente diferente.

—Aquí en tu contrato dice que te llamas… ¿Sakurai Ryō? ¿Es eso correcto? —Asenté— Edad 23 años, hijo único, estudias en una academia de creación de manga, tus padres son divorciados y vives con tu madre ¿Todo es verdad?

Volví a afirmar.

—¿Qué te motivó a seguir la práctica del Bondage? —"¿Qué?", pregunté con un hilo de voz—¿Qué te motivó a seguir la práctica del Bondage? O si quieres verlo de otra manera, a este tipo de juegos donde hay un amo y un sumiso ¿Qué te motivó? —preguntó de nuevo.

Nada. Absolutamente nada. Me habían secuestrado hace cuatro días, jamás en mi vida me hubiese ofrecido a seguir una secuencia de juegos sadomasoquistas que solo me hacían llorar.

Aferrarme a la idea que algún día la policía me encontrará es mi único anhelo allí encerrado.

Apreté los labios, no debía llorar de nuevo.

—Creo que te reservas esa pregunta, veamos —dijo sin molestarse. Buscó entre los papeles que tenía un contrato que le había dado de seguro mi amo—. Veamos qué ha puesto Hanamiya sobre ti, Sakurai —susurró.

"Hanamiya…", ese debía ser el nombre de mi amo. Hasta en su nombre me había mentido, nunca fue sincero conmigo.

Cerré las manos contra las barandas, resbalándolas unos centímetros.

—Ya veo, te gusta jugar a la negación —leyó con una sonrisa en el rostro—. A muchos les gusta este papel. Tomaré esto como referencia —Apuntó un par de cosas antes de volver a mirarme como un paquete— ¿A qué eres alérgico? Esto sí te recomiendo responderme.

—A los olores fuertes y a la castaña —respondí, di un suspiro y me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos, aunque solo se le notara uno—. Disculpe, ¿usted me puede dejar ir?

—No es una opción.

Dejó de preguntarme cosas y llenó más formularios que tenía. Lo vi firmar la última hoja, supuse que ya era tiempo de culminar con eso.

—Dame tu mano. —Me pidió al estar cerca de mí—. Necesito tu huella digital aquí.

Me manchó el dedo con tinta azul y puso mi índice sobre el papel. También me pidió que firmara sin oponerme, sino podría irme mucho peor.

O lo peor, que mi amo me obligara a hacerlo. Ningún sumiso involuntario acudiría a esa opción, porque según las cláusulas del contrato eso significaba una tortura pasando los límites impuestos por nosotros. Se le daba libertad al amo y no era placentero si solo una de las dos partes disfrutaba de los juegos.

—Eres un buen chico… Cuando pueda te traeré comida, sé que esas galletas pueden ser asquerosas. Y bueno… ya vinieron por ti.

Escuché la puerta abrirse de par en par, un tipo corpulento había entrado a la habitación. De tez morena y brazos bastante proporcionados, también lucía una barba. Temblé. Su rostro no se veía amigable como el de cabello negro.

Le supliqué que no me dejase solo, pero él soltó un suspiro. Se despidió de mí y pude ver algo de pena en sus ojos. Él podía sacarme de ahí. Estiré mi brazo para que retenerlo, lo cogí del brazo. Rogaría lo que fuese necesario.

—Pagué por ti, niño. No me vengas con cojudeces —escuché del otro, abrió mi jaula y me arrastró por el suelo.

Tuve que soltar al otro chico, mis dedos no resistían más los jalones. No quería ser de nuevo un juguete sexual ¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel?

Me encerró en un cuarto en el cual no podía ver nada, tanteé hasta ser aventado a una cama. Traté de arrastrarme, salir de ahí. Pero fui alzado desde el pie. No sabía dónde me estaba apoyando, solo veía oscuridad alrededor mío.

—Todo estará bien. —Esa era otra voz, risas comenzaron a hacerse presente. Había más de uno allí adentró.

Comencé a sentir sus manos, tocaban mi cuerpo sin importarles mis lágrimas ni mis súplicas. Peleé con ellos lo más que pude hasta recibir un golpe en el rostro, luché para estar consciente. Pestañeé varias veces, pero fue inútil. Sentí mis fuerzas desvanecerse poco a poco y sin saber cómo perdí totalmente el conocimiento.

_Unas semanas después…_

Desperté de nuevo sobre ese frío suelo, congelado, con los brazos entumecidos por esa incómoda posición. Todo me seguía dando vueltas como cuando me dormí, la cabeza me punzaba y los ascos no habían desaparecido. Los mareos persistían por haber estado de cabeza por muchas horas.

Llevé una mano a mi boca al sentir las ganas de vomitar, me vinieron arcadas seguidas hasta exasperar espuma blanca. No tenía nada en el estómago.

¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta?

¿Es esto lo que uno se merece por ser bueno con la gente? ¿Por creer que las personas tienen bondad en su interior? Con esto solo confirmé que un Dios no existe, solo somos los humanos. Entre nosotros nos juzgamos, entre nosotros nos matamos.

Sobé mi frente, estresado, no podía con esos hincones. Me iba a volver loco. Asqueado volteé hacia el otro lado, el olor del vómito me ponía peor.

Miré vagamente hacia el techo de esa jaula, pude ver mis rayas. Con una tiza había marcado todos los días que llevaba ahí. Ya casi son más de tres semanas de estar lejos de casa. Sonreí forzado para no caer otra vez en depresión, de nada me serviría llorar. Eso no me sacaría de esos barrotes.

Puse su mano sobre el ojo que tenía vendado, seguía sin tener idea de lo que me había hecho. Simplemente un día amanecí con él tapado, doliendo, hincando. No tuve el valor de retirarme la venda. Él me lo ofreció, me tiró un espejo para que me viera. Pero solo temblé, las manos me sudaron. No quiero ver lo que me ha hecho. Sentí esas ganas tremendas de llorar por tener el presentimiento de que jamás podría ver de nuevo con mi pupila derecha. Era muy probable que no tuviera nada ahí, no debía seguir atormentándome. Me limpié ese par de lágrimas que habían resbalado por mi mejilla, acaricié mi piel antes de que él viniera y me destruyera más.

Escuché sus pasos, sonaba como si estuviese arrastrando algo. Me retraje, abracé con horror mis piernas. No quería que me volviera a tocar, ni que me maltratara. Desde el rincón pude verlo entrar, llevaba esas botas negras como todos los días. Un polo negro y ese pantalón militar que le daba un aire más rudo.

A su lado traía a un chico, tenía las manos sobre un collar del cual lo estaba jalando. Lo ahorcaba. Le dio tres patadas en el abdomen, tosió sin parar. No esperó a que recuperara aliento, lo aventó hacia las rejas. Su cabeza chocó contra los barrotes, lo vi con claridad. Vi su frente impactarse con los fierros.

Me encogí aún más.

—Este será tu nuevo hogar, rabo de mierda. —Con el pie golpeó la jaula, me hizo soltar un jadeo de susto— ¿Qué espera, zorro? Déjalo entrar, dormirá contigo.

Como pude, traté de sacarle el seguro a la entrada. Mis dedos no me ayudaban, estaban cocidos en pares y me jalaba la piel cada vez que los movía mucho. Los únicos que tenía libres eran los pulgares, que me ayudaban la mayoría de veces a maniobrar manijas. Saqué el candado y con la pierna empujé la rejilla para que se abriera de par en par.

El chico no reaccionaba, se había desmayado al estamparse. Él lo metió a empujones. Cerró de nuevo la reja dejando su pie derecho afuera, ya imaginaba para qué. Ese chico debía ser un novato como yo. Le colocó una tablilla de madera, aprisionándoselo. No lo podría meter de nuevo así utilizara todo su fuerza.

Me dio lástima, yo sé cómo duele esa marca.

—¿Y tú qué miras? —me dijo casi gritándome— ¿Quieres salir, pedazo de carne? ¿Quieres jugar un poco acaso?

Negué y miré hacia otro lado.

—Lo- lo siento, amo —me disculpé—. Lo siento.

Bufó antes de irse.

Me acerqué hacia ese chico, por la ropa que traía podía deducir que era uno de esos muchachos de dinero. Su collar, sus pulseras y el reloj. Incluso su cinta, no era una pita como la mía, sino una pañoleta de tela jaspeada negra.

Quise tocarlo, pero el sonido de la puerta me hizo volver a mi lugar. Apegarme a la esquina para que él se olvidara de mi existencia. Makoto puso la cubeta con carbón hirviendo a unos pocos metros del pie, metió un extremo del fierro con la marca de la organización y la mantuvo ahí por varios minutos.

El chico comenzó a despabilarse, lo lamenté por él. Aunque de todas maneras se hubiera levantado al sentir su piel fundirse. Pestañeó varias veces y trató de pararse, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que uno de sus pies estaba trancado. Giró la cabeza para ver por qué y pude ver en su rostro el pánico.

Forzó, rogó y gritó para que alguien viniera a rescatarlo. Era inútil, todas sus súplicas eran inútiles. Solo conseguiría que lo torturasen más.

Él no se toca el corazón con nada. Es cruel.

Me tapé los oídos para no oírlo. Fue tan rápido todo, sacar esa vara y clavársela en la planta. Su grito fue ensordecedor, su llanto. Apreté los ojos, no quería oír el sufrimiento ajeno.

Se la retiró cuando estuvo seguro de haber quedado bien marcado. En la planta del pie ahora tenía un círculo con una X en una esquina. Símbolo de la organización. Se retiró después de eso, no me miró ni me habló.

Di un suspiro de alivio, de saber que en ese momento no me haría nada. Tragué saliva y dirigí mi vista hacia el chico. Tenía las manos sobre su rostro, lo tapaba y lloraba sin guardarse nada. Se explayaba bastante, debía quitarse eso si no quería ser apaleado.

—No- no-… no llores. —Traté de calmarlo—. Si… si él se molesta, te puede ir mucho peor…

Parecía no oírme, escuché la tablilla. De nuevo trataba de guardar su pie. Se iba a lastimar la piel. Le puse una mano encima del brazo y él me rechazó.

—¡Déjame! —me gritó— ¡Tú y yo no somos iguales!

—Yo tampoco soy lo que tú crees —le respondí.

Entendía su angustia. Sabía perfectamente qué era sentirse en la cloaca del mundo. Saber que jamás podrías salir de ahí y resignarte a estar en el encierro.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, un hombre de limpieza metió la mano entre las barandas para limpiar lo que yo había hecho. Terminó de desinfectar y recogió mi plato de comida, en su poder tenía una bolsa de croquetas para perro. Echó dos porciones y la volvió a dejar en su lugar. También puso dos botellas de agua en el cajón de madera antes de irse. Ya estaba acostumbrado al sabor, los primeros días había sido una verdadera tortura comer esa pepas con olor a tierra. Cogí las de color marmoleado, eran las más ricas si podía usar esa palabra.

Comí unas cuantas en silencio, mientras mi compañero terminaba de calmarse. Ya no sollozaba tanto. Pero aún se escuchaban sus jadeos. Con mi mano, le puse a su alcance la comida, sino comía se podía desmayar. Él miró con asco el plato.

—Es- es lo único que hay. —Le advertí—. No te dará otra cosa… Si no te lo terminas, te dejará de hambre una semana… Come…No lo quieres ver enojado.

No me hacía caso, cogí una de las bolitas de carne roja según la bolsa. Si se le cogía el gusto, no era tan terrible. Él no me la aceptó.

—No pienso comer comida de perro —susurró, hundió su rostro entre sus brazos. No lo molestaría más, debía haber pasado un día muy duro.

Terminé de comer por mi cuenta y me comí su ración para no ocasionarle problemas. De todas maneras, en la mañana volverían a llenar el plato. Quizás para el siguiente día ya esté mucho mejor.

No se lo dije, pero me dio cierta envidia. Verlo tan bien en el aspecto físico, me recordó a mí cuando apenas llegué. No como ahora, estoy con tatuajes, con aretes y marcas de todas las cicatrices que me dejó con esa pequeña navaja que mi amo siempre lleva.

Sentado cerré mis ojos apoyando la cabeza hacia atrás. Mañana sería otro día… otro día que esperaré que Aomine-san me encuentre. No sé si Dios me abandonó, pero él no lo hará. Estoy seguro.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer~**_


	13. Chapter 11

—Capítulo 11—

**Días de nostalgia**

* * *

Salí cerrando la puerta con llave, ya que nadie estaba en casa. Miyaji-san había ido con su madre a la terapia de recuperación para el movimiento de su mano. No estaba yendo nada bien, los clavos no han dado los resultados deseados. Lo peor es que desde que salió del hospital me ha estado manteniendo a raya. Lo justifico, me siento culpable por lo que le pasó.

Me cubrí con la capucha de mi chompa, el frío comenzaba a invadir Shinjuku. Froté mis brazos contra mi ropa para darme calor y soplé hacia mis manos para calentarlas. Esos días estaba sintiendo muchos calambres en las articulaciones. Caminé casi entumecido por varias cuadras, quise bajar corriendo por las escaleras para ir a la estación subterránea de trenes, pero una mano me detuvo en seco. Tiró de mi brazo hacia atrás.

Me sorprendí, de un jalón me zafé de ese chico de tez bronceada. Me miraba serio.

—¿Hayama Kotarō? —me preguntó, asenté al ver su placa. Era un policía, sabía cómo comportarme con ellos. Suspiré mostrando una sonrisa relajada y me disculpé con él por parecer tan maleducado— Descuida, debí asustarte. Kagami Taiga, investigador policial.

"¿Investigador?", esas eran palabras mayores. No eran simples cachacos de la zona. De igual forma, no dejé ver mi nerviosismo. Tatsuya-san siempre me ha dicho que debo ser cauteloso con esos tipos. No hablar de más y dar respuestas concisas, o del caso contrario, mostrar ignorancia total a las preguntas si así lo requiere la situación.

Me preguntó acerca de un chico llamado Sakurai Ryō. Estuve tentado a desviar la mirada, había oído sobre él, pero negué saber algo de alguien llamado así. El policía suspiró con desgano. Frotó su sien y sacó una foto de él mostrándomela. Un chico de cabello castaño claro y una sonrisa bastante tímida, volví a negar. No daría información que pudiese perjudicar a los que me alojaron por tanto tiempo.

—¿Estás seguro que no lo conoces? Lleva desaparecido cerca de un mes, te he estado siguiendo. Eres amigo de ese chico llamado Takao Kazunari ¿Verdad?

Fruncí el ceño en disgusto ¿Cómo podía decir semejante estupidez?

Me mosqueó escuchar que me relacionen con ese imbécil.

Le respondí un no bien rotundo. Por coincidencias, tenía que lidiar con ese enano, pero no era por amistad. Eso se lo especifiqué.

—Ah… ¿Pero tienen amigos de común? Sé que su compañero Miyaji Kiyoshi sufrió un atentado en plena vía pública. Estamos investigando el caso, ¿tienes información que me puedas proporcionar para encontrar a los delincuentes? Mi compañero y yo creemos que todo está relacionado, porque…

Me dio un sinfín de razones por las cuales creía que Takao y el secuestrado estaban relacionados en la misma mafia. Especificó que también Sakurai había tenido varios amigos con lesiones y atentados antes de que desapareciera. Muy aparte del comportamiento que había presentado. No entendía por qué me estaba diciendo todo eso a mí. Yo no le diría nada, perdía su tiempo queriendo persuadirme. Pero me dio la impresión de que sospechaba de mí por su insistencia.

Vi a otro llegar, uno de piel mucho más oscura. Del mismo vuelo y con un semblante entre molesto y frustrado. Mostró su placa y volvió a interrogarme de la misma forma que su compañero. Dije lo mismo, "Yo no sé nada, lo siento". Lo escuché por un rato más hasta que se dio cuenta que conmigo no contaba. Era un cero a la izquierda para su investigación.

Me despedí de ellos y di la vuelta en la primera esquina, me pegué a la pared. Esos dos policías sabían más de lo que la organización debía permitir. Aunque de seguro Tatsuya-san ya estaba enterado de eso. Después de todo, ser como un hermano de un policía federal podía ser una ventaja bastante grande para nosotros.

De todas maneras, los seguí. Tenía que averiguar si habían dado con algún otro. Espionaje del otro fuerte. Soy bastante bueno en escurrirme.

Me escondí detrás de unos carteles publicitarios y me quedé el tiempo que ellos terminaron de conversar cerca de la estación de trenes. De ahí se fueron por una perpendicular. Caminé mucho más de lo que había estimado esa mañana.

Llegaron hasta el cementerio local, ese lugar me daba escalofríos. Tragué duro al pasar por las tumbas y me disculpé con las almas por pisar su territorio. Ambos se pararon en una tumba. Vi al de cabello azul sacar las flores marchitas y limpiar, por el frío se había cubierto un poco de nieve. Aguardé ahí sentado a unos metros de los dos, miré mi celular un par de veces sin nada en sí. Miyaji-san seguía sin comunicarse conmigo.

Alisé mi pantalón y mis rodillas antes de pararme. Ellos ya habían salido del lugar, pisé con cuidado entre las tumbas y me puse al pie de la lápida que los policías habían estado mirando. Leí el nombre: "Kise Ryōta". No lo distinguí, pero debía haber sido muy importante para ellos.

—Kotarō —escuché detrás de mí. Me puso los vellos de punta por la sorpresa, pero me tranquilicé segundos después. Había reconocido su voz— ¿Ya vas a dejar de ir de espía? Tenemos gente para eso, no te preocupes. Pero te agradezco tu preocupación.

—Se acercan sigilosamente, son como la mala hierba. Sé que no me incumbe, pero creo que es conveniente despistarlos de nuevo ¿No cree?

Tatsuya-san asentó con una leve sonrisa. Volteó para ya salir del panteón, vi por última vez la tumba antes de seguirlo.

Caminar con él me traía nostalgia, como cuando era un niño y él me sacaba a conocer la ciudad. A ver todo lo bonito que podía haber en la vida, en vez de pasarse el día llorando, resentido de no ser querido.

Fue un día de lluvia, recuerdo que todas las calles estaban inundadas. Apresurado corría descalzo para ponerme debajo de algún lugar seguro. No tenía un paraguas, no tenía una casa a la cual volver, no después de haberme escapado. No quería regresar a ese infierno y otra vez llorar por esas palabras de odio por parte de mi padre.

Era ridículo porque estaba a kilómetros de mi casa, pero aun así tenía los ojos aguados. Vidriosos por pensar que mi madre quizás estuviera preocupada por mí.

Culpable por causarle ese dolor: Ese siempre será mi karma.

Me detuve en una tienda de discos, tenía aún los brazos encima de mi cabeza, era mi única protección. Estaba perdido, solo a los seis años. Ni siquiera sabía si iba a poder pasar la noche con vida. Retrocedí unos pasos, asustado. Me pegué a la pared y me abracé. Podía sentir el frio, lo que significada estar sin nadie. Pero con esos sentimientos arraigados en mi pecho, todavía podía decir que no volvería con mis padres. No toleraría más los golpes de mi papá, sus malas caras, sus extraños toques.

Era un alcohólico, palabra que en ese tiempo yo no entendía a la totalidad.

—¿Qué hace un enano por acá? Son las once, ¿dónde está tu mamá? —me preguntó un sujeto que se había parado a mi lado. Fue mi primer encuentro con Tatsuya-san, lo recuerdo como un completo extraño. Alguien que me asustó al principio— ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes mucho frío?

Me extendió su paraguas, lo cogí con timidez para cubrirme. No le despegaba la mirada de encima. No se veía como un mal tipo o un secuestrador. Le respondí a su pregunta, en susurros le conté que me había escapado de casa porque mi padre me maltrataba. Incluso le mostré las marcas que tenía en los brazos, en el cuello, pero más notorias eran las cicatrices que llevaba en el rostro. Por esas marcas miraba siempre hacia abajo, me daba vergüenza.

—Eso se quita con cremas, no tienes por qué preocuparte ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Te voy a llevar a un refugio… quédate el tiempo que tú quieras ¿Aceptas?

No asenté con palabras, solo lo seguí por las calles con el paraguas bien sujeto. Miré los carteles de las calles para saber por dónde íbamos.

Fue una larga caminata, me detuve unos minutos en las bancas públicas. Mis pies no me daban para más.

—Por cierto, niño, me llamo Tatsuya. Ven, súbete. —Se puso de cuclillas, ofreciéndome su espalda. Dudé, dudé mucho. Miré hacia mis pies, no podía seguir. Inflé las mejillas y con resignación me subí en él—. Buena decisión… ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Hayama Kotarō… Gracias, Tatsuya… san… —murmuré.

Me recosté y sin darme cuenta cerré los ojos por mucho tiempo.

Cuando los volví a abrir ya era de mañana. Estaba dentro de un cuarto, miré hacia esas sábanas azules marinas con las que estaba cubierto. Salí de la cama y sin zapatos paseé por el pasillo, no conocía ese lugar. Llegué hasta el final donde vi un ascensor del cual salieron tres tipos que me empujaron y uno de ellos me levantó del suelo.

Arrugó la camiseta que yo tenía.

—¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Qué hace un mocoso aquí? —preguntó a sus amigos, luché para que me soltase, mas todo fue inútil— ¿Lo estrenamos?

—Estrena ropa, bájalo —oí. Fue un alivio verlo. Me puso de nuevo abajo—. Les presento a Kotarō. Es un inquilino indefinido y está terminantemente prohibido molestarlo, tocarlo o agredirlo ¿Más claro?

Sonreí, ese extraño me estaba protegiendo. Fue muy confuso para mí, sentí calor dentro de mi pecho. Un alivio ajeno. Esa calidez de saber que a alguien le importas. Me puse detrás de él y le saqué la lengua al que me había molestado. "¡Feo!", le grité. Tenía una quijada enorme y una cara no tan agraciada. Desde ese momento supe que podía contar con Tatsuya-san, siempre defendiéndome.

Los recuerdos vienen a mí cuando camino con él, tengo presente que debo ser agradecido. Más con él, no por compromiso, sino por verdadera amistad. Como en esos instantes, di unos pasos más rápidos y me coloqué en frente de él, desde hace un par de días lo veía triste. Quizás otros no lo había notado, pero yo sí. Lo conozco, tanto como él a mí.

Presentía que tenía que ver con el tonto de Takao. Lo alegraría, por lo menos esas horas que tenía libre porque mi amo saldría tarde de la rehabilitación.

—Necesito que me acompañes, Kotarō —me dijo a mitad de camino, cortando lo que le estaba hablando—. La abuelita de Atsushi acaba de morir y el culpable es uno de los idiotas de Shintarō. No sé si conoces a Akashi Seijūrō.

Asenté ¿Quién no ha oído de ese niño rico? Su familia es muy poderosa, su apellido es más que conocido por la baja y alta sociedad. Por lo que me sorprendía, que el hijo de tan buena familia estuviera metido en la organización como un empleado más.

—Ya dejó de trabajar con nosotros directamente. Ahora es parte de los perros, así que como a la mayoría de esos animales. Si tienes oportunidad de matarlo, mátalo. Un bicho menos no afectará a la sociedad —me dijo. Tenía su vista fija en el celular, hablaba con el afectado por mensajes—. Es increíble que Atsushi pase lo mismo que yo… Traicionar a la persona que más te ama es algo que jamás debes hacer, Kotarō.

Agaché la cabeza respondiendo apenas con un sonido, seguía sintiéndome culpable por haberme liado tan rápido a otro amo, pero sobre todo por haberle causado daño involuntario. Miyaji-san no se merecía algo así.

Seguí a Tatsuya-san hasta una casa bastante modesta, tenía en la puerta el apellido de la familia, Murasakibara. Fue bastante triste estar en ese funeral, Tatsuya-san pasó y le puso una mano encima a ese chico tan alto, el cual rompió en llanto.

El cajón estaba cerrado, oí entre los presentes que era porque el rostro de la mujer estaba totalmente desfigurado. Había muerto de no sé cuántas balas, pero más de 20 de seguro.

Se escuchaba impotente y lo que más resaltó en sus oraciones fue su odio hacia Akashi, pero cualquier tercero que lo oía, podía decir que seguía enamorado de él.

Me recordó a Tod.

Me recordó a Tatsuya-san.

Me recordó que por una situación similar, yo había perdido un amigo, y un padre.

Tuve que limitarme a guardar silencio, eso me había pedido él. Oré también por la señora, cuando había estado a cargo de Nijimura… Había sido testigo de las mil y un veces en que Murasakibara había hablado sobre las quimioterapias de su abuelita. Motivo por el cual casi la mayoría del tiempo estaba indispuesto o se demoraba más de lo debido para "tareas" sencillas como ir a comprar al supermercado y esas cosas. Nijimura siempre lo utilizó para el mandado cuando se suponía que era para protección personal.

Con permiso, me senté en uno de los cojines disponibles, me dolían las piernas de haber estado parado por horas. Era una pena saber que ninguno de los hermanos de Murasakibara, ni siquiera sus padres pudieron estar presentes para el velorio ni para el entierro. Vivían lejos y por la situación laboral tan complicada se les hacía imposible viajar hasta allí.

Me di cuenta entonces que era verdad lo que me había dicho Nijimura alguna vez, "A Atsushi es al único de su familia que le importa esa maldita vieja". Al parecer las palabras eran realmente literales.

Fue una sorpresa ver a Midorima-san llegar. Eso solo traía más problemas al saco. Lo contuve, tenía la confianza suficiente como para cogerlo del brazo para que no creara problemas en ese lugar. Por respeto, por muchas cosas no debía. Tatsuya-san dejó de hacer fuerza y se quedó quieto unos minutos. Pero su mirada seguía cautelosamente todos los movimientos de él.

Me pareció tan hipócrita de su parte ir a darle el pésame a Murasakibara. Esa organización está llena de gente oportunista, traidora, doble cara y ratas de alcantarilla.

Es frustrante saber que en momentos como esos uno no pueda decir lo que sabe. Solo callar y aguantarse la cólera interna.

Salió por el patio trasero a atender una llamada, al igual que Tatsuya-san que se paró para seguirlo. Tuve que ir, no quería que de nuevo se peleara de una manera tan salvaje. Suficiente haberlo presenciado una vez. Me bastó. Le reventó el celular en el suelo, me dio miedo.

—Tienes suerte de que no estemos en un campo de concentración, imbécil. —Retuvo la voz bastante, se le veía pasando la raya de la molestia. Histérico—. "En serio", Shintarō, qué empeño el tuyo en joderme la vida cada que puedes ¿Qué daño te hacía la abuela de Atsushi?

—No tengo por qué contestarte y lo que yo haga con mis subordinados solo me compete a mí en serio, Himuro —Recogió las piezas de su celular del suelo, parecía más calmado de lo normal. Incluso se le notaba una sonrisa de medio lado—. De todas maneras, es grato saber que te volví a sacar de quicio en serio. Jamás debiste rechazarme.

Le dio una patada en la cara, tirándole los lentes. Era momento de dejar de estar a un lado. Lo aprisioné por atrás para que no se peleara. No convenía crear un complot con la otra organización. Midorima se sobó la quijada con una mano, no estaba afectado. Se levantó, tomando sus gafas chuecas y sacó un arma tirándola a nuestros pies.

"¿Quieres tomar venganza por el idiota de Tod o por Atsushi?", dijo.

¿Por qué a ese tipo le gusta molestar? Tatsuya-san me empujó y entró al lugar del velorio.

Recogí la pistola y se la entregué a su dueño, no tenía intenciones de quedarme a conversar con él, pero se puso delante de mí. No me dejaba avanzar. Le pedí por favor que se quitara de en medio. No me hizo caso, en vez de eso me habló de Takao Kazunari. Su ahijado impuesto por los padres del azabache. Me reí. Más al saber que ahora ese chico estaba con Hanamiya-san por ser un verdadero imbécil.

Tuve suerte de que Murasakibara saliera, eso hizo que yo pudiese entrar. Estuve el resto del tiempo afuera, sentado en las gradas de las escaleras. Miré mi celular cada tanto, pero seguía sin ningún mensaje de él. Me causó gracia, parecía un niño desesperado por saber de su padre. Reí nuevamente, con más amargura.

Jugué con el teléfono en las manos y volteé apenas para ver a Tatsuya-san adentro junto con Atsushi, lloraba sin consuelo.

Toqué mi rodilla por instinto cada vez que veía a alguien llorar, Tod vino a mi mente, ese día que lloré como si me estuvieran asesinando. Pero la raspadura había dejado una cicatriz permanente, aún la tenía. Se suponía que solo iba a jugar beisbol, aunque terminó en una pelea callejera a mis nueve años.

Levanté el bate y amenacé al abusivo con este, no era su cancha.

Vía pública, vía de todos.

—Ve- vete y no saldrás lasti- lastimado. —Lo reté, él en respuesta reventó el chicle que masticaba— ¡No- no estoy bromeando!

—Solo quiero jugar con ustedes, ¿no puedo?

Tod se acercó, él era mayor por siete años. Se sacó el guante y extendió la mano para pactar paz por el momento. "No hace mal uno más en el equipo", me guiñó el ojo. Lo acepté solo porque él me lo pidió. Era mi mejor amigo de parque, cada que iba ahí lo encontraba.

El partido iba con normalidad, corrí hacia la otra plataforma y cuando iba a poner el pie sobre el cuadrado, fui impactado por el codo de alguien. Flexioné mal el pie y rodé por la bajada. La rodilla derecha fue lo primero que se impactó contra la acera. Grité. No sentía mi pierna, no la podía mover.

Tod bajó corriendo hacia mí mientras que el otro huyó con nuestro equipo de beisbol. "¿Estás bien? No- no llores", escuchaba repetidas veces.

—¡Kotarō! —Tatsuya-san se exaltó y eso muy raro en él, me ayudó a sentarme sobre unas gradas y me pidió que no me forzara ningún movimiento. Mi pierna estaba en una posición muy rara—. Te has dislocado la pierna, vamos a tener que ir a la clínica.

—Lo siento… Fue mi culpa —dijo Tod, yo negué con la cabeza. Él no tenía la culpa de que ese chico haya sido un embustero—. Yo le puedo decir a mis padres que paguen la-…

—No es necesario, no te preocupes... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —le preguntó con la mirada hacia mí, le hablaba de espaldas.

Tod desvió la mirada, le explicó cómo había sido la caída y todo lo que implicaba. Tatsuya-san le agradeció los datos y me cargó para ir por atención médica. Fuimos los tres.

Ese día fue la primera vez que vi a Midorima-san. Mucho más joven, con un porte no tan de doctor, sino de aprendiz. Me recibió y cuadró mi pierna después de muchos gritos de dolor de mi parte. Himuro habló con él, estuve ese rato en sollozos. Tod trataba de hacerme callar o alegrarme para que me olvidase de ese mal momento.

—No sabía que conocías a ese chico —me dijo en susurros— ¿Cómo se llama? Siempre lo veo por el barrio, pero nunca he tenido el valor de acercarme a hablarle. No puedo creer que gracias a ti él sepa que existo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es importante?—pregunté con algo de curiosidad mientras sobaba mis ojos con ambas manos— Es Tatsuya-san, Himuro Tatsuya para todos. Es mi tutor… ¿Te gusta?

Se sonrojó hasta las orejas, fue muy gracioso verlo tan nervioso y más porque Tatsuya-san justo se acercó para decirme todos los cuidados que debía tener. Tod se hizo el disimulado y nos dio la espalda para buscar en su mochila cualquier cosa.

Midorima terminó de llenar el formulario y se lo dio a Tatsuya-san, preguntándole si podían hablar en privado. No soy muy observador, pero presentí como si fuese muy insistente. Desde el principio nunca disimuló el gusto excesivo que tuvo hacia mi tutor.

Para mí, es muy natural ver a dos hombres gustarse. En el edificio que vivía, había mucho de ellos.

—No digas esas cosas, menos si él está cerca, Hayamacchi. —Me recriminó apenas escuchó la puerta cerrarse—. No quiero que piense que soy una mariquita gay.

—¿Por qué? No se va a molestar. A él le gustan los hombres… O eso creo… La otra vez lo vi besándose con un tipo —le dije pensativo— ¿Eso es ser mariquita, Tod?

Me tapó la boca con la mano, una enfermera había entrado espantándolo. Solté un par de carcajadas olvidándome de mi pierna. Tod era muy gracioso, aunque raro porque no quería que nadie supiese su nombre. Hasta el momento me pregunto cuál será, supongo que Tatsuya-san lo sabe… No se lo pregunto por respeto.

Sentí un golpe en la cabeza de la nada, levanté el puño para golpear al inoportuno, pero ahí estaba Miyaji-san. Al lado de él, Nijimura-san y Hanamiya-san. Ellos también estaban presentes.

—¿Cómo estás? —me preguntó sentándose una grada más arriba. Me extrañó, de seguro no quería seguir en compañía de esos dos— ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

—Bi-bien, Miyaji-san… ¿Usted? ¿Cómo está su mano? —le pregunté mirando el vendaje, mi amo se encogió de hombros y trató de mover los dedos sin ningún éxito. Eso significaba que seguía muy mal—. Perdóneme… Todo esto fue mi-…

—No te preocupes. —Me acarició los cabellos, me los desordenó—. Y deja de hablarme de "usted", es una orden. Córtala.

Me olvido la mayoría del tiempo que a él no le gusta esa forma tan educada, después de todo, lo he oído hablar muchas lisuras.

Los otros dos entraron, uno de ellos tenía una maleta. Adivinanza: ¿Con oro o con plata? O con fajos de dinero… Su forma de limpiar la conciencia quizás. Pero era raro, se suponía que eso debían hacerlo los perros de Midorima-san. No los de nuestra organización.

Hanamiya-san salió y se puso de cuclillas delante mí. "Mañana vas a mi casa, niño engreído", me plantó de frente.

—Ya le pedí permiso a Himuro, antes de que te vayas a defender con él. Ni siquiera es por mi voluntad. Es él quien quiere que hables con el zorro nuevo que me han dado.

No mencioné el nombre por estar Miyaji-san presente. Sé que estuvo mal y que es desleal hasta cierto punto, pero no quiero que se entere de nada por lo mucho que Miyaji-san estima al imbécil de Takao… Algún día se lo diré.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer~**_


	14. Chapter 12

—Capítulo 12—

**De personalidad fuerte**

* * *

Fui arrastrado hasta esta mierda de celda, con un tipo que se la pasa mirando hacia el techo, cuenta y recuenta las líneas que están marcadas. Tengo entendido que es el número de días que lleva aquí. Se volverá loco si sigue perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, no se mueve, no habla mucho. Ha llegado a la etapa de limbo y yo no quiero estar ni cerca de ahí.

Sin embargo, es frustrante pensar que en ese lugar, uno preferiría estar encerrado. Adentro la realidad puede ser limitada, tienes una cantidad de metros cuadrados para moverte. Pero afuera, no tienes ese derecho. Con ese enfermo de cejas espesas, no. Agradezco no ser yo quien sale. Pero me apiado del chiquillo del lado. No pasa de los veinte.

Ayer regresó con una herida bastante profunda en el brazo, no le pregunté el cómo. Esas heridas te las hacía el cuchillo. No quiero que mis extremidades terminen llenas de cicatrices, como se las veo a él. En las piernas, en los brazos. Su rostro es lo único que se salva, pero no se le ve bien con un parche en el ojo. Me pregunto muy a menudo si todavía lo tendrá y me recorre un sudor frío cuando llego a la respuesta más obvia al recordar a ese sádico.

Tarde o temprano sabía que iba a llegar mi momento, lo veía en sus ojos cada vez que me dejaba solo en esa cárcel y lamenté que sea más temprano que tarde. Me sacó de mi correa, no me dio tiempo de pararme o sentarme. Me llevó a rastas hasta una puerta cerrada, a esas les tenía miedo. Lo único que se oía era el ladrido de un perro.

Me asusté cuando lo escuché rascar la puerta. Me dio miedo. Traté de retroceder, pero me dio una patada por la espalda tirándome de cara contra el suelo.

—Me aburren los puritos, tu cuerpo necesita vida. No tienes nada. —Lo prefería así, hablar lo tenía restringido por ese bozal—. Espero que Gogo se divierta contigo, no ha comido en días.

No procesé la información.

No moví ningún músculo del pánico.

Caí sobre pasto cuando abrió la puerta y entré en un estado de crisis al ver a ese pitbull acercarse. Corrí como pude, cayéndome, haciéndome heridas en los pies. Traté de subirme a uno de esos árboles. Me quedé colgado por unos minutos en este, agarrado. Mis manos me dolían por las astillas. Pero no quería caer, no con ese perro debajo de mí.

"Protégeme, sé que existes… Protégeme por favor, imploré". Recé todo el tiempo que mis manos me permitieron estar arriba y lloré al saber que no podía más. Me solté y caí encima de ese perro que me mordió de la pantorrilla. No grité, no sentí. Estaba en espasmos de adrenalina. Lo pateé con mi pie libre y luché para que me soltase antes de que me arrancara un pedazo de piel. Me quité a la fuerza el bozal y con la hebilla le di en el lomo sin resultados.

—¡Déjame, maldito animal! ¡Déjame! ¡Yo- yo no voy a ser tu cena! Tengo… tengo mucho por qué vivir —Me desesperé. Miré alrededor en busca de ayuda, la vi a unos centímetros.

Estiré mi brazo y cogí un pedazo de rama bastante grueso. Lo golpeé con eso en el hocico. El pitbull gritó del dolor soltándome. No importaba si estaba sangrando, si tenía la pierna adolorida. Hui lo más rápido que pude. Corrí rumbo a la casa y con la pierna disponible abrí la puerta por la que me habían aventado, una patada que sentí el desgarro en la otra. La cerré al volver escuchar los ladridos. El perro rascaba con insistencia la puerta, mientras yo me apoyaba en ella haciendo fuerza. Se calmó en unos minutos, me deslicé por la madera y me senté en el piso. Mi pantorrilla tenía esos dientes, agujeros por los que fluía la sangre. Reí irónico, reí por ser un idiota. No sentía, simplemente el dolor no venía a mí, pero sí la falta de fuerzas. Miré mis manos, temblaban llenas de arañones. Limpié mis lágrimas con el brazo y me apreté la herida, algo había aprendido de Shin-chan. Él de seguro sabría qué hacer en esos momentos, algo más que llorar y sentir sofoco en el pecho.

—¿Qué haces aquí, baboso? No tengo dinero para comprar comida de perro y Gogo necesita alimento. Una pierna menos no te hará falta, para esos existen las ortopédicas —Me pateó en la herida. Grité—. Vamos, perra.

Me tomó de los cabellos, con mis manos le sujeté ese brazo. Ejercí fuerza demasiado débil. Mi cuerpo no tenía la energía suficiente, me sentía a desmayar. Pero no me dejaría, no iba a ser tan estúpido como el chico de la celda. Esa no sería mi vida. Planté ambas piernas en la puerta para que no la abriese. Podía ver mi herida, ver los músculos de mi pantorrilla. Me dio asco. Aunque eso no me impediría oponer resistencia.

—¡No iré! ¡Si crees que no es necesaria, córtate una pierna tú, imbécil! —No volvería a ese lugar, ni quería ver de nuevo a ese perro— ¡No iré! ¡No iré!

—Ya veo por qué te regalaron, pero vas a aprender a obedecer, perra —También hizo fuerza para poder abrirla, el perro pudo sacar su hocico, mostrar sus dientes. Me agité, jadeaba— ¿No te alegra verlo? Ese va a ser tu castigo permanente, darle diversión a Gogo.

Solté gritos lo más que pude, rezando que en esa casa haya alguien. Algún alma. Ese tipo reía, ¿cómo podía encontrar diversión en torturarme? Mis piernas ya no podían seguir así, comenzaba a no sentir mi pierna izquierda.

—¡Hanamiya-san! —Escuché detrás.

El chico cerró la puerta seguido de un chasquido. No estaba totalmente consciente, pero pude reconocer esa voz chillona. Era ese tipo, era el imbécil que le había provocado la desgracia a Miyaji-san. Pretendí voltear a confirmarlo, aunque no sé si lo logré. Caí al suelo al no tener más fuerza. Todo era muy borroso para mí. Me desperté en una cama horas después, lo primero que hice fue destaparme y ver mi pierna, estaba vendada. Moví los dedos con miedo y sonreí aliviado de verlos moverse. Podía morir tranquilo, podía respirar en paz. Me dejé caer en el colchón, hace semanas que no sentía esa comodidad en la espalda. Abracé las sábanas y sin querer dejé caer lágrimas. Por algo tan simple, Por poder estar acobijado. No me di cuenta de la presencia de Hayama. Él estaba parado en un rincón de la habitación, las manos metidas en los bolsillos y una mirada quizás de pena. No la diferencié. Pero no era la misma que me ponía cuando estaba cerca de Miyaji-san. Suspiró y eso fue lo que llamó mi atención. Recién ahí me percaté de su existencia. Se mantuvo en silencio un largo rato, sin ser incómodo. En el fondo, me alegraba de verlo. Él podía darle un mensaje a Himuro-san. Estaba seguro que por él había venido. No había una posibilidad de por cuenta propia.

—Toma, es de parte de Tatsuya-san. Me pidió que te lo mostrara antes de nada —Me aventó una pequeña cámara.

La cogí con una mano y la prendí yendo hacia la galería. Había una grabación. Himuro-san estaba sentado en el sofá de su sala, el enfoque era desde abajo. No fue difícil darme cuenta que la cámara había estado apoyada sobre la mesita de centro. No lo había elaborado, ni se había arreglado. Se encontraba en pijama y su rostro estaba dormitado.

"Hey, what's up, buddie?", escuché primero.

"No sé cómo estés, ni cómo te encontrarás, pero te apuesto que debes haber pasado algo tormentoso y quizás cuando veas mi rostro, tus ojos se llenen de lágrimas... Siempre fuiste muy predecible, Kazunari".

Solté una sonrisa incrédula, claro que estaba llorando. Es un imbécil.

"Mandé a Kotarō por dos motivos y ninguno de ellos implica saber de ti ni devolverte a mi lado. Te lo aclaro para que no guardes esperanzas en vano".

"Razón uno: Makoto me debe dinero".

"Razón dos: Mostrarte mis condolencias", su rostro cambió. No estaba burlándose, no mostraba su sonrisa socarrona de haberme dado una lección. Sentí desosiego.

¿Condolencias de qué?

"Sé lo que es perder a alguien importante en tu vida y en realidad lo siento, tu hermana murió hoy por tres balas en el estómago".

La cámara se me cayó de las manos. No lo creí, no podía jugar bromas de ese tipo.

"No te estoy mintiendo, en esa habitación tendrás un televisor y deben ser alrededor de las cinco de la tarde. Si no me crees, puedes prenderla para el noticiero de las seis. Sé que debes querer estar solo, pero si algo puedo hacer por ti, le pedí a Makoto que te dejase salir para su entierro mañana a las 9 am. De nuevo, lo siento mucho".

El audio dejó de sonar, tenía las manos cubriendo mitad de mi rostro. Mis ojos eran lo único descubierto y reflejaban dolor. Tanto que Kotarō atinó a darme la espalda para no molestar. Ella no podía estar muerta, apenas era una niña. Me seguí negando y creí recién sus palabras cuando en efecto vi el noticiero. Fue un puñal ver mi madre llorando sobre un cuerpo tapado por una bolsa negra. Un cuerpo pequeño. Mi padre con el rostro demacrado.

—Lo siento mucho —Oí después por él—. No soy hipócrita y puedes estar seguro que no me da alegría tu dolor ni es mentira que sé lo que estás sintiendo. Yo también he perdido a mi hermano. Era mayor.

—¿Qué quieres? —le pregunté. Quería estar solo.

—Mañana Hanamiya-san te llevará al entierro y te quiero pedir por favor que no intentes hablar con nadie, mucho menos con la policía —Reí incrédulo—. No te estoy bromeando, tienen a Miyaji-san.

"Esto es increíble… esto es increíble", susurré riendo. Esos tipos nunca daban un paso en falsos. Esos tipos tenían todo movimiento calculado. Absolutamente todo. Parecía como si estuviera en un rompecabezas. Ni siquiera tenía que preguntar qué le iban a hacer, porque la respuesta saltaba sin necesidad de llegar a conclusiones. Eran capaces de hacer cualquier cosa.

Asenté. No diría nada, no hablaría con nadie. Después de todo, por mi culpa Miyaji-san estaba metido en eso. Soy una mala persona.

—Yo- yo no sé qué clase de venganza seas tú —me dijo, sus palabras no eran firmes—. He estado años en esto y nunca he visto que sean tan considerados como para dejarte ir a un entierro. Cuando perdí a mi mejor amigo, yo ni siquiera pude presentarme.

¿Venganza?

—No sé qué relación tendrás, ni por qué has venido, pero no te voy a permitir que destruyas mi mundo. Tatsuya-san es lo único que me queda, es mi familia. Es el padre que siempre quise tener y no quiero verlo metido en una guerra con el idiota de Midorima-san.

¿Midorima-san? ¿Shin-chan?

—Por favor, no hagas más problemas. Sé obediente y ya deja de comportarte como un idiota. Entiéndelo, estás en una mafia. Esto no es un juego ni una casa de muñecas. Sea cual sea tu razón para haber llegado, piensa en ti y piensa en tu familia. Estoy seguro que no los quieres llorar a todos. Aprende con tu hermana.

Abandonó el cuarto después de eso. No me dejó ningún recado más, pude ver en sus ojos que todo lo que me dijo fue por su propia parte. Recosté mi cabeza en la pared y miré hacia el techo. Como el chico de mi celda. Sakurai-kun No entiendo muchas cosas de este lugar, no entiendo quién es quién. Ni de qué guerra me habla.

Himuro-san me advirtió sobre Shin-chan. Ahora Hayama también me dice lo mismo. Me imagino en qué clase de enredo puede estar metido, como todo lo que les rodea a esa clase de gente.

Es inverosímil haber llegado hasta este punto. El punto llamado resignación Hayama tenía toda la razón, si mi hermana estaba muerta era por mi responsabilidad. Tenía la culpa por haberme metido en esta mierda de organización. Maldita curiosidad. Debía ser una lección, de parte de Hanamiya o de parte de la vida. No sé qué puedo haber hecho tan mal, pero en estos límites uno se pregunta si ha sido buena persona.

Llegué al entierro con los hombros caídos, mi madre me abrazó como nunca antes. Me aferró a ella como su más grande tesoro. Le correspondí. Quería sentir que ella estaba ahí para mí, decirle con mi gesto que todavía le quedaba un hijo. Un hijo que no se va a rendir por más que la noche anterior haya visto todo de color gris.

Un día nuevo: Un amanecer nuevo

Una determinación más fuerte

Crucé miradas con Miyaji-san, él estaba al lado de dos tipos bastantes grandes, corpulentos. Debían ser matones contratados por alguien, también vi a la policía. A esos dos chicos que me hicieron pasar vergüenza en la universidad. Extraño.

Uno se me acercó, el de cabello azul. Me dio el pésame y esa vez sí me mostró su placa. Se presentó como un investigador privado de la policía japonesa. No estaba hablando con cualquiera. Esperé por el momento que me comenzara a interrogar, hablaba y hablaba sobre la pérdida de uno de sus mejores amigos, casi un hermano.

Lo oí atentamente todo lo que me contó sobre él, varias anécdotas. Aún en su voz se podía oír el dolor de perderlo. Un pobre chico rubio llamado Kise Ryōta que murió por defender a sus hermanas. Según el oficial Aomine, fue una mafia quien acabó con su vida. Mafia que encontraría.

Me mostró su foto: Bastante agraciado.

También me hizo ver una fotografía de otro chico, también la llevaba en su billetera. Podía mentir, pero dejé caer la taza de café que tenía en la mano. Era Sakurai Ryō. No necesitaba decirme su nombre. Recordé haber escuchado su nombre, comprendí.

Comprendí por qué estaban tan preocupados en que mantuviera mi boca cerrada. Aomine me inspeccionó, mi reacción había sido muy evidente. Me tomó del brazo y me jaló hacia otro lado, Hanamiya posó su mirada en mí. Se retiró un tanto el traje, tenía un arma escondida.

—Nosotros te vamos a proteger, no te sientas amenazado —comenzó—. Tengo que llevarlo de nuevo a casa. Yo les prometí lo mismo a las hermanas de Kise y no tienes idea de lo frustrante que es no poder cumplirlo. Llevarlo muerto en los brazos…

Su expresión mostrado frustración, tan frustrado como me encontraba yo en esos instantes, pero no podía decirle nada. No quería que la sangre de otro corriera por mi culpa. Apreté los ojos y así, a ciegas, le respondí que no. Le grité que no.

La gente nos miró hasta que otro agente disipó la curiosidad. Estaba él también, el de cejas espesas. Kagami Taiga. Traía a su lado a Hayama, lo estaba haciendo avanzar a la fuerza.

—Ustedes dos están escondiendo información y eso es un delito por obstrucción de la justicia. Si avanzamos con el caso y se llega a la verdad, ustedes serán tomados como cómplices —nos dijo a ambos bastante serio— ¿Saben sus derechos?

—Lo que sé es que me está acusando sin pruebas y déjeme decirle que eso también puede costarle su trabajo si erra —habló Hayama, tenía el ceño fruncido—. Por supuesto que sé mis derechos, no me vuelva a molestar sin fundamentos concisos.

Se soltó del brazo de Kagami y se fue junto con Nijimura-san. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. No me quedó de otra que negar todo.

Mi sorpresa había sido porque alguna vez lo había visto con mi hermana. Ella estaba muerta después de todo, no había forma que le pudiesen preguntar para corroborar mis palabras.

—No te creo, te dejaré ir, pero no te creo nada de lo que me dices —me dijo el pelirrojo, no frustrado sino enojado—. Solo espero que no maten a tu pobre madre, porque eso pesará en tu consciencia también, chiquillo.

—Taiga, déjalo respirar. —Abrí los ojos al verlo. Himuro-san lucía totalmente de negro por el velorio, me puso una mano encima del hombro y me dio el pésame—. Lo siento mucho.

No me dejó contestarle, se dio media vuelta llevándose consigo a Kagami que comenzó a hablar con mucha naturalidad con él.

¿No dan un paso en falso? Ahora sé por qué. No lo había reconocido. En realidad no, pero no tengo más opción. Son demasiado inteligentes. Planté una sonrisa en mi rostro y a lo lejos se la dediqué a Himuro-san. La vio e hizo lo mismo, incluso me guiño el ojo.

Entre mi cojeo por la herida que tenía en la pierna, me acerqué a él de nuevo. Me estaba ignorando, era un hecho. Me está pagando con la misma moneda, fui desagradecido. "Te odio y voy a reír el día en que te vea tras una reja. Te lo juro, infeliz", le dije en frente de sus amigos como él. Se distinguían por esa mirada tan fría.

Alcé un poco mi pantalón para que viese mi herida, la sangre había manchado el vendaje. Pero de seguro, él ya sabía lo que me había hecho el maldito de Hanamiya. Yo también predije su reacción: Un suspiro. "Es mutuo", leí en sus labios porque no pronunció sonido.

Esa vez no me iba a ganar, esa vez no sería él quien durmiera con una sonrisa en el rostro porque yo no soy un idiota. Ser lanzado a un perro hambriento me bastó para darme cuenta que yo también podía jugar sucio como él. Si lo que quería lograr era destruirme psicológicamente, me uniría. Tiene un punto débil, como todo ser humano, y ese siempre será relacionado con el amor.

—¿Me pinto el cabello de rubio para gustarte, Himurocchi? —pregunté, él quitó la sonrisa de sus labios— ¿O me cambio de nombre? ¿Ryōta? No… mejor "Tod".

Sus gestos me dieron la razón, había acertado a pesar de haberme arriesgado a estar errado. Dirigí mi vista hacia Shin-chan, otro recién llegado. Alcé una mano e hice la simulación de un disparo: "Atrapado", reí.

Kotarō me había dado a entender muchas cosas, entre ellas, dejar de ser el niño estúpido e ingenuo que creía que estaba en una casita de muñecas.

Esto es la vida real, no un sueño ni una pesadilla. Estoy cagado por todas las esquinas. Tengo dos opciones: Llorar o continuar. ¿Quieren un sumiso? Me han colmado la paciencia y tocado las pelotas. Les voy a demostrar quién puede ser más inteligente. No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mirando al cielo por una esperanza. En casos extremos, medidas extremas.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer~**_


	15. Police notes 3

—Bajo la cloaca 3—

**Desvío policial**

* * *

El entierro fue más triste aún. El llanto de una madre desconsolada fue lo que inundó todo el lugar, en las caras de los presentes aún no estaba asimilada la muerte de una niña que apenas comenzaba a experimentar los placeres la vida. Las palabras del sacerdote fueron profundas, habló sobre el valor de estar vivo.

Kazunari cerró los ojos al oír aquellas sencillas oraciones, pero la divinidad de un ente no era precisamente lo que lo sacaría de todo ese lío. Curvó una suave risa al recordar el rostro de su hermana, querer abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la quería.

Miyaji optó por acercarse al afectado después de darle el pésame a la señora, Kazunari era su mejor amigo, quizás más que eso para sus adentros. En su mente, estaba claro que lo tenían vigilado por todas las esquinas de ese panteón, que había familiares que no eran realmente familiares. Inclusive así, amenazado o con el cuello atado, no podía mantenerse al margen al verlo con los ojos perdidos en algún punto. Le dio un indeciso toque en el hombro, lo hizo volver a la realidad, a ese lugar.

Takao volteó sorprendido que Miyaji se estuviera apiadando de él. Trató de sonreír forzado, pero solo consiguió hacer temblar sus labios ¿Por qué era tan difícil mantenerse fuerte ante una muerte? No quería aceptarlo. Kiyoshi limpió esas lágrimas que intentaron salir de su amigo y suspiró, no era muy bueno con las palabras. Las dudas lo invadieron, no se vería bien abrazarlo, así que retuvo su mano sobre el hombro del menor.

Esos gestos fueron vistos por Himuro. Estaba a una distancia prudente, sentado al borde de un soporte de cemento. Sus brazos se mantenían cruzados, al igual que su rostro sin emociones concretas. Solo analizaba. Era un hecho para él que Kazunari no era tan tonto como había pensado, había cometido un error bastante grande al haberlo subestimado. Pero eso tenía solución.

El tema de Takao Kazunari tenía una forma de arreglarse, después de todo, él le pertenecía en todo sentido y si Hanamiya había podido hacer uso del cuerpo de Thumper, era porque Tatsuya así lo había querido.

Sonrió. Rio por unos segundos lleno de incredulidad ¿Qué estaba pasando? Las cosas no se le podían salir de las manos, no lo permitiría de nuevo.

—Gracias, gracias por querer ser un apoyo, Miyaji-san —susurró Takao. Estaba más calmado, sus ojos tenían un color rojizo, incluso cristalizados—. Antes de que vuelva a ese infierno, antes de que tú vayas a cambiar tu vida... quiero pedirte perdón por haberte metido en esto.

—No fue tu culpa, yo no debí firmar estupideces ni seguirle la cuerda a ese bicho. Esto es una mierda, Takao, pero no te dejes vencer. Cuando menos te lo esperes, nos liberaremos.

—Si yo fuera una mala persona, los mataría a sangre fría. —Confesó, en sus ojos se reflejaba el odio que le producía esa organización—. Especialmente a Hanamiya Makoto. Tú estás libre, Miyaji-san. Averigua sobre él, te lo encargo.

—Bu ~ ¿De qué hablan ~? —preguntó Atsushi acaparando a los dos con sus largos brazos, los tomó por sorpresa—; No es por nada, pero ~… Mido-chin te está llamando, enano ~.

No esperó una respuesta, lo jaló del cuello de la camisa. Era una orden que había recibido y prefería acatarla a la brevedad posible. Aventó al azabache casi a los brazos de Midorima, quien se sorprendió de que Murasakibara haya actuado, por primera vez, con la rapidez que demandaba ese trabajo.

Takao parpadeó sin entender ¿Qué quería? No necesitaba más cabos sueltos, ni más problemas de los que ya cargaba. Pero supuso que su padrino demandaría hablar con él por lo que había pasado en el velorio. Midorima lo jaló del brazo hacia una parte más apartada, tenía los ojos siendo cautelosos.

Era bastante astuto, conocía a todos los policías encubiertos que estaban ahí. Unos eran sus hombres, otros de parte de la familia Takao y el resto no tenía por qué estar presente. Las caras desconocidas sobrepasaban sus cálculos, pero para eso tenía a un pelirrojo a cargo de los estorbos. Akashi haría siempre el trabajo sucio, estaba en etapa de prueba. Si no se trastornaba por el cargo de conciencia, endurecería su corazón lo suficiente como para poder usarlo con fines aún mejores. Lástima que en esa oportunidad, no haya podido traerlo.

Los sentimientos negativos de Atsushi seguían fluyendo muy frescos. Ciertamente, Murasakibara era, en esos días, un estorbo. Podía mandarlo a otra ciudad por un tiempo.

—¿Se puede saber de quién te estás ocultando, Shin-chan? —Quería romper el hielo, en vez de quedarse a presenciar las miradas sigilosas de Midorima—; ¿Y bien?

—¿Sabes en lo que te has metido, idiota? —le llamó la atención. Serio, preocupado y con ese aire de decepción—; Mira todo lo que has ocasionado en serio por andar jugando al sumiso.

—Por favor, Shin-chan, no estoy para sermones. Y me parece un descaro de tu parte que me acuses de ponerme a jugar, cuando tú andas jugando al mafioso ¿Hace cuánto estás en esa mafia? ¿Qué pasas? ¿Droga? ¿O eres un asesino en serie?

Recibió una cachetada de respuesta. Trastabilló unos pasos, cogiéndose la zona herida. No era la primera vez que Midorima le pegaba por pasarse de altanero, no fue ajeno para Takao darse cuenta del lugar que tenía frente a su padrino. Arrugó el ceño y con los dientes apretados dio disculpas por faltarle el respeto.

Pero pidió comprensión al mismo tiempo. Estaba herido de todo lo que le estaba pasando. Darse cuenta que a su alrededor siempre hubo gente mala ¿Qué era eso?; ¿Qué lugar debía ocupar él entonces?; ¿Era su destino? Como bien había escuchado esa palabra de Shintarō. Las piezas habían estado toda la vida acomodadas para que se encontrara con ellos ¿Por qué? Él nunca había querido atraer eso a su línea.

Lloró, si no desahogaba volvería a pensar que no podía. Le pidió por favor que lo ayudara, de algo debía servir que él sea parte de ese grupo de psicópatas.

Midorima negó alguna mano por dónde escapar. No tenía caso ocultárselo ya, su ahijado sabía más de lo que hubiese querido. Algún día se iba a enterar por otras bocas, si no era por la suya propia. Admitió con pesadez estar involucrado en comercio de drogas, como también se responsabilizó por su acceso a la organización de sumisos.

Kazunari entornó los ojos en un gesto de desconcierto. "Himuro solo se está vengando pero saldrás de esto", le aseguró sin tener fundamentos. Le dio un beso en los cabellos y se retiró sin poder aclararle más sus dudas. No le convenía que Kazunari supiera más, ni le interesaba mucho si es que vivía feliz, solo debía asegurarse de tenerlo a salvo. Al voltear, pudo verse los ojos de alguien que estaba obsesionado por conseguir tener a alguien sublevado al coste incluso de la infelicidad de su propia familia.

Cruzando se topó con Kagami, a él lo tenía registrado. Se ajustó sus lentes sin necesidad y saludó como cualquiera lo haría antes de seguir su camino. Sonrió de lado al pasarlo, ya era casi un hecho que ese investigador no pasaría del fin de semana. Primero quitaría de en medio a un policía que casualmente era muy cercano a Himuro, mera casualidad. Tatsuya no lo podría culpar por matarlo ni decirle que lo hacía por molestarlo, ya que era para proteger la entidad de las organizaciones. Era muy conveniente.

Le chasqueó los dedos a Atsushi, el tiempo de estadía en esa depresión colectiva había terminado.

—Mido-chin, ¿dónde está? Sé que tú lo debes saber —le habló al salir.

—Ten por seguro que lo mataré y sufrirá por haberte hecho tanto daño, Murasakibara. Nadie viene a irrumpir nuestra paz en serio —dijo finalmente para que no le tocara más el tema.

—Oye, Shin-chan —Imitó Himuro con bastante gracia— ¿No me dirás nada? ¿O piensas de nuevo que me vas a ganar? Ya sé cómo bateas, es una lástima que tú no.

—No lo sé, solo asegúrate de no enamorarte de Takao en serio. Sería triste si yo lo matara con mis propias manos. En serio tendrías dos historias de amor qué contar.

Las risas de Tatsuya fueron inusuales, no solía reír tan espontáneamente. Pero lo que había oído había sido lo más gracioso que había escuchado en sus 34, próximos 35 años. Midorima juntó sus cejas haciendo una arruga.

Kagami se avecinó al ver a su hermano muy entretenido, le dio una palmada en la espalda y le dio un golpe leve en la cabeza, no era lugar para echarse a reír. Debía ser consciente del sufrimiento ajeno. Aomine también se hizo presente y se presentó ante los dos desconocidos, Murasakibara lo ignoró mientras que Midorima apenas pronunció las palabras comunes en las presentaciones. Hosco, fastidiado y malgeniado de tener que lidiar con el causante de que todo estuviera volcado. Aunque el problema en sí era ese chico llamado Sakurai Ryō.

Salieron en grupo del panteón, Miyaji encontró a Hayama sentado en las gradas de la entrada y despegó la mano del cuerpo de Takao al ver la mirada que les dio.

Kazunari no le restó importancia, se acercó a su madre pidiéndole disculpas por no poder acompañarla a la casa. Se excusó en una entrevista de trabajo muy importante como practicante. Su padre no cruzó palabras con él. Con mucha fuerza de voluntad, caminó dejando atrás a su familia.

Takao iba por donde le habían indicado. Había un punto en que lo llamarían para avisarle que la policía lo había dejado de seguir. Kiyoshi dudó, pero lo siguió por la ruta que había tomado. Los idiotas esos le habían dado rienda libre para devolverse a su casa, no veía lo malo en querer hablar con su mejor amigo. Tenía algo atorado en la garganta que necesitaba sacar; tenía miedo, pavor de saber que si esos tipos querían podían dispararles o matarlos al dormir.

Lo detuvo de la muñeca y sin pensarlo dos veces fue sincero: "Cuídate mucho, por favor no quiero que te pase nada malo".

—No soy cabro de tu establo, Miyaji-san. Ya te lo había dicho —Trataba de sonar casual, de mantener una conversación que no fuese sospechosa—; ¿No me dirás pejelagarto ~?

—¡Te estoy diciendo que me preocupas, imbécil! ¡No estoy para-…!

No se arriesgaría a sepultarse más, como le habían advertido, lo estaban siguiendo. Por eso, le recomendaron no hablar de nada que se viera misterioso. Cerró los ojos y lo calló de una manera bastante efectiva. Lo besó y fue una sorpresa para él ser correspondido.

Aomine levantó una ceja, pero sobretodo sintió frustración al haber estado siguiendo con tanto ahínco a una pareja de homosexuales, que lo más probable era que hayan estado ocultado su amor. Se mosqueó.

Volteó para dejarlos y se topó con el que se suponía que debía estar siguiendo Kagami. Hayama tenía los ojos clavados en esos dos. Daiki tosió para captar su atención, ya que el menor se había sumergido en sus tormentas. También vio a Kagami acercarse corriendo, aunque se detuvo y con señas pidió disculpas por haberse distraído.

—Supongo que ya están contentos ¿No? Descubrieron el enigma. Para una infidelidad tenían que venir dos investigadores policiales ¡Wow! —Ironizó, su sarcasmo era más que evidente.

—Oye, lo siento por ti… Lo que nosotros buscamos es muy independiente a… a…

—A los romances que tú puedas tener o cuál sea tu sexualidad. —Terminó por decir Kagami—. Nosotros no- no sabíamos que tú… bueno, no te juzgamos. Lo sentimos… Era evidente, ellos dos son muy, muy amigos por lo que hemos investigado.

Ambos no sabían qué decir o cómo consolarlo. Eran buenos con respecto a su tema laboral, pero demasiado torpes para esas cuestiones tan delicadas.

Kotarō los ignoró, miró hacia el cielo y caminó sobre su sitio para no afligirse. No podía tirar la toalla tan rápido, no huiría como siempre lo había hecho. Le interesaba, Miyaji le interesaba tanto como persona, como hombre. Ahora su odio hacia Kazunari era más justificado que antes. Pateó las cajas de basura que estaban a unos pasos, tenía rabia. Estaba frustrado de verse menos que ese chico.

—O- oye, hay muchos en el mundo. —Le aconsejó Daiki—. Vamos, eres apenas un crío. Tienes 24 años, plena juventud. Ve y diviértete, mándalo a volar.

—Yo nunca le he dicho mi edad.

—Somos policías, tenemos acceso a base de datos. Pero eso no es lo importante, sino que te olvides de ese patán… y háblame de tú.

—Aomine, no creo que...

—Vamos, Kagami, lo hemos estado estresando todas estas semanas. Y él de por sí ya tenía un problema ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? ¿Unas copas?

Se dejó jalar por ese par de policías, no supo por qué. No entendía tanta amabilidad de parte de dos extraños. De alguna manera se sentía seguro, a pesar de todo eran policías. Podía confiar en ellos por lo menos esa tarde, necesitaba que alguien lo escuchase. Quien sea. Estaba harto de hablar con la pared y Tatsuya no le prestaba atención ni conversaba de esos temas con él desde que Tod falleció.

Takao fue el que terminó con el beso, ni siquiera tenía palabras para explicar lo que había pasado. Podía decir que fue un simple beso de despiste, pero ambos admitían para sus adentros que no había sido ese simple beso que querían sobreponer a lo que habían estado haciendo hace unos segundos. En realidad, había sido bastante apasionado. Kazunari desvió la mirada avergonzado y escondió los labios, era un pequeño gesto que hacía cuando estaba muy abochornado y Miyaji lo reconoció. Por algo eran mejores amigos.

—Miyaji-san, yo… creo que no… me- me voy a cuidar.

—Si termino esto, podrías estar en mi establo, Takao. Yo…

Fue incómodo para ambos ver llegar a un tercero, menos a Hanamiya que traía cara de pocos amigos, como era su costumbre. Vino de la calle perpendicular, al otro extremo de donde se encontraba Hayama. Alzó una mano, tenía una 92 FS. "Avanza, hay una camioneta negra en la esquina. Apura, antes de que se escape una bala", le ordenó. Tuvo el gusto de mostrarle su lengua a Miyaji, lo que lo hizo preocuparse más de lo que ya estaba. No llevaba ni una semana en esa organización, pero por la apariencia se notaba que Makoto era el peor amo que un sumiso podía recibir.

Midorima entró a su departamento con una sonrisa en el rostro, todo había salido sobre ruedas esa tarde. Fue hacia la cocina y buscó en el bar que tenía, una fina botella de champán para celebrar. Akashi salió de la recámara de su jefe, llamándole la atención tal grado de festejo. Pensó haber oído sobre un velorio y eso no era motivo para un brindis.

—Brindemos por nosotros. —Seijūrō se quedó en silencio—. Toma una copa en serio, quiero brindar por nosotros, Akashi.

—Dame un motivo.

—Voy a ganar de nuevo.

Le pasó una copa llena, al ras, Seijūrō se la recibió desconfiado. Brindó con él, tomó más de tres solo observando. La felicidad de Midorima por razones subjetivas le causaba a él bienestar, aunque su conciencia le estuviera pesando por todo lo que involucraba estar a su lado. Un precio bastante alto, el cual estaba dispuesto a pagar.

Rio al sentir las burbujas del alcohol subir a su cabeza. Shintarō estaba aún peor, ebrio. Terminó de tomar de la botella y la tiró hacia la basura que tenía cerca. Akashi miró lo que quedaba en su copa, la levantó diciéndole que esperaba que todos los días fuesen así. Recibió un beso de respuesta, uno bastante ardiente que lo terminó por dejar sobre un colchón.

Por meses había deseado eso, pero la forma en que sucedió lo dejó con un mal sabor de boca, con una mueca de insatisfacción por ser llamado todo el tiempo por otro nombre. Suspiró entre las sábanas y robó una almohada para apoyarse en ella. El camino sería largo. Ni siquiera podía continuar tranquilo después de romper la relación que tenía con Murasakibara de la peor manera posible. Quería hablar con él, explicarle y sobretodo pedirle perdón.

Aunque era muy probable que no alcance hasta tan alto, lo que le había hecho había sido una atrocidad. "Ojalá que algún día me puedas perdonar", susurró cabizbajo. De una manera romántica o no, a Atsushi lo consideraba un muy buen amigo.

Hundió su rostro en la suavidad de ese cojín y ladeó la cabeza hacia el extremo donde estaba Midorima. Tenía los brazos cruzados atrás de su nuca con la mirada hacia el techo.

—Shintarō, ¿qué le hiciste a Tatsuya? Ryōta lo amaba y es evidente que algo debió haber de por medio para que él tomase la decisión de ir con la policía. —Aprovecharía el alcohol de esa noche, no tenía intenciones de traicionarlo, solo de entender todo lo que pasaba.

—Prostituí a sus hermanas, las amenacé y obligué a vivir en una casa de citas —le contó, no era un secreto que quisiese ocultar—. Kise se enteró y le pidió ayuda a Himuro.

—Ya veo… No pudo hacer nada y él buscó ayuda a sus espaldas —dijo sin dejarlo seguir. No era necesario, su mente podía armarlo todo con tan solo esos datos— ¿Dijo algo sobre él?

—No… Aunque yo le hice creer a Himuro que sí —rio—. Le di "pruebas" y no tuvo más remedio que matarlo. En serio fue una pena, lo amaba mucho.

—¿Daiki sospecha de ti?

Midorima negó, recién ese día lo había conocido cara a cara. En ese entonces, él no era jefe de nada. Estaba de subordinado, de mano derecha, o izquierda. Lo de Kise en realidad le había servido de mucho, él fue quien ayudó a que atraparan al cabecilla y le dejaran el camino libre para poder estar arriba sin que nadie lo notase. Lo supo engañar muy bien.

Akashi desvió la mirada hacia otro punto, no había conocido a Tod, pero la historia le daba a entender que no había sido un chico muy listo. "Se dejó llevar por las emociones", concluyó. Presentía que él iba a acabar igual si se dejaba llevar, frotó su frente con la yema de sus dedos. Cuando se estresaba, le dolía uno de sus ojos.

Kotarō terminó su quinta copa de ron puro, de un solo sorbo. La garganta le quemaba, nunca antes había tomado trago corto y la cabeza le daba muchas vueltas. Aomine le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Kagami, el cebo ya había caído. Estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para soltar la lengua. Taiga le dio una pequeña palmada en el brazo al menor, su sonrisa amigable seguía ahí.

—¿Es la primera desilusión amorosa? —le preguntó el pelirrojo. —No… Primero Nijimura-san… Ahora él… —Aomine levantó una ceja, preguntando por el nombre— ¿No conoces a Nijimura-san? ¿Nijimura Shūzō? Es bastante lindo, pero…

—¿Pero…?

—Se consiguió a otro, el estúpido de Haizaki… La culpa de todo la tiene Hanamiya-san, él lo influenció… Ahora son más amigos. Pero no importa, porque gracias a eso conocí a Miyaji-san y no se lo voy a dejar a ese idiota, que vaya a rogarle a amor a Tatsuya-san.

Aomine dejó el vaso de agua que estaba tomando y se reclinó en el asiento, Hayama tenía oculto varios nombres que quizás fuesen de ayuda para llegar hasta Sakurai. La noche era larga y estaba seguro que no le costaría mucho soltarle más la lengua a ese chico. Por otro lado, Kagami reía, pero le estaba dando una mala espina el saber que su hermano estaba relacionado con todos esos tipos.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer~**_


	16. Chapter 13

—Capítulo 13—

**A tus pies**

* * *

Me dejé amarrar sobre ese muro de cemento conciso, en el centro había una mitad de argolla de la cual sujetó mis dos manos. Coloqué las rodillas flexionadas y erguí la espalda como me habían enseñado. Pronto, me sacó el consolador y me metió un huevo vibrador bastante grueso en mi entrada, cerré los ojos aguantando el quejido de dolor.

No iba a quejarme. No debía permitir darme el lujo de satisfacerlo a totalidad, por más doloroso que sea, no se lo daría a entender.

Apreté los labios cuando sentí el placer invadir mi zona pélvica. La forcé, deseaba soltar un gemido. Hice puños con las manos, no iba a tener un orgasmo. Traté de pensar en otras cosas, llenar mi mente de recuerdos amargos. Pero el látigo que recibí me hizo gritar, gemí. No lo pude resistir. Jadeé por la excitación y el dolor que me producía tantos golpes en la espalda.

Mi cuerpo sudaba.

Estar en el límite de haber sufrido un orgasmo y seguir con eso era inaudito. Comprobé que los hombres no somos multi-orgásmicos. Después del placer, no hay nada más.

Todo lo captaron esas cámaras que estaban instaladas en las paredes. Una grababa y la otra tomaba más de 20 tomas por segundo. Sabía cómo era ese trabajo y contaba los segundos para que acabase ya.

Hanamiya se sentó sobre mis brazos tendidos, poco le importó que me los adormeciera. Tenía el miembro descubierto y la cara tapada con un pasamontañas. Me dio tanto asco como antes, ser cogido por los cabellos y chupársela a la mala.

Sí, chupársela, así sin asco de adornar palabras.

La saliva chorreó por mis comisuras por lo rápido que me hacía atragantarme ese pedazo de mierda. Grueso y largo, por unos momentos me llegaba a obstruir por completo el oxígeno a tal punto de dar arcadas. Me bofeteaba cada vez que tocía y con lo única que le respondía era con la mirada, mis ojos decían mucho.

No le iba a dar el gusto.

No me iba a ver llorar de nuevo. Lo había jurado el día del velorio de mi hermana.

Me dejó colgado de los brazos a un metro del suelo, con el cuerpo desnudo, manchado de semen y estiércol. El olor me era insoportable. Tenía ganas de vomitar, pero la advertencia había sido dada: "Una sola mierda tuya en el suelo y jugarás con Gogo, perra".

Soporté por horas, mis brazos estaban acalambrados, nunca había estado más de quince minutos colgado. Comenzaba a jadear, a tratar de lidiar con ese extraño dolor en mis músculos. La puerta me distrajo, se abrió de par en par con él viniendo. Me soltó dejándome caer de golpe al suelo, sin delicadeza, esa palabra lastimosamente no se encontraba en su diccionario humanitario personal.

"Es hora de que me produzcas dinero, mis deudas son muchas", farfulló con fastidio. Me llevó de los pelos hacia una habitación contigua y me lanzó como a un saco, cerrando la puerta de un azote. Había un hombre parado en la esquina, ya estaba desnudo. Era grande y corpulento. Torcí una mueca, no jugaría el papel de prostituto. Traté de salir de ese lugar, pero la puerta estaba sellada. Levanté el pie para abrirla a la fuerza, pero los brazos de otro me retuvieron. Había dos, no era uno solo.

—Tranquilo, Kazu-chan —escuché, me dio escalofríos oír mi nombre de sus labios—. Te vamos a tratar muy bien, ¿verdad, Ei-chan?

Forcejeé con ese tipo, pero me encadenó las muñecas al respaldar de la cama. Mis brazos no estaban en las mejores condiciones, pienso tal vez que me dejó colgado por ese motivo. Mis pies también fueron amarrados a cada extremo del colchón.

Les pedí por favor que me dejasen, que yo no era de ese mundo. No me escuché como desesperado, mi voz sonó más opaca de lo que hubiese querido. Pero ambos se rieron. El más delgado se arrodilló al pie del mueble y masajeó mi miembro. Me masturbó lento entre que su lengua lamía mis testículos. Los besaba. Mordía de ellos. Pasó su lengua por mi pelvis, subiendo aún más. Hizo giros en mis puntas hasta llegar a mi cuello. "Hoy nos vamos a divertir", me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Cogió el maletín que su amigo le había pasado y sacó un lápiz labial rojo vivo. Pintó mis labios con delicadeza. Sacó un rímel e hizo curvar mis pestañas. El delineador, la base, los polvos. Sentí humillación. Prendió de mis pezones dos ganchos, que tuve que tragarme el dolor. Me lo tragué. Cerré fuerte los ojos, el chico me dio un toque eléctrico al verme hacerlo. "Se te va a correr el maquillaje, pequeño Kazu-chan", me susurró sobre el oído. Lamió y metió su lengua dentro de este. No puedo explicar ni siquiera el asco que sentí.

Traté de alejarme, pero fue imposible con las cadenas. Me tomó varias fotos y me las mostró con deleite. Me veía patético pintado de mujer, me veía una pasiva de esa manera tan humillante. Dejó la cámara a un lado, sacando unas tijeras rojas. Cortó mechón por mechón de mi cabello, mis ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta. Hizo dos coletas con ganchos lilas, volviendo a sacar una foto instantánea.

Se acercó a mis labios y se relamió antes de probarme, fue tan diferente a todo lo que sentí cuando besé a Miyaji-san. Fue tan repulsivo sentir su lengua querer jugar con la mía. Se la rechacé, corté ese beso lo más rápido posible.

—No seas maleducado. —Me volvió a decir con voz suave como si fuese una chica—. Quiero probarte, abre esa boca.

Me quedó claro que les gustaba ver mi dolor. Unas mentes enfermas como todos los otros idiotas. No les importó lastimarme.

Se fueron al lograr su cometido, dejarme tirado lleno de esperma cuando se sintieron satisfechos. Manchado. Con la cara llena de ese líquido blanco, mi cabello, mi cuerpo, mi hueco sobretodo. Me ardía de haber recibido dos falos a la vez.

Apreté las sábanas, al verme solo lloré de la cólera esa noche y me asusté cuando minutos después vi entrar a Hanamiya, limpiando mis lágrimas lo más rápido posible.

Me arrastró del pie hasta la celda, ni se detuvo a mirarme. Me aventó contra las rejas lastimándome, lo único que me faltaba, el rostro. Me hizo sangrar la nariz. Ahí ya estaba Sakurai y me aterroricé al verle una cicatriz enorme a un costado de su abdomen.

Él lloraba, pero sus manos cocidas tapaban su rostro.

Nos dejó a solas cerrando la puerta con los tres candados de alta seguridad que tenía. Todo se tornó oscuro. Mis pezones hincaban y me dolía sentarme después de todos los azotes que había recibido, de las patadas, de las embestidas que me hicieron doler la espalda.

—Hu-huye… huye si tienes la oportunidad —escuché de su parte, su voz estaba totalmente entrecortada. Gimoteaba—. Si te quedas aquí… él… él te matará.

—¿Qué te hizo? —le pregunté hasta con miedo.

Desmesuré los ojos al escucharlo, me entró pánico. Había vendido uno de sus riñones. Abracé mi cuerpo por instinto. Jamás permitiría que me hiciera algo de esa naturaleza.

Me quedé en un rincón escuchando su llanto. No podía decirle algo de consuelo, porque yo tenía cabeza para los lamentos. Solo pensaba día a día en la forma más efectiva para derrumbarlos.

—Nunca te lo dije, pero… cuando pude salir… Un policía me preguntó por ti —le dije ya que tenía oportunidad de poder quizás levantarle el ánimo.

Su expresión cambio, alzó la cabeza para mirarme. Su gesto demostraba emoción y dolor a la misma vez. Era como si llorara por otra razón, se arrastró hacía y con ambas manos apretó mis brazos, preguntándome con insistencia si era Aomine Daiki.

—S-sí… No te rindas, Sakurai-kun, él… él te está buscando. No ha parado de buscarte desde que desapareciste. —Era el mejor consuelo que yo podía dar—. Si tú te dejas, todo su esfuerzo será en vano. Aomine está buscando hasta debajo por las piedras tu paradero.

"Gr-gracias… muchas gracias", pronunció antes de desmayarse. Su respiración se oía más tranquila. Es muy probable que los mejores momentos de su vida, en esa celda, sean bajo sueños, donde no había nadie quien lo torturase.

Yo también cerré los ojos, quería olvidar por completo ese día. Si me había vendido al mejor postor, estaba seguro que desde ese momento, los días serían aún más difíciles de tolerar. Pero no imposible. A lo único que debía esperar, era a Tatsuya de nuevo.

Cuando desperté, me encontré en una habitación; me levanté de inmediato y me revisé el cuerpo a detalle, no tenía nada. Pasé las manos por mis cabellos jalándolos. Me quité esas coletas y palpé mi cabeza, ese chico me había dejado la melena un asco. Escuché pasos y me sorprendí al ver a Hanamiya vestido de terno. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, mirándome a los ojos.

Me tiró a los pies un cuaderno y un lapicero. "Tesis", fue lo único que pronunció antes de dejarme solo ¿Mi tesis?; Destrocé ese cuaderno en mil pedazos, hoja por hoja. No quería saber nada más de la sumisión. Hanamiya volvió a los minutos, encontrándome haciendo añicos ese cuaderno. No produjo ninguna expresión. Se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a un chico rubio alto de lentes, no tenía ganas de volver a tolerar una maldita verga en mí. No —dije de tajo—. Él lo entendería, pero poco le importó. Me ignoró literalmente.

El extraño pasó y jaló la mesita que había en una esquina. Sacó una máquina que tenía una aguja, un aparato que conocía. Negué en mi interior. No me tatuaría como a una vaca. Hanamiya me volteó así no quisiera y me dio una fuerte palmada en la nalga derecha, como si fuese un animal. "PERRA", gritó en mi oído. Eso me tatuaría.

Me quedé quieto, obediente a esperar que hablara con el otro chico y apenas vi su despiste, en un acto rápido lo hice soltar mi muñeca. No me dejaría, no esperaría a que me atasen esa vez. Lo boté hacia atrás y salí corriendo por el pasillo. Tendría que salir sí o sí de esa casa.

Rompí la puerta después de varios intentos y me quedé paralizado al ver dónde estaba. Me encontré con un pasillo de alfombrado conocido. Era el mismo edificio donde Tatsuya alguna vez me había llevado, no era una casa. Por mi estupidez de quedarme parado, Hanamiya me alcanzó. Me tomó por atrás, obligándome a arrodillarme.

—Te gustan los castigos duros, ¿no, perra? Ya me están hartando, una más y serás la comida de mi perro. —Me amenazó—. Te tatuaré quieras o no, tu cuerpo no vale ni mierda, grábatelo.

—¡Tú eres el que no vale ni una mierda! —Le di con el codo en el miembro para poder huir. Él se dobló del dolor.

Bajé por las escaleras de emergencia y salí al pasillo del tercer piso, no había para más abajo. Ese edificio era un laberinto muy bien estructurado. Fui por el corredizo buscando un ascensor hasta llegar a una pequeña sala, había varios chicos sentados ahí. Retrocedí inconscientemente. Delante de ellos, estaba un tipo de cabello castaño. Hablaba sobre el mundo de la sumisión, me quedó claro que todos los presentes ahí estaban por voluntad propia. Unos queriendo ser amos, otros sumisos.

Di más pasos hacia atrás hasta ser acorralado por alguien. Volteé para saber quién era, pero una mano tapó mis ojos. Aunque ya no había necesidad de eso siquiera. Su olor me era familiar, característico. Ese perfume con olor a Ginseng. No me hice el difícil, ni intenté destaparme los ojos; es más, me dejé hacer. Me lo encontraba después de casi 23 días y no me convenía para nada ponerme de hosco con él si quería regresar a su lado.

No llevarme mal con él era la mejor opción para poder desmantelarlo frente a la policía. Si no estaba cerca de Tatsuya, se me haría más complicado todo.

Su aliento estaba muy cerca de mí, invadía mi espacio personal con la naturalidad de antes, él no estaba afectado por nada. "¿Me extrañaste?", me preguntó retóricamente. Sentí sus labios sobre los míos segundos después. Fríos y suaves. Probé de él con suavidad, con calma.

Por más que lo odie, tengo que reconocer que ese imbécil, besa bien.

Estuve indeciso por unos minutos, aunque al final me atreví a tomarlo desde el cuello. Apegarlo, él hizo lo mismo conmigo. Me acercó desde mi parte trasera y con ambas manos apretó ahí.

Él puede decir un montón de idioteces, pero de una cosa tengo la certeza. Estoy seguro que me desea más de lo que quiere aparentar, que fantasea con tenerme en su cama como un conejo obediente que cumpla cada uno de sus obsesivos caprichos. Había solo que leer sus caricias sobre mi cuerpo. La manera en que recorre mis piernas con sus manos, la forma de besarme tan apasionada. Ese hombre, en definitiva, está lleno de contradicciones. Lo que me hace más difícil saber lo que quiere.

Profundicé ese beso, traté de colar mi lengua en él, que me probara a totalidad. Pero Tatsuya me cortó. De nuevo me dejaba en la nada. Me hacía parecer que quería eso para dejarme en ridículo. Traía una sonrisa en el rostro cuando abrí los ojos. Mis manos siguieron aferradas a su piel hasta que él las sacó y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

—¿Tanto quieres que te deje volver? Tú no das nada a menos que quieras recibir algo. No soy tonto, Kazunari —No extrañé para nada su mirada de tenerme controlado, de estar a sus pies sin poder mover una ficha en su contra—. Todo lo haces con una intención y te adelanto que el primero en morir si te pones a chismear va a ser Miyaji.

Fruncí el ceño sin poder fingir mi molestia, Tatsuya me soltó por completo y jaló su sonrisa para un costado, como si lo hubiese presentido de antes.

—Por ahí me contaron que te besuqueaste con él, lo quieres mucho ¿No? Es una lástima que Kotarō sea quien se quede con-…

—¡Miyaji-san jamás se fijaría en ese pedazo de mierda! —grité fastidiado, interrumpiéndolo.

No existía el control cuando él se ponía a hablar de lo que no debía, mucho menos a inventar cosas que no iban a pasar. Intenté retener mi timbre de voz, pero solo de oír que Miyaji-san se había podido fijar en ese enano raquítico, me hervía la sangre. Me enfurece. Él no voltearía hacia otro lado ni me olvidaría después de besarnos como nos besamos. Fue especial, sentí que fue especial para él.

—Tranquilo, Kazunari, no me hagas notar tanto tu amor por él. Puede jugarte en contra. Pero si quieres saber de tu novio, en estos momentos está en el sexto piso metiéndosela a uno de los niños que vienen a las capacitaciones. Lo hace muy bien con ese crío de… ¿12 años?

—Cállate —Bufé. Por más que quiera fingir, con Tatsuya se me salen los clavos—. En vez de andar mintiendo, ¿por qué no te vas a buscar al fantasma de Tod?

Me estrelló de cara contra la pared, recodándome que no estaba hablando con el hijo del vecino, sino con él. Al que le debía respeto, a pesar de ya no estar a su lado. Ironicé sus palabras en burla. "Alguien que no vale ni un quinto, no está permitido exigir respeto". Traté que me soltara, lográndolo. O mejor dicho, él me dejó voltearme y darle de nuevo la cara.

Sus ojos estaban clavados sobre los míos, recorrió con la mirada cada parte de mi cuerpo viendo las marcas rojas que tenía. Después de todo, estaba desnudo. Me preguntó sobre mi estadía con Hanamiya, queriendo saber si me había hecho algo grave aparte de aventarme a un perro hambriento.

Negué. Ni siquiera entendí por qué le interesaba tanto mi nueva vida con ese desquiciado.

—Por más listo que seas, no me vas a ganar. —Tatsuya terminó por decirme después de varios minutos en silencio.

Me cogió de la muñeca jalándome de nuevo hacia el departamento de Hanamiya, me dio a entender que no había forma que me escapara de ese lugar sin ser visto por más de las 150 cámaras de seguridad.

Me rehusé, me valía un reverendo hongo, no volvería a ese infierno. Quería mis órganos donde estaban y mis extremidades completas, ese tipo estaba enfermo y tarde o temprano, como había dicho Sakurai-kun, me mataría. Tatsuya tuvo que hacer más fuerza conmigo, pero ni aun así pudo lograr que subiera al ascensor. Me había aferrado con todas las fuerzas posibles a la perilla de una puerta. No iría.

—Realmente Midorima debe estar demente al decir que tú me podrías gustar —se rio, dejé de cogerme para verlo. Realmente odio cuando se mete con mi persona—. Eres una basura, no eres atractivo y por tu conducta, debes ser una desgracia en la cama.

Tatsuya me toca las pelotas y me las toca con afán.

—¿Basura? La única basura que yo veo aquí eres tú ¿Crees que alguien se podría enamorar de ti? Ni siquiera tu preciado Tod, ¿ves lo que hizo? Te traicionó, seguro le daba asco estar en tus brazos. Soportarte en las noches debió haber sido un verdadero suplicio.

—Suplicio tener un ahijado como tú. No soy de apiadarme de Midorima, pero estar unido a ti… Con razón te mató a la hermana. —Pestañeé al oírlo, no podía ser posible lo que él decía—. No fui yo, si es que eso estás creyendo. Yo no soy de matar, a menos que sea muy, muy necesario. Pero es una lástima que tu propia familia se quite la vida entre sí, como animales.

Me dejó pasmado de la sorpresa, Midorima no había podido ser capaz de provocarle un daño tan grande a mi familia, a su familia. Eso somos gracias a lazos religiosos, eso creía que éramos, porque Tatsuya es todo, menos mentiroso ni inventa para salvarse de culpas… Así me doliera, todo lo que salía de su boca terminaba siendo verdad.

Al verme absorto, jaló de mi muñeca ya sin hacer esfuerzo. Me devolvió a mi dueño, que estaba en el pasillo de arriba buscando en una de las tantas habitaciones. Me recibió con un golpe en el rostro, su puño impactó mi mejilla. Caí al suelo, ¿por qué siempre él venía con alguna mala noticia en la boca? Ni siquiera me dolía el rostro, me sofocaba el pecho. Puse la mano en mi mejilla por instinto y sobé de ella, me apoyé en el suelo para poder pararme.

Tatsuya puso las manos en las caderas y miró hacia Hanamiya sin importarle en lo más mínimo mis esfuerzos por estar de pie. Pero… me sorprendió lo que dijo: "Si lo tatúas, yo te tatúo a ti el pene, animal. Te dije bien claro, sin marcas permanentes". Empujó de mi espalda para caer a los brazos de Hanamiya, dejándome perplejo.

¿Me estuvo cuidando todo ese tiempo?

¿Qué clase de juego juega él?

* * *

**_Gracias por leer~_**


	17. Chapter 14

—Capítulo 14—

**Traición a ciegas**

* * *

No entiendo su decisión, como no entiendo su debilidad ¿Cómo podía aceptar esas condiciones para permanecer vivo? Si me hubieran dicho a mí que hiciera eso para salvarme, me hubiese negado. Es más, yo mismo cogía una pistola para darme un tiro.

Apegué las manos sobre el vidrio que separaba un cuarto del otro, ese era el castigo que más me dolía. No eran golpes, no eran látigos. Era mi cerebro lo que me torturaba. Miyaji-san estaba ahí sentado sobre una silla, montado en él un niño de apenas 9 años.

Quería llorar, pero me rehusaba.

No daría de nuevo un paso en falso.

Miré hacia el techo unos minutos tratando de tranquilizarme. Hanamiya me dirigió la mirada en varias oportunidades, su sonrisa extendida era fastidiosa. Se divertía viéndome sufrir de esa manera. Pero tenía la certeza de que esa idea se la había dado Tatsuya. Después de todo, él mismo me había advertido sobre eso y yo no lo había querido creer.

—¿Quieres entrar? —escuché minutos más tarde— Puedo darte el privilegio. Me dijeron que lo amas, quizás sea la única oportunidad que tengas para acostarte con él ¿Deseas?

—N-no… ¿A qué hora nos vamos? —Insistí, no quería seguir en ese lugar.

Negó con uno de sus dedos antes de sacarme la lengua, salió y me dejó encerrado a su vez. Cuando quise abrir la puerta, caí en cuenta que estaba con seguro. Di un par de golpes sobre la madera, fuertes y llenos de frustración. Pero no se escucharon más que los gritos de esos niños. Algunos lloraban desconsoladamente, otros trataban de ahogar su dolor al igual que yo. Hubiera preferido mil veces verlo con Hayama antes de saber que Miyaji-san se había dejado convencer por esos enfermos.

Me quedé sentado a un lado, dándole la espalda a ese vidrio. Escuché los ruegos y cerré con más fuerza mis manos ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a seguir violando niños?; ¿Dónde había quedado su moralidad?; En esa ocasión recordé qué era llorar de amargura.

Desperté en un cuarto pintado de blanco, me asusté por un momento. No recordaba en qué momento me había quedado dormido. Miré a mí alrededor localizando ese extraño sonido, Sakurai estaba recostado al lado del mueble que había en esa habitación.

Me pareció distinto. Tenía los ojos perdidos en algún punto. Estaba ausente y lo entendía, supuse que Hanamiya le había vuelto a hacer algo seguramente espantoso. Traté de consolarlo, pero él mismo me pidió que no invadiera su espacio. Necesitaba estar a solas, rencontrarse quizás.

Recogí los periódicos que estaban tirados en el piso, las fechas no eran tan pasadas. Abrí uno y me enteré de las últimas desgracias políticas, robos y asesinatos. Los partidos de béisbol y el aumento del dólar en la casa bolsa. Pasé al otro donde había el éxito de una casa psicológica a campo abierto. Acerqué la foto a mi cara por la sorpresa. Himuro Tatsuya, dueño y psicólogo terapéutico.

—Ese imbécil… es más listo que la… —Me tragué la lisura, no quería gran putear y menos que por casualidad Hanamiya me escuchara—. Púdrete y ahógate con tu dinero.

Tiré los papeles para otro lado, con eso me quitó todas las ganas de seguir leyendo ¿Cómo a ese tipo de personas les puede ir tan bien en la vida?

¿Dónde está la maldita justicia divina?

Necesitaba descargarme con algo, eran ya muchas cosas las que tenía en mi mente. Rompí a pedazos todas las hojas, no podía seguir aguantando mi rabia sin llorar. Tanto berrinche hice que Sakurai volteó a verme, aunque prefería que siguiera en su mundo. Me da lástima verlo, tan demacrado como persona.

—A mí me hubiera gustado mucho estar bajo su tutela —dijo apenas, hablaba en susurros. Con miedo, mirando hacia todos lados—. Él es el mejor amo al que uno puede aspirar…

—¿Esa cosa? —respondí pedante— Estás viviendo engañado, parece bueno, pero no lo es. Yo lo conozco. Es una rata que sí, en efecto, no te maltrata con golpes, pero se mete aquí. —Señalé mi cabeza, Sakurai-kun negó.

Se sentó bien a mi costado acomodando lo que yo había desordenado y me contó que antes de pasar por completo a las manos de Hanamiya, había estado con Tatsuya. Unos tres días de acoplamiento, días que según él fueron los mejores en todo el tiempo que llevaba encerrado en esa mafia.

No había sido su sumiso, solo fue su guía en todo lo que correspondía a ese hotel. Recorrido que alguna vez a mí me quiso dar, pero todo salió mal por Kise, o Tod. Como sea.

El muerto, muerto está. Aunque me da algo de pena por ese policía, se notó cómo su voz se quebró al decirme que era muy amigo de él y que le desesperaba cada vez que Kise le venía con algún problema gritando "Aominecchi, SOS, SOS" por toda la calle. Debió haber sido un tipo bastante infantil-tonto para andar agregando el "cchi" a todo nombre de confianza.

Es como si yo le llamara al imbécil de Tatsuya, no sé, algo como… "Tatsucchi~". Suena ridículo y quizás me reiría si se lo dijera en la cara. Solo para darme el placer y, por supuesto, la satisfacción de verlo fruncir el ceño al recordar al amor de su vida. Su expresión de dolor es única. Pero en fin, no puedo hacerlo si pretendo salir bien librado de estos malditos.

Me prometí no buscarle más tres pies al gato y en este caso, Tatsuya es el maldito gato.

—¿A ti te gusta Himuro-sama? —Levanté las cejas por dos razones: Primero, el "sama". Segundo, la ridiculez.

Solté una risa, dos hasta que me eché a reír después de tanto tiempo.

—Lo siento. —Cogí mi abdomen fuerte, las lágrimas me salieron inconscientemente.

Hace días que no me sentía tan vivo al reírme. Tan yo mismo después de todas las desgracias que habían llegado juntas. Fue glorioso. Incluso esa pequeñez me hacía sentirme nostálgico. Reír con un amigo como si nada nos pasara. Rajar de alguien. Todo lo más sencillo era como un gran privilegio allí bajo cuatro candados.

—Disculpa, disculpa —dije calmándome. Quizás en algún futuro, Sakurai-kun y yo podríamos ser grandes amigos—. Me dio mucha gracia lo que dijiste, pero es que-… ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Yo odio a ese tipo. Lo odio. —Asenté más serio—. Gracias a él, todo mi mundo se vino abajo.

—No sé qué habrán vivido… pero recuerda que del odio al amor hay tan solo un peldaño… Piensas mucho en él, siempre te escucho mencionarlo —balbuceó.

Miré hacia otro lado para no sostenerle la mirada, no por cobardía. Sino que no encontraba lógica a lo que me decía. Esas cosas estaban buenas para la secundaria, inclusive preparatoria. No para ese momento. No para la tortura que me había hecho vivir Tatsuya y eso es algo que nunca le voy a perdonar. Como no le voy a perdonar a Midorima haberle hecho tanto daño a mi familia. Del odio al amor, solo hay un paso más, la venganza.

—A mí me gustaría que él se fijase en mí… —dijo demasiado para sí. Pero lo logré oír—. Yo antes estaba enamorado de Hanamiya-san… Y por mi ingenuidad, me metí en este lío. Pensé que nos conoceríamos para formalizar nuestro noviazgo, pero todo fue tan diferente e-e… ese… día…

Las lágrimas de nuevo lo invadieron, pero más me sorprendió que alguien pudiese sentir amor por ese animal. Porque él sí es una bestia en todas sus palabras. No siente asco, no tiene piedad, no se detiene a pensar que la vida de otro vale por sí misma. Es más, tiene un historial de muertes bastante extenso.

No entiendo bien si lo hizo para desahogarse un poco o algo, pero me contó en llanto todo lo que había pasado ese día que se encontró con Hanamiya.

Hanamiya Makoto le pareció un chico tranquilo con una mirada penetrante, con algunos problemas familiares. Pero nada para imaginarse a un psicópata. Ese tarde, lo llevó al acuario y paseó con él como si fueran una pareja bastante normal.

Hasta que llegó el momento de llevarlo a casa. Lo hizo subir a su camioneta negra y desde que cerró la puerta, todo se oscureció por completo. Lo hizo oler un trapo que lo durmió en cuestión de segundos. Despertó en una jaula con un Hanamiya distinto. Sus ojos se fijaban en él como si fuese una presa que se quisiera comer.

Pasó por varios exámenes, conoció a Midorima a su paso.

—¿Inventario de mascotas? —Lo detuve en un momento en específico—; ¿Tatsuya se encarga de esas cosas? ¿De eso no se encargaba Akashi? Esto es… —Había algunas cosas que no me cuadraban del todo— ¿Tú sabes quién es él en esta organización? Presiento que es una parte importante, pero-…

—La administración —me respondió sin demorar—. Él es toda la administración… Pero en realidad, yo tampoco lo sabía, escuché alguna vez a Hanamiya-san y a Nijimura-san hablar sobre él… Es un hecho que Himuro-sama es el dueño de todo esto.

Me descoloqué.

"—_Eso lo tendrás que discutir con la administración, solo cumplo con el régimen. Desnúdate, no me hagas usar el método involuntario…_

_Puso una mano en su cadera, donde recién vi una pistola tan negra como su camisa."_

"—_Yo no te puedo sacar de esto, Kazunari. Precisamente se manda ese correo para espantar a los curiosos, para que se den cuenta que no están jugando con algodón sino con fuego._

—_N__o__ quiero esto."_

"—_Puedes hablar con administración como supongo que te habrá dicho._

_Asenté._

_Apoyó ambas manos en el soporte del sillón grande antes de continuar._

—_Pero no te lo recomiendo. Uno, te van a dar una paliza que nunca en tu vida vas a olvidar. Ahí como en toda mafia, detestan los sapos._

_Nada del otro mundo, he soportado palizas de las feas en la adolescencia._

—_Dos, tienes que dar un muñeco."_

Todo el miedo que me había infringido ese día con la administración había sido una trampa, una forma de provocarme pánico para que no huyese. No dudaba que fuese verdad, pero la administración era él. Precisamente ese imbécil.

Pasé ambas manos por mis cabellos todavía sin creerlo, me sentía utilizado psicológicamente.

—Él es la maldita administración… ¡Él es la administración! —Me exalté, nunca antes me había sentido tan furioso, tan cojudo—; ¡Todo este tiempo me estuvo viendo la cara de estúpido!

—Por favor n-no grites, é-él pue-…

—¡No! ¡No me pidas eso! —le respondí sin bajar mi tono.

Me levanté y pateé todas esas hojas de periódico, ahora entendía todo lo que me había dicho Midorima. Lo que me había dicho el tarado de Hayama. Una venganza absurda de la que ni siquiera tengo la menor idea del porqué. Pero es un hecho que si yo entré a esta mafia de mierda es porque Tatsuya lo quiso así. Él me metió a esto para vengarse de Midorima y de seguro Midorima tiene mucho que ver con la estúpida muerte de Tod.

"_No te va a pasar nada malo si estás conmigo… Déjame enseñarte, es la manera más fácil de salir de esto, si pasas las tutorías, podremos firmar un contrato"_, recordé sus palabras exactas.

—Claro, qué me va a pasar si él es el dueño de toda esta mierda —mascullé—. Ahora entiendo por qué todos le hacen caso. Por qué es el mejor amo. Por qué… ¡¿Por qué fui tan imbécil?!

La puerta se abrió de par en par dejándonos ver a Hanamiya, se le veía furioso. Sus ojos adormilados lo decían todo por él. Lo había despertado.

El primero en ser sacado fue Sakurai que le suplicó que no fuese tan brusco, que él mismo podía caminar. Me sentí responsable. Debía haber guardado silencio cuando me lo pidió. Alcé la mano al ver de nuevo que la puerta se cerró. Pero a mí me llegó el castigo media hora después.

Estaba parado en un rincón ya por más de 52 horas, las piernas me dolían y quería dormir. Nunca había sentido ese cansancio en los párpados. Pero tenía que luchar contra ellos, cada que intentaba cabecear, el imbécil de Hanamiya me electrocutaba con ese aparato que se suponía que era para delincuentes.

La tercera vez me erizó todos los vellos. La carga la había aumentado. Pero me sentía dichoso por tener esa reprimenda por hacer ruido en horario de noche.

En cambio, Sakurai-kun estaba en peores condiciones, seguía llorando por mi culpa. Esa vez yo era el culpable de sus lágrimas. Estaba echado en el suelo con las extremidades extendidas como si fuese una alfombra de la sala. Amarrado por unas ligas que le jalaban la piel. No podía ni verlo porque me provocaba escalofríos.

—Es inverosímil que ni quedarse con el pico cerrado puedan —farfulló molesto—. Ni siquiera sé quién mierda les dio permiso de ponerse a conversar, zorras.

—¿También planeas quitarnos eso? —Me atreví a preguntar, ya estaba harto. Me arriesgaría a un castigo o a una salvación—; Eres una basura y exijo hablar con la administración, porque yo no soy un secuestrado. Sé mis derechos, imbécil.

Hanamiya guardó silencio un momento, paseó por mi alrededor examinándome a detalle, viendo mi rostro lleno de convicción en el querer hablar con la dichosa administración. Jugueteó con el aparato entre sus manos y lo lanzó al sillón para colocar una de sus manos de apoyo en la pared.

Su rostro estaba bastante cerca del mío, me produjo miedo, pero lo disimulé. No iba a dar mi brazo a torcer después de la gravedad de lo que había dicho.

—¿Quieres hablar con la administración?; ¿Te crees muy valiente? —me preguntó con una sonrisa, su expresión de burla era evidente— Por mí, ve a administración. Te aseguro que no la vas a pasar de "maravilla". Más bien, alístate para perder a tu madre, zorra.

—No le tengo miedo a la administración, porque no le tengo miedo a Tatsuya —dije descolocándolo. Dejó de recargarse, irguiéndose de nuevo— ¿Crees que no lo sé? Ya me harté de tus maltratos.

Dio vueltas sobre su sitio, se dio un recorrido fastidiado por la sala antes de levantarle la cabeza a jalones a Sakurai-kun. Lo tomó como el soplón.

Yo negué haber obtenido información, no quería que lo siguiera maltratando por mi culpa. Suficiente con todo lo que él ya sufría.

—Es evidente que esta zorra te lo dijo, pero de eso ya me encargaré luego. Le enseñaré a no ser lengua larga —dijo dejándolo, le dio una patada en la herida cocida que aún tenía escuchándose un alarido intenso—. Podrías hablar con Himuro, pero para tu desgracia él te desechó.

Quise replicar, pero me tapó la boca. Me estrelló contra la pared con fuerza. Caí al suelo con ambas manos presionando sobre la zona herida, con suerte no me había roto la cabeza.

"Altanero", pronunció alejándose ya para abrir la puerta, alguien había tocado el timbre.

Tatsuya entró a la sala minutos después, ignoró mi presencia como era usual. De seguro pensó en irse a sentar a la comodidad de la sala, pero se quedó de hielo cuando vio a Sakurai-kun amordazado de esa forma, se agachó y, sin permiso de nadie, lo desamarró para que pudiera moverse. También mostró repulsión en su rostro al verle esos hilos en los dedos. Las innumerables cicatrices.

Desvió la mirada hacia el grandísimo amo.

Sin reclamos, sin palabras.

"Sigues igual", fue lo único que dijo en ese instante. Sakurai-kun se acercó a él, al principio con miedo, pero luego se aferró a sus brazos pidiéndole por favor que lo liberara de ese enfermo mental. Me dio risa, porque de un diablo joven iba a pasar a un diablo viejo. Quería hablar, pero por mis condiciones debía permanecer callado.

En silencio, Tatsuya me prestaba atención. Una lección aprendida.

—Makoto, hay algo que debes saber y es de índole de gravedad. —Comenzó a hablar aún con Sakurai abrazado de él—. Como ya sabes, están buscando a este chico. Pero por una razón desconocida, han abierto el caso ya como una investigación policial. Ahora están investigando hasta por debajo de las piedras, así que estarás vetado por unos meses.

Dejé de presionarme la cabeza al oírlo, eso significaba que saldría de ese infierno. Era la mejor noticia que había escuchado en todos esos días. Me acerqué a ellos casi cojeando por el desgaste y pregunté afanoso si era cierto lo que decía.

—Lo es, Thumper. Creo que ya es tiempo de que vuelvas a tu verdadero dueño, además dentro de poco firmaremos un contrato. Te lo dije, eres mío en todos los sentidos —susurró sin siquiera mirarme, su vista estaba sobre Sakurai que no dejaba de mojarle la camiseta—. Tranquilízate, estarás bajo mi protección durante unos meses, necesito que todo se calme.

Hanamiya no había dicho ni una palabra más, guardó las manos en los bolsillos con resignación. Tan raro en él que levantó mis sospechas. Era muy probable que se vaya a esconder y ese lugar yo lo quiero conocer. Entre más sepa, mejor será.

—Ahí está tu administración —susurró Hanamiya. Hizo a Himuro levantar la mirada, pero no con la mejor de las ganas. Se le notó molesto— ¿Qué? Es el zorro ese que quiere hablar contigo, no yo.

—Ya veo, sigues sorprendiéndome —me dijo enfocándose solo en mí. No mostraba sorpresa. Me dedicó esa vista suya, frívola y calculadora, sacando cada uno de mis trapos sucios—. Tu inutilidad no es tan grande, no me equivoqué contigo y eso me complace.

"¿Un halago?", pensé.

Vi cómo lo cargó, lo llevó sobre su espalda para salir de esa casa. Me fui con una sonrisa que se la mandé a ese malnacido. Volvería a saber de mí, quizás cuando estuviera tras las rejas. Hanamiya me sacó la lengua, no delataría su miedo por los policías.

Y apuesto que jamás lo hará.

Fuimos hasta el subterráneo donde Tatsuya había parqueado su camioneta, subió a Sakurai-kun al asiento de atrás y le pidió por favor que guardase silencio si no quería que empeorara su situación, dándole como opción B, su muerte. Opción que él no quería tomar. Sakurai-kun afirmó, no diría nada, no haría ninguna queja durante todo el trayecto. Se mordería la lengua si era necesario.

"Si nació para ser sumiso", mascullé al subir al asiento del copiloto sin permiso. Tatsuya estaba más que acostumbrado a mi exceso de confianza hacia él y hacia sus cosas. Me abroché el cinturón y me mantuve en silencio todo el rato al igual que el de atrás. Solo desvía los ojos al ver la insistencia de mi amo con el celular. Lo miraba cada 30 segundos como si estuviese esperando llamada de alguien.

Me dispuse a preguntar, no es como si yo fuera un muñeco que no se expresaba. Él no contestó a mi interrogante, siguió con lo suyo. Miré el contacto. Estaba llamando a través de las manos libres al idiota de Hayama con obstinación y chasqueó la lengua a la undécima llamada sin responder.

Frenó bruscamente el carro en un grifo y tomó el celular ya molesto, insistió sin éxito. Aventó el móvil hacia un lado, cayó cerca a mis pies. Apoyó ambas manos en el timón y sobrepuso ahí su frente, se le veía realmente desesperado. Como si algo se le hubiese salido de control. Me hizo preocuparme.

—¿Estás bien? Estás muy nervioso… Y… —Sentí una vibración cerca de mí, al celular le estaba entrando una llamada. Lo recogí dándoselo. Era Midorima— Tienes una llamada.

Me arranchó el teléfono para contestar, poco usual en él mostrarse desesperado.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Dónde está? ¡No me importa, dime dónde carajos está! —Se exaltó, algo realmente grave debía haber pasado— Voy para allá.

Cortó ofuscado la llamada, lucía indeciso. Tamborileó los dedos sobre la palanca y por primera vez, lo vi llorar. Me sentí el grano de tierra más pequeño del mundo al verlo derramar lágrimas. Hayama es el único que le importa tanto como para hacerlo llorar. Y tenía el presentimiento que ese chico debía estar en el hospital. O malherido, o en el peor de los casos, muerto.

Me mantuvo al margen todo el camino, era la mejor decisión que podía tomar. Himuro estacionó en un edificio crema, lo reconocía. Eran los condominios donde vivía mi padrino. Abajo se encontraba Murasakibara y Miyaji-san. Me sorprendí aún más.

—¿Hace cuánto no lo ves, Miyaji? —le preguntó Tatsuya, la respuesta fue un mes. Se cabreó, sobó su sien varias veces antes de quitarle el arma al perro de Midorima—. Avanza, no puedo creer que seas tan imbécil de no preocuparte cuando tu sumiso no aparece por más ¡De 30 días! —Gritó.

—Pensé que estaría con ustedes… Él a veces se iba o estaba contigo, pensé que… —El chasquido de Tatsuya lo hizo callarse y retroceder.

—Si no sé nada de Kotarō en las próximas 24 horas, date por muerto y te aviso que será Hanamiya quien te corte pedazo por pedazo —Lo amenazó.

Le tiró el arma a los pies sin miedo a que le disparara. Miyaji-san ni se movió.

Bajé del auto para ir con él, pero la mano de Tatsuya me retuvo. "Vienes conmigo", fue la orden que me dio. También le pidió a Murasakibara que llevase a Sakurai-kun a su casa, que se mantuviera allí hasta que él llegara.

Me llevó hacia la entrada, subiendo por el ascensor. Me estaba lastimando, su agarre era bastante fuerte. Salimos justo en el número de Midorima, el que abrió fue Akashi y nos dejó entrar. Me tuve que tragar mi dolor para no ser inoportuno, pero ya habría la ocasión de gritarle en la cara lo basura que era. Lo único que hizo fue tirarle un fólder a Tatsuya.

—Tu hermano ya no confía en ti en serio, no sé de qué se enteró, pero al parecer ese enano en serio tiene mucho que ver en la búsqueda intensiva de Sakurai. —Tatsuya leyó las hojas donde se relataba el rapto de Sakurai Ryō por una mafia de pornografía—. Habló más de lo que debía y sabes qué es lo que pasa cuando se pasan de sapos. Todos los "perros" tienen orden de matarlo apenas lo vean.

—Kotarō sería incapaz de traicionarme —le dijo tajante—. No fue él, además está desaparecido. Miyaji no sabe de él hace un mes y esto empezó hace menos de una semana. No hay concordancia.

—Todo lo contrario a esto en serio —Le mostró una hoja con un acta de búsqueda por desaparición, salía la foto de Hayama y el día que empezó, hace 27 días—. Su madre levantó la demanda después de las 72 horas. Su madre, quien no sabe ni por dónde para su hijo en serio. —Repitió para que notase la incredulidad de sus palabras—. Muy exacto, muy astuto, muy truqueado. Está con la policía, no me queda duda en serio ¿Lo mismo no te hizo Kise? En serio eran los mejores amigos, terminaron siendo iguales.

Me puse contra la pared, Akashi estaba mirando hacia otro lado. Hayama ha sido de más utilidad, más de la que había podido pensar.

* * *

**_Gracias por leer~_**


	18. Chapter 15

—Capítulo 15—

**Adiós**

* * *

"Abrí los ojos en una habitación oscura, grande y amplia. Las sombras se dibujaban en las paredes y mi imaginación comenzaba a maquinar, a recordar los innumerables recuerdos llenos de miedo. Froté mi frente varias veces, el dolor punzaba todavía mi cabeza. Estaba confundido, me aturdió la forma en que esos dos policías me narraron cómo era la verdadera vida. Tener libertad de expresión. No miradas hacia el suelo, encoger los hombres o morderse la lengua por temor a ser castigado. Corretear y reír como cuando era un pequeño niño, cuando tenía un mejor amigo llamado Kise Ryōta.

Es tan nostálgico.

Tantos años creyendo que su nombre era Tod.

Ese policía lo conocía, me mostró su foto y un video donde él aparecía. Una fiesta llena de gente, risas. Ahí también se encontraba Tatsuya san, se veía feliz. Ambos estaban tenían una vida de pareja a las afueras de ese gran edificio. Un lugar donde los sentimientos se volvían frívolos, tan fríos como esas paredes de cemento sólido.

Me preguntó ahora cómo he estado viviendo yo mi vida. A la sombra de una persona, sirviendo como un esclavo. Di muchas veces mi sangre y siempre era maltratado. Aunque todo cambió cuando conocí a Miyaji san. En el fondo, me daba satisfacción que él fuera tan considerado, que me tratara como un ser humano y no una cosa. Es ahí cuando caí en una fuerte contradicción. No comprendía nunca los celos, no me cuestionaba por qué nunca podía hacer que alguien me quisiera. Por lo menos, hasta hace unos días. El oficial Kagami me dio la respuesta: "¿Quién te va a amar si tú mismo no te aceptas?".

Aceptarme como soy.

Pero no sé quién es Hayama Kotarō.

Tendré que descubrirlo, poco a poco. Las noches son más calmadas desde que estoy en soledad. Me tortura, me aterra cuando me veo solo. Mas no puedo retroceder, no saldré de mi encierro hasta sentir que encontré una contestación acerca de quién soy yo. No quiero seguir desperdiciando mis días, mis semanas, mi vida en un camino que estoy empezando a creer que es el incorrecto. Por eso, esto es el adiós.

Hayama Kotarō, viernes 24 de abril".

Hayama dejó caer afligido la grabadora de voz al suelo. El sonido retumbó en la habitación, rebotó dando círculos hasta quedar en completa quietud. Ya no quería seguir grabándose; continuar hablando de su vida; archivando todo lo que pasaba, hacía o sentía. Él no seguiría obedeciendo una orden, quería seguir viviendo sin la necesidad de tantas normas, de sogas que lo ataban del cuello sin dejarlo caminar libremente. Estaba cansado de todo. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y tapó su rostro con ambas manos. El vacío que se arraigaba en su pecho incrementó al darle la espalda a lo que siempre había creído como regla de vida.

Pero, en esos momentos, comprendió que unirse a ese grupo de sumisos, querer pertenecer a la vida de Himuro y haber aceptado todo sin cuestionarse, no había llenado nunca la necesidad de amor que tanto deseaba.

Esos 15 años había estado engañándose asimismo.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer~**_


	19. Chapter 16

—Capítulo 16—

**Relación de sumisión**

* * *

El trato en la casa de Himuro-sama es completamente diferente al infierno que había estado viviendo con Hanamiya. Él es muy diferente y, a pesar de yo no sentir ese placer que dice haber, puedo tolerar una sesión a su cargo. Tiene más cuidado, es más sutil y no da un paso en falso si sabe que me va a lastimar.

Inclusive, me ha cuidado. Mis heridas no han cicatrizado todavía, pero él se encarga personalmente de mi recuperación. Hace poco, vino un dermatólogo a examinar mi piel. También un oculista que revisó la cavidad de mi ojo para prevenir una infección. No tengo nada ahí, ayer lo confirmé. Es doloroso saber que tendré que vivir con este parche el resto de mi vida. Además, también mi alimentación y la forma de llevar mi rutina cambiarán, gracias al tráfico de órganos que hizo… ese… sin mi permiso.

Me arrepiento tanto de haberlo amado, fui un completo estúpido. Por largos meses, malgasté mi tiempo y mis energías con alguien que no valía la pena. Nunca la valdrá y solo deseo que Aomine-san pueda llegar a él para hacerlo pagar. Se lo merece, creo que verlo tras las rejas es lo único que podrá opacar este rencor que siento hacia él.

Apenas llegué a mi nuevo hogar, me di cuenta que sería distinto. La pintura, los muebles, la decoración, los alrededores: Todo me indicó que Himuro-sama tenía otra forma de ver ese juego.

Mi primera orden fue quedarme sentado en el sillón, mientras veía cómo empujaba a Takao-kun hacia el pasillo. Desde mi asiento, oí que lo encerró en una habitación, también escuché gritos, súplicas y sonidos extraños. Himuro-sama volvió después de unos minutos. Puso su mano sobre mi hombro, dando leves toques antes de sentarse frente a mí. Se apoyó sobre la mesa de centro arrimando algunos adornos.

—Contigo de esta forma, no podría jugar —dijo de frente, señalando mis heridas y hematomas—. Hoy mismo vendrá un médico: Te descoserá los dedos, sacará muestras de sangre y hará una evaluación general.

—Gracias por ser tan bondadoso conmigo —susurré. Al principio, tuve mucho miedo de arruinarlo con algún comentario tonto.

—No es necesario agradecer por esto. Tengo dinero y sería inhumano dejarte así.

Alborotó mis cabellos y se despidió, me dio a entender que debía encargarse de un asunto personal en el estudio. Estaría encerrado allí hasta la noche, pero me dio permiso de encender la televisión o coger comida de la refrigeradora. Se lo agradecí de inmediato. Himuro-sama no me respondió.

—¿Sigue… sigue triste por lo de Hayama-san? —pregunté apresurado— Lo siento, lo siento. No debí preguntar, ignóreme por favor.

—A veces me pregunto cómo alguien tan amable, como tú, cayó en este tipo de organización. —Él volteó a verme perfilado unos segundos y terminó por irse.

Ese primer día, comprobé lo que intuía. No tengo hechos concisos sobre esto, pero pienso que él tiene una carga sobre sus hombros. Por más que lo quiera ocultar, en su forma de comportarse se refleja el dolor.

Las cosas que sé sobre Himuro-sama son muy pocas a comparación de Takao-kun. Traté de conocerlo más a través de él. Pero no obtuve una buena respuesta. Me pregunto qué lo hará odiarlo tanto... sin razón de ser.

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que lo odio porque existe? —me dijo aquella vez— Es un maldito infeliz que goza de secuestrar gente para meterla en esta cloaca, Sakurai.

—Tengo entendido que tú no eres secuestrado, Takao-kun. —Recordé que él mismo me lo había dicho días después de haber llegado a mi antigua celda.

—No, no lo soy. Pero él también secuestra gente.

Takao-kun es demasiado contradictorio. Sus palabras dicen odiar fervientemente a Himuro-sama, pero su actitud demuestra todo lo contrario a mi parecer. Su mirada que sigue paso a paso todo lo que hace nuestro amo, ningún detalle se le escapa. Está pendiente de cada movimiento que hace, qué dice, de qué se ríe, qué come o qué no come. Dice odiarlo, pero se preocupa cuando lo ve melancólico. Dice odiarlo, pero se entristece cuando lo ve angustiado. Dice odiarlo, pero busca su atención las 24 horas del día. Dice odiarlo, pero cuando lo toca, se estremece.

Eso no puede ser odiar a una persona, odiar es un sentimiento muy grande, tan o más grande que el amor; creo, en vez, que quiere negárselo a capa y espada. Pero para mí, es increíble el cúmulo de emociones que tiene cuando Himuro-sama lo mira.

—¿Te gusta? —le pregunté otro día. Kazunari escupió el jugo en reacción y me sentí mal por eso— Lo siento, lo siento.

—¡Yo no estoy enamorado de Tatsuya! —gritó exaltado— Ya estoy harto de que todos piensen lo mismo. ¡NO-ME-GUSTA!

Takao-kun golpeó la mesa de la cólera, yo abrí mucho los ojos. Lo conozco hace poco. Pero su forma de comportarse a lo largo de este tiempo, me demuestra que es una persona muy impulsiva. No supe qué decirle, desvié la mirada y lo dejé irse de nuevo al cuarto. Azotó la puerta. Había cometido otro error.

Ese día, Himuro-sama llegó de noche. Bastante tarde. Me puse mis pantuflas y salí del cuarto a recibirlo. Aunque retrocedí algunos pasos al escuchar otras voces, me dio miedo que me fuese a entregar a otro. Pero recordé de nuevo la orden: "Empezarás de forma sencilla, cada que llego, salúdame", me dijo al principio. A él, no me gustaría desobedecerlo.

Entré inseguro a la sala y vi al mismo chico de la vez pasada, de cabello miel y ojos claros. Lo reconocí, era Miyaji-san, el amigo de Takao-kun. También estaban otros dos de cabellera azabache, pero ninguno era Hanamiya.

—Buenas noches, Himuro-sama. —Fue lo primero que dije e hice una reverencia—. ¿Desea que me retire o...?

—Toma —Himuro-san me aventó una llave—. Tranca la puerta de Kazunari antes de que se despierte y venga a estorbar.

Acaté la orden de inmediato, aunque me invadió la culpa segundos después al escuchar gritos provenir del living. Sonó como si lo hubieran golpeado. Regresé a los minutos para no tener que presenciar la golpiza. Le hice entrega del llavero y pedí por favor si podía retirarme a dormir. Pero me negó la opción ordenándome que me sentara y guardara silencio.

Miyaji-san estaba tirado en el piso, se apretaba el abdomen. Tenía los labios rotos y varias contusiones en el rostro. Hayama-san todavía sigue sin aparecer, ese fue el motivo del enfurecimiento de parte de la administración. Traté de mantener mi vista fuera de esos matones, pero me erguí al escuchar sonidos. Takao-kun se había levantado, tenía el sueño ligero.

—¡Tatsuya, no he hecho nada! ¡No me puedes encerrar, quiero ir al baño! —Sus gritos se escucharon por toda la casa— ¡Tatsuya!

—¿Tienes dos sumisos? A eso le llamo ser ambicioso, Tatsuya —dijo uno.

—Es Kazunari, ¿no? —preguntó el otro— Y pensar que hace unos meses, no querías saber nada de adiestramiento. Veo que comienzas a superarlo, felicidades.

—Fue un error. Pero por los muertos, ya no se puede hacer nada —contestó cortante—. En cambio, lo de Kotarou todavía tiene solución.

Estuve escuchando su conversación por un par de horas. Los ojos se me cerraban. Tenía mucho sueño, la noche anterior no había podido dormir por los quejidos de Takao-kun. Himuro-sama le dio en la espalda con la correa por haber mencionado de nuevo a Tod en la mesa. No aprenderá a quedarse en silencio.

Cuando los tres sujetos se fueron, Himuro-sama me llevó hasta la recámara principal. Yo dormía a su lado. Su colchón es muy suave y las mantas abrigan sin sofocar. Me alcanzó una almohada y me deseó buenas noches. Aunque él se quedó con los ojos abiertos mirando hacia el techo. Fue la última imagen que tuve de él ese día.

Pasaron varios días así, él siempre en la misma posición. Me acomodé de lado y lo observé con atención una vez. Himuro-sama se dio cuenta, porque me devolvió la mirada. Se acercó a mí despacio y me besó sin forzarme. No supe qué sentimiento me embargó en ese momento, pero comencé a mover mis labios al ritmo de los suyos. Besa de una forma muy suave y calmada. Tan diferente a Hanamiya.

—¿Qué significa para ti una relación de pareja, Ryou? —me preguntó después de apartarse— Me interesa saber tu opinión acerca de dos temas en particular.

—Yo... —Dudé por varios minutos—, yo creo que es un compromiso. Apoyarse el uno al otro e ir construyendo juntos un camino... Sé que puede sonar cursi, pero-...

Himuro-sama me interrumpió al poner un dedo sobre mis labios.

—¿Y qué significa sumisión? ¿Qué crees que es? —me volvió a preguntar.

—Un juego sadomasoquista donde existe un amo y un sumiso —susurré.

—Ambos conceptos te ofrezco —me dijo de inmediato. Yo no comprendí—. Te estoy ofreciendo una relación de sumisión, piénsalo.

Seremos pareja, nos comportaremos como una. Pero con ciertas reglas a seguir, no te vistas así, no comentes sobre esto o aquello, no te comportes ajeno, entre otras cosas básicas. Siempre habrán órdenes de por medio y, en el sexo, yo te complaceré tanto como tú a mí. Si quieres hacer el amor, haremos el amor. Pero también habrá veces en que jugaremos. Déjame aclararte que Hanamiya nunca jugó contigo como es debido, no hubo nunca un régimen ahí. Conmigo será distinto.

Me acarició la mejilla antes de voltearse para el otro lado dándome la espalda. Me dejó consternado. No pude conciliar el sueño esa noche, estuve dando vueltas en la cama sin dejar de pensar en sus palabras. Una relación de sumisión.

He seguido órdenes de mis superiores toda mi vida y si no son tan descabelladas, no es grave. Tengo entendido por Takao-kun que Himuro-sama había tenido un novio de ese tipo: Tod. No he visto ninguna foto de él. Pero debió ser muy bello, porque Himuro-sama es bastante atractivo. Yo no me considero alguien a su altura, pero me hace feliz que me haya tomado en cuenta.

Antes de decirle que sí, quise hablar con Takao-kun. Por más que él me haya gritado y recalcado infinidad de veces que por Himuro-sama solo sentía asco, quería avisarle o, por lo menos, ser yo quien se lo dijera. Él me escuchó atento y no puso la mejor de las caras cuando terminé de decirle que pensaba iniciar una relación con su amo.

—¿Quieres que te aplauda? —me preguntó fastidiado.

—No... Yo solo quería que estuvieras enterado, no quiero traicionarte. Tú eres el único amigo que tengo aquí y-...

Guardé silencio. Takao-kun había alzado la mano y me tiró una fuerte cachetada. Su mirada llena de indignación me hizo sentir la peor basura del mundo.

—A mí, no me interesa si te revuelcas por amor con Tatsuya. Pero lo que me indigna es tu actitud —me dijo altivo—. Aomine buscándote desesperadamente, mientras tú bien campante disfrutando y envolviéndote en los trucos de ese imbécil.

—No son trucos, tú no entiendes nada. —También me enojé—. Sé que me están buscando, pero Himuro-sama me ha prometido salir.

—¿Qué?

Takao parpadeó varias veces. Según él, era un engaño. Pero si llegara a ser cierto, sería para que la organización dejara de tener problemas con la policía, no porque Himuro-sama quiera verme libre. Pero yo lo negué, los ojos no pueden mentir tanto. No son tan descarados. Esa mirada de lástima y dolor, que me dio Himuro-sama al verme tan malherido, no pudo haber sido fingida.

No hablé más con él desde ese día. No cruzamos palabras, no nos miramos ni percatamos de nuestra existencia. Lo prefiero así. Pienso que solamente Takao-kun está celoso por dos motivos: La atención de Himuro-sama y el hecho de que yo sí vaya a salir de esa mala vida.

El lunes 22 de junio, Himuro-sama me llevó al estudio. Cerró con llave la puerta, para que nadie nos pudiese interrumpir. No hubo rodeos ni pláticas fuera de lugar. Fue directo al grano: "Contesta a todo lo que la policía te pregunte". Me sorprendí, porque eso significaría un posible juicio para él y, por tonto que suene, yo no quiero que lo encarcelen a Himuro-sama.

Él ha sido el único que me ha tendido una mano desinteresadamente, mucho antes de proponerme salir. Cuando visitaba a Hanamiya, siempre oía que le recomendaba no ser tan brusco conmigo. Me daba alimento de humano a escondidas de ese. Se apiadaba de mí, ¿por qué yo no debería hacer lo mismo? Al final de cuentas, Himuro-sama, a mí, no me ha hecho absolutamente nada. Solo tengo gratitud para él.

Por eso, no dejaría que lo encarcelaran. No por mi culpa, ni mi boca.

—¿Está seguro? —pregunté.

—Si quieres encubrirme, hazlo. Después de todo, Ryou, yo no tengo nada que ver con los negocios de Hanamiya e Imayoshi. El área de secuestros, por decirlo así, está unida estrictamente con Midorima. —me dijo. De él había escuchado mucho.

—Himuro-sama, ¿cómo…? ¿Siempre han secuestrado gente?

Himuro-sama guardó silencio, se sobó la sien y paseó por el estudio unos minutos. Sacó un libro de la estantería, lo abrió a la mitad y vi una foto ahí oculta. Me mostró el rostro de un chico rubio, bastante bonito. Ese había sido Tod y fue una gran sorpresa para mí.

—¡Kise-san! —grité conmocionado. Yo había ido a su entierro— ¿Él…? ¿Él es Tod?

—¿Conocías a Ryota?

—S-sí, coincidí con él varias veces en la jefatura donde trabaja Aomine-san. Él era muy… vivaz —dije al no encontrar una mejor definición—. Pero si él es Tod, eso significa que… usted es el… novio perfecto.

Himuro-sama rio.

Kise-san solía decir eso: "Yo tengo el novio perfecto, es atractivo, de buen carácter, de mi misma posición económica y muy bueno en esas cosas". Siempre tenía esas palabras en la punta de la lengua, Aomine-san muchas veces lo pateó de la irritación que le producía su voz con la misma candeleta.

Aquellos recuerdos que se terminaron cuando Aomine-san llegó destrozado a mi casa y me contó que Kise-san había muerto por impacto de bala. Fue gris.

—Pero Kise-san tenía una vida normal —retomé la conversación.

—Me ha dado nostalgia escucharte. Pero es más fácil para mí que entiendas qué espero de ti —me contestó—. Ryota y yo llevábamos la relación que yo te estoy ofreciendo ahora Ryo.

—Entiendo —dije. A Kise-san nunca lo había visto triste, ni malherido.

—Lo único que te pido, Ryo, y no te lo estoy ordenando, te lo pido por favor —dijo juntando sus manos, temblaban por la desesperación—. El día que hables con ellos averigua sobre Kotaro, por favor. Necesito hablar con él, necesito pedirle perdón.

Mi mano la puse sobre las suya y le prometí por mi madre que le traería información sobre Hayama-san, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él.

Ese día firmamos el contrato. Sin sangre, sin heridas ni nada. Estreché su mano y sonreí después de tanto tiempo. Ese papel era mi carta de libertad, de pasar la puerta e ir corriendo a mi casa, y llorar. Lloré. Ahí sentado, las lágrimas se me escaparon de lo emocionado que estaba.

—Llámame Tatsuya. No me gusta mi apellido, me recuerda a mi pasado.

—Está bien, Tatsuya-san —le dije por primera vez por su nombre. Todavía no me acostumbro a llamarlo así cuando no está presente.

Takao-kun estaba afuera del estudio, sentado en el suelo como si estuviera esperando. Himuro-sama lo ignoró y me llevó por una puerta que siempre estaba cerrada. Adentro había varias cajas. Pero no me detuve a preguntar.

Salimos hacia otra casa, lo noté por la decoración. Nos topamos en la sala con un tipo muy alto. Estaba echado en el sillón comiendo un montón de dulces. Pero en lo que más me fijé, fue en el arma que estaba posada encima de sus piernas. Himuro-sama lo saludó. Cuando abrió la puerta principal y vi la calle, no pude evitar temblar. Temblé de toda la felicidad que se arraigó en mi pecho.

—Ve a casa, abraza a tu madre y no te olvides de mi pedido. Nos vemos, la próxima semana, te llamaré. Cuídate mucho y perfil bajo.

—Gracias. —Apenas alcancé a decir.

Esas calles no las conocía, pero alcé me acerqué al paradero para tomar un taxi. Mi madre estaría en casa, estaba seguro.

El viaje se me hizo eterno, miraba por las calles y me llené de nostalgia en unos segundos. Los recuerdos vinieron a mí tan rápido, cada uno de los días en que lloré de amargura, el rostro de Hanamiya, los maltratos, las risas de otros. No pude mantenerme fuerte, topé mi rostro y lloré como nunca antes. Lloraba de felicidad. El chofer me preguntó varias veces si me encontraba bien, yo entre llanto le decía que sí, que solo me sentía muy emocionado.

Mi madre salió, al tocar el timbre, y se puso muy pálida al verme. Pienso que también no podía crearlo al igual que yo, estaba ahí sonriéndole con los labios temblorosos. Me abrazó fuerte al reaccionar, me apretó entre sus brazos no controlando tampoco sus lágrimas. Fue euforia.

El chofer se retiró del lugar, no cobró. No sé por qué, quizás me habría reconocido. Vi en algunos postes, mi rostro pegado. Pasé a la casa y, cada rincón de esta, me dio tranquilidad. Una comida casera recién hecha. Degusté de su sazón otra vez, con poca sal y un poco de picante. Hablé atolondradamente de muchas cosas, ella solo me observaba. Acarició mis cabellos, pasando sus dedos sobre la liga de ese parche que llevaba en el ojo.

—¿Quiénes fueron los malditos? —me preguntó cuando la cena acabó—. Necesito saberlo, no voy a descansar hasta que se haga justicia, Ryo.

—Lo sé… Tengo que hablar con Aomine-san. Son muchos los nombres, pero no quiero aturdirte ni preocuparte más.

—Ryo…

—Quiero darme una ducha, llama a Aomine-san.

Mi madre comprendió y no preguntó más, me dejó subir las escaleras. Todavía no veía mi cicatriz en el torso. Pero haría todo lo posible para que ella no se enterara de eso. Considero que ya ha sufrido suficiente.

Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto y me encerré en el baño. Puse la cámara encima del soporte del caño y me senté en el inodoro con la tapa cerrada.

Y aquí estoy yo, después de largos meses en mi casa. En unos minutos más, estoy seguro que Aomine-san llegará. No dejará el interrogatorio para mañana. Me he expandido mucho, es el baño más largo que he tomado. Pero no importa, estoy feliz.

* * *

La historia ha pasado por una segunda edición, aunque eso es lo de menos, porque los aspectos de trascendencia no han cambiado. Sigue con el mismo hilo conductor, no han cambiado parejas, ni he matado a nadie que no haya estado planeado matar. EQUIS.

_**Gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado la actualización~**_


	20. Chapter 17

_Antes de todo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios._

* * *

—Capítulo 17—

**Doloroso placer**

* * *

A veces me dan unas ganas tremendas de mandar todo a la mierda. Absolutamente todo. No sé ni siquiera qué pensar de mí. Se supone que debería estar feliz, realmente creo que debería estar feliz porque la investigación policial ha avanzado a pasos agigantados. Está yendo por un muy buen camino gracias a Hayama y Sakurai, pero eso no me hace sentir ni un minúsculo gramo de felicidad. No me entiendo.

Tatsuya no lo sabe, pero lo escuché a escondidas hablar con Hanamiya, el malnacido se va a esconder hasta por debajo de las piedras y la próxima semana, va a fugar de la prefectura por los bajos medios. Tienen gente comprada en las carreteras, esa cloaca lo tiene todo. Ahora mismo están usando la telefonía vía radio, no confían en usar sus teléfonos móviles por el rastreo inteligente. Son bastante astutos.

Todo va bien, todo está perfecto.

Es lógico estar feliz, como es lógico sentir miedo por parte de los trastornados.

¡Pero no veo angustia en los ojos de Tatsuya!

Ese tipo está enfermo de odio. Se ha enfocado tanto en vengarse de mi padrino por la muerte de Kise, que se olvida de que existe más mundo después de una pérdida. Yo sigo parado aquí aún con mi hermana muerta. Me duele, no lo voy a negar, pero continúo con mi vida.

En cambio, él está trastornado. Piensa tan diferente que me es muy difícil analizarlo, no encuentro su lógica. Quise comprender su forma de razonar, pero me rendí con nuestra última plática. Simplemente me rendí con Himuro Tatsuya.

—¿Me vas a seguir acusando de algo que no he hecho, amo? —pregunté aquella vez. Tatsuya me observaba sin decir nada—. Tu odio es hacia Midorima, no hacia mí.

—Estos últimos días me he dado cuenta que me gustan mucho tus ojos, Kazunari.

—¿Ah? ¿A qué viene eso?

—Mi venganza es irreversible, Kazunari —confirmó—, y no trates de indagar en mi mente porque terminarás aún más confundido.

Se acercó hasta mí y besó mis labios apenas tocándolos, era un roce. Él no cerró los ojos ni yo tampoco. Por primera vez, le mantuve la mirada al mismo nivel.

—Sakurai cree en la fidelidad —repliqué.

—Yo creo que Midorima está obsesionado contigo y conmigo —Himuro manifestó con cierto desagrado—. Incluso mató a tu hermana para que me odiaras, Kazunari.

—Lo sé —contesté, no era de mi agrado recordarlo.

—Es una lástima que sus subordinados no sean tan leales —prosiguió—. Atsushi es un buen amigo mío, lo conozco desde hace mucho.

—¿Murasakibara mató a mi hermana? —pregunté de inmediato— ¿Fue él?

—Dejaré esa incógnita como excusa —susurró—, digamos únicamente que tengo un muy buen espía.

—¿Qué pretendes? ¿Quieres matarme o qué?

—La muerte es la cura, Kazunari —me respondió—. En cambio, el sufrimiento es el elixir de toda venganza —dijo curvando sus labios discretamente.

—Estás demente.

—No tengo nada que perder con mi demencia —contestó—. Yo no, pero Midorima…

—No entiendo lo que quieres hacer, no entiendo por qué dejaste a Sakurai libre ¿Qué diablos te pasa? —pregunté sofocándome—. La policía puede-…

—La policía está haciendo un buen trabajo —me interrumpió—. Es inevitable que yo vaya a prisión, ¿es eso lo que querías saber?

Me atrapó. Tapó mi boca con una mano y me llevó al mismo cuarto por donde Sakurai salió. Pegó cinta de embalaje en mis labios, mientras que las muñecas y los tobillos los amarró a una silla de madera. Encendió la televisión del lugar diciéndome que anhelaba interactuar más conmigo, que lo conociera a fondo.

—Quiero que me analices mejor, tómate tu tiempo —susurró sobre mi oído.

En ese lugar había muchas cajas llenas de CD'S, demasiadas. Estaban amontonadas una sobre otras y todas lucían muy viejas. Tatsuya me mostró el disco que iba a ver, tenía algo escrito sobre él: fiestas.

De todo lo que vi, tengo solamente una cosa qué decir: realmente amaba a Kise. Sus ojos siempre estaban sobre él; a veces era con pasión, otras con ternura, pero de cualquier forma se mantenía observándolo. Supongo que esa es la razón por la cual no se ha enamorado de nadie más, sigue cargando el luto por ser el culpable directo de que Kise haya muerto.

En una síntesis: es un lunático que ha perdido el juicio por matar a su propio novio. Recién me doy cuenta del gran daño psicológico que tiene. Ahora lo aseguro, soy psicólogo graduado, estoy oficialmente apto para hacer un análisis de este tipo.

Por cierto, terminé mi tesis. ¡Yuju! ¡Sí! Sorprendente que mi tesis haya sido calificada con honores.

Ironías de la vida.

Tatsuya supo cómo adornar mis palabras de niño de preparatoria. Es muy bueno en eso, uno de los títulos del índice fue "Distorsión del libido en personalidades psicopáticas". Suena genial, ¿no? Es una lástima que no haya sido precisamente mi idea. En parte, siento que el reconocimiento debe ser de él. Tatsuya me editó la tesis en tres días. Fue en un chasquido, es un tipo ¿Profesional?

Hace unos días se la quise mostrar, pero se encerró en el cuarto con el imbé-… con Sakurai, tenían cosas privadas de qué hablar. Es increíble, pero que haya dado la libertad absoluta y ha iniciado una relación con él. Me la sigo sin creer. Con él, con Sakurai Ryō. Me indigna y me alegra en cierta parte, ya que en dos días se acaba mi adiestramiento, eso también significa libertad para mí. Si está con es-… él, no habrá contrato de sumisión ni de pertenencia para mí.

En caso contrario, Tatsuya estaría engañando cínicamente a su "novio". No es como si Tatsuya no sea capaz de hacer algo como eso, lo es y lo digo con todas las letras: por Sakurai no tiene ningún tipo de respeto, pero eso no implica que vaya a firmar un contrato conmigo, lo intuyo.

Además también tengo cosas más importantes por cuales preocuparme, como lo es el tema del bicho ese. Hayama por decirle por su nombre. Me llena de estrés por Miyaji-san, él tiene el cuello condenado por esa desaparición.

Hablando de eso, Sakurai creyó que era por preocupación a Tatsuya, qué risa. En serio, me dan muchas ganas de reírme cuando recuerdo sus absurdos: "Tú estás enamorado de Himuro-sama", "Deja de negártelo". Es demasiada ironía, más de la que tengo permitido usar.

Sin embargo… con todo esto, con todo lo que ha pasado estas últimas semanas, creo que he llegado a la etapa de insensibilidad. Ya no sé qué mierda sentir.

¿Odio? ¿Cólera? ¿Prepotencia?

¿Nada? ¿Simplemente nada?

Por todos los lados es gris. Un ejemplo: Miyaji-san. Estoy realmente decepcionado él. Ayer me lo crucé en la universidad, traía unos moratones "frescos", muy seguro que lo hayan golpeado por seguir sin resultados en la búsqueda de Hayama Kotarō. Pero me pregunto a veces cómo terminó convirtiéndose en una persona tan corrompida.

—Tú perdiste a tu hermana, pero yo bajo ningún motivo pienso perder a mi hermano. Si tengo que matar, mataré —me dijo en respuesta a mis reclamos.

Entiendo su angustia, pero me mortifica.

"El fin justifica los medios", eso se dice, pero esta situación de aprieto ya va a un nivel mucho más complejo.

Me queda claro que Miyaji-san está soportando cada uno de los golpes que le dan esos malnacidos. Lo veo en su cuerpo, en su mirada, en su forma de ahora comportarse. Es más duro y frío con sus palabras, sinceramente ahora sí creo que sería capaz de disparar si tuviera un arma.

Yo no sé si tendría el mismo coraje para sostener una pistola y apretar el gatillo. Suena tan sencillo, pero cuando se tiene el arma en las manos… es muy distinto. Tatsuya me dio la oportunidad de matar al antiguo amo de Hayama. Me tiró el revólver a los pies retándome frente a ese tipo, lo mismo que le hizo a Miyaji-san.

—Si coges el arma, dispara para matar —me dijo apretando mis mejillas con una mano antes de soltarme.

—Tatsuya. —Nijimura se sorprendía de lo que escuchaba; yo no sé qué problemas estará teniendo la organización, pero se está desmoronando por el pánico.

—¿Quieres saber cuántas veces he apuntado con un arma, Kazunari? —me preguntó, caminaba alrededor de mí.

—No lo sé —susurré cohibido.

—Una sola vez y es evidente a quién maté. —Tatsuya admitió con dureza—. Si fui capaz de matar a quien más amé, matarte a ti no sería ningún problema —dijo finalmente.

Yo no me atreví a recoger la pistola, sentí sin necesidad de matar el peso de saberme un asesino. Lloré de la impotencia y salí de ese cuarto. Poco después me alcanzó Tatsuya y los dos juntos escuchamos un disparo. Murasakibara había hecho el trabajo sucio, mi padrino estaba matando cabezas por necesidad de silencio.

—Se supone que era tu amigo —le dije sin mirarlo, tenía un nudo muy grande en la garganta y comenzaba a desesperarme.

—En este mundo, cada uno se cuida la espalda, Kazunari —me contestó—. Shūzō, Soichi y Makoto solo están pagando por haberse aliado con Midorima.

No le respondí, no había más qué decir. Las criminales se deshacen de los estorbos por prevención. Mi padrino es así. Estuve ciego por muchos años, ni siquiera sé por qué lo sigo llamando "padrino de bautizo" para encubrir mi verdadero lazo familiar con él. Tatsuya no me hablado de eso, pero lo debe saber.

¿Cómo decirlo? Mi tío siempre fue un tipo muy excéntrico. Mirada seria y un enigma alrededor de él. Eso me llamó tanto la atención que terminé acostándome con él al darme cuenta que me correspondería. A escondidas y de manera discreta. Disfrutaba mi tío, disfrutaba yo. Se beneficiaba él y me beneficiaba yo.

Todo mal muchacho quiere dinero fácil y lo admito, yo soy de esos tipos.

Es usual que cuando atravieses una situación crítica, te des cuenta de todo lo que has hecho mal en la vida. No creo merecer estar pasando por todo este estrés, pero sí admito habérmelo buscado por ser demasiado iluso.

Hay problema tras problema y yo ya estoy harto. ¡Estoy harto! Los policías me siguen, Tatsuya cada día está más amargado y Sakurai estoy seguro que va a cometer una estupidez. Inclusive en las noticias ya apareció la muerte de Nijimura Shūzō, ni siquiera por eso Hayama asomó la cabeza. Empiezo a apoyar la teoría de Midorima, debe estar siendo escondido por los investigadores.

Pero para empeorar todo, el domingo estuve en una situación muy incómoda. Kagami vino de visita y fui yo quien lo recibió porque Tatsuya no estaba en casa. Estuvimos largo tiempo en silencio. Yo no tenía motivos para ponerme nervioso, pero temí por ese idiota.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a negarlo? —me preguntó.

—¿Negar qué? No estoy mintiendo, Tatsuya no está. Creo que sigue en la universidad, quizás hubo reunión de catedráticos —contesté haciéndome el ingenuo.

—Apareció Sakurai Ryō, ¿viste las noticias?

—Ah, sí vi algo en el noticiero de la noche —dije desinteresado. Aparentaba estar ocupado filtrando el té.

—Tarde o temprano van a caer, puedes elegir entre ayudarme o encarcelarte por cómplice. —El oficial me amenazó.

—No sé lo de lo que me estás hablando —respondí. Volteé a mirarlo y enarqué una ceja—. ¿Me vas a culpar por estar en la casa de tu hermano?

—No te hagas el idiota-…

Kagami fue interrumpido por su propio hermano. No se vio sorprendido por la visita, era consciente de que lo estaba esperando. Como siempre, la organización estaba un escalón más arriba. Tatsuya no me dirigió la palabra y saludó cordialmente. No había razón para actuar extraño.

—Es raro que me visites, Taiga ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó.

—Sí, apareció Sakurai, el chico que estaba desaparecido —dijo sin rodeos—. Me dijo muchas cosas que ciertamente me tienen intrigado.

—Ya veo, espero que esté bien. Aomine debe estar más tranquilo.

—Tatsuya, nunca pensé que tú me decepcionarías tanto —dijo Kagami. Se paró del asiento y caminó hacia él—. Esto no es sobre Sakurai, es… ¿Tatsuya, cómo fuiste capaz de manipular a un niño de 6 años?

—Kotarō —susurró.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? Era un niño, Tatsuya, y no sé cómo ni cuándo empezaste a jugar juegos sadomasoquista.

—Taiga, mi vida privada es eso: mi vida privada.

—¡No, Tatsuya! No es privada cuando le distorsionas la vida a un inocente. ¡¿Sabes cómo está ese chico?! —gritó.

—Yo le di un hogar —respondió—. Yo no lo obligué a nada, Taiga.

—Me queda claro que te estás limpiando las manos de una manera sorprendente, pero yo personalmente me voy a encargar de ti. —Kagami terminó por decir.

—Déjame verlo, Taiga —dijo haciendo parar a su hermano—. Lo que ustedes están haciendo sí es un delito. No pueden esconderlo en contra de su voluntad.

—Aunque no lo creas, él está con nosotros voluntariamente, hermano.

Kagami se quitó el collar que siempre le había visto colgar en su cuello y se lo aventó a Himuro antes de salir de la casa.

Fue otro tormento más, Tatsuya estuvo toda la noche en la sala. Tenía una copa de whisky en la mano que tomaba a paso lento. Yo lo estuve observando todo el tiempo, estaba sentado en el comedor, mientras me distraía buscando ofertas de empleos en el periódico. He estado centrándome en eso.

Es el siguiente paso, encontrar un trabajo donde ejerza mi carrera.

Si yo me olvidara de la organización, si esperara paciente los dos días que quedan, estaría liberado para el miércoles, pero lo que pasó con Tatsuya hace menos de tres horas me ha desconcertado en un nivel gigantesco y quizás no es tan mentira el placer a través del dolor.

Tengo marcas en los brazos por la manera en que me apretó y mis piernas aún me tiemblan, estuve rígido por un lapso un tanto largo, pero me excité mucho al estar a sus pies. Fue mi "primera vez" en ese juego sadomasoquista, porque lo de Hanamiya jamás va a contar como experiencia; en cambio, con Tatsuya fue completamente diferente. Me recorre una corriente eléctrica por cada minúsculo nervio cada vez que se acerca a mis labios. Quiero que me someta de una y mil maneras, pero él nunca, nunca me complace cuando sabe lo que deseo con ansias.

Me trató como una puta y gemí como tal.

Me doblegué, perdí mi orgullo, me olvidé por un momento que estaba con el tipo por quien me enredé en todo esto.

Cada golpe me estremeció. ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!

Tengo la espalda plagada de rayas rojas, todavía me quema la piel al recordar esos latigazos. Pensé que sería como la anterior vez en ese hotel, pero me equivoqué. Su voz, el juego, sus palabras: todo lo hizo distinto a aquella vez.

Nunca me imaginé que el placer se pudiera retener tanto, me contuve un montón al tener un vibrador encendido, mientras comía de una bandeja de galletas. Era una orden, no tenía permitido gemir. Me ahogué con mi propio aliento. Apreté los labios y los puños para mantener firme, aunque al final terminé teniendo un orgasmo sin necesidad de tocar mi miembro, pero quedé incompleto. El placer se fue cuando Tatsuya me dio una pequeña descarga eléctrica que me dejó a mitad del goce.

Me castigó de esa manera repetidas veces, no me permitía satisfacerme. No podía sentir la presión en la pelvis, el desfogue de mis hormonas, el gemido profundo. ¡No! No lo tenía permitido por no aguantar un simple vibrador, ni sus caricias.

Me torturaba, pero era un sentimiento agradable.

La última descarga eléctrica en vez de cortarme el orgasmo, lo intensificó a lo que tanto deseé. Me produjo éxtasis sin tener que hallar el maldito punto G.

Es un dolor diferente, inclusive sentí miedo de que me gustara demasiado.

—¿Qué es lo que te detiene? —me preguntó.

—Nada, termina con esto. Ya estoy por "graduarme" de esta porquería, falta poco para irme de aquí —dije negándome a aceptar el placer.

Ver un látigo, bozales, cuerdas, mordazas o un _Stun gun_ parece peligroso, pero él me demostró que con un debido uso esa experiencia resulta muy placentera y Tatsuya es realmente seductor cuando quiere.

—¿Quieres ser mi amante? Podemos divertirnos las veces que creas necesarias —dijo, me tomó en sus brazos mordiéndome levemente la piel del hombro.

—En dos días me voy a ir, no me vas a enredar en tus problemas.

—Sé que lo reconsiderarás en estas 48 horas, Kazunari. —Me insistió, nunca lo había sentido tan apasionado—. Hemos terminado por ahora.

—¿Me puedo ir a dormir, amo?

—Quédate, quiero que hagamos el amor. —No tengo palabras para describir esto, porque en realidad pareció… como si estuviéramos haciendo el amor.

No voy a admitir que me gusta, no lo voy a hacer y nunca va a salir de mis labios que estoy enamorado de é-… de ese animal, porque no es cierto. No puedo amar a una persona enferma.

No caeré en su trampa y soy un reverendo estúpido por seguir pensando en esto, pero es que no debí, no debí haberme visto tan débil. Técnicamente le di a entender que me tiene para él.

¡Ah! Ya no sé ni para qué me acuerdo de esto, menos con todo lo que me dijo, no merece que me preocupe por él, que lo chanque un carro. Eso debe persistir: mi deseo de verlo muerto, tan o más muerto que el baboso de Hanamiya, que el infeliz de Murasakibara, que el enfermo de mi tío, que todos esos malnacidos… que-…

¡No puedo olvidarme de todo lo que he vivido! ¡No puedo!

No creo que después de mi supuesta libertad todo vuelva a ser como antes. Yo yendo a la universidad, lidiando con mi padre, mi madre con la mirada melancólica por la muerte de mi hermana y yo buscando mi futuro trabajo.

Nada va a ser lo mismo y tampoco creo ser capaz de borrar de mi mente a Tatsuya.

Necesitaba hablar con un amigo, me conecté a la laptop y lo único que conseguí fue darme cuenta que una vez más estaba siendo contradictorio.

—Kazunari, si en 48 horas vas a ser libre, vente a mi casa. Si estamos juntos será más fácil salir de esto —me dijo Miyaji-san—. No te enredes más.

—Solo quiero asegurarme de verlo hundido.

—¿Asegurarte? Tarde o temprano va a pasar, no cometas una estupidez.

—No es estupidez, no tiene nada de malo que me quedé unos días más en su casa… A mí no me pueden acusar de ningún delito.

—Kazunari, ¿qué te pasa? Pensé que querías verlo tras las rejas.

—Quería, pero cambia cuando sabes que… olvídalo, no tiene caso decírtelo. Miyaji-san no sé si en 48 horas me vaya de esta casa, no te puedo asegurar nada —dije y colgué rápidamente.

Soy incongruente, admito que soy incongruente.

¿Pero cuál es la meta de verlo tras las rejas si Tatsuya también lo quiere así? Es un enfermo. Si lo encierran, en parte sentiría que él logró su cometido. Está en la cárcel, gran castigo, ¡él quería estar preso! Lo sé porque lo veo en su mirada, está tranquilo. No tiene miedo al encierro.

Si la investigación policial continúa, sé que al final lo capturarán y le darán mínimo 15 años de condena por el asesinato culposo de Kise Ryōta. No digo perpetua porque con dinero baila el mono en todo el mundo y Tatsuya tiene el suficiente dinero como para comprar jueces.

Es… es demasiado complicado… Necesito entender su mente.

Si quisiera ir a la cárcel, fácilmente declararía en una comisaría y lo beneficiaría en la sentencia por haberse entregado voluntariamente. Pero me queda claro que está buscando la mejor manera de lograrlo derrumbando a Midorima a su paso.

Creo que en realidad Tatsuya tiene razón: está muerto en vida y a un muerto no se le puede hacer más daño. No hay venganza que funcione contra él.

* * *

_Fecha de próxima actualización:** 29 de agosto **_

_¡Saludos desde Perú!_


	21. Police notes 4

_De antemano, gracias por sus comentarios~_

* * *

—Bajo la cloaca 4—

**Expediente: Hayama Kotarō**

* * *

Midorima rompió la copa de cristal por la fuerza de su mano, la sangre fluyó y gota a gota cayó al suave alfombrado de su habitación. Nijimura Shūzō había sido eliminado como era necesario, pero la libertad de Sakurai Ryō lo había tomado por sorpresa. La policía había registrado su casa principal hace menos de tres horas.

Las paredes lo asfixiaban, no estaba en sus planes a vivir como fugitivo en soledad. No perdería él, lograría llevarse consigo tanto a Himuro como a Takao, no los dejaría después de tantos años planeando cómo obtenerlos a los dos. El final no llegaría en contra de él.

Akashi entró a esa pieza y le retiró los trozos de cristal incrustados. Su mirada se había convertido en una gélida pared de hipocresía, pero la culpa crecía cada vez más sobre sus hombros. Había ido a innumerables funerales, en muchos de ellos él había sido el responsable de la muerte. Mirar a los ojos a la familia y fingir el pésame le había bastado para aceptar el erróneo camino que había tomado, pero del cual no tenía opción de salir bajo buenos términos.

—No sería adecuado una infección en estas condiciones —susurró Akashi, mientras vendaba la herida. Tenía un botiquín en su regazo—. Tranquilízate, Shintarō.

—No estaremos aquí por mucho tiempo en serio —contestó.

—¿Irás a buscarlos? —preguntó. Seijūrō partió con cuidado la cinta con los dientes y pegó el algodón a la abertura—. Te estará esperando.

—No lo sé, pero no me daré el lujo de quedarme con los brazos cruzados —respondió y retrajo su brazo de un tirón no dejándolo terminar—. En serio estoy bien, lárgate.

El botiquín se quedó sobre la cama y Akashi se retiró del cuarto sin replicar, la cabeza le pesaba tanto como Midorima. El fin para la organización se estaba acercando y su alrededor se convertía en un caos.

Fue a la sala y encendió el televisor, el único programa que veía todas las noches era el noticiero de las diez. Se sentó en el sofá principal y esperó paciente algún dato que sea de interés, pero en vez de eso se distrajo con el llamado de su padre. El celular vibraba insistente, Akashi contestó y alejó el parlante de su oído.

—¡¿Estás involucrado en una mafia de narcotráfico, Seijūrō?! —Masaomi gritó nuevamente al no tener una respuesta de su hijo— ¡Contesta!

—No sé de lo que me estás hablando, pa-… dre…

Akashi empalideció al ver su fotografía en la pantalla junto con muchos otros rostros que estaban siendo buscados por la policía federal japonesa acusados bajo los cargos de narcotráfico directo. El celular resbaló de sus dedos ante la impresión.

—Shintarō… ¡Shintarō! —Akashi lo llamó.

Midorima temió encontrarse con sus predicciones, pero eran ciertas. Su nombre, foto e identificación aparecían en el noticiero como el nuevo líder de la antigua banda caída de narcotráfico. El tiempo se estaba agotando, tenían que huir también de ese hotel. Tomaron lo necesario y salieron por las escaleras externas sin ser vistos. Esconderse era su única opción por el momento.

En la estación de policías, los dos investigadores a cargo del caso terminaron de ver el noticiero completo, el canal había acatado la orden al pie de la letra. No se había mencionado la principal conexión que tenía Midorima con la pornografía. Todo debía quedar como una persecución extensiva sobre el narcotráfico japonés.

Sakurai desvió la mirada, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas cerrar pronto ese círculo y estaba orgulloso de haber declarado en contra de todos esos criminales, pero temía.

La única manera que encontró de encubrir a Himuro fue desuniéndolo por completo de la organización de pornografía, que había hecho crecer Shintarō a gran escala en complicidad con Hanamiya y Nijimura. Tampoco había hablado de Hayama, ni de Takao; eran nombres no necesarios de mencionar, aunque Kagami cada cierto tiempo lo observaba con suspicacia por las declaraciones ambiguas de esos días.

—Ryō, es necesario que descanses —dijo Daiki dándole unas leves palmadas en la espalda—. Mañana te recogeré para continuar.

—Lo sé y gracias por tenerme paciencia, Aomine-san —susurró el castaño. Apretaba las manos por el nerviosismo.

—Vámonos, hoy se quedará un compañero mío contigo. —El moreno se levantó del asiento, Sakurai tenía protección policial las 24 horas del día.

El castaño se despidió de Kagami con una reverencia. El pelirrojo le extendió una mano y lo apretó fuerte, sospechaba del 50% de sus palabras por lo tenso que Ryō había estado durante los interrogatorios. Respuestas muy pensadas y pausadas, aunque Aomine lo excusó: "Él siempre ha sido así, tranquilo, él no es nuestro enemigo".

Taiga suspiró y rebuscó en el escritorio encontrando su MP3 entre los papeles. Aún quedaba un área sin resolver y que involucraba directamente a Himuro Tatsuya.

La muerte de Kise seguía siendo un misterio; en su momento, nunca había señalado a su hermano como principal sospechoso por verlo destrozado el día del entierro y los subsiguientes. Sin embargo, con todos los acontecimientos recientes, sospechaba que lo ocurrido con Kise Ryōta no había sido una muerte producto de un ajuste de cuentas por parte de la casa de prostitución ilegal, fundada por el ex líder del narcotráfico Genta Takeuchi.

—Midorima está ahora a la cabeza de esa organización —dijo encerrando en un círculo la ex casa de citas que habían clausurado hace meses—, pero no cometiste el mismo error que Genta. Eres más discreto… pornografía en la _Deep Web_.

Las hermanas Kise habían salido ilesas en la persecución de ese día, pero ambas chicas como también la familia se habían mudado al extranjero días después del entierro de Ryōta. "Nuestro hijo murió por culpa de su negligencia", dijo la madre aquel día que la buscaron en su casa para darle el pésame.

—Debí haber interrogado a Tatsuya. —Reiteró culpándose por no haber sido sensato. Sobrepuso la relación de amistad sobre su trabajo—. Hubiera sido lo más atinado.

Himuro Tatsuya no tenía expediente policial, ni había sido acusado de algún cargo, ni siquiera de accidente de tránsito. Todavía a Kagami le costaba reconocer que su hermano tal vez sea un asesino, pero sospechaba gracias a las declaraciones que había dado Kotarō el día de copas.

—Tod era Kise, no hay duda —murmuró. Taiga tomó la foto de su ex amigo y la puso sobre el rostro de Kazunari—. Tú eres el siguiente a su cargo, pero él…

Esta vez sostuvo la fotografía de Hayama Kotarō unos largos minutos, ese chico tenía la historia detrás del asesinato de Kise Ryōta. Tanto para Kagami como para Aomine era importante cerrar con ese misterio y atrapar al verdadero responsable.

—Midorima es la pornografía, Tatsuya los juegos sadomasoquista. —Repitió otra vez sin encontrar la conexión directa—. Definitivamente Sakurai está ocultando algo.

Genta jamás reconoció ser dueño de esa casa de citas como tampoco admitió el delito de haber mandado a matar a Kise Ryōta y Kagami le creyó desde el principio, porque la captura policial había sido perfecta con respecto al tráfico de droga. La clausura de la casa de citas se llevó como un anexo más de dicha investigación precisamente para proteger a Kise de una venganza. El título mismo del archivo del caso lo confirmaba: "Narcotráfico – Genta Takeuchi".

Hubo más de 20 narcotraficantes caídos y ninguno declaró haber conocido a Kise en alguna circunstancia. Eso le daba a sobrentender muchas cosas, Kise estaba envuelto en la misma organización de sadomasoquismo que Hayama —de forma voluntaria y bajo uso de razón—, pero eso no justificaba su muerte. Himuro no lo mataría a menos que tuviera una conexión directa con el narcotráfico.

—Midorima era el dueño de la casa de citas, —Kagami concluyó después de horas metido en el mismo tema—, él metió a las hermanas de Kise por conclusión. Kise no tenía problemas con ese tipo de gente, entonces el daño tendría que haber sido por Tatsuya… lo quería perjudicar —susurró—, pero por qué.

Una de las mejores hipótesis que había hecho al unir directamente los tres casos: narcotráfico, pornografía y sadomasoquismo. Un bando "legal" de juegos sados dirigido por Tatsuya, como el caso de Kise, Hayama y Takao, y uno ilegal anexado a la pornografía fundado por Midorima —narcotraficante— en donde se encontraba el caso de Sakurai. El punto de discordia: Midorima y Himuro/Kise.

A primera hora de la mañana, Aomine llegó a la jefatura y no se asombró de encontrar a Kagami durmiendo en la sala de investigación. El pelirrojo estaba envuelto con varias carpetas sobre la mesa. Daiki se quitó la casaca y observó en silencio las marcas que había hecho su compañero; mientras que, Kagami se despabilaba de la siesta que no supo cuándo comenzó, el ruido lo había levantado y era mejor despertar.

—Hay algo importante que tengo que decirte, Aomine —dijo y apretó los párpados unos segundos—. ¿Recuerdas a Tod?

—Sí, Hayama lo mencionaba una y otra vez como el mejor amigo —contestó. Kotarō había sido bastante vago en información aquel día—. ¿Por qué? ¿Sabes quién es?

—Cuando lo llevé a mi casa, él me contó más sobre Tod y caí en cuenta que… —Taiga se sobó el rostro con las manos antes de suspirar—. Sé que debí decírtelo, pero me rehusaba a creer que mi hermano podría ser un asesino.

—¿De qué diablos me estás hablando?

—Tod era Kise —declaró. Daiki contuvo el aire—. Kise nos estuvo mintiendo también, él era parte de la misma organización de sadomasoquismo que Hayama, pero…

—Kise. —Aomine repitió tratando de controlar su enojo—. Sabías que Tod era Kise y no me-… —El moreno guardó silencio un momento—. No sé en qué mierda estás pensando, Kagami, pero yo sí quiero resolver esto.

—Yo también, Aomine —contestó de inmediato—, y te diré que la razón por la cual Kise nunca nos dio datos exactos era porque él estaba metido también en eso.

—Kise no era un criminal.

—Yo no te he dicho lo contrario, pero piensa —dijo lanzándole la carpeta del caso archivado de su ex amigo—. Justo en esa época dejó de hablar con Tatsuya, se alejó de él con la excusa del estudio cuando tú y yo sabemos que no fue así.

—Si fue así, es porque tu hermano le lavó el cerebro.

—Kise estaba bien grande, Aomine. —Kagami defendió a su hermano de forma involuntaria—. Él siempre supo a qué hueco se estaba metiendo y si raptaron a sus hermanas fue porque él mismo se lo buscó.

—¡Cállate!

—Hanamiya Makoto —dijo tirándole el expediente de ese tipo—, él estaba en la casa de citas aquel día, lo soltamos por ser simple cliente. Nijimura Shūzō, de igual forma ¡¿Qué me dices de Imayoshi Soichi?!

—¡Kise no fue el culpable, Kagami!

—¡¿Entonces por qué mierda se metió a esa cloaca?! —Gritó. La cabeza le explotaba de tantas intrigas— ¡Kise nunca fue sincero con nosotros, Aomine!

—¡Por culpa de tu hermano! —contestó—. Kise estaba ciego de amor por el imbécil de Tatsuya y seguro nunca nos comentó de ese anexo precisamente para encubrir las porquerías a las que le gusta jugar a-…

—¡Eso no es ilegal! —Kagami lo interrumpió—. Kise fue el responsable de su propia desgracia y si no me crees, busca el nombre "Tod" en la página _Diario de Sumisión,_ solo la encontrarás en la _Deep Web_.

Kagami destrozó la cesta de basura de una patada antes de salir de la oficina. Aomine trató de detenerlo, él se negaba a creer la verdad detrás de la alegre sonrisa de Kise Ryōta. Forcejearon, varios asistieron a separarlos para evitar golpes entre los dos únicos que tenían la posibilidad de acabar con ese caso.

Los ruidos cesaron con dos disparos a las lunas de la sala de interrogación, su jefe había terminado los asuntos pendientes con el departamento legal. Para él, no había momento para enemistades. Kagami fue el elegido para informar los nuevos detalles de la investigación. Su jefe lo escuchó y concordó en una gran parte con la postura del pelirrojo. Kise Ryōta no era un santo ni una víctima —como Sakurai—, él mismo se había labrado el destino con sus propias manos; pero tampoco pretendía dejar un caso de asesinato al aire si el responsable aún estaba en las calles.

—No interesa si fue responsable de su propia desgracia, par de nenas, dedíquense a investigar quién lo asesinó. —El superior guardó su arma—. Dejen aparte la vida personal, demuestren profesionalismo.

—Kagetora-san —susurraron a la vez.

—Analicen, son buenos en eso cuando algo les interesa, ¿no? —dijo, sacó un cigarrillo y lo prendió frente a ellos—. Busquen lo que necesiten.

Ambos detectives se miraron, se habían dejado llevar por el lazo de amistad que cada uno tenía con los acusados. Kagami suspiró y prometió no mezclar más lo sentimental con lo laboral, igual hizo Aomine después de unos minutos en silencio.

Aida entró a la sala de investigación y buscó un archivo en específico, al encontrarlo se lo tiró a Kagami; era el fólder con los documentos de Hayama Kotarō.

—Cejitas será, a partir de ahora, el único encargado del colmillo —dijo Kagetora sin lugar a reclamos— y, ganguro, a la calle. Hay muchos criminales sueltos, no te des el lujo de quedarte aquí.

El moreno acató la orden con desdén y empujó a Taiga al irse. Iba a empezar por ir a seguir a Himuro Tatsuya. Para él, era el primer sospechoso después de lo que había dicho Taiga. De los narcotraficantes, de una manera u otra, los policías distritales se estaban encargando de rastrearlos.

Kagami bajó hacia el estacionamiento y sacó su camioneta, dentro de ella todavía estaba la casaca de Kotarō. Una chompa de color verde militar que asentaba los ojos verdes del muchacho. "¿Cómo es que terminaste así?", se preguntó por enésima vez. Quizás saber el pasado de Kotarō, no ayudaba en nada a la investigación. Sin embargo, tenía la certeza que, a través de la confianza, llegaría a datos de relevancia para Aomine y un apoyo verdadero para Hayama.

Iba a tirar su MP3 al asiento del copiloto, pero lo reconsideró. Era mejor escuchar de nuevo los audios que había conseguido gracias al link de la _Deep Web_ que Hayama le había dado en su estado de ebriedad para confirmarle su buena destreza como un sumiso de primera línea. Taiga se colocó los audífonos y comenzó la reproducción.

[ Día 1 — Hayama Kotarō aquí en la línea: ¡Ho-hola! Es mi primera vez aquí en este canal. Mi nombre es Hayama Kotarō, pero mis compañeros de béisbol me dicen de cariño "Ko-chan", en otros lugares me llaman "Hayama", aunque me suena un poco seco… Y algunos confianzudos, como yo, me dicen solo "Kotarō", a secas. No sé por qué digo esto si… Bueno, Tatsuya-san me dijo que me creara un nuevo nombre y me demoré como tres semanas en escogerlo. ¡Es genial!; ¡Es novedoso! ¡Dice todo de mí! ¡Me llamaré Lowen! Para quienes no lo sabes, Lowen es una palabra alemana que significa… que significa… ¿Qué significaba? Un momento, no te cortes. —El niño giró la cabeza hacia la puerta abierta—. ¡¿Tatsuya-san, qué significaba Lowen?! Ahorita me responde… ¡¿Tatsuya-san?! ¡Oh, viniste! —dijo al ver a su apoderado entrar—. Mira, estoy haciendo mi videograbación. ¡¿A que está de lujo?! ]

[ Sí, Kotarō… Recuerda que debes expresar todo lo que pase por esa cabeza tuya. Absolutamente todo. Cada emoción, acción o situación que estés viviendo. ]

[ ¡Entendido! Eso mismo estoy haciendo, estaba presentando mi nombre… ¿Qué me dijiste que significaba Lowen? ¿Perro? ¿Gato? No, ese era Katze. ]

[ Kotarō, mírame. Löwen, no Lowen. Löwen, significa león. ]

[ ¡OK! Löuwen, ese es mi apodo Löuwen. ¿Genial, no? ¿No? ¿No? Voy a usarlo de ahora en adelante —dijo emocionándose más y se despidió de Himuro que de nuevo se retiraba— ¡Hasta luego, Tatsuya-san! ¡Espera, ¿qué va a ver de comida? Me ruge la tripa… —Himuro respondió brevemente— ¡Oh! ¡Va a ver tallarines! ¡Amo los tallarines con albóndigas! ¡Me despido aquí! Nos vemos luego~. ]

[ Día 7 — Hayama Kotarō aquí en la línea: Hola, es Löwen de nuevo. Hoy voy a presumir sobre mi casa, es bastante grande. En realidad es un edificio ¡Y vaya edificio! Aquí está ahora mi nuevo hogar y mi nueva familia, aunque haya gente muy rara. La otra vez vi a uno de esos gorilas darle de látigos a un chico en un cuarto. ¡Fue horrible! No le he dicho nada a Tatsuya-san, él me prohibió entrar a esa zona. ¡Pero yo siempre me salgo con la mía! Así él no lo sepa… aunque me siento mal, no debería engañarlo ¡Chispas! Bueno, también… Eh... Esta cabeza de pollo mía, había algo más que debía decir ¡Ya-ya! En una semana dice la "mesa directiva" que me asignarán un maestro personalizado las 24 horas del día, los siete días de las semanas, los 30 días del mes, los 12 meses del año y más —dijo finalmente aspirando una gran bocanada de aire—. ¡Ay, casi me quedo sin aliento! Por ahí escuché, que quizás mi profesor sea Nijimura-san. Es un chico alto, se parece mucho a Tatsuya-san… Pero su carácter es distinto ¡Muy distinto! No sé, las veces que he hablado con él eso me ha parecido. Me pregunto si será buena gente, porque a mí no me gusta que me estén gritando ni ordenando como si fueran mis dueños. Aquí al único que le hago caso es a Tatsuya-san porque es mi papá postizo. Los demás son… son… ¡son los demás y ya! Dicho esto, si me disculpan, aunque igual me iré si no me disculpan… Me iré a llenar la panza, hoy la especialidad es ¡pollo apanado! ]

[ Día 14 — Hayama Kotarō aquí en la línea: ¡Hola! Hoy solo vengo a hacerles un anuncio importante. Yo Hayama Kotarō paso a ser, por voluntad propia y con uso de mis… De mis… ¿Cómo era? Un momento, por aquí traje el papel, no me lo estudié, pero no se lo digan a Tatsuya-san. ¡Aquí está! Con uso de mis facultades metales… No, no. Ya, empezaré de nuevo. Tatsuya-san dijo apropiadamente… Yo Hayama Kotarō paso a ser, por voluntad propia y con uso de mis facultades mentales, propiedad enteramente de la organización que me usará para fines de enseñanza y adiestramiento. Mañana a las… uno, seis, dos puntos, cero y cero, un amo me tomará como su aprendiz. Cambio y fuera. ]

[ Día 28 — Löwen: Hola, hoy no diré mucho. Lo siento, no pienso bien cuando tengo dolor. Mi amo me hizo moratones en la espalda por contestarle mal, me dio con la correa más de cinco veces. Yo no hice nada malo, no quería comer espárragos… no me gustan los espárragos. Dice que yo debo aprender a comer todo lo que me ponen en el plato… Quise ir donde Tatsuya-san, pero mi amo me dijo que nunca más lo volvería a ver. Yo lo extraño —susurró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—, ya no quiero jugar esto… quiero volver con él… ]

[ Día 56 — Löwen: Hola, hoy tengo una muy buena noticia. Mi amo me matriculó nuevamente en la primaria. Pasé un examen para el cual estudié días enteros sin salir de mi habitación. Mi amo dice que es necesario que me instruya, Tatsuya-san también opinó lo mismo cuando me lo encontré en el edificio. Me abrazó muy fuerte, estaba con Tod. Me enteré que Tatsuya-san y él son… ¿Novios? Así se les dice a dos personas que sienten amor una por la otra. No sé exactamente cómo, pero eso me explicó mi amo. Yo solamente les deseó muchas alegrías… ]

Después de recorrer varios kilómetros, Kagami estacionó en el gran edificio amarillo pastel. Condominio de protegidos por la Policía Federal Japonesa. En esas cuatro paredes, Hayama Kotarō estaba a salvo y nadie lo encontraría. Se quitó los audífonos y dejó el MP3 en el cajón del auto, los audios siempre lograban perturbarlo.

Kagami saludó a la portera después de mostrar su place de identificación y subió por el ascensor al cuarto número B703. Primero intentaría tocando la puerta, si no obtenía resultados, utilizaría la llave que le había sido proporcionada.

—¿Hayama? —preguntó después de dar leves golpes a la madera—. Hayama, soy Taiga. Kagami Taiga.

—Déjame solo —escuchó—. No voy a decir nada que perjudique a mi familia.

—¿En serio crees que son tu familia?

El pestillo de la puerta se abrió segundos más tarde y Hayama se dejó ver el rostro, tenía grandes ojeras. Sus ojos rojos demostraban que había estado llorando otra vez, a pesar de estar más de un mes en terapia.

—Oficial… Kagami Taiga —dijo enojándose—, las familias tienen derecho a equivocarse, ¿acaso la suya es perfecta? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo sé, mi familia está en otro continente —contestó inalterado—, pero creo que familia le deberías llamar a tu madre, no a ellos.

—A ella no le importo.

—¿Crees eso? ¿Entonces por qué te recibe con los brazos abiertos?

Hayama no respondió. Quitó el pestillo y lo dejó pasar a su pequeño departamento. Las cosas estaban desordenadas, la cama desarreglada y las cortinas corridas. La única luz era de una pequeña lámpara que estaba encima de la mesa. Poco brillo para el gusto del pelirrojo, quien prendió la luz sin consultar.

"Mi madre no me quiere", repitió en su mente Kagami. Esas palabras se las había dicho la psicóloga. Oración carente de verdad, pero el auto convencimiento y muralla de la mente le impedía a Hayama reconocer el amor que le intentaba dar su madre. "Nadie me quiere en realidad", otra frase clave. Su necedad y no reconocimiento de un verdadero acto de amor debido a las constantes palabras de odio de su padre en la infancia.

Kotarō se subió a la cama y abrazó la almohada como todos los días, no quería pensar en nada que lo atormentara. Había estado por semanas flagelándose con la mente y no había llegado a ninguna respuesta. Estaba perdido. No tenía nada, no sabía quién era o qué significa ser amado porque ni él mismo tenía la capacidad de definirlo.

Taiga optó por suprimir la investigación por unas horas y jaló una silla, se sentó para sentirse más cómodo al narrar su historia. Hayama lo escuchó con interés, se le veía en los ojos su curiosidad por saber. Como un niño pequeño de seis años al descubrir un nuevo mundo. Kagami le contó sobre su madre, una mujer arribista que nunca tuvo un solo gesto amoroso con él. Los problemas que persistieron por muchos años terminando por destruir la familia, en un principio, convencional.

—¿Ella lo golpeaba? —Hayama se animó a preguntar—. ¿Había violencia?

—No, mi padre jamás lo hubiera permitido, Hayama —contestó. Kagami sacó su billetera y la puso encima del mueble al igual que su arma—. Es un gran tipo, algún día te lo presentaré. Seguro le caerías bien.

—Kotarō, dígame Kotarō.

El sonido de un celular interrumpió la conversación, Hayama no se inmutó. Hace días que Tatsuya le timbraba, ya no le sorprendía escuchar ese tono por unos cinco o diez minutos hasta que se aburriera de permanecer todo el tiempo colgado. Kotarō se rascó la nuca y miró a Kagami avergonzado. Aún al haber sido un sumiso por casi mitad de su vida, le avergonzaba pedirle a él ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Podemos jugar un poco? —preguntó—. Solo un poco… lo necesito. Me siento solo y… no necesita golpearme tan fuerte.

—¿Ya te olvidaste de Miyaji? —cuestionó para desviar el tema, aunque intuyó que por esa razón, únicamente por esa razón, Hayama le había abierta la puerta.

—Lo sigo amando, pero él nunca se fijará en mí. Siempre estará atrás de Takao, no importa. Estoy acostumbrado al amor unilateral —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Su aún corta vida se oía triste o Kagami no sabía exactamente cómo interpretar sus palabras, pero había algo que debía controlar en ese momento. Kotarō se le acercó demasiado. Se trepó encima de él y trató de besarlo como aquella noche de copas. Kagami no quería empujarlo; si hacía eso, Hayama pensaría que quería jugar. Lo más atinado era salir de ahí, pero no hizo precisamente eso al caer en sus provocaciones. Terminó echándolo en la cama otra vez.

—¿Por qué me trata así? —preguntó minutos más tarde. Kotarō estaba a un lado de la cama abrazando la almohada con un mohín en los labios—. ¿Me está castigando?

—No… se le llama hacer el amor ¿Nunca lo has hecho?

—¿Cómo va a hacer amor? ¿Me cree idiota? —Hayama se enfadó.

—No, es… ¿No sabes qué es? Se dice eso cuando dos personas, eh… es cuando dos personas tienen relaciones sexuales con sentimientos encontrados.

—¿Y eso es un castigo?

—¡No! No es un castigo. —Kagami contestó alterándose—. Es- es una acción que se hace por amor. Cielos, resultaste ser más idiota que Aomine.

—¿Me está diciendo que yo siento amor por usted? —Hayama arrugó la nariz—. Yo amo a Miyaji-san, usted es… es…

—Ya me tengo que ir. —Kagami se levantó de la cama y recogió sus pantalones del suelo—. Hablamos otro día

—Espere, no quise sonar apático —murmuró—. Perdóneme, por favor. Castígueme si lo cree necesario. No debí contradecirlo, perdón.

—No te pienso golpear, ya te lo he dicho. Y no sé cómo puede ser un castigo si al final lo terminas disfrutando —contestó—. Eres toda una contradicción, no sé ni para qué me molesto en preocuparme por ti.

Hayama no lo retuvo más tiempo, lo vio irse como en otras ocasiones. Taiga era el único que lo visita sin razones aparentes: no investigación, no fuente de información, no preguntas incómodas. La mayoría de veces simplemente quería confirmar que estaba de mejor ánimo. Kotarō sonrió y se rascó los cabellos de la nuca. Un mensaje llegó a su celular, lo leyó quedándose inmóvil.

Himuro Tatsuya: "No cometeré el mismo crimen contigo, Kotarō. Ya te encontré y lo primero que haré es sencillo, te escucharé y asumiré tus reclamos si son necesarios".

En la puerta del edificio policial, una camioneta verde militar se había estacionado a unos cuantos metros del vehículo de Taiga. Himuro se quitó los lentes de sol y observó a su hermano salir del lugar, había encontrado lo que necesitaba.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer~**_

_Siguiente actualización: **05/09**_


	22. Chapter 18

_¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y leídas!_

* * *

—Capítulo 18—

**Cristal Roto**

* * *

Miyaji-san llegó a visitarme a la casa de Tatsuya, no lo esperaba después de haber estado discutiendo con él por Skype. Seguía con los ojos hinchados, muy seguro que haya estado llorando la noche anterior. No sé por qué, no me lo dijo por más que le insistí en el tema. Me preocupa, a pesar de todo.

De todas formas, su presencia no cambiaría mi decisión. Estoy seguro ahora, me voy a quedar en la casa de Tatsuya después de las 00:00 horas, momento en el que termina definitivamente mi adiestramiento y me "gradúo". No tengo justificación para lo que voy a hacer, pero como dijo Tatsuya: existe la excusa ante los demás. El saber quién fue el asesino de mi hermana menor es la más vil mentira que puedo haber dicho.

Es repugnante y me sentí tal cual al estar frente a Miyaji-san. Intenté excusarme de esa forma, pero mi garganta se sofocó. No soy tan miserable como para utilizar el nombre de mi hermana en algo tan bajo, no pude ser tan miserable. Bufé y evité su mirada. No había caso, no seguiría negando lo que inevitablemente sucedió. No después de haber pasado otra noche en los brazos de Tatsuya, no soy tan estúpido, ya no hay espacio para el cinismo.

—Perdóname, yo sí quiero quedarme junto a él, Miyaji-san. —Admití con pesar, traté que mis palabras no temblaran.

Después de tanto tiempo, volví a sentir su puño sobre mi cara. Me golpeó y lo hizo lleno de coraje. Trastabillé antes de caer al suelo, me había dolido, pero no le respondería la agresión. Entendía su cólera y su indignación. Lo entiendo, sé que no debería haberme enamorado de un infeliz.

—¡¿Te has escuchado?! ¡¿Has escuchado la estupidez que has dicho, Kazunari?! —Gritó. Me levantó nuevamente al jalarme del collar que llevaba—. Ese malnacido nos metió en esto, nos amenazó con matarnos, ¡y les ha destruido la vida a varios! —Siguió.

—Me enamoré de él, lo siento. —Confesé más seguro—. Acepto que está mal, que debería seguir odiándolo, pero no puedo, Miyaji-san. Ya no puedo. —Repetí.

—¿En qué momento, Kazunari? Pensé que tú… ¿Cómo te llegaste a fijar en él? Realmente no te entiendo, no entiendo en qué diablos estás pensando —dijo.

No negué sus errores, no lo hice. Tampoco actué como si tuviera una venda en los ojos, porque no la tengo. Sé exactamente quién es Himuro Tatsuya. Es un tipo despreciable, de cabeza fría y de corazón caliente, —sobre todo— de mente complicada. Lo sé, precisamente porque todas sus retorcidas virtudes me obligaron a enamorarme de él, aunque en un principio lo odié con la misma fuerza.

Mi odio fue tan puro e intenso, que terminó convirtiéndose en amor. Lo supe desde el momento en que decidí odiarlo. Vi ese resultado frente a mis ojos, pero aun así… caminé hacia él sin querer detenerme; inconscientemente yo tuve la culpa de enamorarme así.

Miyaji-san me llamó "reverendo imbécil". Él me insulta por defecto, pero esta vez fue con todas las letras y yo lo acepto, porque sé que estoy equivocado en mi actuar, no como él.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿Tú no tienes nada de qué lamentarte? ¿Eres perfecto? —pregunté.

—No, no lo soy, pero jamás me enamoraría del imbécil de Hayama por ejemplo, ¡yo sí sé qué es odiar, Kazunari, y ten por seguro que ahora lo odio! —dijo exasperado.

—Traté de odiarlo, Miyaji-san. —Me excusé.

—¡No, Kazunari! Ya no estoy tan seguro de lo que me dices, desde el principio te gustó ese imbécil. —Miyaji-san me empujó contra el sillón—. Por eso te fuiste con él, por eso que le perdonas todo lo que hace. ¡Es un malnacido, date cuenta! —Reiteró.

—¡Cállate, ya te dije que sé de quién me enamoré! —Grité—. ¡Pero tú acusas a Tatsuya de ser de lo peor, cuando tú les has destruido la inocencia a muchos niños! —Lo acusé.

—Esos niños son parte de ese mundo, hijos de los hijos de puta que están allí. —Me explicó—. Quizás les estén lavando el cerebro, yo qué sé. No me voy a justificar, no lo voy a negar tampoco, Kazunari, pero lo hice por ser mi única salida —dijo con dolor.

—Sigue tu salida entonces y déjame a mí en paz —dije finalmente, estaba cansado de esa conversación. Me levanté del sillón y fui hacia la puerta—. Lárgate, múdate, evapórate, haz lo que se te dé la gana, yo me quedaré aquí. —Persistí.

Miyaji-san aceptó mi decisión y salió de la casa sin volver a dirigirme la palabra. Tiré la puerta cuando escuché el ruido del portón principal.

De nada me sirve conservar su amistad si he decidido meterme a la boca del lobo.

No soy un buen amigo, no soy un buen contacto para él.

Dicen que nadie experimenta en cabeza ajena, ¿no? Es cierto, no lo sé, no busco que alguien entienda cómo diablos llegué a enamorarme de ese infeliz… simplemente pasó, no hay más explicación.

De todas maneras, Miyaji-san tenía razón en algo. Tatsuya me atrajo desde que lo vi, intuí que me gustaría desde que me encontré con él en la cafetería de la universidad. Estar frente a él me estremeció todos los nervios aquella vez y pensé ingenuamente que Tatsuya había sentido lo mismo.

Mi "amo" llegó muy noche, pero con una actitud diferente. Me sirvió una copa de whisky y brindó conmigo por nuestra felicidad. No pregunté por qué, necesitaba un trago para quitarme el amargor de la tarde. Simplemente bebí y dejé la copa encima de la mesa al igual que las manos. Seguía con el sofoco en el pecho de haber botado a Miyaji-san de esa manera, de haber terminado todo así.

Tatsuya me dejó solo por horas, había ido a la parte alta de la casa.

Yo aproveché en cambiarme y en almorzar, eran pasadas las cuatro, mi estómago rugía. Después de ponerme mi uniforme, tomé mi plato —un envase de perro— y me serví una taza de arroz. Encima le eché el guiso que había preparado en la mañana. No como si él no está, es una orden. Revolví y, con cuidado, traté de hacer bolas de comida. Sería más fácil comer así, porque no estoy permitido comer con palitos o cubiertos, sino con la mano. Fui al sillón y me senté con las piernas estiradas, la sala es un buen lugar para comer y para pensar. Ahora comprendo por qué Tatsuya puede pasar horas ahí.

Cuando regresó, me dio unas palmadas en la cabeza. Eso me despertó, me quedé dormido al encontrar un poco de tranquilidad. Froté mis párpados y volví la atención hacia él. Había traído consigo una caja, la puso encima de la mesa y jaló una silla para sentarse. Utilizó una cuchilla para romper la cinta de seguridad.

—Ryō me llamó hoy, nos encontramos en un hotel. Fui cauteloso, pero ellos no tardarán en descubrirlo —me comentó.

—No me interesa lo que hagas con Sakurai —respondí hoscamente—. Estuve pensado sobre nosotros y solo quiero saber algo ¿Por qué me odias tanto? A mí, no a Midorima, solo a mí. —Especifiqué.

—Thumper, estás en un error —respondió apacible a mi pregunta—. En vez de odiarte, yo estoy tratando de enamorarme de ti... como mis antiguos pacientes lo hacían —susurró lo último.

Pestañeé incrédulo al escucharlo. Tatsuya sopló apenas quitándole el polvo a esas hélices de juguete que había sacado. Trataría de armar un avión a control remoto que había estado guardado en el cuarto de la azotea. Pocas veces lo entiendo, tiene un archivo policial abierto con su nombre y él está como si no le importara lo que estuviera pasando.

—¿Tatsuya? —pregunté nuevamente.

—Amo. —Corrigió—. Faltan menos de 10 horas para tu libertad, Thumper. Hazme caso estos últimos momentos conmigo. —Prosiguió, pero esa vez levantó la cabeza para mirarme unos segundos.

Hizo una señal con la mano. Dejé de estar apartado en la sala y me senté a su costado izquierdo. El suelo no es tan cómodo como el sillón, pero lo obedecí. Tatsuya acarició mis cabellos. Tenía puesta una bincha que sujetaba un par de felpudas orejas de conejo gris, como el conocido Thumper —o Tambor—. Las llevaba la mayoría del tiempo, al igual que el rabo cocido en mi ropa interior.

—¿Y bien, amo? —Volví a cuestionar, necesitaba respuestas.

—Pensé que lo habías entendido, Thumper —expresó sin alterarse—. Veamos… A lo largo de mi carrera profesional, he escuchado a muchas personas.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver aquí? No me trates como a un estúpido —dije. Me fastidia cada que me cambia el tema.

—Escucha, esto es interesante —susurró y utilizó un ejemplo bastante teórico.

Tatsuya hizo un experimento con los pacientes que cumplían el requisito, todos tenían un mismo dilema en común: no estaban enamorados de su pareja. Los motivos eran varios, entre estos, la necesidad de compartir vida con alguien, haberse quedado con la segunda opción, no terminar solos, buscar desesperadamente una familia o hijos propios, etc. El 4.1% de los pacientes se llegó a enamorar de su pareja, el 72.6% decidió terminar el compromiso y alejarse definitivamente en malos términos; mientras que el 23.3% concluyó la relación sin pleitos legales o discusiones.

De ese 72.6% había tres variantes. El 89.5% involuntariamente se forzó a enamorarse, el 8.3% vivió desinteresado y tan solo el 2.2% odió a su pareja. En cambio, del porcentaje de 4.1% —personas que se llegaron a enamorar de su pareja—, el 96% tuvo un suceso drástico en su vida y el 4% osciló entr variantes mínimas más.

—¿A qué quieres llegar? —pregunté después de escuchar sus resultados.

—Tengo más éxito si me obligo a amarte, Thumper —contestó y volvió a soplar una de las piezas—. ¿Para qué odiarte voluntariamente? Es suficiente el odio que ya cargo.

—Estás demente.

—Puede ser, pero es una hipótesis con una variabilidad del 68.4%, porque también se debe considerar la personalidad de una persona —dijo después.

—Recuerdo haber escuchado esto muchas veces en la facultad, amo: nunca te analices o te volverás loco —cité.

—No me he analizado, simplemente sé cómo soy, Thumper.

De eso, no tengo la menor duda.

El avión a control remoto era un juguete de 25 años de edad, un cuarto de siglo guardado en esa caja. Había sido un regalo de su madre cuando apenas era un niño de 7 años, tiempo en el que sus padres se divorciaron. Me contó de su familia, solo fragmentos. El punto, ese avión le recuerda una parte de su vida que desapareció.

Tatsuya sabe un poco de todo y si desconoce del tema, busca en internet cómo realizar dicha actividad a través de un manual; paso-a-paso. En ese caso, se informó acerca de la electricidad y conducciones para poder arreglar ese control de comandos. Cambió varios cables de la placa y soldó con cuidado antes de obtener un buen resultado.

Su forma de ser y dedicación me causa bastante curiosidad, es muy apasionado con lo que hace así no se note exteriormente. Es como un libro con un retorcido contenido que intriga tanto que te llega a excitar.

—Amo, ¿se puede saber qué te gustó de Kise? —pregunté decidido—. Yo sinceramente, no creo que su cara bonita haya sido un factor —dije.

—Me gusta tu método pausado de análisis, Thumper —respondió—. Puede que antes de lo esperado, descubras la verdad —manifestó al fin.

Himuro me sonrió y se inclinó para pegar su frente a la mía. A veces me da la impresión que en serio quiere enamorarse de mí. Cerré los ojos un lapso y suspiré dándome fuerza para volver a dejar mi orgullo.

—Tengo la certeza que cuando uno acepta sus sentimientos, el campo de visión se torna más claro y amplio. —Admití.

—¿Quieres tu libertad? —me preguntó y, no estoy seguro, pero su voz era diferente. La duda la oí en sus palabras

—No, nunca he sido un buen chico, amo —expresé—. Ser el amante no me suena tan mal, me acepto así. —Fui franco, no interesaba más si eso me mantendría a su lado.

Tatsuya no me respondió; en vez de eso, acarició mi mejilla y se levantó de la silla para salir al jardín, me pidió que lo siguiera. Era momento de hacer volar el avión.

Las hélices tardaron en alzarse lo suficiente como para disfrutar del juguete. Él lo maniobraba realmente bien. Cambiaba el ritmo y daba vueltas en los momentos precisas sin evitar las curvas cerradas. Me ofreció el control en dos oportunidades, pero me negué. Si algo malo le pasaba a ese avión, temería por mi integridad física y mental, porque fue la primera vez que lo vi sonreír lleno de paz.

—¿Cuál es el significado de este avión? —pregunté.

—Es subjetivo, Thumper —me respondió sin distraer su vista—. Digamos que mi madre se vendió para lograr divorciarse de mi padre; era muy hermosa, por eso no le fue difícil conseguir protección dentro de la organización. —Contó.

—¿Bajo esa cloaca? —repregunté.

—Sí, mi padrastro es el dueño de ese edificio —contestó y descendió, al mismo tiempo, la altura de vuelo—. Me mudé allí a los 7 años y me salí a los 23.

—¿Cuántos años tienes en realidad?

—Eres buen amante —dijo y jaló una suave sonrisa—. Nací el 30 de octubre y tengo 32 años, creo ser el mismo signo que tú. —Dudó.

—Eso no me interesa, me haces recordar a Midorima —dije despectivamente.

Pensé que, después de semanas sin poder entendernos, había llegado a tener una buena comunicación. Una relación entre amo y sumiso como me dijo al principio, pero esos minutos se esfumaron cuando llegó Hayama.

Él tenía acceso libre a esa casa, porque sostenía el llavero con un pendiente de león aún entre los dedos. Su mirada era diferente, no estaba allí como Löwen. Vestía inclusive deportivo, mayormente andaba a camisa y jeans. Ahora tenía shorts sueltos con una chompa color negro. En la mano libre, llevaba cargado un skate bastante pequeño.

Se rompió el silencio por el fuerte sonido del avión chocándose contra la puerta de la cochera. Una hélice salió disparada debido al impacto. Hayama volteó a ver el juguete unos segundos y rio.

Tatsuya logró perturbarse y salir de su tranquilidad.

—Pensé que nunca querrías volver a jugar con esa cosa, Tatsuya-san —dijo y mostró una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Cómo estás? Te he extrañado todas estas semanas.

—Kotarō —apenas susurró.

Hayama extendió los brazos e infló el pecho antes de suspirar. Estaba jugando. Puedo decir que lucía como alguien diferente. Fue él quien se acercó a Tatsuya y lo abrazó sin miedo, lo apretó fuerte.

Me alegra que Hayama haya aparecido, porque eso significa para Miyaji-san la libertad. Llegó minutos después a la casa y lloró del alivio al ver a Hayama sentado en el sillón sin ningún rasguño, sin alguna herida aparente. Todo lo contrario a él, que tenía el rostro lleno de moratones y heridas, incluso una costura en la ceja.

—Lo siento por haberte causado problemas, debí haberte liberado del contrato —dijo despreocupado y le dio una palmada en el brazo—. Te voy a dejar ser feliz, Miyaji-san, no mereces estar metido en esto, ya no.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Puedo irme? —preguntó, pero miró directamente a Tatsuya.

—No puedo creer que me estés haciendo lo mismo que Kise —respondió. Tatsuya-san se levantó y jaló a Hayama desde la casaca—. Juega limpio.

Hayama se arrancó el micrófono con la mano y lo tiró al piso para destrozarlo de un solo pisotón. Fue extraño. Miyaji-san y yo nos quedamos quietos. La policía debía estar cerca o eso presentimos al ver a Tatsuya sacar el arma que escondía detrás del televisor.

—¿Caeré como mi mejor amigo? —preguntó.

—No, jamás me atrevería a dispararte —respondió. Miró las balas y guardó la pistola en la parte trasera de su pantalón—. Creo que el día llegó, Hayama —dijo con pesar.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no lo ayudaste a rescatar a sus hermanas? ¡Tú podías haber evitado todo esto, Tatsuya-san! —Gritó.

—Ryōta nunca fue tu amigo, Kotarō. Solo viste una de sus dos caras. —Confesó.

—Eso-, eso no es cierto. —Dejó caer la patineta y samaqueó a Tatsuya para que parara de mentirle o eso creía él.

Nosotros no nos quedamos a escuchar. Tatsuya me pidió que saliera a algún lugar, a donde quisiese ir. Me otorgaba esa tarde libre, pero con la condición de que regresara un minuto antes de la finalización del adiestramiento. Era su orden. Yo asenté y tomé a Miyaji-san del brazo para irnos.

Desde que supe de la existencia de Tod, siempre sospeché que no era un angelito caído del cielo. Es lógico. A Tatsuya no le gustaría un tipo dentro de los regímenes de lo que se conoce en la sociedad, si no a un tío igual de enfermo o manipulador que él.

Simple y sencilla lógica.

* * *

_**Muchas gracias por leer~**_

_Próxima actualización: **12/09**_


	23. Chapter 19

_Gracias por leer~_

_¡Feliz Navidad!_

* * *

—Capítulo 19—

**Piscina de recuerdos**

* * *

Todo comenzó ese día que me doblé la pierna jugando béisbol. Desde ese día, Tod invadió la vida de Tatsuya-san. Después del hospital, esa forma de despedirse, lo besó en la comisura de sus labios y se apartó. A mí no me prestó atención, aunque esa vez estaba distraído con una maldita piruleta de fresa. Si hubiera sido más atento, si me hubiese dado cuenta de los detalles, de las actitudes de… Kise, no hubiera sido tan imbécil de considerarlo mi amigo.

¿Cómo fui tan ciego? Me excedí en estupidez, me excedí por completo.

Ahora comprendo muchas cosas, tantas que me es difícil asimilarlo. Por mi culpa, todo ese lío fue por mi culpa. Mis hermanas fueron capturadas para la prostitución por yo mismo delatarlas, por no saber cerrar la boca. Qué idiota.

¿Pero cómo iba a pensar que mi propio mejor amigo iba a apuñalarme por la espalda de esa manera? ¡¿Cómo, maldita sea?! ¡Fue vil! ¡Fue vil, porque no le importó ni si quiera un poco! Pisoteó a mi familia y me engañó tanto con tal salirse con la suya ¡¿Por qué?!

¡¿Yo qué daño le hice a él?!

Yo…

Cada vez estoy más confundido.

Me provoca ir a la comisaría y declarar. Hablar todo lo que sé, decirle a Kagami que el supuesto inocente fue el ser más miserable que pudo haberse cruzado en mi vida. El peor, porque fingió tan bien una amistad. Él fue mi primer amigo, ¡a quien yo consideré y quise tanto!, por quien lloré cuando me enteré de su muerte. Y ahora, me arrepiento de haber si quiera pisado ese cementerio. No merecía mi tiempo.

Tatsuya-san tiene razón, yo no voy a pagar los platos rotos de sus errores. No quiero seguir viviendo de esta manera. No sé para qué lado dirigirme.

Por el sofoco, ayer visité a mi madre, era un pendiente que no prolongaría más. Había tantos sentimientos encontrados, que me desahogué con ella. Los secretos me estaban pesando, cada uno de ellos. Ella lloró tanto cuando le confesé en dónde había estado desde que me escapé de casa. Experimenté un sentimiento muy raro dentro de mí, me provocó dolor, pero un dolor intenso que me quebró por completo.

Kagami no es psicólogo, pero se lo comenté a él. A esa sensación la llamó "arrepentimiento post-decepción". Creo que estaba en lo cierto, me hirió saber que ella se había decepcionado por completo de mí. Me perforó el alma, es inexplicable lo que sentí. Aun así, Kagami me escuchó y trató de comprender mis enredos.

Él sabe escuchar o eso pienso yo al ver la atención de sus ojos sobre mí, su comprensión ante todos mis problemas. Una atención sincera.

Después de tanta mentira, mi lista de personas de confianza se ha reducido a dos, donde Kagami está, porque si hablara con Miyaji-san… estoy seguro que él buscaría una forma de sacarle provecho a mis palabras e iría corriendo a proteger a otro. A alguien que no soy.

Y Tatsuya-san… Él pudo haberme dicho tantas cosas en su momento. Él pudo haberme advertido de todas las mentiras de Kise. Él pudo haber rescatado a mis hermanas. Él pudo haberme confesado la verdad desde el principio. Él pudo haberme prevenido de confiar tanto en Kise desde el maldito día en que me fracturé la pierna.

Tatsuya-san pudo haberme protegido de todo, pero no lo hizo por ser él quien ganara al final de todo. No lo culpo. Pienso que estaba muy enamorado de ese animal, porque no podría describirlo de otra manera. Se cegó y ahora comprendo mucho mejor su frase: "ya fui estúpido una vez". Supongo que es por eso, aunque lo sigo dudando.

¡Ah! Maldito Midorima, no puedo creer que Kise haya estado envuelto con él en ese aspecto. Por unos años pensé que él estaba perdidamente enamorado de Tatsuya-san. Su mirada parecía tan sincera, pero todo en él no era más que una máscara.

Pero… en sí hay un recuerdo que me abalaron todas las palabras de mi padre postizo. Él tenía razón en desconfiar de todo el mundo, porque Nijimura-san alguna vez mencionó algo al respecto de ese tema; cuando estaba ebrio junto con Hanamiya-san.

—_Dice que han ingresado dos más, dos hermanas del baboso ese —dijo él aquella vez._

—_¿Tú crees?_

—_No lo sé, no se parecen a él, míralas —dijo acercándole la foto—. Son rubias y bastante bonitas… pero no sé, se parecen a… a-… Un momento, ellas son… ¡Kotarō! _

_Salí detrás del sillón, me había escondido allí para no irme a dormir temprano. Nijimura-san me ajustó el collar por desobediente, ese día casi me ahorca. Me era muy difícil respirar con tanta presión. Tosí varias veces, pero a él no le importó. _

—_Háblame de tu familia, Kotarō ¿Cuántos son? ¿Cómo son? ¿Qué edad tienen?_

—_Vivía con mi madre de 34 años, mi padre de 49 años y mis dos hermanas mayores de 14 y 15 años, amo. _

—_¿Y tus hermanas son bonitas o son un esperpento como tú? —preguntó Hanamiya-san volteándome de un jalón— ¿Podrías decir que son tan bonitas como Tod?_

—… _Sí, ellas se parecen a mi papá. Tienen el cabello rubio claro largo, largo y liso. Muy liso, cae hasta su cintura. Yo las recuerdo así, supongo que ya crecieron, Hanamiya-san —dije._

Nijimura-san tronó los dedos, esa era mi señal para desaparecer. En ese momento, no entendí por qué me estaban preguntando acerca de mi familia, pero ahora ya me quedó claro por qué me interrogaron por mis hermanas. Siempre fueron ellas.

Mis hermanas eran las raptadas.

Mis hermanas fueron las obligadas a prostituirse.

Mis hermanas fueran las asesinadas en el ajetreo policial.

¡Siempre fueron mis hermanas, porque sus hermanas toda la vida han sido prostitutas!

Todo ese tiempo, Kise jugó con Tatsuya-san, con Aomine y conmigo. Kise todo ese tiempo trabajó para ese narcotraficante, simplemente para atraer a Tatsuya-san a la boca del lobo y aprisionarlo como un trofeo en una de cárcel de oro. Midorima es un lunático.

Montaron con tanto detalle esa trampa que "Tod", por muchos años, quedó como el novio gay perdidamente enamorado de su pareja. Un teatro muy bien armado y reconozco que merecen un caluroso aplauso.

Bien armado,

Pero con un erróneo desenlace.

Después de todo, a él nunca lo engañó. El aprendiz superó al "maestro", porque en todo ese tiempo, Tatsuya-san aprendió el arte de engañar y ocultar a totalidad sus emociones. Él fue un aprendiz todos esos años y, al final, disparó sin vacilación. Directo en el corazón, cavidad que desde el principio estuvo vacía.

—Ryōta era como Akashi, uno de los tantos perros que se arrastraban por Midorima. —Tatsuya-san me confesó ayer—. Pero tú y yo somos más inteligentes, Kotarō.

—No lo fui.

—No, observa el perímetro completo. Ganamos nosotros, porque al final de su trampa, lo asesiné después de destrozarlo —dijo y me mostró una torcida sonrisa—. A Ryōta le dolió enterarse que Midorima mató también a sus hermanas. —Terminó por reír—. Era un novato, pero siempre le permití creer que era superior. Pobre imbécil.

—¿No lo amaba? —pregunté.

—Kotarō, solo tres personas han sido importantes para mí, tú eres una de ellas. Huye de aquí, no pagues mis platos rotos. Vete con Taiga. —Yo no respondí a eso—. Taiga es una excelente persona, no te cierres, ahí tienes a alguien que en realidad te corresponde.

—Cállese, él es un afanoso —murmuré fastidiado.

—Él es otro de las tres personas, piensa que tan valioso es.

Fue lo último que nos dijimos.

Salí confundido de esa casa. Aomine trató de interrogarme, pero yo me corrí de ellos y jalé a Kagami conmigo. No sé si huir o quedarme, si huyo y le pasara algo a Tatsuya-san, no me lo perdonaría. Sin él, yo no hubiera vivido tanto estos años.

A veces me pregunto si en realidad me quiere… o… si en realidad lo amó.

Tatsuya-san es un experto, por eso que nunca dejaré de mostrarle un gran respeto. Ante él, sí me quito el sombrero.

* * *

_**N/F:** Como se darán cuenta, se ha destapado toda la verdad. _

_Quedan solo tres capítulos~._


	24. Chapter 20

_Nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias por leer~._

* * *

—Capítulo 20—

**Risueño Tod**

* * *

Está que me lleva el diablo, literalmente.

No entiendo nada y a veces no me convence lo que Tatsuya me dice sobre su pasado. Hasta ayer pensaba que las hermanas de Tod estaban muertas, eso me dijeron a mí ¡Por Dios! ¡Odio las mentiras!

Se supone que están muertas y bien enterradas por las propias manos de mi padrino, pero el oficial Kagami me aseguró ayer mismo en el interrogatorio que ellas podían demandar a Tatsuya por extorsión, involucrándome también a mí por cómplice y todas esas babosadas.

¿Cómo carajos me van a demandar un par de muertas?

Se lo pregunté a Tatsuya, no me iba a quedar con la duda carcomiéndome, y él en vez de quitarme un peso de encima, simplemente me dice quitado de la pena: "no te preocupes por ello, Thumper".

¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar?

Yo tengo un extraño amor por él, pero tampoco quiero perder mi libertad. ¡No, no! Mi libertad no. No hay forma que quiera pasar en prisión 5 o 10 años. Hay muchas historias sobre las cárceles: las golpizas, las extorsiones, las amenazas, los violadores o los brabucones. No quiero terminar peor.

Tatsuya me aseguró en el pasado que esas tipas estaban muertas. Tumba no hay y ya veo por qué, ¿pero cómo puede alguien pensar que están vivas? Eso me tiene muy intrigado y ¡no voy a acabar con esta maldita angustia hasta saber la verdad! Ya, ya quiero saber la verdad y que todo esto se acabe.

Ni siquiera puedo contar con Tatsuya, que parece estar haciendo una especie de ritual pre-encarcelamiento o algo así, porque desde que volví después de haber dejado a Miyaji-san en su casa, ha estado empacando todas sus cosas en cajas. A mí me ha mandado a desempolvar la casa entera y cubrir con manteles los muebles para que no se estropeen. ¿Qué diablos significa eso?

No quiero que él vaya a la cárcel, no es justo, sé que todo lo que él hizo fue por sed de venganza, pero ya ni sé de qué mierda se está vengando.

La policía me dijo que la investigación pronto llegaría a su final y que yo estaría en la sala de detenidos cuando todo esto acabara. Involucrado hasta el cuello por estorbar a la ley.

—¿Reconoces a esta persona? —me preguntó el oficial Aomine, era la foto del niño perfecto— ¿Conociste a Kise Ryōta, o Tod?

—No, no he conocido a nadie. ¿Ya me puedo ir? —contesté. Tatsuya había tenido razón en ese momento, la policía estaba afuera. Miyaji-san no habló para nada.

—No, ¿cuál es tu relación con Midorima Shintarō?

—Es mi padrino de bautizo y hermano de mi madre, ¿algo más que quiera saber, inepto? —pregunté harto del cuestionamiento—. Mi familia no tiene nada que ver con las babosadas de mi tío, si eso es lo que piensa y le recuerdo que mi hermana murió gracias a ese maldito desgraciado.

—¿Qué? ¿Tienes prueba de ello? —Maldije mi bocaza, pero no me retracté y lo hundí como el canalla que es—. ¿Por qué no declaraste antes? Esto es grave, mocoso, se trata de tu propia familia.

—Porque no sé quién le disparó y en ese momento no disponía de… de tiempo, pero ya se lo dije —murmuré.

—No sé a qué estés jugando, pero muchas personas pueden salir lastimadas por tu silencio, imbécil —dijo. Su semblante serio no me intimidaba, pero sus palabras sí lograron darme escalofríos.

—¿Por mi silencio? —respondí después de unos minutos— ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Ya fuiste a investigar mejor a tu querido amigo Tod? ¿Sigues creyendo que fue un pan de Dios?

—Si sabes algo, entonces-…

—¡No sé nada! —Grité y lo empujé de la cólera—. Y ya me cansé de andar respondiéndote preguntitas a lo imbécil, esto no es interrogatorio oficial, así que déjame en paz. Adiós y suerte, porque la vas a necesitar, baboso.

Atrasar la ley, vaya estupidez.

Los únicos imbéciles que atrasan la ley son ellos, su ineptitud retrasa todo. No es posible que tengan meses en el mismo caso sin ningún puto resultado. ¿Acaso no pueden hacer nada bien? Si se hubiesen puesto las pilas, hubiesen sabido que a Midorima debieron arrestarlo hace muchísimo tiempo.

Pero lo peor fue que mi mamá me llamó, creo que sabe que estoy siendo acusado de algún delito. Lloró rogándome que volviese a la casa, inclusive mi padre me lo ordenó con esa voz prepotente suya. Pero les dije que no.

No voy a volver y quedarme en la nube después de haber sufrido por largos meses esta mierda.

Además, ya han pasado las 00:00 horas. Soy libre de hacer lo que se me dé la regalada gana, porque no soy más un sumiso. No más órdenes, de nadie. Sin más ataduras, sin castigos, sin nada, perros rastreros ¡Sin nada! Ya no soy un esclavo.

Soy yo, soy yo otra vez.

Mi nombre es Takao Kazunari ¡y lo grito con orgullo! ¡Me llamo Ta-kao-Ka-zu-nari!, el estúpido chico gay que era odiado por casi media universidad por administrar una página de "Chúpate esta, Míster Popularidad". Sí, ese mismo chico que se atragantó el pedazo venoso del profesor de Psicología Inversa para aprobar el curso ¡Soy yo! Soy Kazunari, Takao Kazunari... Sin nadie que me detenga.

Soy yo... ah, necesitaba sacar todo esto.

Creo que ha sido demasiada emoción. Es- es... escalofriante.

¿Qué-… qué mierda es esto? ¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo?

Soy un fracaso de persona. Ni siquiera sé cómo ser yo, me estoy comportando como un imbécil ahora mismo. Dios, seis meses sirviéndole a alguien, me ha sacudido mis únicas neuronas de humanidad. Mierda. Hay excusa para decir que me han quedado secuelas muy graves en la cabeza. Solo cuando lo vives, entiendes.

Por eso digo con toda franqueza: pobre Hayama. Ha pasado casi toda su vida sirviendo y pensando que el mundo era de esa manera. Jodida esclavitud, eso afecta en muchos ámbitos. Más con ese chico, debe estar hecho una confusión andante, sin rumbo. Es como derrumbarle de la noche a la mañana todo lo que creyó verídico. Él ha roto su propio Yo.

En fin, brincaría de alegría por mi libertad, sino tuviera otros problemas en mente.

Tatsuya y yo tenemos un objetivo en común, comparto el sentimiento, porque jamás le voy a perdonar haber mandado a matar a mi hermana.

Maldito infeliz.

Como ya no hay contrato, no tengo la obligación de quedarme en su casa, pero por el momento no pretendo regresar a la mía. Estar cerca de mis padres solo me perjudicará, los expondría y no me perdonaría la muerte de alguno de ellos, ni siquiera la muerte de mi papá. Nunca nos hemos entendido, pero me partiría el alma ver llorar a mi madre tan desconsolada. Ni hablar. No quiero experimentar esa emoción de nuevo, es desgarradora.

Por eso he aceptado el plan de Tatsuya, aunque no entienda su comportamiento de los últimos días. Como vimos en las noticias, es cuestión de horas para que la bomba estalle por completo. Midorima está escondido, pero pronto aparecerá. Me atrevería a decir que se presentará en menos de 4 horas. El final ha llegado.

—Vendrá por ti, primero tratará de separarte de mi lado —Tatsuya me dijo—. Ten mucho cuidado cuando salgas, asegúrate de mostrarte tal cual.

—Primero ladra ¿por qué odias tanto a ese infeliz? La verdad, Tatsuya —contesté.

—Mi madre —me respondió—. Ella es mi aliciente, es lo único que te diré.

—¿Y sobre Tod? Necesito saber, Tatsuya.

—No tiene caso ocultártelo, Thumper. —Tatsuya dejó de embalar un cofre y se acercó a mí con una caja—. Es mejor que sepas, porque tú serás el único que declare cuando nos hayan capturado. Si declaras, tu condena será menos.

Y empezó.

Creí que nunca me diría la verdad.

_ Antes de empezar, Kazunari, quiero aclararte que yo no creo en las coincidencias. _

_Si algo debe suceder, sucederá inevitablemente. Tarde o temprano._

_Y por eso, debo decir con ironía que yo a __Ryōta__ lo conocí por coincidencia. _

_El incidente con Kotarō me obligó a ir hasta el hospital central de Tokio, donde por coincidencia Midorima trabajaba. _

_Por coincidencia, Ryōta era el mejor amigo de mi ahijado desde hace menos de dos meses y, por la misma coincidencia, también conocía a Midorima. _

_Nunca me lo dijo. _

_Siempre sostuvo su mentira, pero como te he dicho: el amor te vuelve estúpido. _

_El amor, Kazunari, reluce tus ansias, tus miedos, tus anhelos, tus aspiraciones. El amor es un sentimiento demasiado intenso, pero débil, a comparación del odio. _

_Yo por odiarte puedo fingir amarte._

_Pero tú por amarme, jamás vas a poder fingir odiarme. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque en tu mirada, en tus gestos y en tu forma de comportarte, siempre saldrá a la luz que simplemente tratas de mantener una mentira y llegarás a la contradicción._

_Ryōta creyó que él era el único que podía fingir amar. Su arrogancia y su ego eran muy grandes, y lo tomaré como una fortaleza porque en su momento cumplió ese rol. _

_Creo que estás consciente de lo bien que actuamos durante meses. Un teatro convincente para los amigos y para la policía. _

_Él era muy bueno manipulando, pero tenía una debilidad muy intensa: el mismo amor que te menciono. Y no cualquier amor, era una obsesión para él ganarse la admiración y el aprecio de Midorima. _

_Pero eso es imposible hasta ahora, un psicópata jamás sentirá amor por nadie. Simplemente tiene esa necesidad de capturarnos para sus placeres sexuales, se sentirá satisfecho después de abusar de nosotros y luego nos matará. _

_Nuestra vida depende de su apetito sexual por nosotros._

_Su libido ha aguardado por nueve años, Kazunari. Nueve años que se obligó a esperar que crecieras, porque en ese entonces eras apenas un pre púber de casi 13 años. Siempre fuiste su plan B y yo lo supe desde entonces. _

_Estudié psicología para entender mejor el comportamiento humano e ingresé a la universidad de Tokio como profesor cuando supe que estudiarías allí. Siempre seguí tus pasos y, por coincidencia, tú poco a poco te arrastraste hacia este mundo, roto y pervertido según la moral colectiva. _

_Midorima se satisfizo contigo al yo estar ausente todo este tiempo. _

_Cabello negro, altura promedio, cuerpo delgado y, por coincidencia, utilizabas lentes de contacto grises y un peinado parecido al mío cuando estaba con él. _

_¿Nunca lo relacionaste? Eres un poco despistado. _

_No te sientas mal, lograste gustarle desde que naciste. El morbo es inexplicable y por esa razón accedió a ser tu padrino de bautizo. _

_¿Por qué un psicópata accedería a cuidar a un niño? ¿Por ser familia?_

_Lamentablemente la psicopatía no crea lazos familiares, ni piedad por nadie. Él mandó a matar a su sobrina y le provocó un gran dolor a su propia hermana. _

_Fue una casualidad que te eligiera. _

_Midorima es un psicópata organizado, instrumental-cognitivo, si soy más preciso, y con un leve parentesco con los hedonistas. Necesita poder por impotencia sexual desde la adolescencia, por eso sé que nos matará después de saciarse lo suficiente; es un hecho._

_Pero me he extendido, lo siento, es grato conversar con un colega sobre estos temas. Pocos se atreven a indagar en la psicopatía por la complejidad y por la escasez de herramientas. _

_No te estoy menospreciando, Kazunari, eres también un psicólogo. _

_Si llego a salir de prisión, compartiré contigo todo lo que he aprendido estos casi 15 años de carrera. Aunque… quizás para ese tiempo, tú me enseñes a mí._

_Si deseas saber sobre Ryōta, te diré lo necesario para el expediente policial que se abrirá cuando destapes la verdad. _

_Ryōta era hijo de uno de los cinco dueños del prostíbulo Lágrimas de Luna, ese fue el lugar que los policías clausuraron. Su madre era de personalidad sumisa y sus dos hermanas, prostitutas. _

_Él tenía una extraña de ver la vida, asociada al mundo en que vivía. La moral para él no radicaba en la sociedad, sino en las enseñanzas de vida que recibió desde niño. Podría decir que era un pseudo sociópata, Midorima lo moldeó de esa forma para que no sintiera culpa al matar. _

_Ryōta es el responsable de 19 muertes y una me afecta directamente a mí. Por eso, cuando me enteré, no dudé en matarlo. Perdí el control._

_Después la cabeza se me enfrió y me di cuenta de mi imprudencia. Actué como un niño por amor. Fui estúpido. Si me hubiese manejado mejor en esa ocasión, todo esto hubiera terminado hace nueve años, pero fallé. _

_Juré entonces que no volvería a cometer estupideces. Pero me gustas, me gusta tu manera de ser, cómo te desenvuelves y tu método apresurado de solucionar los problemas contra el tiempo. _

_Kazunari, te he observado por años. _

_¿Cómo no podría haberme fijado en ti? _

_Quizás después del éxito, rompa mis propios esquemas y me enamore de ti. Solo si todo llega a encajar, te corresponderé. Solo bajo esos términos, porque puede que yo muera al igual que tú. Puede que fallemos y Midorima escape. Si es así, no me rendiré hasta encontrarlo y el amor seguirá estando en segundo plano._

_Kise Ryōko, ese es el nombre de su mamá, recuérdalo._

_Y el nombre de las hermanas es perecedero, porque están muertas. Midorima las asesinó al saber que yo me había enterado de todo su plan A. Asegúralo delante de ellos, la verdad caerá por sí sola. Apela a unos años menos de condena por el lugar de entierro luego de que lo confirmen. En el monte Takao, Midorima tiene una casa de campo, en el almacén del jardín encontrarán sus cadáveres. _

_Si faltan pruebas para inculpar de asesino a Ryōta, puedo darte cinco nombres más y la ubicación de sus cuerpos. Pero todo a su debido tiempo. _

_Eso sería todo por el momento y, Kazunari, como prueba de mi aprecio por ti, te diré esto: Akashi Seijūrō mató a tu hermana, no fue Atsushi. Para el juicio tienes un montón de armas, estoy seguro que tu pena será mínima. _

_Tú no has matado a nadie; en cambio yo tengo que pagar una retribución por la muerte de Ryōta, aunque no lo merezca. _

Y eso fue todo.

Estoy consciente de mis acciones, me aterra ir a prisión por cómplice, me aterra perder mi libertad de nuevo, pero el morbo de este ambiente me ha llenado por completo. Como dije, no puedo simplemente salir y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. Yo no soy ese tipo de personas, menos si ahora sé quién mató a mi hermana.

Las palabras de Tatsuya me han dejado pensando y debo decir que después de rebuscar mucho en mi memoria, he encontrado un vago recuerdo de ese chico. Yo era un niño de 5 años creo, o quizás 6. No recuerdo tan bien.

Recuerdo que fui a la casa de mi tío para quedarme todo un mes, porque mis padres se fueron como a una segunda luna de miel. En uno de esos días, creo haber visto a Tod allí metido. Me acordé por una frase en particular: "siempre fuiste su plan B".

—_¡Midorimacchi! ¿Y no puedo quedarme aquí contigo? —preguntó insistente, con un tipo de revista entre sus manos._

—_No, lárgate a tu casa, Ryō —respondió mi tío. _

—_Claro que no, ya estoy al fin aquí. Convencí a mi familia de mudarnos a Tokio y ¿qué crees? ¡Lo logré! —dijo aún más contento—. Es fácil manipular a la gente, tenías razón al decirme que con cara de perrito lo conseguiría._

—_Supongo. —Mi tío estaba con una especie de tableta electrónica, que dejó para tomarle el mentón a Tod—. Este rostro podrías utilizarlo a tu favor, pero para eso debes dejar los sentimientos. Si los dominas, conseguirás mucho._

—_¿Y yo? —pregunté._

—_Tú en serio que me servirás para otra cosa —me dijo. Me cargó de la playera y me llevó a mi habitación como si fuera una bolsa—. Cuando crezcas, serás la llave para conseguirlo a él. Tú eres mi plan B._

—_¿Y por qué no plan A~? _

—_Porque ese soy yo, Kazunari-kun, siempre soy la mejor opción. —Kise me hizo un guiño y yo le saqué la lengua porque me caía al hígado. Rubio baboso—. No pongas esa cara, verás que ambos haremos nuestra parte._

—_¿Y a quién quieren~~?_

—_A un imbécil —me contestó el mismo Tod—. A un imbécil que parece un niño de su casa, con todo el amor que le da su estúpida madre —murmuró más para sí—. Y digamos que nosotros dos le vamos a demostrar que la vida no es tan esplendorosa como él cree. _

—_Él no me ha hecho nada y yo no creo que esté bien —dije—. Mi mamá me ha dicho que no hay que ser malos con los demás._

—_No se puede dejar en libertad algo que me pertenece. —Mi tío me dejó en la cama y salió junto con Tod, cerrando la puerta de mi habitación._

He demorado en darle forma a mi recuerdo, porque lo único que me venía a la mente era la cara de Tod una y otra vez. El chico que conocí se veía muy diferente a la foto que me mostró Tatsuya.

Antes Tod llevaba lentes y frenillos, y su cabello era corto, sujeto con una bincha que le dejaba lucir toda la frente. No recuerdo que fuera rubio chillón, sino un amarillo más opaco. La gente cambia y él cambió. Ni siquiera lo reconocí por el "cchi", porque he sabido de varios imbéciles que hacen lo mismo.

No se lo he comentado a Tatsuya, no vale la pena.

Tatsuya me aseguró que el problema se desataría en la sede principal, supongo que se refería al hotel y hasta donde yo sé ese lugar está cerrado.

Quisiera visitar a Miyaji-san, siento que necesito hablar con él antes de, pero Tatsuya me lo ha prohibido. Dice que con eso solo conseguiría involucrarlo en esta persecución. Ya no lo quiero de esa forma, pero no deseo que le pase nada malo. Ha sido mi mejor amigo. Siempre lo ha sido, por eso no quiero lastimarlo más.

—Entonces… ¿ya vamos a ir? —pregunté cuando lo vi salir de nuevo del cuarto. Tenía un raro presentimiento—. Ya he desempolvado todo y cubierto los muebles.

—Toma, Thumper —me dijo y me aventó una pequeña caja—. Esto es lo único que necesitaremos.

—No me llames "Thumper". —El nombre no me trae tan buenos recuerdos.

Una pistola, una soga, una daga, dos granadas y una carga de 5 balas.

Soy sincero, es la primera vez que tengo un arma en la pelvis.

Repito. Tengo un arma de fuego en la pelvis cargada con 3 balas y dos más en mi bolsillo, aunque Tatsuya me aseguró que no necesitaría ninguna. Una granada en cada lado de mi short y la daga sujeta en mi muslo izquierdo. Y es lo único que usaré para hoy.

Tatsuya me lo acaba de decir, hoy se decidirá todo. Tengo pavor de morir, estar en prisión ya no me parece tan malo, pero morir… Me da escalofríos.

Estoy sudando y quizás no me pase. Soy el primero que tiene que salir hacia el hotel. Hasta allí me arrastrará mi tío para luego atraer a Tatsuya. No entiendo la lógica ni su obsesión por los dos, pero no me importa. Si tratara de entender a un psicópata, me volvería loco yo también.

Cualquier psicólogo lo sabe, simplemente es una perversa mente sin moral.

* * *

_**N/F:** Faltan dos capítulo para el final._

_Nos vemos~_


End file.
